Seven Acts of Mercy
by K Finance
Summary: Annwn's in ME and she tells herself it's a dream. But is it? The first chapters are slow but things do pick up. Summary inside Rated T b/c she has a bit of a potty mouth. Check out the poll for this fic on my profile.
1. Chapter 1 The Greatest Discovery

As always, I own nothing! Nothing. Nothing. Except the characters you don't know and some of my main girls experiences. Some of them are mine, though to be nasty and keep you guessing I'm not telling which ones. Hehe!

Summary as promised.

Annwn wakes up in ME and tries to tell her self that it's all a hallucination. She deals with learning to fight, cranky Aragorn, and her own fears. All while having no idea what her appearance means to ME and her own future.

I said it was a summary. I didn't say it was a good one. Please continue reading.

Chapter One The Greatest Discovery

Bells chimed above the door as a young woman entered a tiny cramped used book shop in the city of London England. She looked mostly like her father, she was tall like him (well, she was taller than her mother she beat her mother by three inches) at 5"6". Her father was almost six feet tall. She had a pretty, yet uncompelling face with wavy unruly brown almost, black locks, also like her fathers, which fell past her shoulder blades. That is where her similarities to her father ended. It was her eyes that caught people's attention, they were clearly from her mother, blue, clear as crystal and sharp as a diamond edged blade when she wanted them to be.

There was a time that, if she had wanted, she could be a model for shampoo or something even though she wasn't sinewy like they wanted; she was stronger, more athletic. This changed after the accident though. She was no longer nearly perfect like they wanted models. She was scared, in more than one way. She had been offered deals modeling for companies but she always said no before they could see her and say no to her face. She didn't want that hurt in her life. Being shunned for something she had no control over. It hurt too much.

She was wandering around the used bookstore looking for nothing in particular when she found it. There it was stacked near the bottom of a tall pile of books on the floor. It was a very old publication of The Fellowship of The Ring, by JRR Tolkien. She never thought that she would see something like this, unless it was in a museum and she wasn't entirely sure that there was a museum for books. If there was she hadn't heard of it.

She wanted the book badly, and started slowly taking books off the pile and setting them aside. Finally she got to the one she wanted. And it wasn't what she thought it was, it was much older. She opened the cover and found the publication date. All her breath left her when she saw it. The date said that it was one of the first ever printed, maybe even the very first with all of its mistakes. She took it to the till and asked the elderly man.

"How much for this book?"

"What does the sign say?" he pointed to the sign above the stack of books it had come from. It read 5£. That was it? Her day was getting better and better. She pulled out a five pound bill and gave to the man.

"That book always comes back it does." He said as she was about to leave the store

"Pardon me?"

"It always comes back, in the years that it's been here I've made hundreds of pounds off it. It first came here years ago, an old geezer came in with it. (the young woman thought this was a rather rich comment coming from the man many would now call an old geezer.) "Came in with it he did, he told me that I would know when the right person bought it. And you know what?" he asked in a hushed voice as he leaned in so he was closer to her

"What?" she asked

"You're not the right one!" he shouted at her at the top of his voice. She just looked at him as give him a withering look.

"I bought it and I'm keeping it." With that she left the shop and went out into the busy London streets.

Inside the shop the man was muttering to himself with a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes she's the one, she'll do nicely. Nicely indeed. She's defiantly the one." And with a pop he was gone and there was a woman in his place, about in her fifties. She was the real store owner.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

I love you guys and I want to get off to a good start so you get two chapters tonight! You should feel honoured. ;)

Chapter Two Alone

This trip might turn out alright. Now she at least had something to keep her mind off everything she would be missing back in Canada, her boyfriend, her would be kick ass 19th birthday party, and her friends. But instead of enjoying her youth she was here in London, with her Archaeologist parents who, on top of having a boring job, hated each other.

The girl walked down the street with her purchase in her hand and stopped in a tea room for a cuppa, as they called it here in England. Sipping her tea she thought about how everything would be better if her parents weren't together any more. There would be less yelling and less shouting. She wasn't sure of the real reason why her parents got married in the first place, but her theory was that she was an accident and there wasn't supposed to be a baby. But here she was!

"Life never was what you planed." She said scowling at her tea

She sat for a while drinking her tea and flipping through her new old book. There was only one illustration in the whole thing, which was odd considering books often have none or more than one. However it was comforting too. It was of Rivendell, calm and serene; as she stared at it she could almost swear that she saw the leaves in the trees dancing in the wind. Looking at it she forgot for a moment about her life and was totally consumed by the illustration. She would have stayed and read some of the book but her cell phone rang, blaring out Piece of My Heat by Janis Joplin.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Annwn Gwynn Breanna Alastrine Reid! Where are you?" Her mother's voice carried through the phone to Annwn. She hated when her parents used her whole name, and they knew it. She liked her name, Annwn, but the rest of it was too much, who needed three middle names anyways? That's what she got for being the daughter of two people who are more interested in Celts who died thousands of years ago, you get named after four of them!

"We're waiting for you so we can go to diner as a family. Be at the hotel in five minutes or we're leaving without you." Her mother hung up on her.

"Don't you want to know where I am?" Annwn said to herself as she put her phone away. She could get to the hotel in five minutes but she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

In the end though she decided that it was better to go and suffer through their fighting than take the brunt of it herself for being absent.

When she arrived at the hotel all the acknowledgment she got was.

"You're here, good. Now we can leave." Thanks dad! Thought Annwn.

As usual Annwn sat through dinner listening to her parents squabble over where this bit of clay vase was from and how the art on it clearly meant it was front such and such time. Annwn ate in silence only wanting to get to her hotel room and read her book, rather look at the illustration again.

Finally after an hour and a half they had paid and were on their way back to the hotel. There was another little nugget of goodness in this because she had a separate room, she wouldn't have to listen to her parents fight about some Scandinavian ritual blade. Score!

Annwn took the stares to her room as the elevator looked like a death trap to her. Not that they were in a crummy hotel, they weren't, but it was the size of a very small bath tub, smaller actually, and she would had been riding with five others, no thanks. She didn't want to risk it.

When Annwn got to her room she opened her bag, flopped on the bed and pulled out The Fellowship of the Ring. She had intended to read some but she opened it to the illustration to Rivendell. There was a caption that she had not noticed before.

"Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Gandalf said this to Frodo, about Gollum. What did it have to do with Rivendell? Annwn tried to come up with an answer but the longer she looked at that illustration the more she forgot where she was. The more she saw the leaves dance and heard the birds in the trees. The more she was a part of the picture. Annwn lost track of all time then there was a flash of silver light.

When Annwn awoke her head was pounding. Had she fallen off the bed? That was it. She was sure until she opened her eyes. It wasn't the ceiling of her hotel room but a wide open blue sky peeking through the crown of tall trees and instead of carpet under her hands there was coarse grass, moss and small rocks. Slowly she sat up. She was surrounded by beauty; things were louder in her ears and clearer in her sight. What was going on? Was she dead? Was there and explosion in the hotel and she was in heaven now? Or was this just a hallucination? Either way it was beautiful.

She looked behind her for the first time and almost wet herself. She was on a ridge of the valley and through the trees she could see it. It was Rivendell. She could see the spires of the city pocking out of the tree tops. This had to be a hallucination, there was no way she was actually in Middle Earth or that Middle Earth was heaven. At least not any heaven described in any Earth religion she had heard of. She was in a coma or unconscious or something.

Annwn went to stand up and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. It was not what she was wearing before the flash but sturdy knee high leather boots, with tight riding breeches tucked into them. They were both very comfortable mind you she felt more comfortable in breeches than any other pants. On her top half she was wearing a long sleeved linen shirt and blue vest and over top a long jacket that went to her knees and had slits in the sides up to her hips for easy movement. The jacket hid the fact that she was a woman well. Though the rest of her outfit was tailored to show it. The jacket was made of a strange material she had never seen before. It was light and thick at the same time and felt like linen but looked like leather.

How in the world did she get all of this if this wasn't a dream or unconsciousness? When she looked at where she had been laying she found there was also a pack. Where were these things coming from? This had to be a dream.

It didn't matter if it was a dream or not she only had one choice, and that was to go to Rivendell. Where else would she go? She didn't know how to get to any other place and Rivendell was in front of her so she went. She hoisted her pack onto her back and made her way into the forest.

Annwn's plan was to cut straight through to the city, but that proved impossible by the undergrowth and the river. It was deep and fast moving. She would have to find the bridge. It was growing dark when she finally found it. What astonished her was that she hadn't been seen or heard by any elf scouts, unless they've already gone to the undying lands. But then it would be winter here. The trees were still green.

Annwn decided to stay on the far side of the river for the night. She curled up in a bowl formed by a large tree and a thicket of shrubs. She found that her pack made a good pillow and lay down to rest for the night. It took her a long time to fall asleep because every sound was closer and louder than she was used to. So far this was the most fantastic and surreal dream she had ever had. Her hearing was better than it had ever been, the nerves seemingly mended, and her eye sight was perfect. What kind of dream was this?


	3. Chapter 3 Ball of Confusion

Just to make things clear I'm trying really hard to make this not a self-insertion or a Mary sue. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter Three Ball of Confusion

When Annwn awoke she was hungry and found some bread and cheese in her pack. She nibbled on it for a few minutes before she continued. She wasn't twenty minutes over the bridge when she heard a man's voice.

"Ranger, Identify yourself." Annwn's hands flew up in the universal symbol of don't shoot. She reinforced it with.

"Please don't shoot me."

"A woman? Turn around." Annwn did as she was told and nearly peed herself when she saw who the voice belonged to. It was no Elf, but Aragorn. He was as Tolkien described him, tall, dark haired and he strangely, looked a lot like Viggo though not quite. His eyes were different. One thing Tolkien didn't describe about him was god dammed scary he was when he wanted to be and man did he have a really long, big, sharp looking sword.

"A woman traveling alone and dressed as a man?" he looked her up and down. His eyes lingered on her face "You're a pirate?"

"What makes you think I'm a pirate?" he touched the side of his nose. He meant her nose ring "Oh, I'm not a pirate, I'm just a woman." She tried a smile but failed,.

"A woman who still hasn't given me her name." He was clearly losing patience and Annwn didn't like the way he was holding his sword.

"Annwn, my name is Annwn."

"I see. Where is it you hail from?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, I doubt you've heard of it."

"You may be surprised yet pirate woman."

"I'm NOT a pirate. And I hail from Canada."

"You must truly be from far away, I have never heard of Canada.'

"Told you so." Aragorn sheathed his sword and Annwn slowly lowered her hands

"What is your business here?"

"Um, well, I guess I came to have a council with Lord Elrond."

"Fine, we are going there ourselves." As if on cue three little hobbits came out from behind a large rock. "I am Strider; this is Pippin, Merry and Sam."

"How long have you been traveling, lady pirate?" Sam asked.

"Ok, I know you trust Strider" she put heavy emphasis on the name as she glanced at him, trying to give him that, 'I know that's not your name look'. "But you see good Hobbits, I am not a pirate, and I am no Lady, just call me Annwn."

"But Lady Annwn-" she glared at Pippin

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry, Annwn, but if you're not a pirate then why do you have that ring in your nose and those other ones in your ears?"

"Because Peregrin Took, where I come from its common place." At this the hobbits stopped in their tracks and stared at her. Aragorn came behind her and put his knife to her throat.

"How did you know that?"

"That he was a Took?"

"And that they were Hobbits?"

"Just look at their feet, that's all you gotta to do to see they're hobbits." He didn't like her answer because his knife pressed a little harder on her throat.

"You are the first of mankind I have met that has known of hobbits. Other than those I met far up north." What could she say that would stop him from cutting her throat?

"I know Gandalf." It worked Aragorn lowered his knife. "He would come to Canada with his fireworks, you know the ones I talk of don't you?" The hobbits smiled with light in their eyes and nodded. Where could she say Canada was? Hobbits didn't adventure much and men didn't know about the hobbits until now so it would be safe to say north of the shire. Bindbole wood was the farthest part of the shire if she remembered properly, and only because it had an interesting name.

"Canada is where I'm from, it is far, far north of Bindbole wood, as you call it. In fact it's so far north that Strider hasn't even been there. Gandalf would tell me of two scoundrels giving hobbits a bad name. Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck they were. He had more polite words of you Samwise Gamgee. Now where is your fourth hobbit?" yet again she had given Aragorn reason to distrust her.

"How do you know of the fourth hobbit? Have you been following us?"

"How would I have followed you, if it was you who came up behind me? And why would I over take you on the road if I was following you?"

"How did you know of the other?" Strider repeated his first question

"Simple. There is no way that Samwise, on his own with or without these two," she pointed at Merry and Pippin. "Would have left the Shire. As I say that, there is also no way that he would let Frodo, his best friend, go without him."

"Your words strike true to me Lady Pirate." Sam said sounding totally convinced.

"For the last time I am _not_ a pirate!" Annwn said "And I'm no Lady."

"Under that coat you look like one." Pippin pointed out.

"NO! Not like that! What I mean is I'm not - you know what, I give up." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"So you are a pirate?" Asked Merry. Annwn, who didn't usually get so riled up took a deep breath so she didn't feel the need to rip the poor Hobbit's tongue out.

"Little master hobbit, I might just throw off the confining laws of Men, Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits so I can become a pirate and cut out your tongue, _so you stop asking me about it_!" as an afterthought she added "and that would make eating very difficult from what I've read in Canada." She was sorry after she said it. The poor little hobbits looked like they were going to pee their britches.

"On the bright side" Annwn said trying to make them feel better and avoid getting skewered by Aragorn's sword which was unsheathed again. "I don't have anything sharper than a spoon, so can't really do you any real damage." They looked relieved though Aragorn gave her a warning look that she interpreted as 'shut up now'. She had seen it many times from her parents and the consequences of not obeying here were far greater than they were back home. She looked him in the eye and said in an honest voice

"Yes your majesty." She had said it to her parents and her friends many times before though they all had a tilt of sarcasm in them, this time there was none and 'Strider' could tell. But he only said.

"We need to get moving."

The rest of the day passed without one comment about pirates, thankfully. She walked with Sam and they talked about different things, like food and flowers and some of their favourite things. She even sang him the song from The Sound of Music. He told her that he like it very much.

That night after they had eaten, the hobbits and Annwn lay down to sleep but Aragorn did not. It wasn't that he was worried about being attacked this close to Rivendell but he was worried about Frodo, and he didn't trust this strange woman. Since when did they travel alone, have rings in their noses and wear pants?

Annwn laid on the soft earth with her head on her pack. Though she tried she couldn't sleep either. She slowly got up and walked over to Aragorn. In a quiet voice she said

"I know who you are." There was a flash and for the third time that day she had a knife on her throat.

"How do you do this? Creep up on me unawares?" with his free hand he pulled her braided black hair away from one ear then the other. "You are no elf, yet you are silent on your feet?"

"Frankly, your guess is as good as mine. That's part of why I'm here, to ask Lord Elrond."

"I see." He put his knife away and asked "You said you know who I am, if you're so sure tell me." He challenged.

"You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir to Isildur and the throne of Gondor. How's that?" She looked at him a smug expression on her face.

"How? Did Gandalf tell you?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't...I know things, such as whom you love and that when you leave Imladris this time you will be a part of something called the Fellowship of the Ring. And yes I know about that too." She said purposely being mysterious and not giving out answers and using the elven word for Rivendell to confuse him.

"How?" Aragorn actually looked concerned about this new information. He was eyeing her like she was dangerous.

"That is a very long story that I don't want to tell. All you need to know is that I want the same things as you, we both know the One Ring has to be destroyed and my thoughts on it will never change." She turned and lay back down in their little camp.

Thank you to Artemis Sherwood for favouriting and Subscribing. Still reviews are lovely.


	4. Chapter 4 Too Many Myths

Hey everyone. My iTunes is being glacial, I mean slower than molasses in January! So I'm giving you another chapter instead of killing my computer. I have a little challenge for all your readers. The challenge is...What meaning/importance/ context do the titles of the chapters of this story hold? If you can figure it out I might...I don't know...give you an extra chapter. If you think you know send a PM. Good luck and happy reading.

Chapter Four Too Many Myths

When morning came Annwn went on as if their discussion last night had never happened. It was probably for the better. They walked mostly in silence all but Annwn knowing that when they reached Rivendell they could fine that Frodo had not. Finally when the forest was growing dark they came upon Rivendell. It was an awesome sight, more fantastic and detailed than the movies had portrayed it. Annwn could have stayed outside its walls forever, just taking it all in. The hobbits seemed to be in a similar state. What made her snap out of it, and follow Aragorn and elf guards in, was curiosity. What was the rest of it like? They took a few stair cases that curved around large ancient trees before they came to a tall blond elf, who greeted Aragorn formally, as Strider, and looked at her with untrusting eyes.

"Greetings Glorfindel, Lady Annwn wished to speak with Lord Elrond. She says she is not a pirate though I do not entirely believe her." she had given up all hope of convincing him be herself that she was not a pirate and only said

"Gandalf, as well if he's here." Then there was an old sounding voice coming from behind an arch way. It said

"If I had a penny for every time someone wanted to counsel with me I could make the Dwarves look poor. Everyone wants something from me but I am old, I fear this world is not finished with me yet though." The man came out from behind the arch. There he was tall and old and grey, but his presence, even when amiable, was daunting.

"It was only a thought Master Gandalf, I don't want to take any of your time that would be better used discussing other things, especially when they are more important than me." She bowed her head to him. What did he do? He thwacked his staff very hard on the floor and said.

"Look at me!" He ordered. Annwn obeyed. "I'll have none of that." He turned to the Hobbits among their number and to them said "I hope you two have left your mischief back in the Shire." He turned to a dark haired ageless elf who had come from down the hall. "Now Lord Elrond, how is this moment for a council with Lady Annwn?"

"I see no better time arising soon." He didn't look like the actor in the movie at all. He looked to Annwn like what Paul Newman might if he had long elf hair. A rather strange combination. She was waiting for him to blurt out 'what we have here is a failure to communicate' but he probably never would, oh well.

"Splendid. Come along Lady Annwn." She followed Gandalf and Elrond went behind her. She could hear Glorfindel say to Aragorn "I will show you and your friends to your rooms." Then there was a patter of boots and tough soles on tile.

As the followed the man and elf Pippin turned to Merry.

"Gandalf didn't talk to her like he knew her, did he?"

"I don't know Pip, maybe it's a Canada thing."

Annwn felt very small and insignificant in her present company. She stood while Elrond took his place at the high chair and Gandalf at a comfortable looking one that was in front of Elrond but at an angle that faced both her and the Elf King.

"So Lady Annwn, is that all there is to your name or is their more?" Gandalf asked one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

"Sadly no, there is more. My name is Annwn Gwynn Breanna Alastrine Reid." At this Elrond's eyes widened. Apparently her name was weird here as well as on earth, comforting.

"Gandalf?" he asked

"Possibly, though without more information it is hard to know." He was studying her

"By the way, regardless of what Aragorn thinks I'm not a pirate." She wanted to reiterate that as much as possible.

"Yes your eyes do not lie to that effect, however what concerns up more is how you know of Aragorn?" Gandalf asked

"Ah, right, this might sound...insane," she gave a little laugh thinking to herself, what have I got myself into. "but where I come from none of this," she gestured around herself, "is real. It came from the mind of a man. J.R.R. Tolkien and was written down for all to read. And I was one who did. That's how I knew that Strider is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the last king of Gondor. I told him that I knew who he was and who the hobbits were, and that I knew you Gandalf. I know the story, though...I don't know what will happen with my being here." Even in her own ears she was sounding overwhelmed.

"What all did you say? In your exact words." Elrond ordered.

"Well he was keeping watch. Never mind I'll start at the beginning. I woke up in the forest. I knew that I was near Rivendell so I started my way here." She continued with her account of what had happened and when she was done she sat in silence for a moment with two sets of wise blue eyes tearing through her. It was uncomfortable. Is this what Harry felt when Dumbledore studied him with his blue eyes? I think, if I had a choice I would pick Dumbledore over Elrond anyway. Dumbledore was a lot nicer, at least it seemed that way. Gandalf sat with his hands folded in front on him and his elbows on the arms of the chair. It was Elrond the broke the silence.

"You lied. You did not know Gandalf, nor ever shared words with him."

"I did have a very sharp knife at my throat at that point, that lie was in self-preservation. And it didn't do anyone any harm." Annwn pointed out.

"It could have, what if you are a pirate, Gandalf's name will be besmirched with rouges like you."

"Elrond, though her appearance does contradict it, she is not a pirate."

"Thank you! Can you tell Aragorn that for me please?" Finally, someone who believed her!

"Why did you tell Aragorn that you knew who he was?" Gandalf asked. Annwn had to think that one over a moment before she answered. She couldn't remember consciously making the decision to tell him, she just did. Finally she answered.

"Because even though the guy had a knife at my throat three times that day I...guess trust him."

"Yet you have known him for two days?"

"I've read the books remember...I know his character."

"I see. How did you get here?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Though if I landed on the front porch of Edoras I would have gone there and had to wait a long time to talk to you Gandalf."

"Yes it is convenient isn't it?" He was deep in thought. As was Elrond. After a moment passed Gandalf said. "Elrond, we should discuss this amongst ourselves first."

"Agreed." They went off in to a separate room and had their own council. Annwn slunk over to the door to see if she could hear anything but all she heard was Elven speech. That was less than zero help to her, so she went to a window. Looking out, she saw what was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Rivendell, grey and silver and green curving around trees in effortless spirals looking every bit apart of the forest it was built in. Rivendell looked like it was grown, not built, the shapes were so organic.

Annwn started to sing a song. Dream a Little Dream of Me. She wasn't sure why she choose that one, it just seemed like the right one. Little did Annwn know that her voice was being carried out the window into the night. It came to the ears of two people deeply in love, one a mortal man the other an elf princess doomed to live out her immortal life without him. Until five words came from her perfectly formed lips.

"I choose a mortal life."

The last words of Annwn's song drifted down to meet them.

Annwn gave a great sigh, the song sounded better than it had ever sounded in earth, no matter who sang it, it confused her.

"That was very beautiful." Annwn jumped, she hadn't realised the two were finished. It was Elrond who complimented her voice.

"Thank you."

"I cannot say that I have heard a voice as beautiful in some time." Annwn's cheeks were burning, she had never had such a high complement. An elf, the king no less said that her voice was more beautiful than any others he had heard of late. Right now she probably looked like she had a tomato for a face.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." She gave him a little curtsy not knowing what else to do.

"You are welcome, now long ago there was a wizard who made a prophecy." Elrond was talking to her like she was a child, well technically she was a child compared to him, but it was still annoying. However she wanted to hear about the prophecy so she suffered through the condescension. Gandalf seemed to read her mind when he said.

"She's not a child Elrond, you don't need to talk to her like she is one." Elrond didn't respond but his tone did. It was easier to listen to when he started again.

"The prophecy stated that 'One named after four queens of old will arrive in a time of great need.'"

"What else did it say?"

"That was it, though the wizard who made the prophecy had a vision of her that night as he slept. When he awoke her painted what he had seen he also wrote a poem, it might as well be a prophecy. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please." Annwn was eager but scared about what she might find.

"Then come." As it turned out the room they had their private discussion while she sang was a library and the books looked to be older than all the ones at any public library she knew combined. It was breathtaking, Annwn was, to put it bluntly, a book worm, really what other kind of person reads all three of Tolkien's books? This was like heaven to her.

"This way." Gandalf pointed the way. On one of the many tables in the room was an open book. It was large, huge actually, each page was a foot and a half by one foot in dimension. That was not the astonishing part. The astonishing part was what was on the pages.

On one side was a portrait of Annwn. Her hair was down and she was wearing different clothing. It looked like the top of a square necked green gown. The only jewellery she was wearing was a finely crafted necklace and chain. The pendant looked strangely familiar to Annwn. As she studied it she was informed that it was the mark of the wizard who made the prophecy and the painting. There was also a white glint of light on the right side of her nose hinting at the existence of a nose stud.

On the other page there was another painting. In this one she was mounted on a large strong black horse, in the heat of battle, with a sword drawn and about to come down on an orc. Annwn studied the face of the rider and what she saw freaked the begessus out of her. The woman in the second picture looked even more like her than the portrait. She was wearing the same clothes as she was now and there was clearly visible a gold ring through the right side of her nose. If it wasn't her, it was her doppelganger.

"Oh dear lord." She exhaled.

"Indeed. It is said that she won that horse in a foolish bet and that she rode it like no man had been able to do before her. At least that's what the poem says." Gandalf said gravely

"There were others but they were never written down and have thus been lost." Elrond added. Annwn turned the page and there it was. "The Raven"

The Raven has returned,

To change the path,

To set the course.

Meant for this world,

And now home again.

To change the path,

To set the course.

Named after the queens,

She was bred from them all.

Annwn, of Rohan for her way with horses,

But also a hot head received.

Gwynn, of the Dwarves for strength of will,

But also for pride received.

Breanna, of Gondor for honour and endurance,

But also for rashness received.

Alastrine, of the elves for beauty and grace,

But also for vanity received.

To change the path,

To set the course.

Among the nine she'll walk,

As a compass, as a reference.

Wielding Aduial,

The second twilight.

When the darkness again,

Threatens to spread.

She is the Raven,

The Raven of Hope

And yet the Raven of Death.

Knowing more fate,

Than any one man.

Though she know not,

Of her own fate.

To change the path,

To set the course.

Her force more deadly,

Than any can imagine.

While still committing,

Seven acts of mercy,

Many of necessity and,

Even more of selflessness.

Countless times she proves herself,

However likely she is to fail.

Engaged in a bet,

With a Horse Man.

She managed to win,

Where no man had before.

To change the path,

To set the course.

The Raven has returned,

With strength she previously knew not.

The Raven has returned.

To change the path,

To set the course.

After reading the poem Annwn was having a hard time breathing. She eventually got out. "You think it's me, that...that I'm The Raven?" Annwn asked finding that she was now alone with Gandalf in the library.

"Lord Elrond and I have yet to decide, though we will know before tomorrow is through."

"Do you want me to come?"

"That is for you to decide." What did that mean?

Thanks to Sherry for the first review. You don't have to worry, he only a little cranky sometimes, and everyone has their days.

Thanks also to gwen david and Kyonkichi9 for the review.

Thanks to Artemis Sherwood for favoriting this story

Thanks also to Artemis Sherwood, Joyce013 and Kyonkichi9 for putting Seven Acts of Mercy on their alert list.

Thanks to Artemis Sherwood for favoriting my authorness and everything else.

The support is welcomed.

I also want to make it clear that Annwn only has three piercings, the right side of her nose, and one in each ear at the bottom of the lobe (in the classic place). However she had more surprises up her sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5 Someday After A While

There are a few more chapters until things get really interesting. The council is chapter seven. These chapters that are pre quest are for character building. So you all get to know Annwn a little before she's thrust into the cold outside world that is Middle Earth at war. Please stick with me.

Chapter Five Someday After A While

Annwn sunk into the nearest chair and flipped back to the paintings. She stared at them for a long time. She studied every inch of the war painting and concluded that it could only be at the battle at the black gate. She studied the faces around hers. There were orcs and other gross, creepy creatures everywhere of course. But there was also a dark haired man wielding a very long sword. When she studied the face it could only be Aragorn, and Narsil, flame of the west. There were other faces as well, Annwn could make out Merry's face as well as Pippin and Gandalf. Legolas and Gimli were also there. There were other faces that were clear but Annwn didn't know them. One however just behind her was vague. Like the artist couldn't really see the man's face and guessed. There were a few clues to who it might be though. He's breast plate had the white tree of Gondor emblazoned on it. That ruled out anyone who wasn't Gondorian. Other than that though she had no idea who it might be.

The scene however disturbing was also comforting. If it was her, then as long as she didn't screw up big time she would at least make it to the last battle of the war in one piece. But what if it was her? She couldn't fight. She had never killed anything. Well there was a bird she found with a broken wing but that was out of mercy. There was nothing left for that bird. It would be so different with orcs. She wouldn't be showing them mercy when she killed them. It was kill or be killed, in cold blood. The most unsettling part of the whole painting was the look on what seemed to be her face. She was smiling. It was a broad smile, from ear to ear. It looked like she was enjoying cutting down the orcs in her way. It scared Annwn.

"The Raven?" Annwn jumped. She hadn't heard the elf woman come up behind her, but then, when did you ever hear elves. She turned to the voice and saw a beautiful she-elf, no let's rephrase that, a drop dead gorgeous she-elf, standing over her shoulder. When the elf saw her face her eyes momentarily widened, though only for a split second.

"Yes. Do you know anything about her, I mean other than what the song says?"

"All I know of her is from that song, I am Lady Arwen. I was told there was a lady in the library that needed to be shown her rooms." She knew why Aragorn was in love with her, she was like no other being she had ever seen on earth; she was Helen of Tory, Aphrodite, and Venus de Milo all at the same time. It was enough to make Annwn, who had always felt confident in her looks, feel plane. She was overwhelmed and forgot to introduce herself. A second later she snapped back to reality.

"Oh right, sorry about not introducing myself earlier. I'm Annwn." She didn't bother offering her hand to shake because she knew elves weren't for hand shaking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Annwn. Would you like to see your room for the duration of your stay here in Rivendell?"

"It is getting late." Annwn was about to ask where to put the book away when Arwen said

"Don't mind the book" she did as she was told and followed Arwen through the halls of the great city. Her neck and eyes started to hurt from trying to look everywhere at once. Finally Arwen stopped and opened the door.

Inside was a comfortable looking bed, a wash stand, a wardrobe and a standing mirror. Off to the side there was a privacy screen.

"There are changes of clothing in the wardrobe for your use while you are here and a washing tub behind the screen for your use. There will be a guard posted outside your door. For your security and ours."

"Totally understandable. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay in Rivendell." Annwn nodded but said nothing. How long would her stay be? Surely the elves wouldn't kick her out. She had nowhere to go. She could wait out the war in the safety of Rivendell. She knew the good guys won and that Sauron's hand never reached here. But as much as she didn't want to believe it she distinctly got the impression from Gandalf that he at least thought that she was the Raven. And there was the names, then the paintings. Maybe she was meant to be here. As popular as she was in high school she always felt like she didn't quite fit, though she was very good at hiding that fact. Then there was the fact that she could do more good here than she ever could on earth. Then she thought about the part of the poem that talked about her power, she didn't have any power and she was certainly not deadly. While she thought of this the critical part of her mind was telling her that there was no way she was actually in Middle Earth, this was just some self-glorifying delusion or something.

Whatever it was, she knew that she felt very dirty from her trek through the woods so she undressed and ran the water for a bath. As she slipped into the warm water a thought occurred to her. The place she would be the most help would be the Fellowship. She did know things that would happen. But she hadn't been invited to the council. More importantly she had no idea how to fight.

She sank deeper into the warm frothy water. She would have to sneak into the council tomorrow but there was a problem, there was a guard outside her door.

Annwn sat in the water for another twenty minutes before she got out and dried off. She didn't want to sleep in her dirty clothes so she pulled out a dress from the wardrobe. Sliding it over her head she found that it both fit her perfectly and was extremely comfortable. She then turned her attention over to her shirt and vest, for not being in the forest for very long there were very dirty. She wanted to wash them. She looked at the soaps on the bath and had no idea which one to use, if any. They had labels, but they were in Elven script. She had only used the green one on her hair because she liked the way it smelt. She decided to ask her guard, he would know.

She opened the door and found that her guard was a stereotypically beautiful blond elf armed with a short bow across the hall. Annwn hoped he spoke English.

"Hi" she started "I was just wondering if one of the soaps was for clothing?"

"In the blue bottle Lady Annwn." Great, Elrond had then all addressing her with a title that she neither deserved nor held. Oh well, there wasn't much use in arguing with her guard about it.

"Thank you."

Annwn washed her socks, under things, shirt and vest in the bath tub with the blue soap. It was very effective. As she scrubbed she thought of how she might sneak into the council. Surely if three hobbits could do it she could, though they were able to be very quiet and covert. And they were smaller then she was.

She had never planned an escape like this before. Yes she had snuck out of the house before but there had never been a guard outside her room before (despite her mother's threats). Along with her bedroom at home having no guard her parents were heavy sleepers. She could stomp downstairs and not wake them up, she had tried it. But that was very different than this. Clearly her parents didn't have super elf hearing and sight.

She finished washing and rinsing her things and hung them by the window to dry. Annwn opened the shutters for a breeze and the view. What she got was a lot more than that. There was, conveniently, a pillar to the left of her window and a small ledge. The pillar was close enough to the tree for her purpose. She had her way out.

Thanks to silmarwen for the reviews. Yes I do know how to spell dinner but I guess I missed it in my edits. Woops.

Thanks to Drumy for adding Seven Acts of Mercy to your alert list.

Thanks to aandm20 for adding Seven Acts of Mercy to your Favourites list.

The support is welcomed as well as any input of feedback (including spelling corrections, goodness knows I need them).


	6. Chapter 6 No Wasted Time

Chapter Six [No] Wasted Time

Having a way out without an escort Annwn started a full inventory of what was in her pack. If she was going to go with the fellowship she needed to know was she had and didn't have.

For a relatively small and light bag it had a lot of stuff in it. There were two blankets made of coarse material that looked like cotton. Annwn got the water pitcher and poured a small bit of water on them to see if they were water proof, they were, the water beaded and slid off the edge leaving nothing behind. The next thing to come out of the bag was a cloth bag with bread and cheese in it, a small knife that she hadn't noticed before(it wouldn't be a good idea to tell 'Strider' about it), two extra shirts and a set of under things and a canteen of water. When she dug deeper Annwn found three pairs of socks, mittens and a toque. There was also a water proof bag containing flint and steel and a candle. At the very bottom there was a length of rope, another length of string and a set of fish hooks that she didn't know how to use.

For all that was in her pack there was nothing to indicate where it came from or how she ended up here. Which worried Annwn more than a little. What if it was Sauroman, what if she was a part of some evil plan of his?

Annwn knew of no other wizard that would be strong enough to bring her here. Gandalf certainly wasn't. The thought was less than comforting, but whoever it was outfitted her well. 'Maybe there's hope still.' Thought Annwn as she repacked the bag. That done she put it on the floor and climbed into bed and blew out the light. It took her about three seconds to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The sun rose before Annwn was ready to but she wasn't really concerned about it. The council would waste a bunch of time yakking about the history of the Ring. It was dry and boring plus she already knew it.

A while later Annwn got up and put on a dress that wasn't wrinkled to all hell. She found a pair of flats in the wardrobe just as there was a knock on the door. Slipping them on she went to answer it. On the other side was her guard.

"Would you like to take your breakfast in your room or on the patio?'

"Oh, the patio definitely, please." As they walked down there Annwn tried in vain to smooth down her hair. It was a losing battle. Her hair while shinny and healthy would never be smooth like Arwen's. It was especially unruly today because she had slept with it wet. When she gave up on her hair she started to think with her stomach.

She knew that the Sylvan elves had lambas bread and that it was sweet and filling. What would the food be like in Rivendell? As they walked thought there was a promising scent in the air, food. In general Annwn liked food that she liked the smell of and this food smelled good!

Annwn was lead into a large open patio. There was breakfast on one of the tables for her. It looked as good as it smelt. Her guard gestured for her to sit. She did. "Have you eaten?" she asked him.

"Yes, now you must eat. No guest in Rivendell will go hungry." Well if that was the case Annwn doubted that they would toss her out. She tucked in as she was told. From the amount they were feeding her they seemed to think she was starving. There was juice, a dark drink that looked like, though didn't smell like, coffee. Then there was a large omelette looking thing, three slices of toast, four kinds of sliced fruit she had never seen before and a large plate covered in sausages, sliced ham and what smelt like fish paste. It all looked normal in Annwn's eyes, it looked like a lot of food, but normal food.

At first she started off cautiously, taking only little bits of things to try them. She found that the juice was made of one of the dark orange fruits that she thought was awful. The dark drink was delicious though she didn't know what was in it. After she tested everything she found that she liked everything but that one fruit, the juice made out of it and the fish paste. Though she didn't like fish paste in Canada, fish paste was fish paste.

Annwn let her eyes wander as she ate. Conveniently were she could see her window. She only knew it was hers because she could see the clothes she had hung to dry. She could see that she would have a good way down on vines and trees. Annwn sincerely hoped she wouldn't get caught. It wouldn't matter if she was successful and convinced them.

She wouldn't leave right after breakfast. She didn't need to. Annwn knew they would waste a lot of daylight reviewing the history of the Ring. There was no point in going before lunch...at least.

When she finished her guard lead her back to her room. She had convinced him to sit with her on the patio while she took in the view and the scent of the air. It smelled of fresh dew and life. It was incredible. When Annwn was shown back to her room all she had energy for was laying on the bed. She took the opportunity to think.

There was the possibility that they may not let her go. Or they could laugh at her like it was a joke and not let her go. That would be worse. There was a very slim chance that they would let her go with the Fellowship and Annwn was acutely aware of the fact that the most likely outcome was she not going and the men laughing. Annwn didn't like being laughed at.

How she would convince them that she should go, she wasn't sure at the moment. She did know that if she put up a good argument she may have Elrond on her side, at the very least Gandalf. Their word would go a long way to convince the group. Annwn started playing a scenario in her head of how the meeting might go but had to stop and correct it. She had forgotten that someone, her money was on Boromir, would accuse her of being a pirate the minute they saw her. So much for not judging a book by its cover.

Annwn now had a escape route to the council and a rough plan of what she would do. Now all she had to do was wait and wait and wait.

No one's doing the little challenge I set. (pout) Oh well I'll continue anyway for my own amusement!


	7. Chapter 7 Count Me In

Chapter Seven Count Me In

When it was time to strike, Annwn changed into her pants, shirt and vest. She slipped on the boots and made sure that her coat was fully secure and wouldn't catch on anything. Before she left her room via the window she tied her hair back in a braid. Then in her best silent elf impression, slipped out the window across the ledge and into the tree. She scrambled her way to the council on trees and vines. This was relatively easy as Rivendell was built around the trees.

The day before they had passed what had looked like a meeting place, that's where Annwn headed. She was aided immensely by her newly improved hearing. She could hear voices, some familiar, others not, she followed them. There was a tense moment when Annwn was reaching for the next branch of a tree and her foot slipped. She nearly fell out of the tree but clung on with her other hand and leg. She had to cling there for a moment or two before her heart rate went back to normal.

When she moved on she only had to go through three more trees before she could see the council below. They were still yakking about the history of the Ring. As far as Annwn was concerned this was far worse than reading it in the book. At least when she was reading it she wasn't regaled with the whole history, however interesting, of the Ring from start to finish and she wasn't trying to be silent while sitting in a tree with a particularly pointy branch under her bum.

None the less Annwn sat and listened to the history she already knew. As she listened she watched the members of the council. Everyone was there. Even Bilbo, who they conveniently cut out of the film council. At one point Annwn thought she saw Gandalf looking at her in the tree. It may have been her imagination but she would have sworn that she saw the corners of his mouth curve into a smile.

After what seemed like hours Elrond finally broached the subject of who would take the Ring to Mordor. Annwn took this as her chance to move to a lower branch, during the commotion, when no one would notice her. She was right. She was on the lowest branch and still conveniently hidden by foliage.

She only had to wait for a few minutes until the Fellowship was chosen. Before it was made official by Elrond Annwn made her move and jumped from the tree, landing close to the man who was Boromir, Annwn had to admit it, he wasn't bad looking at all, tall and grey eyed. Annwn actually surprised herself with the fact that her landing was graceful and that she didn't hurt after. She wasn't surprised when she heard.

"Pirate!" she looked for her accuser and saw that it was Boromir and that he had his sword out and pointed at her. Too bad no one else was in on the bet. She rolled her eyes at the accusation, this apparently pushed on of Boromir's buttons because the next thing she knew she had his blade on her throat.

She was tiring of this threat quicker than she thought she was going to. Strangely she wasn't afraid of him in the least

"How did a pirate get past your sentries?" asked the red bearded dwarf Gimli. Annwn looked for Aragorn and found him standing between Frodo and Legolas. He had a look of exasperation and exhaustion on his face. When their eyes met Annwn knew that she was supposed to see them both. He didn't like her and disapproved of her presence. He stood back and said nothing while she had a very large blade at her throat. 'Real King material he is' though Annwn.

The next to speak was defending her, it was Gandalf. She knew that she could count on him.

"She is neither a man nor a pirate, Lord Boromir; you can lower your weapon."

"Then why is _she_ dressed like a man?"

"If you allow me?" Annwn asked, she meant to take off her coat, which did make her look like a man or at least a boy. He consented, grudgingly. It was Gandalf's stern eye that made him lower his sword, though he did not put it back in its sheath. Annwn undid her coat and let it fall around her feet. Then she undid her braid and shook out her hair so it hung around her face and shoulders. With her hands on her hips she looked Boromir in the eye and started him down.

The person in front of him was without a doubt a woman. There was no room for a dispute of it. But she did something that no other woman had ever done before. She looked him in the eye without blushing, looking away or any sign of embarrassment for being caught staring. That's always what happened when he was at home in Gondor. This was different though, she was staring him down. Her eyes were beautiful and clear, but they were hard like nothing he had ever seen, like clear ice. He had to look away. Maybe she didn't know he was the Prince Steward of Gondor, that was it, that's why she was being so forward.

Boromir looked away first, she had won. Now he was the one looking uncomfortable.

"See I'm no man."

"How do we know it's not a trick?" asked Gimli suspiciously.

"Are you a witch?" Boromir asked wearily, that was why her eyes were so compelling.

"Yes! And I can also turn into a bat and eat your brains, all while counting be two and tying my shoes!" She said to him sarcastically, sadly however he had no idea that she had just made reference to vampires, zombies and Franklin the turtle. He had no idea what she was talking about. He only looked at her like she was dangerous.

"Do I really look like a witch to you? Do I have green skin, a pointy hat and broomstick I ride around on?" 'thank you L. Frank Baum', thought Annwn. "No. I didn't think so. But I do have to admit that being called a witch is new...it's good to see your branching out." Now that she was done blasting Boromir she turned to Gimli.

"As for your question master Dwarf, would Gandalf lie to you?"Annwn really didn't want to prove that she wasn't a man by removing more clothing. Luckily Gimli had no response for her question.

"She is no man Gimli son of Glion." Elrond said. At this Gimli muttered something rude about elves under his breath but Annwn didn't catch all of it.

"All right now that everyone is satisfied that I'm not a man can we move on?"

"Are you a pirate?" Asked Frodo. Annwn was shocked that the little hobbit hadn't spoken up earlier. However it wasn't shock that she displayed. She swore and said

"You have _got _to be kidding! Where I come from there aren't even pirates the way you talk about them. Pirates don't plunder the seven seas anymore!" there were still pirates on earth but they didn't need to know that.

"Seven seas? There are only three." Said Boromir. There was a split second where Annwn thought 'do I really want to go with these guys, talking to them is so exasperating'. But she remembered that she, more than anyone, even Gandalf and Elrond, knew what was going to occur. She could make a difference in this world and that was worth it to her. And really who wouldn't want to go with them, even if it was a hallucination.

"It's an expression."

"Alright then, if you're not a pirate then why were you so calm when you were threatened?" Legolas asked, what in Annwn's mind was, the first reasonable question since she dropped in. So far Aragorn had said squat, it was time that changed.

"Lately I've had lost of practice." She looked at Aragorn, the others followed her gaze. This forced him to speak up, finally!

"She's not lying. She made part of the voyage here with myself and the hobbits. Initially I was sure that she was a pirate. Now I am only half sure, though she has no weapons I do not entirely trust her."

So this was the future King of Gondor, you had to stare him down to make him speak. That would have to change.

"See, not a pirate!" She said to no one in particular

"Fine you are not a man, nor a pirate. This does nothing to explain why you jumped out of a tree during a secret council. You missed all of the valuable information; you have nothing to barter with." Boromir finished smugly. She glared at him.

"I heard the whole thing from that tree and as for why I jumped out of it, I want to go with you." She didn't go on just to see their reactions. Elrond didn't show any, Gandalf looked both amused and pleased, Aragorn and Boromir both looked right pissed, Legolas and Gimli scowled, the three hobbits looked a little scared while Frodo just looked confused. Little old Bilbo was sitting in his chair watching and chuckling the whole time. A second later the Gondorians were shouting at her. Things like

"A woman's place is not at war."

"You're a woman, what help would you be?"

"You can't fight and you won't be able to keep up." Blah, blah blah, none of their points were really valid.

"Might I remind you boys that you're taking four hobbits with you. So those are hardly sound arguments." At this the hobbits looked a little insulted. She looked to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond was watching with reserved interest now while Gandalf wore an expression of amusement and if Annwn was correct, approval.

"Fine!" said Aragorn "I only let you travel with us because you were alone and you would be safe in Rivendell. Where we intend to go you will not be safe."

"You think I don't realize that? And I'm not sure how safe I am with you two." she spoke to the Gondorians. "Between the two of you I've been threatened by a sword four times in two days. It's a new record for me!"

"You're still a woman and women do not fight the wars of men." Boromir said sounding like he was on the verge of anger.

"So, where I come from women fight alongside men.

"But you are not in your land, you are in Rivendell."

"Guess what else my land has? Universal health care and elected governments! Ha take that Monarchy boys!" She had to contain herself, she had the strong urge to dance around them singing 'I'm right and you're wrong'. "Though we also have nuclear weapons and Mickey D's so I can't say that is all good." She paused for a moment before something else popped into her head.

"And oh god 'Tickle Me Elmo's'! Shit those things are creepy! I saw one without hair once, I had nightmares for a week!" She shuddered at the thought of the creepy toy and the creepy dreams they caused. The two men looked at her like she had grown another head. It was Legolas who recovered first.

"Your people may have different laws and customs that we do not but what use will we have of you on our trip? You already admitted that you can't fight."

"I said I can't fight, I didn't say I couldn't learn. And haven't I proved I can be a good scout?"

"And how did you do that?" asked Boromir in an angry voice. Clearly he was not happy with her. Too bad for him.

"Well let's see? I got out of my room, that was guarded, listened in on a secret council while sitting in that tree." She pointed at the tree she had sat in. "oh and there are elves walking to and fro everywhere and none of them saw me. How's that?" he had no response

"What say you Aragorn?" Boromir asked but it was not him that answered.

"I am of the opinion that we should let her come. She is more valuable that she appears at the moment." Gandalf said in his I am all powerful and you should listen to me voice.

There was a pause when Aragorn considered his options. "While I don't always agree with you Gandalf, I always trust your decisions...I am on your side with this one...but know this woman, if you turn on us you won't get any mercy from me."

"I already told you I don't intend to, but good to know." After it was decided that Annwn would be going with them there was more discussions about what route they would take. Then they went their separate ways. While they had sat there Annwn had noticed that Bilbo was watching her with interest when he thought she wasn't looking. So she would do something about it. Before everyone dispersed she went over to him.

"Bilbo Baggins?"

"Hmm, ah!" he turned and looked at her with surprise and interest on his wrinkled face.

"Mr. Baggins, I would just like to say that it is an honour to meet you."

"You know me?" ah crap, what now?

"Well in Canada your story has come to us by word of mouth, from one traveler to another. As you can imagine the story I was told as a child is somewhat different than the one I heard today, but I must admit the true story is better."

"My story had made it all the way to your lands." he said sounding pleased.

"Yes, you're somewhat of a household name there."

"Ah! Well it is good to know that my story is appreciated outside of the shire and dusty old councils." He patted her hand that he took to shake.

"Indeed. Thank you for the chat; it really was an honour to meet you." She left the hobbit looking quite pleased with himself. She smiled knowing that she had given him a huge ego boost. But oh well, she figured he deserved it.

Thanks to Kyonkichi9 for the reviews. Coincidentally she's the Raven because I like Edgar Allen Poe! ;) And in many mythologies ravens acted as messengers, guides and (grinning evilly) tricksters. That and the Sparrow or the Chickadee doesn't have the same...presence.

Story alert thanks to PatonxJulia and themask77

The support is welcomed.

I still like to know what you think. (Hint hint)


	8. Chapter 8 Beautiful

Chapter Eight Beautiful

Annwn was quite proud of herself, she had convinced a group full of stubborn, ignorant men to let her go. It was really only two men that she had to convince but it sounded better the first way. Now all she had to do was show them that she was worthy of the decision and learn how to fight. Ha! That would be interesting.

She had been walking through the halls to her room when she realised that she had no idea where she was. If she had gone via trees she would have been there already. Annwn realized that she was going in circles when she passed the same room three times. She gave a great sigh and assessed her options.

"Lost Lady Annwn?" she spun around to find Lord Elrond

"Yes, I'm afraid I am."

"I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you." Annwn was mortified to find out that she wasn't all that lost to begin with if she had turned right instead of left she would have been in the proper hall. Oh well. There was no shame in asking for help.

They were coming up on Annwn's guard who saw them and blanched. He had failed his duty. Annwn could see him getting nervous and worrying about what Elrond might do because of his failure. Annwn stepped in.

"It wasn't his fault; please don't punish him for my misdemeanour."

"He will not be reprimanded. How were we to know that we needed to have a guard on your windowsill?" Elrond sounded faintly amused.

"Thank you." The guard heard this with his elf hearing and calmed down.

"Would you like some dinner? It is being served in the dining hall. We are holding one of many feasts in honour of our departure to the undying lands."

"That would be lovely. I think I'll change first and come down with him." she pointed at her guard.

"Very well, you should hurry; dinner begins in half an hour. It is formal."

"I'll be there." Elrond nodded and went down the hall. When her guard was sure he was out of ear shot he said.

"Thank you Lady Annwn."

"Oh, well I wasn't about to let you get you trousers on fire from something I did."

"You are very merciful Lady Annwn." She didn't know about that but she nodded and thanked him anyways, then went to wash her face and change.

Annwn stripped off her clothes and pulled out a particularly stunning emerald dress with silver accents on the neck line, sleeves and waist. Before she put it on she washed and dried her face and brushed her hair so as to not damage the dress. When she pulled it on she found that like the other dress she had on, it fit her to a tee, as did the matching slippers. How the elves knew her size she didn't know, but she wasn't complaining.

Annwn looked at herself in the long mirror. With her hair down covering her ears and dressed the way she was she could pass for an elf. At least she thought she made a halfway decent impression of one.

She pulled open her door and stepped out to meet her guard.

"To the dining hall Lady Annwn?"

"Please." They walked in silence for a while before something occurred to her. She didn't know his name.

"I don't know if there is some sort of policy around this but...what is your name?" He smiled at this.

"Dressed the way you are I almost forgot that you are not an elf. There is no policy around it. My name is Halmir."

"Thank you Halmir."

"It is my duty."

When they reached the dining hall Annwn was too far into wonder that she wasn't able to stop them from announcing her arrival from the top of the stairs. Thankfully she knew enough not to try and stop them mid announcement. She just stood at the top of the stair and felt herself growing hot under the eyes of the entire Elven court.

It really was a shame that they didn't have this in the movies, or the book for that matter, though if they did it would have cost a lot to build. It was beautiful. Two long tables of dark wood set with silver. The hall its self was golden and the pillars along the sides were crafted into trees that met in the middle high above the courts heads. She tried to take in every detail while going down the stairs without falling. The tree tops in the hall were what looked like real leaves. All golden and red, the colours of autumn.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Annwn realised how much she looked like a country bumpkin and in a state of slight embarrassment she went in search of a friendly face. She saw a few that were supposed to friendly but weren't. Like Aragorn and Boromir, when they saw her coming they scowled at her. Though she curtsied to them anyways, she was hoping to highlight the fact that they were being asses. When she saw Gimli he at least said hi, though he was engaged in a conversation with an elf about how the craftsmanship, raw materials and design of dwarf made crafts made them far superior to anything elf made. It was really more of a debate.

The next she saw was Gandalf. He was hard to miss, his hair was the greyest in the hall.

"Ah, Lady Annwn. I am very glad that you chose to join us. An elf feast is not something one should miss if given the opportunity."

"It is beautiful...I don't mean to be discourteous, but when does the feast start." Annwn was now painfully aware of the fact that she had missed lunch.

"When Elrond arrives, which should be any moment now. If I might say it you look beautiful tonight Lady Annwn."

"Thank you. Where are our Hobbit friends?" she noticed that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh off getting into mischief I imagine." He said with a chuckle

"We are not!" Piped up Pippin who popped up from behind Gandalf, and was closely followed by the other three. Gandalf laughed at their shenanigans while Annwn said

"If you weren't into mischief then why do you have cake on your faces? Meriadoc...Peregrine?" she looked at them waiting for answers.

"They were given to us honest." Merry insisted. Annwn smiled at them and said

"Only Hobbits." She sighed "Give me your hankies you two." they looked scared what was she going to do to then with their hankies.

"I'm not going to hurt you, promise." They handed them over. Then she flagged down on of the elves carrying a bowl for washing your hands in. She wet the hankies a little and thanked the elf. She turned to Merry.

"You first. Come here." he came slowly, she proceeded to attack the cake on his face with the hanky. He looked a little disgruntled at first and insisted that he could wash his own face. Annwn's response.

"If so then why didn't you?" though they were all laughing after Pippin's face wash.

"If someone had told me I could have washed my own face." He tried to glare at Frodo and Sam who were laughing at their friends misfortune. "Why didn't you just tell me there was food on my face?" Pippin was defensive and trying to prove that he could take care of himself.

"Friends don't let friends walk around food on their faces." This made the little hobbits smile. Maybe she wasn't as scary as they first thought she was.

Aragorn and Boromir had seen the whole interaction, though for different reasons. One watched because he still didn't trust her, the other watched, or so he thought because he did trust a woman who dressed as a man, but what it really was, was that he wanted to watch her every movement. Not because he didn't trust her (even though he didn't) but because he had seen something in her eyes that he had never seen before. He wanted to learn more about this mystery woman.

Maybe she wasn't as bad as Aragorn first thought. She seemed to put the hobbits at ease, and she cleaned them up so he wouldn't have to. He liked the hobbits and all but he had found that they needed mothering and he wasn't good at it at all. Maybe she would keep them out of trouble. That would be nice.

Thanks to ladydi1984 for the review I realize that the United States does not have Medicare. Canada was lucky enough to have Tommy Douglas. Fun fact – my friend and her immediate family was in The Tommy Douglas Movie as extras. My health care comment was manly in relation to Canada though I go on to say that 'we' also have nuclear weapons and as far as I know Canada has none, though they do exist on earth, as sad as that is. I was a little scatter brained when I wrote that. Sorry.

Thanks to Koyn for the review, I'm glad someone thought that chapter was a funny as I think it is. I also have to agree, if you're going to read vampire stuff for your own sake read Bram Stoker. And you know, I happen to like Franklin the turtle!

Thanks to MortalCoils for the review, I'm glad you like the story

Story subscription thanks to filimeala, Wondering Soul,

Story Favoite thanks to filimeala

Author favourite thanks to MortalCoils


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner Is Served

Chapter 9 Dinner Is Served and When Life gives My Lemons (I Make Lemonade)

"Gandalf?" Annwn asked "Where do I sit?" there were no place cards so she asked the closet person she thought would know.

"You sit here." He pointed at the chair on the right of Elrond's.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yes very much so." As she said this Elrond arrived by descending the staircase. He said hello to a few people he passed but went directly to his seat. Annwn took her cues from Gandalf and went to her chair when he did. She saw the rest of the fellowship follow suit. She could see that Aragorn was pissed about something she did. At least that was her best guess; he was scowling at her again.

"Be seated friends, and have a pleasant meal with visitors and new acquaintances." Elrond bade them to sit. The seating arrangement went as follows. Gandalf was across from Annwn and Aragorn was beside him. Then came Frodo, Merry and Legolas. Annwn didn't recognize the elf on the left of Legolas so she assumed that he wasn't important.

On Annwn's right was Boromir, then Sam, Pippin and Gimli. There were another thirty or so seated at the table but they were unimportant and to far way to talk to. Annwn was looking for Arwen but didn't see her until she turned around and looked at the table behind her. She was at the head of the other table. Annwn had to do a double take when she saw it. No, she wasn't seeing things, the men and women had different tables. And Annwn was at the men's table.

When she looked back to her own table she realized that Gandalf was staring at her. She gave him a 'what the hell is going on? Why am I at this table?' look. He smiled and he said "Do not doubt yourself Lady Annwn." Then he sat a little taller in his chair. Annwn got the hit. She was slouching; she had a habit of it. She squared her shoulders and sat tall. It was like a switch went on, the second she acted like she belonged at the table the men, being Aragorn, noticed.

"Lady Annwn I believe you are at the wrong table."

"I only sat where I was told to sit." She answered coolly

"By who?"

"Gandalf." At this he looked at Gandalf sitting beside him. Gandalf raised his eyebrow.

"It is the truth."

"I see."

"It is true Estel, she is a highly honoured guest. That seat is rightfully hers." Elrond said. Annwn didn't know what they were talking about. She wasn't that important, unless, they thought she was the Raven. And the others didn't know about it yet. That had to be what it was. Annwn had to fight the powerful urge to say, 'told ya so' as a compromise she gave him the look instead.

"So Lady Annwn, tell me, how are you finding your first stay in Rivendell?" Lord Elrond addressed her before she could say something completely idiotic.

"It is incredibly beautiful, though sometimes it can get a little cold." She looked at Aragorn. She let her eyes linger there for a while so that everyone knew what she meant.

"I see. Ah here is the food." Annwn was served and again not knowing the etiquette of Elvin feasts looked to Gandalf. He slightly tapped the outside spoon, indicating that was the one she was to use, just like earth. Though he still hadn't touched his food, he was waiting for her. She looked down the table, so were the all the others. With the exception of the Hobbits and Gimli who had dug in the second the food was in front of them.

Annwn picked up her spoon and went to her soup. It dominoed down the table. Why had they all been waiting on her?

"Lady Annwn?" Aragorn asked, at least he was trying to be polite.

"Yes?"

"Can you pass the salt?"

"Yes?" she continued to eat her soup. It was very good, squash, or something similar. Elrond and Gandalf were having a very fast conversation in Elvish so they didn't notice what was going on.

"Lady Annwn, Lord Aragorn asked for the salt?" Boromir spoke up while the steam pent up in Aragorn.

"No he didn't"

"Yes he did, he said 'can you pass the salt?'"

"He didn't ask me to pass the salt _to_ him." now Annwn was being a nitpicky bitch...but it was fun, especially if they were going to play along.

"Fine." Aragorn said in a low voice. "Can you pass me the salt?"

"You're still missing something."

"What now?"

"Think back, it was the first word I said to you."

"I'm not a pirate?" he didn't get her point.

"No, _please_. The first word I said to you was please and that's the one you're missing."

"Can you pass the salt to me please?"

"Certainly." And she did.

Aragorn turned to Boromir and said "I hope she'd not like this the whole journey." Out of the corner of her eye Annwn saw Boromir nod.

"I will be like this the whole trip if your manners don't improve." She told them totally sober.

"Who do you think you are? My mother?"

"I'm not old enough to be your mother. I'm just a concerned bystander. And just so we're clear, neither of you are my father and I won't take any shit from either of you."

"That is hardly language a Lady should use!" Boromir said sounding shocked.

"That's just the beginning boys." Annwn flashed them a winning smile and returned to the dregs of her soup. When she was done a waiter took her bowl away while she waited for the others.

"So Boromir, how's your family?" he nearly choked on his soup when she spoke.

"What?" he was shocked by this woman, she just spoke without being spoken to first and she didn't use his title.

"It's casual conversation. You know a conversation starter." She said it like it was common sense, it was...wasn't it?

"Oh, Well my father is the Steward of Gondor and I will follow in his stead someday as care taker of the country." He said it like he was educating her.

"Yes I knew that, you're the Prince Steward of Gondor, the Captain Heir, I was in the tree the whole time remember. But what of the rest of your family." Boromir looked shocked and more than a little confused about this.

"Well the last I spoke to them my father and brother were well, my mother passed on many years ago. How old are you?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Almost 19." He nodded.

"My sister is 24, the youngest of us." Since when did Boromir have a sister? Clearly she wasn't in the book but some weird combination of the films, the book and more, if that was imaginable, that Tolkien had forgotten something. "I haven't talked to her lately so I don't know if she is still mad at my father. She thinks she knows military tactics." He looked angry, at the very least frustrated.

"I see. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, what of your family?"

"Oh, my family is...dysfunctional, so just the same as everyone else's. My parents hate each other. I usually take the brunt of it so I rebel. Thus the nose ring." She smiled at him. She didn't really want to know what they would call her if they found out about her tattoo.

"You do seem too refined for a pirate. You did know what spoon to use for the soup."

"Thanks." She said trying not to convey her embarrassment as the second course arrived.

The meal went on and the conversation shifted a few times though Annwn generally kept to herself after the discussion with Boromir.

Four courses later was desert, a sherbet made of the fruit that Annwn didn't like. To be polite she ate it and hated every spoonful. One saving grace was that it was a small serving and she had water to wash it down.

Soon everyone was done and they migrated to the main hall. There was a stage, an orchestra pit and a large dance floor.

Gandalf found her and told her "It is customary for the lord or Lady to have the first dance with the honoured guest."

"But I don't dance, and I don't know the steps." Annwn started to panic, every other time she had tried to dance she either stepped on the guys foot or tripped and got laughed at. She hated getting laughed at.

"Do not worry Lady Annwn, the steps are not hard and the music is slow."

Before she knew it she was being asked to dance by Elrond. She followed him onto the dance floor and he took her up into dancing position. It was the same as a waltz she had learned in school but his hand was higher on her back. The steps themselves were simple and easy to learn. Gandalf was right. Annwn's main concern however was not the steps anymore but not stepping on her dress. Through hard concentration she managed not to, thank the lord.

Then she was dancing with Gandalf. While they were dancing he said.

"I told you the steps were easy. You nearly have them mastered."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. I'll have them forgotten by tomorrow." Gandalf chuckled at this then said.

"As for the salt incident, you were not wrong, but I would suggest, for your own safety, not to go out of your way to anger Aragorn."

"Gandalf, he's going to be King someday, people are going to piss him off every day in that profession. He's got to learn now, while he still can, that he can't just dispose of stupid people like me. Middle Earth does not need a Macbeth."

"That is true." He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking "Who is Macbeth?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell it to you sometime." The song ended and she was guided to her next partner, Aragorn, by Gandalf.

"Lady Annwn"

"Lord Aragorn" she said as she curtsied as best she could given the fact she had no formal instruction in curtseying. When she straightened up Aragorn had her in the dance hold. She couldn't help but notice that his hand that held hers was a lot softer than she would have expected for a Ranger. He on the other hand was shocked to find that her hands were callused, a rather unusually occurrence for a Lady.

"I have had time to think it over and you were not wrong. I was impolite at supper, I have spent too much time living and travelling alone."

"Yes, well Gandalf informed me that I may have been slightly out of line with that...but I do not regret it and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"Ah, I see."

"Though I can promise that I won't restrict my corrections to you. I'll correct anyone whom I think needs it. Manners, grammar, the like."

"Fair enough, may we make a deal?" there was a glint in his eye.

"What do you propose good sir?"

"That I can also correct you, that I can tell you when you are out of line or rude."

"So only that you can do the same to me...that sounds fair. It's a deal." The song was coming to an end.

"Wonderful." He then passed her over to Boromir for his turn dancing with her. Great, this is exactly what she wanted...not!

"Lady Annwn."

"Sir? Lord? Prince Steward of Gondor? Boromir?" He looked at her with a WTF expression on his face. "I don't know the prefix for your name alright! So I used all the ones I thought might be right. I mean I know you're not king, or duke, or bishop or pope or baron or prince, or lady. I know you're not a lady. Well I mean, I don't _know _your not, but I can assume, even though to assume I'll make an ass out of you and me. Hem." Woops, she sometimes went on verbal diarrhoea rampages; he gave her another WTF look. Before saying

"Lord"

"Lord Boromir, hun, it sounds odd. Duke Boromir of Wellington sounds better. That is what I dub you, Duke Boromir of Wellington."

"What is wellington?"

"A place in England."

"What is England?"

"Aaaa...provence of Canada." She said trying to sell it with a smile. "Oh and Wellington is also the guy who finally kicked Bonaparte's ass, or was it the name of the battle? No the battle was Waterloo." She said more to herself than to Boromir.

"Who is Bonaparte?"

"Who _was_ Bonaparte?" she corrected. "A French guy who named himself emperor and tried to take over...everywhere he could." She didn't feel like explaining that Europe was not actually a province of Canada. "He was a military mastermind, rode a grey horse and killed a _whole_ lot of people."

"We could have used him on our side."

"No, no that would have turned out very badly." Annwn envisioned what Middle Earth would be like if Napoleon was unleashed on to it as well. It was bad. "No, he would have been pissed about his lack of power and tried to take over. There's a reason why he was exiled to Alba."

"What is Alba?"

"An island."

"I see. Are there any more tragic heroes from Canada?" it was her turn to give him a WTF face.

"Bonaparte is not a tragic hero, Ajax is a tragic hero, _Harry Potter_ is a tragic hero...sorta. Napoleon Bonaparte is _not_ a tragic hero!"

"Whatever you say milady."

"Oh, and I'm not your lady. I already have a man."

"I see." He said though he was a little confused, that's not what milady meant nor how he was using it. But he asked "Does he approve of these actions you are taking?" Annwn didn't answer, because she didn't have one. She still didn't know if she was dead or in a coma or if this was just some crazy, messed up dream.

"Lady Annwn, you should not disobey the will of your Lord. It is not wise to anger men." He was talking down to her again, which wasn't hard considering he was 6'4". Annwn glared at him in response.

"Do you not remember Lord Boromir when I said not so long ago that you were not my father?" he nodded knowing that he had made her upset. "Well that means you should avoid giving comments like that. And for future reference it a dangerous business angering a woman as well."

"My apologies Lady Annwn."

"Yes well I just want to get out of here and to bed." She hoped he wouldn't take that the wrong way, though considering that she just spazed at him she figured she was safe.

"You cannot mi-Lady Annwn, you have to sing."

"Oh yeah, and who's law is that?" she snapped

"The elves." When the song ended Annwn stomped off to sit in one of the chairs at the side. She didn't want to dance any more. When she reached the chairs she moodily sat with her legs crossed and her arms over her chest. She wanted to get out of the Elf city, the sooner that happened the sooner she could stop pretending. She wasn't a Lady and didn't like being forced into that role.

As she sat there she had a few elves come up to her and ask for a dance. She declined them all, even Legolas, as politely as she could. Her best friend, Allison, was an Orlando Bloom and a Legolas fan girl (though those two sort of went hand in hand). She would slap her silly if she knew that she said no to him, oh well. Then Gandalf came and sat beside her.

"What has Lord Boromir done to upset you?"

"Too many things."

"I believe this is called culture clash. Your ways are more liberal and you are finding that the ways of the rest of middle earth are too male oriented for your likening."

"Culture shock. Yup, that's it."

"Middle Earth is ruled by old men who are set in their ways. Though I believe that you can find they are honourable and that they have daughters who are ready and willing to be kindred spirits of yours. You will have plenty of time with a fine crop of young men, plenty of time to show that women can fight wars."

"Thanks Gandalf" she leaned over and gave him a hug. He was rather shocked by this, the only people who gave him hugs were young hobbits, but he hugged her back. He had the sense that she was feeling alone.

"Gandalf, Boromir told me that I had to sing. Is there some way I can get out of it and go to bed?" she loved singling and performing but she really didn't feel like it tonight.

"I'm afraid not."

"Too bad. Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"If they like your song they may ask you to sing another one."

"Great." she said not sounding thrilled at all. "What should I sing?" She was tempted to sing one that they would hate, like, Bohemian Rhapsody, or sympathy for the devil.

"Sing something that they will be able to relate to."

"Oh boy. That could be hard. I know a lot of songs but none of them are for times like this. Or this sort of crowd."

"Then sing something with hope in it. I fear we could all use a little more hope in the world."

"I think your right, Mithrandir. I think your right."

What could she possible sing that wouldn't be bazaar in the ears of the elves? Then it came to her. It was a song that one of the guys from choir had done as a solo, MLK. It was the song she would sing. Annwn reviewed the words as she watched the dancing with Gandalf. He was humming along with the music and taping his foot. Despite this she was happy that he was sitting beside her, this way she wasn't alone.

She didn't know what time it was when the dancing ended but she was retrieved by Elrond and escorted up to the stage. While they were off to the side he said

"Are you ready to sing?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do I introduce myself or the song?" He gave a small laugh at what he took as inexperience. However this was not the first time she had sung for an audience, not the first time at all.

"No that is my duty. I will signal when you are to come out to the center."

"Alright then." He went and addressed the crowd

"Lords and Ladies, Friends and honoured guests. Tonight we have a very special guest amongst us. She will be singing a traditional song from her land. Lady Annwn." 'well' she thought to herself 'MLK isn't exactly traditional, there's the signal'. She walked into the center of the stage to a chorus of polite claps. When they died down she started.

_Sleep, sleep tonight,_

_And may your dreams be realized,_

_If the thundercloud passes rain, so let it rain, rain down on he. Hum,_

_So let it be, hum, _

_So let it be, _

_Sleep, sleep tonight, _

_And may your dreams be realized,_

_If the thundercloud passes rain, so let it rain, let it rain._

_Rain on he. _

The applause was warmer than the first set and louder. They liked her song. Shoot! Now she would need another one. Aragorn could see that she was nervous and didn't have a song and as for the deal they had made, he called for her to sing another song. That should teach her for her dinner rudeness. Or so he thought.

Annwn scrambled trough the jumble of songs that were popping into her head. A lot of them were ones that she could not sing for this crowd, like Crazy by Gnarls Barkley or Gimme Shelter by the stones. Wait, they had a sing she could sing. Wild horses...but it didn't really have hope in it. Crap what on earth could she sing. She had never imagined she would be in this situation. That was it. That's what she would sing. Imagine by John Lennon.

_Imagine there's no Heaven  
>It's easy if you try<br>No hell below us  
>Above us only sky<br>Imagine all the people  
>Living for today<em>

_Imagine there's no countries  
>It isn't hard to do<br>Nothing to kill or die for  
>And no religion too<br>Imagine all the people  
>Living life in peace<em>

_You may say that I'm a dreamer  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will be as one<em>

_Imagine no possessions  
>I wonder if you can<br>No need for greed or hunger  
>A brotherhood of man<br>Imagine all the people  
>Sharing all the world<em>

_You may say that I'm a dreamer  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will live as one<em>

She again got a respectable applause. She curtsied and left the stage before she could be asked to sing another song. She went to find Gandalf. He was where she had left him, humming along to an elf who was now singing.

"Your songs were lovely. They were wonderful choices."

"Thank you, now can I leave?"

"Why so early?"

"I don't really like parties and I came because I thought this would just be dinner. I was hungry when I agreed to come. I didn't know there would be dancing and singing." Gandalf chuckled at how overwhelmed the young woman in front of him was.

"Yes, you may leave the party, there is nothing else expected of you. Your guard will be at the top of the stair. Have a good night Lady Annwn."

"You too, Gandalf." She gave him another hug and said good night.

Story alert thanks to Jovie Black


	10. Chapter 10 Take A Bow

**Still no bites on the challenge. Just a refresh, the challenge is what meaning/importance/context do the chapter titles have. I will give you a hint and say that this one has a play on words in it. **

Chapter 10 Take A Bow

The next day Aragorn showed up at her door looking pissed. In a stiff voice he said

"We have to go to the armoury, to get you your weapons."

"Good morning to you too." she was wearing a dress to save her own clothes for the journey, every little bit helped, she knew what they had to go though and wanted them to last. Also she thought she would have it burned, no chiselled, into the fellowships heads that she was a woman; so that when they were traveling they could see that woman were more than pretty dresses and dancing. Clearly they had never been to high school and had no idea how mean women could be. Not that she wanted to be mean, her goal was toughness. Like Lauren Bacall in The Big Sleep or in to Have and Have Not, or even better like Marion Ravenwood in the Indiana Jones movies. Yes that was her goal.

Aragorn walked in an angry silence while Annwn skipped along beside him, unaffected by the proverbial thunder cloud over his head. Man did he ever need to get the stick out of his ass.

When then reached the armoury they had displayed a number of shorter Gondorian and Roheriam style swords/knives in their sheathes. Annwn thought they all looked very beautiful, as swords go.

"Well don't just stand there! Try them!" Aragorn snapped. He only got stuck with this because Gandalf said it had to be done and Boromir didn't want to have anything to do with her and Aragorn was the better swordsman of the two. It was the first time he regretted his skill with a sword.

Annwn walked up and down the line and touched each one. Then she saw it. It was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen and with elf made blades hanging next to it that was saying something, it was longer than the ones for her to choose from, almost as long as the men's swords. It was not in the line up but hanging with other larger swords on the wall.

She left the table and went over to it. Running her fingertips along its length she knew it was the one for her, how, she didn't know. She just...knew. It was so shiny she could see her face in the blade (she felt like Mulan), the hilt was gilded with gold and engraved with leaves and horses as well as stars and at the pommel there was a dark blue stone the size of a loonie. She was about to take it off the wall when Aragorn sternly said

"Not that one! You're to choose from these. That one is too long." And women shouldn't fight the battles of men. He thought to himself. Especially this one. She was tiny, weak and soft, her only power was in her tongue. She'll be complaining in no time.

"How do you know it's too long?" she challenged

"There is a relationship between the size of the person and the size of sword they should use." He said it like he was talking to a four year old.

"Then why do you have me choosing from hobbit sized swords?" she gave him the Spock eyebrow.

"Because these are the ones you allowed to choose from."

"Fine." Annwn the first word in the line and unsheathed it. The sound was satisfying, but she didn't like anything else about it. The grip was too short, the pommel jammed into her hand. She put it back. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

The next one's blade was too short, the next, while it looked finer was way too heavy. They all seemed to have something wrong with them. This made Annwn surer as to which one was for her, while it made Aragorn more pissed off. She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"None of them are right."

"How should you know, you've never held a sword before in your life." He muttered. Yes thought Annwn, he'll make a great king, once he grows up.

"No, but I would think it's like getting a pair of shoes, you know when they don't fit. I know that one fits." She pointed at the one on the wall.

"That one, while it looks pretty and shinny, is not fit for use."

"Why not?" she challenged

"Because it was made by an apprentice sword maker and the balance is off. Along with the fact that it's too long for you, as an inexperienced swordsman."

"No harm in trying." Annwn hurried over to the sword took it off the wall and unsheathed it in one fluid motion before he could stop her. She looked it over in her hand and swung it around in the same way she would a wrapping paper roll at Christmas. It felt like an extension of her arm. Not too heavy, not to light and definitely not too long.

"See?"

"Fine. Let's see if it's still so great when you have a sword against it." He rushed her through the basics and found that she had a good memory for the moves. Aragorn was also shocked to find that she seemed to be doing better than fine with this odd, miss balanced sword then he would ever have imagined. And there was the fact that she was in a floor length dress.

"Have you had any training in swords?" _Now he asks! _Thought Annwn

"Other than this and what I learned playing with wrapping paper rolls at Christmas, no."

"Very well. Now you get to go over to Legolas and find a bow. Come!"

With her new sword in hand Annwn followed. When they reached the archery area Aragorn seemed only too happy to dump her with Legolas. She swore she heard him muttering what sounded like 'good riddance'.

"Good bye Aragorn." She called after him in a sweet voice. He didn't respond.

"Good morning Lady Annwn, have you ever fired a bow before?"

"Yes."

"Good, do you know what kind of wood it was made of?"

"No." But she did, it wasn't wood at all, it was one of those synthetic ones, but he didn't need to know that.

"Very well, how was your shot?"

"Alright, but the target was big, ten feet away and not moving." It was a hay bale.

"Very well. Let's try this one." He was a lot better at this than Aragorn was. After trying all of the short bows it was evident that Annwn was the most competent with the one that Legolas had suggested in the beginning. It was made from dark brown yew wood and, unlike her sword, clearly elvish.

"With practice you will improve steadily. Though for a human learning as an adult you are better than most." He handed her a quiver of arrows.

"Thanks." He proceeded to walk her to Gandalf's room. He wanted to talk to her and asked Legolas to escort her. They walked in silence until Annwn broached a question on the elf.

"How long have you known Aragorn?"

"Many years. Why?" he looked at her

"Is he always so grouchy?" there was a small smile on his face now.

"In general yes, though you seem to anger him more than most."

"Oh fantastic." Annwn said wearily

"He is kind to those who do not anger him. I would suggest you try to be less combative with him."

"Yeah. Sure." Annwn agreed but knew that she wouldn't be, not ever. If he was going to be king, he had to learn to suffer fools, and people with stronger wills than his own, like her.

**Review thanks to Kyonkichi9**

** Story Alert thanks to milerz the narwall **

** Favourite Author thanks to Kyonkichi9 **

**So...you didn't get another chapter because I watched Pulp Fiction, Shaun of the Dead (my first zombie film) and Fargo in the last three days, at a rate of one per night. That much...um culture, kinda blew my mind for a bit. But have no fear, I collected all the bits of my brain and put them back in order so here is your chapter. I still like to know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11 Her Majesty

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through this rather boring set up chapters. Most of which I wrote with pen and paper while I was in the Lovely county that is Cuba. If you are American, please don't hold that against me. **

Chapter 11Her Majesty

Legolas stopped at a door and opened it for her.

"This isn't my room."

"No, Gandalf wished to talk to you."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Legolas." Annwn walked in.

"Hello Lady Annwn, come in closer, sit."

"Good morning Gandalf."

"It is mid day now Lady Annwn, I thought we might have lunch together."

"Alright." She sat across from him at the table that was set up for the mid day meal.

"So, how is your family? Do you have any siblings?"

"What?"

"You said we were acquaintances, friends. I should know about you."

"Oh. Well. I have no siblings and my parents hate each other. I have a boyfriend named Jake. I'm going to be 19 in three weeks. I've done a year of university; I'm going to get my major in English whit a minor in classical history, even though I wanted to take performing arts. You know, voice and theatre...acting. My parents didn't think that it was a good career path. That's about it." She shrugged, that's all anyone here needed to know.

"Really? Intriguing."

"How so?" Her life wasn't that intriguing as lives go.

"That a woman young and beautiful as you are, is not betrothed...unless a boyfriend is what you call a betrothed in Canada?"

"No in Canada we call them fiancé. As for why I'm not betrothed/engaged, in Canada the average age for women getting married is like thirty or something. Lots of girls and women my age have boyfriends, or girlfriends as the case may be." Gandalf raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting, what do your parents do, are they in a position of authority, or are they of royal blood?" Annwn actually laughed at this.

"Nooo, they're archaeologists, they dig up old stuff from the past, they're respected in their field but not royalty by any stretch of the imagination. My theory is that I wasn't supposed to happen."

"But you were conceived and you may be the single greatest thing that had happened to this world in a very long time." Gandalf let his words hang in the air for Annwn to soak in. Her? The greatest thing to happen to Middle Earth? That had to be wrong. Hell, she was seven before she could tie her own shoe laces! She was about to contradict him when he spoke again.

"Elrond and I have discussed it at length and believe that you are the Raven. How are we so sure? We did not tell you all that is still known about her. It was also said that she had a great spirit and fight in her, she was not intimidated by men nor felt the need to be docile. The Raven would speak her mind when she felt like it. At the time the prophecy was made and until two days ago it was thought that a woman like this would never emerge. There were some women in the past that fit some of the pieces but never so fully as you."

"Oh." Here she was feeling overwhelmed again, she sounded it too. Yes this was some self glorifying dream, all she had to do was play along and eventually she would wake up at the end. Even though it was her dream she wasn't comfortable with it. Was this how Aragorn felt when he found out who he was, what his past and his future were. If it wasn't, it had to be pretty dame close.

"There is also the fact of your physical similarity to the paintings, your names and the fact that you, for lack of a better explanation, fell out of the sky." Yup thought Annwn, you know you're going to have a bad day when you fall out of bed, and miss the floor. "It was never known how the Raven got to Middle Earth."

"So your 100 percent sure that I'm the Raven?"

"Yes." Annwn buried her face in her hands not knowing what to think, though all her brain was coming up with was 'can I wake up from this dream now. I've had enough now, this can all end.' But when she took her hands away from her face Gandalf was still in front of her. 'yes' only one word but what could she say to that, Gandalf and Elrond thought that she was the saviour of Middle Earth. A messiah. Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

"Now I need to impart unto you a warning." He said gravely. "No one other than myself, Lord Elrond and Aragorn should know of your knowledge of events. For your safety and the safety of the Fellowship. The fate of Middle Earth rests heavily on your shoulders, though not so heavily as on Frodo's. But you _cannot_ be captured by the enemy. The information you have would surely be tortured out of you and used to circumvent our actions."

"No pressure." Annwn said in sarcastic light heartedness.

"On the contrary, there is a great amount of pressure." Gandalf looked a little worried that she wasn't taking it seriously enough.

"It's just a saying to make me feel more comfortably about it. It doesn't work."

"You won't be alone. And I will always be there."

"You shouldn't make promises like that." It came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Gandalf raised his eyebrow. He could tell that she knew something he didn't.

"You are right. I shouldn't make promises that I may not be able to keep. How is this? I will be there for you for as long as I am able."

"Much better." Annwn wondered how many times the wizard had been corrected.

"I see you have chosen you weapons?"

"Yes, would you like to see them?" she asked because he looked interested and she was desperate to have a different topic.

"Please." She handed him her bow first because it was on top and she already didn't want to part with her sword. It was...special somehow.

He turned it over in his hands but he was only mildly interested. He handed it back and said that he approved. Annwn reluctantly handed over her new sword.

"Aragorn let you take this one?" he asked with raised brows. He didn't sound at all surprised.

"I didn't really give him a choice. None of the other ones were right."

"Interesting, Aduial. Did you tell you the history of this sword?"

"He told me that it was unfit for battle and that the balance was off because it was made by an apprentice sword smith. That's all I know. I seemed to do fine with it, considering the balance is screwy."

"Well you should also know that you have met the maker and that it is more than 3,500 years old."

"Oh gees. I should go and put it back." She stood to take it back to the armoury, anything that old deserved to be in a museum.

"No!" he stopped her in her tracks "I have something to show you. Bring Aduial."

"What?" she didn't know anything called Aduial

"That is the name the poem gives to that blade, your blade. It means second twilight in Sindarin, the common elven tongue." Great! Now on top of the thing being 3500 years old, it was important enough to have a name. _Perfect!_

Annwn could tell that he was leading her to the library. Why she didn't know but she followed. Gandalf held the door open for her and Annwn found that the book with the Raven was still on the table. He beckoned her over to it and said.

"Study this." He pointed at the war painting. Annwn sat in front of it and tried to find what he wanted her to see. Annwn's eyes were pulled in to what Gandalf was sure was her, and that frightening smile. Then she saw it. The blade in the picture was the same one that was in her hand now. She hadn't even noticed it before.

"That blade is meant to be used by The Raven and you choose it. Another reason why I think you are one in the same." Annwn cursed under her breath. She didn't want any of this, she just wanted to be her, Annwn, not the Raven.

"As well you should know that after it was made a spell was put on it."

"What kind of spell?" this news worried Annwn. She didn't want a cursed sword.

"You are safe." He assured her. "It has become stuff of myth now but when that sword was created it was considered legend that the Raven was a descendant of each of the important houses of middle earth. Elves, Dwarves, and men from both Gondor and Rohan. And that only she could use Aduial."

"So that poem...it was right." She breathed

"Indeed, the fact that you were able to take this sword of the wall proves conclusively that you are that woman there. What it also means it that you are higher born than one person in middle earth alive today. If you so choose you can unite the fractioned houses and make them one under your rule."

"Holy shit! I'm not even 19! I can't be queen!" No she didn't want to hear this, why was he telling her this?

"I tell you now that it may come to that." He sounded grave again.

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Annwn stood there numb for what felt like five minutes until she realized the Gandalf was speaking to her. She snapped back to reality

"Would you like to have lunch now?"

"Umm, sure why not." Annwn said still sounding overwhelmed to Gandalf. To herself Annwn thought 'by the way you might have to queen of all Middle earth...now how about lunch?' She shook her head. As a little girl she had pretended she was a princess, most little girls do, but only so they can wear pretty dresses, live in big castle and marry a handsome prince. Wanting to be a princess when your five has nothing to do with the politics of it. Think about it, what Disney princess movie showed the heroine in a room full of advisors talking about how the tariffs had to be changed because the peasants couldn't pay them? Not one film, for good reason. Look what happened to Anastasia. She was shot to death by a firing squad in a basement, then had her flesh dissolved with a chemical bath and then her and the rest of her family's bones were buried. Though she supposed that would be better than being ground into tiny bits in a wood chipper...weren't these cheerful topics of though before lunch?

The lunch went smoothly without Gandalf dropping any more bombs on her, or her brain wandering back to Fargo or the fall of the Russian Monarchy, thankfully. They discussed her life and where she was really from and its history. Gandalf's one comment, 'your world seemed to have a very violent history.' Wasn't that the truth? Most of the major historical happenings you learn about in school happen to be battles of one war or another.

Gandalf had a hard time believing that Canada wasn't war torn. She told him that there were places that were as idyllic as the shire and as mountainous as the misty mountains. That Canada was as diverse as all of Middle Earth.

"How? This is only one country?"

"But it's massive Gandalf, larger than any country in Middle Earth, I think. And it's not even the largest, it's third."

"Fascinating, I should like to see it if I have the chance."

"About that?" Annwn was sacred to ask because of the answer she might get. "Do you think? Do you think I'll be able to go back? After all of this is over?" she desperately hoped that she could. That this was a dream.

"I believe that hope is and always will be the best defence for those who want to protect their hearts." A very nice noncommittal answer Gandalf, Annwn thought. However he wasn't wrong, as Annwn would find out one day. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Earth and Canada. Gandalf was a very good listener. Annwn decided that afternoon that if Gandalf wanted to be a father figure and tell her what to do she would let him. She would take shit from him.

"Oh, gracious! Look at the time, it's almost dinner."

"There isn't another feast is there?" he chuckled at her panicked state

"No, no there is no feast to night."

"Oh thank god! You know Gandalf, about what you said earlier. About me being...who I am?"

"Yes?"

"I _really_ don't think I'm cut out to be a ruler."

"That's your opinion." She sighed and looked at him

"Ok fine, you're going to start with your non responsive responses, that's my cue to leave." Gandalf chuckled again and shook his head.

"What?"

"You are much more outspoken than the women of this world; you may ruffle a few feathers on our journey."

"Oh Gandalf, I already have, and we haven't even left Imaldris." She gave him one of her winning smiles and left his room though she didn't feel like smiling at all.

**Favourite story thanks to Wandering Soul**

**Favourite author thanks to Wondering Soul**

**Review thanks to Jovie Black and PatonxJulia **


	12. Chapter 12 The Leaving Song

**The next chapter is the start of the quest I promise!**

Chapter 12 The Leaving Song

Thankfully she managed to get to her room without getting totally lost. Halmir was in his usual position, Annwn greeted him cheerfully despite what she had been told by Gandalf and went in her room.

There she practiced as best she could the sword moves Aragorn had showed her that morning. She was sweating an hour later when Halmir knocked and asked if she would like to have dinner. When it came to her room half an hour later she had had a bath and had her hair in a wet braid. They were leaving Rivendell the next day.

When Annwn awoke she dressed in her own clothes and went down to breakfast guided by Halmir. When she reached the patio where they were dining she took a seat beside Merry and Pippin, they were the farthest away from Aragorn and Boromir. The meal it's self was uneventful, though Annwn could have made it eventful if she had not used every scrap of selfcontrol she had to stop herself from blasting Aragorn and Boromir about how they were chauvinist pigs. It would have been satisfying to chew them out but she figured that they all needed one calm meal where no one was cranky before they set off.

When she returned with her pack, sword and bow in hand at the exit of the city she found that Elrond was there waiting for her. There was a cloth covered table behind him. Annwn could see the forms of thing under the cloth as she looked at it confused.

"Lady Annwn, the elves of Rivendell have some parting gifts for you." He removed the cloth. The first item he handed her was a belt for her sword. Her own didn't have any way to tie the sheath to it.

"So that you may always have your sword at your side." She thanked him and put it on under her jacket. The next thing he handed her was two knives.

"Because if you're going out into the world you need knives that are sharper than one for butter." They were simple but very sharp. When she touched the tip of one it drew blood. She took them with another thank you though didn't know where to put them. Then he gave her a wrapped package.

"And finally this, because every Lady needs a dress." Annwn unwrapped the first layer and through the gossamer layer she could see that it was the emerald green dress she had worn to the feast.

"We included the slippers as well, in case you decide to dance." Annwn chuckled. She want sure how practical the dress would be where she was going but she didn't want to be rude so she accepted it.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, the hospitality was wonderful, the food even better."

"You are welcome in Rivendell as long as the elves are in this land. You are an elf friend." Annwn was so shocked that she had no words of thanks. However her speechlessness seemed to be enough thanks for Elrond.

The hobbits were a little late so Annwn took this as her chance to pack her dress in the bottom of her pack and try and find a place for her knives. She sat on a rock and looked through her things to see if she had something to wrap the blades with. She had nothing that she didn't mind destroying. Elrond was still standing by the table so she asked.

"Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Lady Annwn?"

"Would you mind if I took that cloth?"

"Certainly not. There is much more where that came from." He held it out to her. She took it and with one of her two knives she cut two strips off it. Wrapped the blades with them, packed the rest of the cloth in her bag then took off her boots. The Gondorians who had been glaring at her until then looked utterly dumfounded.

"What?" she asked them

"What are you doing?" Boromir asked

"Putting my knives in my socks." She got to talk to them like they were three, it was a nice change. She pulled open the top of her sock and inserted the knife so that only a little of the hilt was showing. She did the other and put her boots back on. The hobbits had arrived so it was time for them to disembark.

"May fair winds blow on your fates." With those last words form Elrond they were off.

**All support and input you give is welcomed. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13 Hard Headed Woman

**On your mark get set GO! Yeah! You stuck with me, thank you. As a reward here is the start of the fun and good (and not so good) things to come. Annwn for the most part here is just saying my stream of conscientious. Now you all get to see how weird I am. I start conversations in the middle of a thought and my parents have no idea what I'm talking about, if that bothers you, I am sorry...actually no I'm not. You chose to read the story and I thank you again!**

Chapter 13 Hard Headed Woman

When they were well out of Rivendell and the area that had scouts Annwn spoke up. "Alright guys, I have a few rules you should know before we really get out." The men and Gimli rolled their eyes while the others looked up from the conversations.

"Right then, rule number one, no more of this 'Lady' crap, rule number two, don't touch my stuff unless I say you can, third rule, don't touch me unless I say you can or I'm otherwise unable to do so, i.e., if I'm unconscious." She added covering her ass in case things went very wrong, though sincerely hoping they wouldn't.

"Any thing else?" Aragorn asked sarcastically

"Yeah I'm just making sure I didn't miss anything." She thought for a while and finished with "The last thing is that, for those of you who don't know, I won't take shit from anyone of you...with the exception of Gandalf."

"And why is that exactly?" Boromir asked not sounding impressed at all.

"Why? Because he's a lot nicer that any of you and because he's Gandalf, he _deserves_ respect." She said to Boromir with a withering look. Yup as she thought that was enough to spark major anger with the two men and indignation in the hobbits.

Aragorn stomped off to the front of the pack while the hobbits riddled her with demands while Annwn was uncomfortably aware of the anger flashing in Boromir's grey eyes.

"When were we ever mean to you?"

"How is this fair?" and the like. She stopped them before they went so far as to hurt themselves.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. Cool your jets! You were never mean to me, I wasn't talking about you when I said that."

"Oh" said Sam "Sorry Lady Pirate."

"Oh not that again!"

"He's not lying lass, with that ring in your nose you do look like a pirate." Gimli pointed out.

"Does it make me look scarier?"

"I don't know lass; I haven't seen you without it."

"Right." Annwn fiddled with her nose ring and took it out. Then she turned to Gimli.

"So?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?'

"You look more fearsome with the ring in."

"What do the hobbits think?" they turned to see the difference. Frodo spoke up. "The ring does make you look more frightening." The others nodded, she was the first person they had seen with a facial piercing (a piercing of any kind for that matter) and it honestly frightened them.

"Legolas?"

"It means nothing to me if you have a piece of metal through your nose or not."

"Fair enough, for a sharp shooter who doesn't need to see me to shoot me. Gandalf?"

He looked at her and studied her face, as the person who had spent the most time with her, he might know the best. "You do not look like yourself without it, you have made it part of who you are and it should stay that way."

"Thanks!" She skipped over to Aragorn and walked backwards in front of him "So what do you think?"

"No" he said it without really looking at her.

"No what?"

"No, it does not make you look fearsome, you're a woman, you will never be fearsome."

"That's your opinion. You've never been to a Boxing Day shoe sale in Canada. Boromir?" she turned to face him head on and gave him the first proper view of her face without the ring.

"You look more like woman without it." Boromir was staring at her and she didn't like it. Annwn turned away and put her ring back in. She fell back to walk with the hobbits and Bill the pony while humming the theme to Indiana Jones.

"What are you humming?" Demanded Boromir when he could no longer take it.

"That would be the theme to Indiana Jones. Why do you ask?"

"Because it is getting insufferable. And who is she?"

"Ohh! I won't tell Harrison Ford that you though HIS character was a woman." She laughed.

"Yes but who is it?"

"He's an archaeologist like my parents, but like a _thousand_ times more epic and way cooler. I mean if he was my father I might actually like archaeology. But there's the fact that I would have been born in like the 40's or something and then I be a teenager during the missile crisis and the would just suck! Though on the bright side I would be around for Woodstock, oh then I could see Janis Joplin and Jimi Hendrix play." She was in her own little fantasy of being able to see two of her musical idols perform at Woodstock, the mother of all concerts. "Oh that would be fantastic."

"Who is Harrison Ford? I think you got a little distracted." He looked at her a little concerned about her lack of concentration not realising that was how her brain seemed to function, one million miles a minute. Sometimes even she couldn't keep up with herself.

"Oh yeah, he plays Indi. Who has the iconic hat and the bull whip, the man is as epic as your ever gonna find. His only weakness is snakes. He also played Han Solo and Blade Runner, that was a _really _good movie, Priss scared the shit outa me...but a great film none the less."

"Who is Han Solo?

"I'm not even going to get into Star Wars. That's way too much work. But Blade Runner is a guy who goes around killing robot/android people after they get dangerous and out of control, that would include Priss since that will be the next question you ask. It's one of the best modern film noir movies." Then she started to sing jingle bells with slightly altered lyrics that, if you went to public school...you know.

"Jingle bells, batman smells

Robin laid an egg

Bat-mobile lost a wheel and joker got a way hey!"

"And that is from Blade Runner?'

"No, it's a Christmas carol with different comic inspired lyrics."

"I did not fine the song that comic."

"That's because...why am I answering your questions? Screw that." She went on humming the star wars them interspersed with Christmas carols as they walked. Boromir shook his head, she was too much work.

With someone who knew where they were going the path was a lot easier than the one Annwn had taken. They stopped at the edge of the river for the night. Boromir had been picking up wood for a fire for a while and dumped it on the forest floor and got to work on a fire. At this point Annwn who had behaved as normally as she could, since her film discussion, couldn't help it any more, it just popped out.

"Wait? This is where were sleeping? Where are the beds? The wardrobe full of dresses for tomorrow?" she said in a fake panicked and disgusted voice. The group was silent and still. Sadly she couldn't see Boromir's reaction but she saw Aragorn freeze and slowly turn on her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you coming." Annwn could see Gandalf behind Aragorn leaning on his staff and shaking his head Annwn was trying very hard to keep a straight face. She could feel her lips twitching with the effort "There are no beds, there are no dresses. And no warm bathes. Is that what you expected? The comfort you got in Rivendell, all the way to Mordor?" His voice was dangerous but she couldn't hold it in any longer. He was about a foot away from her when she burst in to laughter starting with one of those held in snorts. Her reaction had everyone except Gandalf take a step back. When she looked at Aragorn between fits of laughter he had a WTF look on his face. That made her laugh even harder, she was crying before she got herself under control.

When she finally did get herself under control she said to Aragorn. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I had to see your reaction. I take that back, I not sorry." Annwn went on seriously "Despite what you think Aragorn, I know _exactly _what I signed up for, more than anyone else here...and I'm wearing less sparkles than Lord Prissy Pants over there" she pointed at Boromir, "so don't say I have to be glamed up all the time...now who's cooking?"

Sam ended up cooking, sausages and fried ham. With bread and cheese on the side. They all had their food and the guys were about to dig in with their hands.

"Whoa, guys! I have nothing against eating with your hands. It really doesn't bother me, but aren't you going to at least wash them first?"

"Why?" asked Pippin

"Because there dirty. And the dirt on your hands will go into your mouth. It's not healthy."

"It's a waste of time." Said Gimli

"Fine, it's your lower intestinal discomfort. I'm going to wash my hands. Legolas can you watch my food and make sure Gimli or the Hobbits don't eat it?"

"Certainly." He actually found what she had said was amusing. When she returned her meal was still here and she dug in with the cutlery that was in her pack.

This was how things went on. Walking, walking and more walking. Being called Lady Pirate by the hobbits, not being called anything by the Gondorians and...you guessed, it more walking! In the evenings she would force Aragorn to work on her sword work though it was never fun for either of them like it was for the hobbits and Boromir. They would laugh and have a ball while Aragorn was just, to put it frankly, a hard ass. But she was steadily improving, unlike her archery; which she practiced during breaks with Legolas. It was still a little...a lot scary.

It was midday when they stopped, mostly to give the hobbits a break. She was only slightly better than princess Mia in 'Princess Diaries Two' (and if you've seen the movie you have an idea how bad she was), which Annwn thought was very unfair because she was supposedly part elf. And elves were epic with bows. Though one might say that she was an epic _failure_ with a bow, if that still counted. Neither Boromir nor Aragorn were very impressed when her shot went frighteningly close to them, she had said sorry and insisted that it was an accident, more than once.

Her target was a leaf Legolas had stuck to a tree with one of his arrows.

"Can't you use a bigger leaf?" Annwn whined, she knew that whining was not likely to garner her any points with Aragorn or anyone else for that matter but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted a bigger target because she sucked.

"No, you must learn this way." she could tell from his tone that there was going to be no change in the target. So she let it drop, though she sent a scowl his way. Only two seconds before he had retracted the compliment he had given back in Rivendell. It seemed that her shots there were flukes, go figure. She took her first shot and missed wildly but about three feet, yeah, she was that bad. Though that was not the worrying part. From the area where her arrow entered the thick trees there was a shout of alarm. Then Boromir came stomping out, dead wood for the fire under one arm and in his other hand her arrow. He glared at her and threw it at her feet.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Um..." she didn't really know what to say, given his ending in the tail. Eventually she said "I'm _not _trying to kill you or anyone and you know that I such shit with a bow, so next time don't come anywhere near the target!" she made her point rather loudly before continuing on in a calmer tone. "I am sorry by the way, I didn't even know you were in there." he only shook his head and walked away leaving her with the elf.

After their break they were back on the road again and Annwn felt the overwhelming need to talk. Sometimes a girl just needs to talk, so she did.

"You know what a weird movie is?"

"What is a movie?" Gimli asked

"That was a rhetorical question. The weird movie...Pulp Fiction. I mean it is the strangest thing I think I have _ever_ seen. And one of my favourite movies is Hush, Hush Sweet Charlotte with Betty Davis, and that's a walk down strange street! I mean I see why it's considered a great film and Quinton Tarintino is an effing genius! Though I and a great majority of the world is of the opinion is that Citizen Kane is the greatest film of all time."

"Then why haven't we heard of it." Annwn ignored Legolas's question and steamrolled on.

"And I mean, I like John Travolta as much as the next person but his hair in that film was _so_ distracting! Like really get a haircut! Gees!"

"In Citizen Kane?" asked Legolas. Annwn looked at him not knowing what he was talking about.

"Was that 'John' in the Citizen Kane movie?"

"No! That was Orson Wells. Travota was in Pulp Fiction. As well as Samuel L. Jackson and that bald guy who's name I can never remember. He was in Die Hard. God what the hell is his name!"

"Are you asking me?" Legolas looked at her, he was now the only one still paying attention to what she was saying.

"No! How would you know his name, Allen Rickman was in one of those die hard movies too, but I don't know what one. Bruce Willis!"

"He was in a film called Bruce Willis?"

"What? No, the guy in Die Hard and Pulp Fiction who's name I can never remember."

"I see."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Her need to talk or rather rant was fulfilled so she wandered off to the side of the group, signalling that the conversation, if it could be called that, was over. Legolas watched her walk away not knowing what had just happened. He had never heard of a film or a movie least of all any of the people who she had mentioned. He had overheard her conversation with Lord Boromir earlier. She clearly knew that Harrison Ford man, apparently he was from Canada as well.

**Review thanks to Kyonkichi9, PatonxJulia**

**Favourite story thanks to JT752 and LadyKakashi89**

**As for putting knives in your socks…they **_**were**_** wrapped in material! And think about it, how many times do people in movies and books pull out their hidden knives conveniently from their socks or the like. *gets a thoughtful look* I did watch a show where a character pulls knives out of his dreadlocks so really I think I'm being rather realistic. Though if you watch Stargate Atlantis and know Ronon Dex...knives in the dreads is not so out of the ordinary. And if you were wondering, the actor who plays Ronon Dex, Jason Momoa, is the same guy who was in Game of Thrones (with Sean Bean) and in the new Conan the Barbarian film. You probably weren't wondering but learning something new never hurt anyone. Besides the discovery of radon and all sorts of other dangerous things. **

**P.S. Annwn has tall socks, so the knives stick out the top of her boots a bit. Sorry if I failed to make that clear. I'm too lazy to edit the chapter again and repost it...so you get this. **

**Thanks for the Support! I love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14 The River

**And Now we (being I) sow the seeds of doubt and confusion. (I'm smiling evilly) You know I was very productive today, I rode my horse I planted a tree, mowed the lawn, baked cookies and got another chapter up. This is more than I've been getting done in a day all summer. Starting University in a week should be interesting…I digress. **

**P.S. I'm still open on theories of whet the chapter titles are. It's probably not as deep as you think it is. **

Chapter 14 The River

Things were fairly uneventful, Aragorn and Boromir ignored her while the others were polite and the hobbits and Gandalf were friendly. She was glad that the two men had something to make friends out of them, even if it was their shared distaste of her.

Eventually then night came when Annwn was to be at watch. She didn't really care, in fact she made a stink when Aragorn was ready to deny her a watch because she was a woman.

"I can listen as well as anyone here!" she demanded "Ok. With the exception of Legolas but that's only cause he's an elf." She revised her statement.

"Fine you want the watch, you can have it." Aragorn had given up. Annwn was the single most annoying person he knew. He walked off shaping his head and muttering about her.

"Thank you." She said sounding pleased with herself. She proceeded to set herself up at the base of a tree. She had a blanket around her and was leaning against it with her legs crossed as the men went to sleep around her.

Slowly she heard them all fall asleep as their breathing got deeper and slower. That and there were a few soft snores. Other than that all Annwn could hear was the sound of her own breath, the occasional shifting or sigh of Bill, her thoughts and the wind rustling the leaves.

Slowly, very slowly the time passed. What time it was or how much of it had passed Annwn didn't know. As she sat there by the tree with her legs crossed she let her eyes closed. Though she was very careful not to fall asleep. She knew that if Aragorn found her asleep she would never have his trust again or live it down. When she wanted she had a very strong will, it was part of the reason she was alive today, it this hallucination counted as alive.

She was sitting listening when she heard a soft rustle. It sounded like a body rolling over in sleep but she opened one eye a crack to see. It was what she thought it was. Legolas had gotten up and was walking over to her watch tree. Annwn could see, with an amount of light she had no right to see by, that he was frowning. He thought she was asleep. This meant it was time to freak him out. He was making his way over. His foot falls were silent as they always were.

"I can hear you Legolas. I'm awake, you don't have to worry." She said in a soft voice knowing that he could hear it with his Vulcan ears. Legolas stopped short. She had heard him, how could that be? He closed the gap between them and sat beside her.

"You heard me?" she turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes shone brighter than they should have in the darkness. There was something about her that didn't sit right with him. She was too nimble and almost too perfect to be a mere human woman.

"Yes, too bad the blanket you moved doesn't have the freakish elf ability to be silent." Her eyes reflected every morsel of light available in the dark woods. That was not a human trait, no, it was an elf trait. She must be part elf. Legolas thought to himself. She had never mentioned it before so she must not want the others to know. He would let her keep her secret though what he didn't understand was why she would want to hide that fact.

"There is more than meets the eyes with you, Lady Annwn. You are part elf, do not deny it, for I know." Annwn didn't answer or make any sign that she heard what he said. She simply closed her eyes again and leaned her head against the tree and listened.

Shit! He knows, how though? Well it doesn't really matter dose it. The only choice she had was to say nothing, that would lead to the least amount of trouble.

The next stir Annwn caused was when she decided that she needed to wash. She had waited way longer than she should have because the men didn't seem to care and there wasn't a river available until now. The lack of personal hygiene so far wasn't her favourite part of the trip so far but she didn't really have a choice.

"Alright" she said as they stopped for the night on the edge of the river "I'm going to have a bath in the river. And I don't need any peeping toms." They didn't know what she was talking about; they never seemed to know what she was talking about.

"What's a peeping tom?" asked Frodo

"A guy who looks at unknowing women who are bathing, dressing or in various states of undress." She informed him.

"Oh." Was all he had to say though she caused all the hobbits to blush.

"Someone should watch the other shore for danger. For your own safety" said Boromir

"Are you volunteering?" Annwn asked giving him the Spock eyebrow and trying to keep a straight face.

"If you want me to." 'Dammit, he didn't blush.' Annwn thought to herself.

"No thank you, how about Gandalf? I trust him to actually keep his eyes on the other shore." Ha! That got a blush from Boromir, though he turned away before she could see the full extent of it.

"If you wish Annwn." Gandalf agreed. He was also the only one what called her only Annwn.

"Thanks, I'll be fast."

She quickly got everything she needed her soap, clean clothes and her towel. Her towel was the cloth she had gotten from Elrond. It wasn't cotton, but it would work. Then she and Gandalf went to the water. When she undressed, even though she was sure he wasn't watching, Annwn turned so that he wouldn't see the scars on the left side of her body. No one had to know about them.

Then she dived in and shit was it cold. Though the longer she stayed in the less she felt it, she was going numb. It worked for her. She got everything washed. Including her clothes. When she came out she dried off with her towel then dressed as best she could and braided her wet hair. She didn't have a second pair of pants so she wrapped the towel around her and pulled on her boots before she walked back to camp with Gandalf who said nothing.

She was able to hang her wet clothes on a low hanging branch by the fire before the guys realized how she was dressed. Apparently they had never seen a woman's knees before. Gimli was staring along with the hobbits, though Legolas and Aragorn didn't seem fazed, Boromir however, was over reacting. He had his coat off and was holding it out to her and insisting that she cover herself with it while averting his eyes.

"Gees, it's not like I'm going to lose my virginity because you saw my _knees_ Boromir!" At this he dropped the coat on her legs and hastily sat back down. He didn't look at her but she could just see there was a hint of blush on his cheeks, score. She left his coat where he had put it because it was warmer and though she would never admit it, this way there was a barrier between her and the fire.

_Review thanks to ladydi1984_

_To be honest I don't care much for nose rings either. I don't have one and I never will. Annwn has one only because her parents didn't want her to get one. You're not old fashioned. _

_Another thanks goes to the admin for scaring the crap outta me when they send a email saying that I had used illegal material in the summary box...aka Pissy. Apparently it isn't PG. I have repaired my misdemeanour and now my summary is family friendly. Yay! _


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Birthday

**A little bit of angst for all you folks.**

Chapter 15 Happy Birthday

Things went on like this until one night as they sat around the fire eating their supper. Annwn pulled out her one candle. She cautiously lit it in the fire while everyone watched her wondering what the hell she was doing. She put it on the side of her plate stuck there with some of the melted wax and started to sing under her breath.

Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday to me.

Happy Birthday,

Happy Birthday,

Happy birthday dear Annwn,

Happy birthday to me.

Then she blew out the candle. With her wish in her mind. 'To go home after all of this was over.' When she looked up she realized that everyone had stopped eating, even the hobbits. They didn't know what she was doing.

"What?" she demanded rather indignantly.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday, Lass." Said Gimli

"I assumed no one cared." She shrugged it off, this was a birthday she would always remember whether they knew it or not.

"How old are you now?" Samwise asked

"19" Annwn said proudly

"You're hardly an adult." Pippin said taken aback.

"Hey! I'm not a hobbit, remember. Where I come from I am now a totally legal adult." Not that that mattered here.

"What does that mean?" Merry asked

"I can drink alcohol and smoke tobacco legally now. According to the laws of the province that I live in. In some places you have to wait until your 21and other places even older. "

"You've never had alcohol?" Gimli said flabbergasted.

"I never said I'd never had alcohol. I've never had tobacco." corrected

"Would you like to try mine?" asked Merry he held out his pipe.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't intend to smoke. Besides it's bad for your health. And I'd rather not get high thanks."

"Not longbottom leaf, longbottom leaf is the finest in the shire and it very good for the health. It's from the south farthing."

"Whatever you say Merry." Annwn shook her head at the young hobbits.

"What age is considered adult in your countries?" she asked the group in general, wondering who she would get an answer from.

"In the Shire a hobbit leaves their tweens behind when they turn 33." Annwn pretended to look interested in the knowledge she already knew.

"An elf is considered an adult when they reach their first half century."

"At 500?" she asked with a smile, he nodded "that's not much of a brief childhood is it? What of the Dwarves Gimli?"

"At thirty."

"And what about Gondor Wellington?" she looked to Boromir who was staring at the fire.

"Twenty years of age."

"Damn! Any other country of men where I would be an adult." Boromir had a half smile on his face that was almost a smirk and shook his head.

"No the age in Rohan is also twenty."

"Ok so now that you know that I'm not an adult by any of your standards you have to promise not to try and keep me out of stuff because I'm a 'kid'." They only looked at her while Aragorn was grumbling about childish antics so Annwn said.

"I would have given you a piece of my cake Aragorn, but I don't have one." She was trying to point out to him that she didn't have to be mean to him and vice versa, she really would have given him cake. Though it might have been thrown in his face, however the way in which he got it was irrelevant, they all would have gotten cake, even him.

"Oh fantastic! Now you want a cake! Did it ever occur to you that we're out in the middle of nowhere, and you weren't going to get a cake whether you wanted one or not?" he asked sounding rather pissed off, like usual. She stared at him with a hard expression on her face.

"Do you ever _really_ listen to what I say? No, I don't think you do. You didn't hear that I was _totally_ willing to give you a piece of cake if I had one. What did you hear? Your screwed up little misogynistic brain hear 'I want a cake.' I don't want a cake; I don't give a _damn_ that I don't have a birthday cake! What's pissing me off is that you _insist_ on assuming things about me that aren't true. When are you going to realize that I'm not Marie Antoinette or Ophelia or every ditz in the history of earth combined. I'm not stupid, selfish, wussy or conceited! Even though I sometimes act that way." one that last line she calmed a little but started right up again with.

"But you don't care! You're not even trying to see that! That's what's pissing me off!" Then she stood, took her diner over to the edge of the clearing they were in and sat with her back to a tree. She ate alone wishing that she did have cake to throw at him or at least a shaving cream pie.

Apparently her outburst had dampened everyone's sprits because after everyone was done eating they all lay down and slept. Annwn crept back and did the same.

In the morning they all gave her a wide berth, like a land mine or a bomb waiting to explode. Everything that is accept merry and Pippin.

"Annwn last night after you left, Pippin and I were talking about a Hobbit couple that we know." Uh-oh, Annwn knew where this was headed. "Well you see they were always arguing, like you and Strider, but then after they got married and started a family the fighting stopped. We thought that if you and Aragorn got married your fighting would stop. What do you think of our plan?" Annwn looked at him amused. He looked so pleased with himself for finding a solution.

"Oh Merry, sex wouldn't solve the problems that Aragorn and I have with each other. And I don't want to go down that road, _ever_!" she had said it loud enough for all the guys to hear. She had the feeling they didn't hear anything after she said sex.

"Though...you know what would make this trip a lot easier to stand? Pudding! Butterscotch. Oh, no, no, rocky road! You know, it's a metaphor. Cause we're traveling!" they only looked at her like she was insane. She was getting used to that look.

"Please, don't tell me that you don't know that a metaphor is?" she asked

"What's pudding?" Pippin asked ignoring her question.

"What's _pudding_! Wow, you haven't truly lived yet if you don't know what pudding is. It's sort of like a jelly, only it's not eaten as a spread, and it's thicker and it's not made of fruits." She didn't know what else to say.

"So it's not like jelly at all?" Aragorn pointed out.

"You're not helping!" she sounded frustrated

"If it's not make out of fruit what's it made of?" Merry asked. Aragorn watched as Lady Annwn was bombarded with questions from the hobbits. He was ginning at her situation, maybe she would learn that unless she wanted to answer questions for the better part of a day she should not discuss foreign things with the hobbits.

"Pippin! I all ready told you...I have no idea what butterscotch is made of!"

Review thanks to ladydi1984, Kyonkichi9, PatonxJulia

Skimmboardergurl thank you for favoriting and alerting my authorhood and my story.


	16. Chap 16 This Bird Has Flown

**Aragorn won't always be a jerk, I promise. Also I am fairly heavy handed with my salt shaker full of foreshadows. This goes back to the very first chapter. If you really pay attention you might guess at what may happen. If you are still wondering about the title challenge I'll give you a hint. With this one think 1960's!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. It used to be shorter, trust me. **

Chapter 16 This Bird Has Flown

They were on a rocky plane one day stopping for a break, Merry and Pippin were practicing their sword fighting with Boromir while Annwn cheered them on (Legolas had all but given up on teaching her the bow). They had just tackled him when she saw it. The cloud that looked like a murder of crows. She grabbed the first hobbit and pack she could get her hands on and pushed them under a rock shelf as she yelled

"Hide!" What did they do? They looked for the orcs, that she was ready to hide from. Annwn pointed at the sky and said

"Up there idiots!" she was cramming hobbits and packs alike under bushes. They finally realized what she was doing and found their own hiding place. Annwn dove under a bush and found that she was trying to occupy the same place a Legolas. She had landed on top of him. She was about to apologise but he put his finger on her lips to stop her. If only her friend Allison could see her now? She would have a heart attack, so would her boyfriend, Jake. Allison had a thing about Legolas and Jake was paranoid that she would cheat on him. Annwn would admit that the elf was extremely good looking but Annwn didn't care about anything like that anymore. At least she told herself that she didn't, that she couldn't. When it was safe she rolled off Legolas and out from under the bush.

"The road to the south is being watched." Aragorn was the first to talk

"No shit Sherlock! They're Saruman's spies." Annwn said Aragorn glared at her for her first comment.

"We must go to the north." Said Gandalf

"How did you know?" it wasn't a question but an accusation, from Boromir. He knew there was something about her that he didn't like. He had a very strong feeling she was hiding something "Are you a spy of Saruman?"

"If I was Lord Prissy Pants, where are all the orcs that could have eaten us and stolen the ring ages ago? If I was a spy of Saruman then why does Gandalf like me so much?" he grumbled at this and was going to say something when Gandalf said

"She is no spy Boromir. Now we shall go through the northern mountain pass."

"Why take the long way round?" Asked Gimli "We should go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"I would not go through Moria unless I had no other choice."

So they went.

Every cell in Annwn's body was telling her to take her chances with the gap and to tell them what would happen. What would happen to Gandalf. When this thought would surface a part of her that was logical, the part of her that was over what happened told her that if she stopped them now she would have to explain everything and Gandalf would remain Gandalf the Grey. Yes she liked his easy going manner as his grey self but how would things turn out if he didn't come back as the white? She didn't want to find out. And another part of her wondered if she could change anything that happened. In Rivendell she was sure that she could make a difference for the better. But now that she was here all she could think about was Elphaba. She tried so hard to do right and always seemed to make things worse.

**Review thanks to Koynkichi9 and PatonxJulia **

**Story alert thanks to darkrunsnik05**

**My goal is to make her as normal as possible. And I know, from personal experience, that girls can be as mature as they want to be one minute and a complete child the next second. Also she had to be entertaining, as well half the things she is doing is to annoy the fellowship. ;) **

**The support is welcomed, as well as reviews, hem hem. **


	17. Chap 17 Spamalot  Happy Ending

**Warning! I don't think this is one of my better chapters. I'd like to know what you think and where I could fix/edit.**

**I hope everyone had a good Labour/Labor Day Long weekend! **

**I couldn't help it, Shakespeare and Monty Python, how much better could it get? I don't own either! But how cool would that be?**

**Note: if you're reading Macbeth in school don't use this as spark notes, actually read the play it is slightly different, not to mention better. Shakespeare was much more accomplished than I will ever be. Out of Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, A Mid Summers Night Dream, Hamlet and Julius Caesar. Macbeth is by far my favourite. **

**Let's pretend that Annwn's choppy retelling of Macbeth is on purpose. (Laughs nervously and hopes you all continue reading.) **

Chapter 17 Spamalot and Happy Ending

On their way to the mountain pass Annwn was on a bit of a Monty Python binge and though she didn't have the shorts or films to watch she still knew quite a few quotes. She would sneak up on the guys and say them in an English accent. Her favourites were.

"But I don't like spam!" she said this to Legolas when he offered her a piece of bread during one of their breaks. On one of the breaks that he was supposed to be teaching her the bow.

"Run away, run away!" This one was she yelled anytime Aragorn even glanced her way…then she ran the other direction.

"I want Shrubbery" While this one was only for Gamgee the shrubber.

"Ni!" She just went around saying this one at random intervals for no reason what so ever, other than annoy everyone. She was bored and she needed to occupy her mind.

And, the mother of them all, "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

She got a particularly spectacular response when she came up behind Boromir and said the last on in his ear, switching the mother and father part, she had nothing against Findulas and felt that his father was, well...schmutz. It didn't bother her to call him a hamster. He turned on her and bellowed

"My father is not a hamster!"

"Oh, I know that. With a son like you there's no way he was a hamster. He's like Claudius, that's all. Or Ophelia, take your pick." Willing to kill his son and _completely nuts_!

"Who are they?" asked Boromir wanting to know if it was an insult to his father but not sure if he really wanted to know.

"They're two characters from a play called Hamlet. About a Danish prince."

"Oh really, tell me this story." He asked

"No! I think that Macbeth is actually a better fit for the times we are in, and I promised Gandalf that I would tell him some time. Though I will give you a little tid bit to satisfy you." She gave him an evil grin.

'To be or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take up arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-

No more-and by a sleep we end the heartache!' That was all she could remember.

"And it ends with 'Be all my sins remembered'" she added as an afterthought.

"It's about suicide?" Boromir said shocked and appalled

"Hey good job!" she said brightly "My English class read the whole speech and three quarters of them had no idea it was about suicide." She found this fact particularly troubling.

"Is Macbeth about such a dark theme?"

Annwn thought for a moment and said "In some respects, darker. More people die. But it's my favourite Shakespeare."

"And they let women read this writing where you come from?" he was shocked

"Oh yeah! Girls learn all _sorts_ of things in Canada." She said suggestively then flounced off to lead Bill the pony.

He didn't understand this woman. She was hard, and willing to trudge across Middle Earth and had read such terrible writings, and yet against these odds, was still able to make her own fun and be light hearted. She was a strange thing that was sure. He could hear her singing a song.

"Bravly bold Sir Robin

Rode forth from Camelot

He was not afraid to die

Oh brave Sir Robin

He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways

Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin

He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp

Or to have his eyes gouged out

and his elbows broken

To have his kneecaps split." Annwn stopped singing as suddenly as she had started. Boromir was grateful; he didn't need to hear her sing about how many ways a man could die. If he had his way she wouldn't know anything of death.

That evening they had reached the base of the mountain and as promised Annwn started the story of Macbeth. She started when everyone was done eating. She asked

"Who wants to hear the story of Macbeth?"

"What's it about?" asked Frodo he sounded eager. He always liked to hear new stories.

"It's about a tragic hero, who 'bears a charmed' life'"

"Is it any good?" asked Pippin

"Is it any good! If it wasn't, millions of people wouldn't have read the story or watched the play. And they wouldn't teach it in high schools. It's a piece of classic Elizabethan literature. Though do yourself a favour, if you want a good version, don't watch the Roman Polanski film." Millions might be a _slight_ exaggeration, but the guys didn't have to know that.

"Oh." Frodo wondered who Roman Polanski was but he wanted to hear the story more so he didn't ask about it.

"Shall I start?"

"Yes, it sounds intriguing." Gandalf encouraged her.

So she started. She didn't know the whole thing word for word so she would improvise and add the bits she did know. She did her best to set the tone that Shakespeare intended. She had all of the men listening intently to her retelling. Boromir seemed to be listening especially close, he thought that women shouldn't learn Shakespeare, maybe, thought Annwn, he thinks that retelling the story is even worse?

"The story opens with three witches. They were having a meeting and we hear that they are meeting again. It was 'when the hurly-burly's done, when the battle is lost and won. Upon the heath was where they would meet Macbeth'. As they disappear they all say 'fair is foul and foul is fair'".

"Then we go to a battlefield where King Duncan of Scotland is facing a traitor. This traitor is the thane of Cawdor. He helped the other army and the King was going to give him what he deserved for it. He took his sword and with one sweep he took off the thane's head."

The hobbits gasped while the others minus Gandalf and Legolas (who listened intently) looked satisfied with the King's action. Annwn continued, reminding herself that the Hobbits had yet to see that kind of violence, and that really, neither had she, only in movies and books.

"Now from another battlefield of the same war came a messenger. He came to tell the King of the awesome defeat Macbeth, thane of Glamis, laid on Norway whom they were at war with. When the King heard this news he told the messenger to take news to Macbeth that he was now the thane of Cawdor as well, for his valiant fighting and leader ship he was rewarded." Everyone seemed satisfied by this action. 'Reward bravery with honour.' Wasn't that one of the things Boromir's father told Pippin after he was sworn into the Stewards' service? She thought it was but she went on.

"As this is happening Macbeth and his friend and fellow thane, Banquo, were on their way home when they came upon the Weyard (pronounced weird) Sisters. The three of them were witches. The same ones we met in the first scene. They made Macbeth and Banquo come in and sit by their fire. They had yet to speak so Macbeth said to them."

"Speak if you can."

"The first witch said 'all hail, Macbeth, all hail thane of Glamis."

"The second witch said 'all hail, Macbeth, all hail the thane of Cawdor."

"The third witch said 'all hail, Macbeth, that shalt be king here after."

"Then Banquo asks why they didn't greet him if they knew who Macbeth was, surely they would know who he was. Though he didn't know how they knew Macbeth was the thane of Cawdor or that he would be king."

"What did the witches say to Banquo?" asked Sam

"They said, 'hail, lesser than Macbeth, and greater. Not so happy yet much happier. Thou shalt get kings though thou be none. So all hail Macbeth and Banquo."

After this Macbeth demands to know more and how he was the thane of Cawdor but the witches...vanish..." she said it as though it was a magical, and supernatural. The hobbits oohed and awed. She could see Frodo finger the Ring she knew was around his neck and she said to him.

"I know what you're thinking Frodo, and no." He narrowed his eyes at her. To this point the only ones who knew that the Ring made the wearer invisible was Aragorn, Gandalf and the hobbits. All of a sudden Frodo didn't trust her like his once had. How did she know if she wasn't a spy.

"Now Macbeth and Banquo were alone and they were stumped in the deepest way. How could Macbeth be the thane of Cawdor if the thane still lived. They didn't know of his execution. They were discussing this when the messenger came along and told Macbeth, you are the thane of Cawdor and Glamis. And he told what had transpired of the last thane."

"Macbeth goes off on his own way and considers to himself what he might do about the prophecy? The Weyard sisters were right about his becoming thane of Cawdor, so why wouldn't they be right about his being crowned king? As he thinks he is already getting ideas of taking destiny into his own hands. He says 'come what may come'."

Annwn knew that she had to get through the play fairly fast if she wanted them all to hear it, and she did. She thought that it might help.

"From here we move to the castle of the king where he is bestowing on his eldest son, Macom, the title Prince of Cumberland. Macbeth is in attendance as a noble and while watching this thinks to his self. 'The prince of Cumberland, that is a step that I should over step or else stumble on.' Then he leaves to go to his wife, Lady Macbeth and tell her that Duncan intends to stay at their castle for a time."

"Macbeth wrote his wife a letter and she received it before he returned home. It told her of the weyard sisters and what they had said and that he was now the thane of Cawdor. He tells her to keep secret what he has told her and to reflect upon it. Her response is to say." She had played lady Macbeth in a school production in grade 12 and still knew her lines, most of them anyway.

"Glamis thou art, and Cawdor, thou shalt be

What thou are promised: yet do I fear thy nature:

It is too full o' th' milk of human kindness

To catch the nearest way. Thou woudst be great,

Art thou not without ambition, but without

The illness that should attend it. What thou wouldst highly,

That wouldst thou holily: woudst thou play false,

And yet wouldst thou wrongly win. Thou'dst have, great Glamis,

The witch cries 'thus thou must do' if thou have it,

And that which rather thou dost fear to do

Than wishest should be undone. Hie thee hither,

That I may pour my spirits in thine ear

And chastise with the valour of my tongue

All that impedes thee from the golden round,

Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem

To have thee crowned withal."

They all looked at her like she was someone else, she supposed she had been, she had been Lady Macbeth there for a moment, though she wasn't done yet. She was about to continue when a thought hit her and she paused and looked thoughtful while the Men, Elf, Dwarf Hobbits, wizard waited. 'Being Lady Macbeth probably wasn't helping her prove that women weren't as bad as Lord Prissy Pants and Strider thought they were. Oh well they still needed to hear the story.' She shook her thought off and continued.

"As we all see Lady Macbeth has a very black heart. And is willing to do anything to get what she wants. A messenger comes and tells her that the King is coming to spend the night. She sends him off to prepare the castle for his arrival. When she is alone she has another soliloquy.

"He brings good news.

The Raven himself is hoarse

That croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan

Under my battlements. Come you spirits

That tend to mortal thoughts, unsex me here

And fill me from the crown to toe top-full

Of direst cruelty. Make thick my blood,

Stop up the access and passage to remorse,

That no compunctious visitings of nature

Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between

Th' effect and it. Come to my woman's breasts

And take my milk for gall."

When she finished they were looking at her like she was possessed or something

"What?" she asked

"How do you do it?" asked Boromir

"Do what?"

"Become another person?"

"Oh that, I played Lady Macbeth in a school production of the Scottish play. That's how I know all her lines."

"It is dark. We should all rest now." said Aragorn who could tell that the hobbits were trying hard to stay awake but ultimately failing. So they did. Annwn was almost asleep when she had a small hand shaking her shoulder.

"What?" she said groggy with sleep.

"Well it's just that I can't sleep, your story was scary. Could you tell me a happy one?" it was Pippin

"Yeah…sure. Get in your bed and I'll tell you a happy story." He did as he was told and Annwn sat at his head on the ground cross-legged.

"There once was a man and his wife, they loved each other very much but they were poor. Now the wife was with child and from her window she could see the garden of her neighbour. It had a high fence around it but even without it no one would venture into it. For that was the garden of the witch." Pippin cut her off

"Does this story have a happy ending in it, there's a witch?" he accused, he sounded a little scared.

"There's a happy ending, I promise. Now the wife could see the lettuce in the witch's garden and dearly wanted some to eat. Her want got so strong that she was near death with it. The man who loved his wife very much wanted to save her and their child that had yet to be born. So he did the only thing he could do. He stole into the garden and took some lettuce for his wife. When she ate it her health returned. Though it wasn't long before she needed more lettuce to keep her and the child alive. So the man went into the garden again. This time though, the witch was waiting for him."

"She asked him why he took her lettuce, so, he told her about his wife and her illness. In response the witch said, you may take as many lettuces as your wife needs, but when the child is born she will be mine. I will look after the child like a mother would, with care and love. Now the man was afraid of what the she would do if he said no and he didn't want his wife or child to die so he agreed."

"And that's what happened. The beautiful baby girl was born and the witch came to get her like she promised. She lived with the witch until she was old enough to marry, then she locked her in tower with no doors or stair. Only the witch was able to come and visit her in the tower. To get in she would say

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, for that was her name, let down your hair, so I may climb without a stair. And out of the tower window would fall, shining golden hair. The witch would pull herself up with it. Now one day a prince was riding by when he heard the most beautiful singing. He followed it and found it came from the tower. He searched for a door but could not find one. So the next day he came again and watched the witch ask for Rapunzel to let down her hair. After the witch left, the prince went and asked."

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,"

"Let down your hair,"

"So I may climb without a stair. And down came her hair."

"Well when Rapunzel saw that it was man and not the witch she was frightened, though he made no move to harm her and they only talked. She came to like him and think of him a fine and handsome man. Then before he left he asked if he would like to be his princess. She said yes but she would need a way to get down, she couldn't use her own hair. She asked him to bring her strong silk to make a rope. He agreed and every day he would come with silk thread for her rope."

"On the day the prince was going to come and take her away to be his bride she told the witch, A prince is come for me today, and I won't have to live here anymore." The witch called her a wicked, wickid child, she thought she had hidden her well from the world. In her rage the witch cut Rapunzels hair and took her to a hidden part of the forest, from where she would never find her way out. And there she wept for her love."

"When the prince arrived at the tower with the last bit of thread and climbed up the hair. But he did not find Rapunzel but the witch. She told him he would never see his love again and she pushed him out of the tower. He landed in a bush of thorns. He escaped with his life but they stuck in his eyes and blinded him. Like this he wandered the wood lost. He was lost until he heard a beautiful voice he seemed to remember. He followed it and found his way to the clearing the witch had left Rapunzel in. She immediately knew her love and went to him. She cried for he didn't know her because of his damaged eyes. As she wept two drops of her tears fell in his eyes and they healed them. When he opened his eyes this time he saw his love and was happier than he had ever been."

"With his bride at his side they found their way back to the city and there they got married and lead a wonderful loving life together, while the witch was never heard of again. She only had power over Rapunzel while she was an unwed maiden." She looked down at Pippin, he was asleep. She guessed her story worked. She was about to go to her own bed when she heard.

"What about Rapunzel's parents, did she see them again?" it was Sam, Annwn had to smile.

"Of course Sam."

"How?" How? What could she say that would make sense to a hobbit?

"Well every child's birth and their parents names were recorded in the city's records. Under Rapunzels name there was her parents name and that she was taken by the witch. That's how she found her parents."

"And they were happy to see her?"

"Of course Sam, now go to bed."

"Ok, good night Lady Pirate."

"Night Sam" then Annwn went to her own bed with a dry throat. She listened to the sounds around the fire. There was Gimli's snores and the soft breathing of Pippin and Sam. The others weren't asleep yet, they had heard her story. She wondered if they thought it was too sentimental, probably. Would they believe that it was written but two men? Macbeth being written by Shakespeare, it was almost a given. Rapunzel was too kind for a man to have written. They hadn't heard the other stories by the Brothers Grim. They were...harsh.

Aragorn had heard a hobbit get up and listened. He did think the story was a little, superficial but he had to smile that it had helped. Aragorn was also simply happy that it wasn't him that had to tell a bed time story.

**I'm sorry about the long wait, really I am. But I just started University and I was a little distracted with it. I promise I haven't given up on you or this story (unlike my Harry Potter story, Tisk, Tisk! Smack! That's the sound of me smacking my hand as punishment.)**

**Favourite Story thanks to faye50free**

**Story alert thanks to .**

**Review thanks to PaytonxJulia (I have an I 3 Oz tee shirt!) and ladydi1984 (I did a happy dance when I got your review!)**

**P.S. I can (if need be, and am more than happy to) clarify Shakespeare's old English if you aren't a fan of thee's and thou's. ;) I won't judge or be condescending. **


	18. Chapter 18 Conversation

**I hope I didn't alienate anyone with the Shakespear, but I'm not finished with Macbeth yet, and thanks for the praise. Input is always welcomed. The chapter challenge is still open, if you think you know what they are, let me know.**

Chapter 18 Conversation (With the Blues)

In the morning they asked for her to continue her story about Macbeth. Rather Gandalf asked her to continue, she did. She told them of all the things Lady Macbeth said. How she, in the end, wasn't able to do the deed because he looked too much like her father. But that she was the one who framed the sons by getting them drunk and putting the blood on their hands. And about the ghost dagger Macbeth saw before he stabbed Duncan.

She went on to tell how Macbeth got more and more paranoid that someone would find out how he became King. They were schlepping up the mountain when they got to this part.

"And that was why he hired men to kill Banquo and his son, Fleance. Banquo was the only other one who knew about the witch's prophecy. Macbeth didn't want him to spill the beans."

"What does that mean? Spill the beans?" asked Merry

"Let the cat out of the bag, tattle, rat someone out, spill the beans, they all mean to tell a secret."

"Oh."

When they stopped for lunch Annwn broke from her usual routine, practicing her archery with Legolas, haha, yeah right! That had stopped ages ago. She went over to Frodo.

"Frodo? Can I talk to you alone?" he looked at her with untrustworthy eyes. Then he looked to Gandalf for advice, he got a nod. Frodo followed her hesitantly into the trees that were starting to thin. She walked to a clear spot with dirt and plunked down ungracefully on her but.

"Sit?" she pointed to the ground across from her. Frodo did as he was asked.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I have something to teach you." Annwn dug through the dirt a little with her nails and sure enough after a little excavation she found what she was looking for. She held out the earth worm on her hand along with some dirt. Her fingers were dirty as was the worm and the rest of her hand, as she intended. He looked at her confused.

"Frodo, tell me honestly, the first thing that come into your mind when I ask you one question. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Can you take the Ring out please, so you can see it?" He did it slowly and cautiously. He didn't know what she was getting at. It was scary, that Ring, when he pulled out the Ring Annwn could feel its power over her, she wanted it, badly. She pushed the feeling down as best she could and asked.

"Now answer me this. Between that Ring and this worm, which do you like better?"

"The Ring." She could tell that he had in fact answered truthfully for it sprang from his mouth seemingly on its own accord.

"Wrong. You can put the Ring away now if you wish." He did, she immediately felt better. "If you learn nothing else from Macbeth take this with you, 'fair is foul and foul is fair'." He looked at her confused again. God, the hobbit seemed to be in a constant state of confusion since the day she had met him, some days she just wanted to shake him.

"You said you would choose the Ring over the worm? Lots of others would too. Why? Because the Ring is pretty and the worm is muddy and underground most of the time forgotten. However this one little worm does more good for the world in his short life than that Ring has done in the ages it's been in existence. It will always be like this." she could see this knowledge being processed. She could see the cogs twirling in his head.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair. Now Frodo, you know the weight of the Ring on the soul, but remember that appearances are deceiving. The reddest apple isn't always the sweetest." He nodded "in the same breath however I'll contradict myself and say that you should trust your instincts. However with the exception of the ones around you, only trust people as far as you can throw them." She was thinking of Gollum, Frodo had to trust him to a point but no more than he had to. Annwn was getting up now.

"That's all I have to say, though take it to heart Frodo, take it to heart." He got up and followed her a few steps until she turned to him again.

"Always trust Sam." She knew that he may not, and he may let his mind get poisoned by Gollum but she had to say it.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" she asked as she knelt and put the worm back then tried and failed to wipe the wet dirt off her hand.

"What I was thinking when the witches disappeared in your story last night?"

"Oh, I have a good gut instinct." He seemed to take this as fact and didn't say anything else as they left to go back to the others. Let him think that her gut was the only warning and insight she had.

When they got to the others Sam was getting something out of one of Bill's packs so Annwn went over to him. She had a piece of knowledge for him too.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hallo, did you need something, Lady Pirate? I can get it out for you." Bless him, he was always trying to help.

"All I need is your ears for a minute."

"Alright." He paused what he was doing and looked up at her

"You know that Frodo carries the Ring, it's an evil, evil thing. Ha ha, that rhymed!" She laughed allowing herself a little joy at the childish rhyme "Hem, anyways, moving on. Frodo is strong but it will start to work its evil on him. You are his friend Sam and you always will be, no matter what he says when he has that Ring on." He looked at her quizzical.

"Don't ask me how I know it, just keep it in your mind Sam."

**Favourite story thanks to zfrida1**

**Review thanks to Kyonkichi9 (I'm glad I could make your day a little brighter and that I could return the favour.) and to PatonxJulia (you can expect more Shakespeare in the future)**

**Yeah Macbeth is a grade 10 thing; watch out for Romeo and Juliet in grade 9. Just a note, the whole story (and I do mean the whole thing) is full to the brim with sexual innuendo and jokes. Juliet's nurse is particularly...umm, vulgar. And if you watch a film version and you have a choice do not, I repeat DO NOT vote for the Leonardo De Caprio (I don't know how to spell his name, sorry.) version, I like him as much as the next girl but it's a terrible version. I would suggest the BBC version; it has Alan Rickman in it. And he's like 20. When in doubt go with an older version. **

**You know I'm starting to think I need a blog... **

**As well, I am in full time university now and just to let you know the updates might be a little more spread out now. Don't expect much in November. ;( But please stick with me. **


	19. Chapter 19 Hot N Cold

**Baaaaa! Sorry about the wait. You can blame University. **

**If you still don't know what the answer to my chapter title challenge you need to log off the internet (after you finish my story mind) and live a little. Or at least turn on the radio, better yet poke around on iTunes, it's amazing what you can find on that site assuming that is that you have iTunes and that it hasn't decided to be difficult. My iTunes has been stupid pretty much since I started to post this story. Grrrrr!**

**P.S. I'm also making the assumption that those that read this story have some knowledge of today's pop (that's important) culture. I think this is fairly accurate because no one seemed to know what the other titles were.**

Chapter 19 Hot N Cold

As they drew up the mountain Annwn couldn't help herself.

"So this is Caradhas the cruel. In Can-where I'm from we have Everest the enigmatic, Kilimanjaro the kleptomaniac and Rushmoore the Rash."

"How can a mountain be enigmatic? And what's a kleptomaniac?" asked Pippin

"A kleptomaniac is someone who had the irresistible urge to steal things. As for the mountain, how can a mountain be cruel?" She gave him a Teal'c eyebrow with a smirk on her face, though she knew _exactly_ how a mountain could be cruel.

The more they climbed the more the temperature started to go down, shocking, I know. Eventually they stopped for the night. There was a cleft out of the side of the rock that they made their camp in. Annwn, along with everyone else, felt as miserable as they looked. Even after a swig of that draft from Rivendell she still felt like her bones were made of ice. When it finally became too cold for her Annwn got out her extra clothes and while the fire was roaring she bit the bullet and took off her jacket and started on the buttons of her vest.

"What are you doing? Why are you undressing?" Boromir, if she was correct, sounded a little panicked.

"Calm down Wellington!. I'm not doing a strip tease. It's _way_ too cold for that." She got her vest off then put on her other three shirts at the same time. She was lucky they had wide sleeves or else she could not have gotten them on. Her hands were icicles by the time she had them all done up. She quickly threw on her vest and jacket and wrapped them around herself before doing the rest of the buttons. She had to be able to feel them to do them up. For what seemed like the thousandth time she had nine sets of perplexed eyes on her. Gandalf was _never_ perplexed.

"What! Your mothers never told you to dress in layers?" she said half shivering, the fabric of the shirts she had just put on was cold, it would take a while for them to warm from her body warmth, if she had any left.

"No" said Sam

"They must not have been that good, though you don't get that much snow in the shire do you?"

"It's snows and is cold but not like this."

"That'll be it then."

Even with her layered clothing Annwn was colder than the others, because she had to be farther from the fire than the others. She would never tell though. Aragorn would have a fit about how women weren't meant to schlep across the world like this.

She was a little warmer when she remembered that she had a toque and mittens in her pack. She fished them out and jammed the toque on her head.

"What's that?" Asked Merry

"Tis a toque." He looked at her and said

"What kind of word is that?"

"A French one. J'ai plus frois." (I'm really cold) She added bitterly

"What did you say?" Asked Gimli when he heard a language he didn't recognize

"J'ai ne parle pas." (I didn't speak) Answered Annwn. Clearly they didn't know French. She would have annoyed them with answers in her limited French and some Spanish but at the moment she was too cold and too tired.

When night came Annwn curled up with her two blankets and the cloth Elrond had given her and was still colder than she had ever been in her life. Well, that's how it felt. She even had three layers of socks on, it did nothing to help. She was hoping not to get frostbite, knowing full well that she was suffering from mild to moderate hypothermia. All it took to have mild hypothermia was for your body temperature to be two or three degrees lower than normal, this said she was probably suffering from moderate hypothermia. They all were, except Legolas...damn Elf!

Legolas watched her make her bed unreasonably far from the fire. It wasn't like there wasn't room for her either. He thought it was wrong that she was curled into a ball because of the cold. But there was nothing he could do about it. The elements didn't affect elves like they did humans, even ones that were part Elf, so he had no coat or blanket to cover her with.

It was Boromir that gave up his fur lined cloak to her. He had a thick skin and didn't need it, not like she did. He hadn't noticed it before but in the little cave they were in it was apparent. How she separated herself from the others. When he laid his cloak on top of her she did not wake but a small smile formed on her sleeping face.

The way she was laying Legolas could see her beautiful face unobstructed by the ring she wore. She looked more like a woman when she slept. Legolas reminded himself that she would not be able to keep her mask on when she slept. As much as he knew she was trying to hide it and give the appearance that she didn't care he knew that she was trying to win Aragorn's respect and prove herself, not only to Aragorn but to them all, with the exception of Gandalf and the Hobbits.

In the morning Annwn was warm. Why was she warm? She sat up straight and saw why. What she saw should not have pissed her off but it did. As much as she didn't want to get up from underneath the warm fur she had to, there was no other choice. She did and picked up the cloak. She stomped over to Boromir and dropped the bundle on his head.

"Thanks a lot Lord Prissy Pants!" She said sarcastically. Now instead of getting semi used to the cold she would suffer today because she had to start all over.

"Why are you mad?" He was utterly confused

"Because now I'll spend the rest of the day colder than yesterday. Surprisingly, there is a method to my madness."

She had a feeling from the way the day started that it would be a bad day. It was. It started with the blanket; the next thing was Frodo lost the Ring when he tripped and rolled down the mountain to Aragorn. Annwn had been walking behind Boromir and saw what was about to happen, she also knew the story. She saw Boromir pick up the Ring while Frodo looked at him reproachfully. Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir sounded mesmerised, he had it held out in front of himself in such a way that that he was begging The Ring to hypnotise him. Though it wasn't just him that it was working on.

Annwn wanted it too, she could feel its pull on her heart. It was whispering to her that it could take her home and make everything she wanted come true. It was unlike any desire she had ever had. Strong, unwavering and consuming. She stood beside Boromir and said firmly.

"Give it back! Give it to Frodo." The Ring had her heart but it hadn't poisoned her mind yet. When it was under Frodo's shirt again she felt better, like the other time. The desire was gone. She took a deep breath and to Frodo she said gravely

"Fair is foul and foul is fair. Remember that Frodo." To Boromir she said, as though nothing bad or foreshadowing had happened

"Can I slide down the hill in your shield?"

"No, it is not a toy." Annwn pouted a bit, knowing full well that she was being childish then said

"I'll tell you the answer to the question you really want to know if you let me." She gave him her widest smile he looked at her and said

"You will not stop asking until I consent will you?" he had to admit to himself that he was intrigued to know what question she thought he wanted the answer to.

"Nope!" she was grinning

"Fine but you must swear that you'll keep up your end of the deal and not break it, the shield that is."

"You don't trust me?" she grin turned to a slight frown

"No, to be honest, I don't."

"Good to know. Shield please." She held out her hands.

"You haven't sworn yet."

"Damn, there shield please."

"You know that's not what I meant." He shook his head at her

"Fine, I cross my heart and hope to die. Well not actually. There shield please?"

He handed it over and the second she grabbed it he regretted giving it to her. He had the feeling she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know and that it was just a trick of manipulation. He watched her run up the slope, turn towards him and jump on his shield. He winced when she did this, it wasn't made to take this kind of abuse. Arrows and swords were one thing, being a toy was another.

Annwn was so excited. She had wanted to try this since the first time she saw the films. She jumped on the shield and went all of a foot. Talk about underwhelming! She sat there dejected waiting for Boromir to come to her.

When he reached her she held out a hand signalling that she wanted a hand up. He consented and held out a gloved hand. Annwn grabbed his forearm putting hers in his hand. Boromir's eyes widened for a second in shock. He was thinking, 'she really isn't like a regular woman, they would have given me their hand, not their whole arm!' Then he helped her up.

Annwn didn't have much work to do getting up. Boromir put a little, ok a lot more strength into his assist than he needed to. Annwn had no choice but to half crash into him when he pulled her up. Her response to this was to cut off his apology and say

"I'm not a lump you know! And by the way your shied sucks shit as a toboggan!" She dusted it off and handed it to him.

"That's because it's not a toboggan milady."

"Yeah you're probably right. So your question." She ignored the fact that he called her milady.

"Yes?" Maybe she would tell him after all.

"It won't help."

"What?" How was that the answer?

"That's your answer. It won't help your people. That piece of shit won't help anyone. Ever!"

He looked shocked again. Was it because she knew his question of because of her language. She didn't know.

"Do you trust me even less now?"

"Strangely...no." He looked down at her. "You're honest. Maybe a little too honest sometimes, and there is your very unladylike use of curses. You are...perplexing."

"Let me guess, I'm not like other women you've met." She said a sly smile playing on her face.

"Not in the least."

"Yeah, society is a little different where I come from...no a lot different."

They walked for a while in silence until he spoke to ask her

"You remind me of my brother, and my little sister."

"How so?"

"Well my brother was always reading in the library, he loves books. I think that he would prefer not to be a soldier if he had the choice." Boromir said thoughtfully. "More than books though he loved old stories, myths and legends. His favourite was one called the Raven. He used to ask me if I though the Raven would come in our life time. Growing up, he wanted nothing more than to meet her. He would ask me, so often that I was sure I would go mad. My answer was always, 'you better hope little brother that she doesn't'" Annwn looked at her feet and said nothing.

"You should see the White City, shining in the sun. The banners caught in the wind. Oh, it a sight to behold!" she could tell by the way he was talking he really did love Minas Tirith. "I shall introduce you to my family someday. Though when you meet my father you may want to wear a dress."

"I'll wear whatever I damn well please." He actually laughed at this a deep rolling laugh. It made her smile in response.

"You are your own woman."

"Yes I am. And just think, where I come from I'm normal...ish? What about your sister, how are we alike?" here was one thing she knew nothing about.

"Ah well, she's not one for the rules either. My father is ashamed of her."

"She's not the quiet court maiden is she?" Annwn asked with a smile

"No she is not."

"I like her already."

**If you can find the Hamlet reference and know the answer to the tile challenge and send a review you get extra points! **

**I really like to know what you think so please drop me a review. Thanks**

**Review thanks to Kyonkichi9**

**Favourite story thanks to Elex Black**

**I hope I didn't scare anyone away with the Shakespeare. **


	20. Chapter 20 Every Breath You Take

**Yeah! The big 2-0!**

**If anyone reading this is from Toronto, or lives there, I realize that was a cheap shot but I live in a prairie province...where we're used to lots of snow. If you don't believe me the snow last year shovelled off your driveway was higher than me and I'm 5'6". It was taller than my father too, he's 5'10". Yeah, we get lots of snow. **

**The Hamlet reference from last chapter was "there's a method to my madness". The doctor says something similar to this about Ophelia when she's going mad. **

**Chapter title challenge: It has nothing to do with Shakespeare and is in everyone's lives. Think 'fairly common place.'**

Chapter 20 Every Breath You Take

They walked for a while more and eventually they walked into a blizzard. Annwn had her hood up and was using her hair as a scarf (it had grown a fair bit since her arrival…where ever _here_ was), though it was half frozen from her breath. Gandalf was making a path with his staff while Legolas was simply being a show off and walking on the snow, damn Elf. This was her dream/hallucination and she was apparently ¼ Elf why couldn't she walk on top of the snow? To be blunt, at this moment, life sucked!

Annwn knew what would happen and stuck close to Boromir who was doing a very good job of making the snow easier for her to walk through. If Toronto had had a few of him they wouldn't have had to call in the military to dig out the city. He had Sam in one arm and Pippin in the other. Frodo and Merry were being carried by Aragorn ahead of them. Whilst Gimli sat on Bill who was lead by Annwn. She was rather fond of the pony. He wasn't like the ones she had met. He was actually well mannered!

Then she heard it. So did Legolas.

"There's a fell voice on the air." Then Gandalf did his hocus-pocus thing and the next thing she knew there was a great pile of snow falling on their heads. It all happened faster than it seemed in the films, or the books for that matter.

If it hadn't been so cold Annwn would have been quite comfortable in the snow. It was softer than the ground she had been sleeping on lately. She sunk into it, relaxing, knowing that she wasn't in any immediate danger. A moment later a gloved hand plunged into the snow and pulled her out by the front of her jacket.

"Hey!" she cried

"Are you alright?" Boromir looked worried

"I was enjoying it down there!" he looked at her like she was crazy as she went, struggling, to uncover Gimli and Bill. Boromir helped her.

"You liked being buried in the snow?" he was starting to think this woman was on the verge of insanity.

"It reminds me of home. Where I live we get lots of snow in the winter and as a child I would make forts in the yard with my friends. Or we would just lay in the soft snow and pretend we were in the clouds, floating above the world." She sounded so wistful when she spoke of less troubled times. Boromir hoped that they would all live to see those times return.

Boromir understood what she wanted, to have some reminder of home. Especially if there was as much hope in that place as there seemed to be in her country. There was certainly more than there was in his.

When everyone was uncovered there was the mini argument about what path they would take, while Gandalf looked worried about the prospect of going through Moria. Annwn was less than pleased about this as well. Her worst fear was down there. She stood there and waited for it.

"Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We will go through the mines." A shadow passed over Gandalf's face but he agreed. Aragorn saw Annwn start chewing on her lip and the inside of her cheek like she was worried but he thought nothing of it at the time.

They went back down the mountain retracing their ill thought through path and as they did the weather got warmer so Annwn shed her layers like a snake shedding its skin. It felt good not to be cold. Even better was to have a bath again. There was a stream at the bottom of the mountain, it was cold but it was clean.

When she came back from her bath she had her green dress on, it was easier than causing an uproar again about her knees. In her arms she had a bundle of wet clothes. She hung them to dry then in her best graceful manner sat amongst the men.

She practically forced the others to wash because they were all grimy. She said

"You really should all wash now. At least in the blizzard I couldn't smell you. And you'll feel better after. A clean body is good for the soul." She said thinking of Boromir and Frodo. It couldn't hurt.

"But it's cold!" Argued Pippin.

"Yeah, well I don't care how much shrinkage you get." To Aragorn and Boromir she said with her hands on her hips

"You're not going to let a lil' ol' woman beat you at something because it might be a little _cold_ are you? That just seems _wrong._" She challenged. Low and behold…they went, the hobbits first. Score one for team Annwn.

They had been down at the water for some time when they heard a commotion, splashing and yells for help. They all grabbed their weapons and ran. Annwn did her best in a dress and arrived last, save Gimli.

Pippin was on the beach looking very dead. They were all looking sad and Merry was crying.

"What happened?" Annwn asked

"He drowned." Said Sam though his own tears.

She ran over to Pippin dropping her sword and pushed Aragorn out of the way. He wasn't very happy about it but Annwn ignored his protests. Even Gandalf was standing off to the side looking sombre.

She listened for breathing, there was none. She tilted his head, pinched his nose and performed CPR. When she went to do the compressions her eyes nearly popped out of her head. His ribcage was not like they had described in her Red Cross class. It didn't break after the first compression. It was bendable, like cartilage at the end of your nose. Well he wouldn't have the painful broken bones to deal with after. She hoped he would have an after.

But he wasn't coughing up the water. She had to repeat CPR.

"C'mon Pip! Breath dammit!" She was on compression ten, swearing and cursing at him, when he started to cough and splutter. She turned him and let him get it out. Then she sat back on her heels and closed her eyes remembering to breathe herself. She had thought he was gone there for a moment. This was the first time she had had to use her first aid knowledge...on a hoddit, who would have guessed!

When she looked up she was met with looks of disbelief and sheer joy.

"But he was gone!" Cried Merry, his tears were of joy now.

"No. But he would have been if you all stood there for a little while longer not doing anything." She said accusingly

Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder and said "Thank you, you saved him where I could not."

"I'm not so useless now am I?" She stood up on legs that felt hollow, sword in hand. To the hobbits she said "Stay out of the deep water and the strong current if you can't swim, ok? Thanks." With that she left. She was numb. What if he had died, it would have been all her fault. When she reached the camp she sat on a log and put her head on her crossed arms resting on her knees. Now she knew exactly how Elphaba felt.

Annwn hadn't realized that Legolas had followed her. She was startled out of her thoughts when he sat beside her. She looked up suddenly wondering who it was and saw the elf.

"Oh it's you." She wiped the tears off her cheeks and out of her eyes

"Why do you cry? Pippin lives, you saved him with your kiss."

"It was _not_ a kiss and yeah I saved him." she said miserably "but I sent him there in the first place."

"You could not have known that Pippin would drown."

"I know so much and feel helpless. Like Alice gone down the rabbit hole. This is all a dream, I know it's not real but I can't wake up." She started sobbing uncontrollably, she felt more alone than she had ever felt.

Legolas disregarded her rule about not touching her and collected her into his arms. Annwn let him, it felt good to be held, by anyone. She didn't feel so alone. He had his arms around her; they kept her from completely falling apart at the seams. He rocked her back and forth while singing a lullaby in elvish. It was beautiful. After some time Annwn's tears stopped. She stayed where she was with her eyes closed. Things felt perfect. For her at least. Not for another.

Boromir had given her a head start, to give her some time alone but it seemed the elf had got to her first. 'Typical' he thought 'he's an elf, I'm not, she hasn't even considered me.' He felt betrayed, it was strange, there was no bond between them but he felt like there was the start of one. He thought that he would be the one to protect her. If that wasn't what was causing the turmoil in his heart, then what was?

The rest of the evening passed with little incident though Annwn noticed that Boromir was glaring harder at her than ever. What had she down now? He had been as depressed looking when Pippin had drowned as the others so by all rights he should be happy that the littlest hobbit (hehe she allowed herself a small smile for her pun) was still alive. She didn't know what he was thinking; his thoughts were shielded from her.

**Review thanks to Kyonkichi9 and Elex Black **

**Points for anyone who can answer the chapter challenge or what Annwn's pun was alluding to. Good luck! **

**Hint, the chapter challenge is easier, at least if you haven't seen every episode of Corner Gas. I'm starting to think people aren't even trying. **


	21. Chapter 21 The Nagging Dark

**I own nothing except Annwn. If you find a reference to something it's because I appreciate the writer, author, singer, song writer, actor ect. **

**No infringement is intended. **

**A Catching Fire reference for you all, see if you can find it.**

**The pun from last chapter was the littlest hobbit. There was a TV show called the 'Littlest Hobo' about a dog, it was referenced in 'Corner Gas', a TV show made in my home Provence.**

**I still haven't given up on the chapter title challenge. **

Chapter 21 The Nagging Dark

It wasn't long until they were at the entrance of the Moria and Boromir was still not talking to her. So she talked to the hobbits instead. They always liked to talk. Annwn was still leading Bill. Sam was looking sad beside her. Aragorn had told him that Bill wouldn't be joining them.

"Mines are no place for a pony Sam, especially not this mine. Now a canary on the other hand..." she said not realising that she was the canary. The only time when she wasn't humming under her breath or singing was when she was worried. Better known as right now.

"A canary Ms. Annwn?" she had _finally_ convinced him not to call her Lady Pirate

"Never mind. He'll find his way to Rivendell Sam. He's a smart pony."

"I suppose so, bye-bye Bill." He said as she and Aragorn pushed the pony on his way.

"The elves will look after him, I promise." She patted Sam on the shoulder and slowly walked away. She really didn't want to go into that mine. 'I guess I was hoping that somehow this hallucination would be different enough that I...we wouldn't have to go down there.' Annwn thought to herself. 'but if you didn't go down there then there would be no Gandalf 2.0.' she reminded herself.

Annwn didn't want to steal Frodo's one shot at appearing smart and she wanted a rest as well as postpone entering the mine so she sat on a rock and took off her boots. Sitting cross-legged the others looked at her.

"This is no time to rest." Said Boromir.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed "Mark it on the calendar, you said something to me! Even if you did sounded truly pissed about it." She continued more seriously "It'll take them a while to figure out how to get in. And Pippin!" she turned from the man to the hobbit by the water. "Can you contain yourself for a _few minutes_ and _not_ throw things in the water?" her words came out sounding much harsher then she intended. Pippin flinched and wandered over to Merry looking sad. Annwn was sorry, she was never very nice when she was like this, on the edge, however she said nothing, she would only have made things worse.

When it finally did come to Frodo that they needed to say the Elven word for friend the others had all taken her hint and sat. Rising they all looked into the entrance hoping to get a look inside. They followed Gandalf who went in first with his little crystal light. In a hushed voice Annwn said

"And they call him the dull one." No one noticed, rather no one made any comment.

"This is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine, a _mine_!" there was that Dwarf pride she had read about and apparently inherited...she just hoped that she wasn't related to Gimli. That would be just...weird. Ick!

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Said Boromir looking around his feet. There were long dead dwarves scattered around. Thankfully they were long dead, rather than recently dead, the smell was nearly gone. It wasn't nearly as bad in her nose as burning flesh but it still made her eyes and throat burn.

Annwn hung back by the hobbits. She was waiting for the kraken thing from the water while the guys were trying to get out of the mine as fast as they could. Then the first tentacle came out and grabbed Frodo. It had to be Frodo, the Ring bearer. The one that couldn't die if the quest was to succeed yet was the most likely to. But alas that was the way things like this always work thought Annwn as she hacked at the tentacle with her sword without thinking twice about it.

The others came when they heard Sam yell for Strider. Legolas had his bow out and was firing off shots like no tomorrow. While Annwn actually managed to sever one that that was about to smack Boromir into the wall. He looked at her, shock written all over his face. And she said

"You're welcome." With a little head tilt

Then a moment later Frodo was caught by Boromir and they were hurrying their collective asses into Moria as the kraken thing pulled down the entrance behind them. Honestly that thing was just scarier than the one in Pirates of the Caribbean. I was _real_, well as much as a dream could be and she was one who knew about scary dreams.

As they stood there in the dark Annwn was the only one to say something

"Shit." Was all she could get out. Her voice was flat. A hand was put on her shoulder and squeezed it gently but when Gandalf lit his crystal it was removed. She knew it wasn't the hobbits or Gimli, they were too short. It had to be one of the others. But who?

"Now we face the long dark of Moria, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let's hope we go unnoticed."

When they stopped for the night the hobbits asked her to start another story because she had finished Macbeth.

"I would start Hamlet if we weren't...you know, here. I think something more light-hearted is in order. Let's see?" she thought about stories she could tell them. She was trying her best to put the fear growing in the pit of her stomach to the back of her head, the story would help. All of the ones she could tell them were by the Brothers Grim and they were all too...grim. So she told them a story she made up on the go about whinny the Pooh and his friends. She even had Gandalf chuckling at the end as well as the hobbits. They story hadn't moved the others. Nor did she expect it to. It was a silly one about how Pooh didn't have any honey left but really did only he had forgotten about it, since his head was full off fluff, go figure. Definitely not Pulitzer worthy, but that wasn't the point.

They went on like this until they came to the three passages that Gandalf had no memory of.

"Are we lost?" Merry asked Aragorn

"No one is lost yet, Merry." Annwn answered for Aragorn who didn't have an answer.

"Merry?" Said Pippin

"Yeah Pip?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Annwn pointed out. "Try to rest for a bit, ok."

Maybe Annwn wasn't so bad thought Aragorn. She had handled that situation at the entrance well enough and she had saved Pippin before, even if she did snap at him that one time. She had a way of calming the hobbits down when they were scared and they really did like the stories she told.

Annwn had closed her eyes but heard Frodo scurry up to where Gandalf was sitting and tell him that there was something following them.

"It's Gollum."

She heard the whole thing. When Gandalf got to his 'some that live deserve death', speech Annwn opened her eyes and looked at Boromir. When he noticed her looking at him he glared at her. She stuck out her tongue at him. She caught him off guard with that. Surely he was one that deserved to live, yeah The Ring drove him mad but he was a good man wasn't he. He didn't deserve to die even if he had an unexplainable grudge with her. But there was the story to think about. What would happen if she did something? She could seriously screw things up...more than they already were. She had to take a lesson from Elphaba, she would do nothing. She couldn't do anything.

A few minutes later

"Ah! It's this way!" exclaimed Gandalf

"He's remembered!" said Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, always follow your nose." To Annwn it seemed pointless to tell a hobbit this. They knew that if you followed your nose you'd end up at food eventually, which in the eyes, or rather the stomachs, of hobbits solved all troubles.

They descended the stair and entered a great hall.

"Let's risk a little more light." The crystal glowed and bathed a small fraction of the great hall of the dwarf city.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake."

"Yup Sam, this is one to tell your grandkids some day." Annwn said to him equally as impressed, she was too impressed not to smile. Seeing it on a screen, digitally made by a computer was one thing, seeing it made out of stone was a whole other thing. The scale was astronomical; there wasn't anything on earth that could compare. Even if it was a dream.

They walked along in stunned silence until Gimli made a detour and took them into a small side room where in a ray of sun there was a tome. Gimli was grieving at the foot of it.

"I'm sorry about your cousin Gimli." Annwn said when she was at the dwarfs shoulder, before Gandalf read the inscription, she already knew what it said.

"You read Dwarvish?" Legolas asked when it was proven that she was in fact correct.

"Nope, not a word." She grinned at them. They looked at her perplexed while Gandalf started to read from the record book. She heard Legolas say

"We cannot linger." Before she turned away rather quickly. 'That was _brilliant_ of you Annwn.' She mentally kicked herself. She really didn't want them to find out about who she apparently was.

This is when she noticed Pippin. He was about to drop a rock down the well.

"No Pip don't-"CRASH! "-drop the rock." Annwn winced as she finished her sentence.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf said sounding pissed. Annwn thwacked Pippin on the side on the head with her finger nail.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it." She pointed out.

Then they all heard it.

Boom, boom, boom. The drums.

Boromir ran to the door while Annwn waited for the line that made her laugh every time, even though it was a serious line or how terrible she felt at the time. It was just so god damned funny.

She saw him flinch back as two arrows went whizzing past his head into the wood of the door. He pulled it shut with Aragorn. When he turned to the others he said it.

"They have a cave troll." She had to giggle.

When the door was bared with old axes the two Gondorians came back to middle of the room with their weapons out. Annwn already had her sword out. She wasn't nearly good enough with her bow to do any damage. Likely as not she would hit one of the fellowship and that would _not_ help their situation.

"Stay behind Gandalf. You'll be safe there. That means you too." Said Aragorn, pointing at her after telling the hobbits the same thing. "Women shouldn't be getting scars."

"Well it's too late for that." She disregarded his order. It was a good thing they weren't in the military. She would have been court marshalled.

The orcs were hacking through the door faster than Annwn would have liked. She hoped that she would actually be able to kill when she needed to. 'There're _orcs_ Annwn! If you don't kill them they'll kill you.' She told herself sternly. It was time she showed her muchness, as the Mad Hatter would say.

As she brought up her blade to block the attack of an orc Annwn was just pleased that they were just orcs, not Uruk-hia. She blocked a few more shots from the orc then ran him through. 'One down' she thought.

The rest after that was a blur. There were orcs everywhere. The troll was smashing things like the walls, Balin's tomb and orcs indiscriminately. She quickly lost track of the hobbits. Though Gimli was easy to find as he was cussing at every orc that came his way, rather loudly. Annwn had cut her way through eleven orcs by the time Legolas took down the troll with the help of Pippin. Score one for the Shire! The orcs left them alone after this, hurrying out the door.

The others all rushed over to Frodo who was lying on his face in the rubble. He looked a lot deader than Pippin had, though was much more alive. Annwn didn't really care about the mithrel shirt he had, she just wanted to get the hell out of that room. Let's just say, orcs don't smell too great, that was a given just looking at them, but the smell of their blood was making her want to retch.

Finally they were all satisfied that Frodo wasn't dead and they, thankfully, left the room. Annwn didn't think tossing her cookies would help the point she was trying to make with the guys about women.

They were running full tilt through the great hall when they were surrounded by orcs. As she was running the strangest though came to her. 'How the hell do women in movies run like this in heels? Damn Hollywood.' She would have pondered it some more, happy to have a distraction but the orcs were still coming, they were catching up. Their eyes were wide, round and staring. They clattered and banged their swords at them. The fellowship was surrounded. They were intimidating, if asked at this moment Annwn would admit that she was scared. Not so much of the orcs but of what she knew would happen after. She tried to betray none of her feelings when she said

"Gimli, I think your cousin needed better pest control. Or at least an alarm system."

"Moria has seen better days Lass, I assure you."

Then as quickly as they had been surrounded the orcs were leaving. Running away actually. At the other end of the hall the red glowing shadow a flame creates was spreading and growing. They could hear its growling and its footsteps.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir in a hushed voice

"Oh no." Annwn breathed. "On no, oh on, oh on."

"The Balrog." Gandalf said in a dark voice. Annwn knew that she had to run before she saw it. She shouted

"Run away! Run away!" and turned tail and ran.

They watched her run. Aragorn was just forming the thought,' just when we could use another sword she abandons us', when Gandalf cut in saying

"This foe is beyond any of you. I suggest we follow her advice. Run!" They did. Annwn had a good lead but was still passed by Boromir who thought that a man should lead the way into danger. Damn him for having longer legs. Was all Annwn was thinking. Annwn really had to stretch to keep up. He turned ahead of her then went out of sight. She thought for a second that he had fallen but found that he was only teetering on the edge of falling.

She didn't wait for Legolas and did it herself. She scrambled down the stairs and grabbed him round the middle and threw herself back. When they landed the force knocked the wind out of her. When she regained it she said again

"You're welcome. I'm so gonna have a bruise from that."

The others had arrived and looked at them on the ground questioningly.

"He was going to fall." Answered Annwn matter-of-factly before Gandalf started pushing them down the safer stair.

"You know what else your cousin could have invested in Gimli?"

"What lass?" He asked through heavy breathing.

"Stair railings. And if he had observed safe building codes, there wouldn't be this giant gap in the stare either." They had arrived at the gap. First over was Legolas then Gandalf. Aragorn threw Pippin then Boromir threw Merry. Then went Sam via Boromir. He took him with this time and made part of the rock stair fall into the darkness beneath them.

"After you lass. Gimli" said. Annwn took a breath and leaped. She landed short. Her chest slammed into the rock. She grasped for something to hold onto while her feet tried to find purchase below. She was sure she was going to fall when two strong hands lifted her up. When she was standing she was face to face, rather face to chest, with Boromir.

He swept dust off her shoulder. He would have done the rest but it was, you know, her chest. He didn't want to out step his boundaries or make her feel uncomfortable and there was his rule, he was glad to see that she didn't bite his head off.

In a slightly breathless voice she said "Thank you."

"You're welcome"

"Not the beard!" Cried Gimli

Legolas pulled it anyways. It was that or let the annoying dwarf fall. To the dwarf Annwn said

"Get over it Gimli, you're crazy facial hair is fine." She was a little embarrassed that Gimli could jump farther than she could, and it came out in derision. Aragorn was about to throw Frodo across to Boromir when a large chunk of the ceiling fell and landed on the stairs, breaking through it. This destabilized the section that Fordo and Aragorn were on. Their feat of balance was more impressive in real life, most things were. Their hunk of stair crashed into the part the rest of them were one and sent the man and hobbit crashing into them.

"My physics teacher would be so proud." Annwn told them. They would have asked why her teacher would be proud of them but they could hear the Balrog drawing nearer. They ran.

The Balrog had found them. There was fire coming out of a chasm in the ground and Annwn saw it. She froze remembering what it felt like. She was aware that someone was tugging on her hand but the fire was consuming her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Then her feet left the ground and she was moving away from the fire. Someone had picked her up, in the fireman's carry ironically. She saw the bridge pass under her and shut her eyes until she was on her feet again.

Boromir had carried her across the bridge. He looked at her and said as she had done to him

"You're welcome." She didn't respond other than to nod. Her eyes were wide with fear and dread. Boromir pushed her behind himself to relative safety.

Annwn watched from behind Boromir. It was fire come alive, she would have nightmares about this for a long time, forever maybe. Then Gandalf got pulled down into the chasm. Down, down he went. She had heard his presumed last words, fly you fools. And then Frodo screamed, a shrill, annoying, yet honest scream. It was Boromir that hauled his little ass out of the mine. And it was Annwn who hauled Aragorn's hard ass out of the mine behind them. Somehow she had snapped out of it first.

When they reached the wide open world Annwn breathed for what felt like the first time in an eternity, she was shaking. She was safe out here, the fire couldn't get here. Slowly with the cool breeze and sunshine on her face she calmed down. Around her were people stricken with grief she knew was premature and needless.

"Legolas, Boromir, get them up." Aragorn's tone was flatter than it usually was, he felt the hurt that they all did but he had it contained, he had to. He was now the leader.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Exclaimed Boromir

"No, there'll be time to grieve but that time is not now." Annwn said to him quoting Gandalf the white from the future, while pulling him to his feet by his arm. She smiled a weak smile. It was meant to be reassuring and comforting. It was a good thing Boromir didn't know that she had used a line that was from a conversation about his own death, that she had no intention of interfering with.

Here he was grieving whilst this woman in front of him was not. She had witnessed the same thing he had and had been much closer to Gandalf that he had been. He knew that she was capable of feeling. He had seen her eyes wide with fear in the mines and he had seen them wet with tears in the forest. How could this be? However it was, he knew that she would make a good match for his brother. The only problem was that she was bound to another.

Aragorn was sure when he saw Gandalf fall that he would have to scrape the hobbits and Annwn off the ground they would plunge so far into grief. But he was wrong. Here she was agreeing with him and not showing any sign of remorse or sorrow, only a general sadness. Maybe he was wrong about her. She had done well against the orcs despite his orders; maybe she was stronger than she looked.

**Favourite story thanks to sarabqh, KitanoChi, Mishka2 and cheer1589**

**Story alert thanks to sarabqh, Lira-leigh54 and cheer1589 **

**Review thanks to sarabqh, Kyonkichi9 (I could never kill Pippin, in fact one day I want to have two cats...Merry and Pippin), PatonxJulia (CPR is a handy thing, that's why I'm Red Cross certified), and to Lira-leigh54(I'm glad you think so).**

**Wow! That was a popular chapter. Thanks for the support! **

**Also on a side not I have a poem up on fictionpress now as well. There is a link on my profile but I'm under the same name K Finance, so I'm not hard to find. ;) **


	22. Chapter 22 Anywhere Like Heaven

This chapter is dedicated to Paige and Levi and everyone who has died before their time.

Chapter 22 Anywhere Like Heaven

Their trek to Lothlorien was sombre. Even though she knew Gandalf wasn't dead; Annwn couldn't help but feel down. Her soul was feeding off the others. It was a similar feeling to the one she had walking through the halls after two seniors at her high school passed away when she was a junior. She hadn't known them but the school was dead and some of that rubbed off. It was similar here, only magnified; there was no escape from it at three twenty in the afternoon. This made the time go by very slowly, too slowly.

Annwn hated this feeling. She hated that everyone in the group was blaming themselves for Gandalf's death. They didn't say it out loud but she could still tell that they felt guilty. Especially Frodo. He wasn't eating or sleeping, he was just an empty shell of a hobbit filled with guilt and grief. It made Annwn want to scream. To tell them all that he wasn't really dead or at least that he would be back. But she couldn't Gandalf's death and the belief that he had died was a necessary part of the story, even if it wasn't real. All she could think was the sooner they all got to Lothlorien the better.

When they reached the forest of Lothlorien Annwn was in awe. For as many horrible things Middle Earth had there were just as many beautiful things. This forest was one of the beautiful things for sure. Every surface seemed gilded with gold shining in the weak light of twilight.

Gimli was warning the hobbits to stay close "for they say there's a dangerous and beautiful elf witch who lives in these woods. And that none who see her are ever seen again."

"Gimli you should be less worried about the elf witch and more worried about the elves who have arrows trained on your head." She hadn't heard or seen them but she knew they were there. He scoffed at Annwn and said

"There are no elves. I would have seen or heard them. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

"And yet dwarf, you breathe so loud we could have shot you in the dark."

"See." Annwn said making her point with a smirk on her face. Aragorn greeted the elf Haldir and told him of their need for shelter.

"These woods are treacherous Aragorn, we should turn back." Said Gimli sounding a little panicked.

"Shut up Gimli, you'll be fine." Annwn insisted, better than fine, you get to fall in love, she thought to herself slightly amused.

"Come with us, the lady of the wood awaits you."

They followed the elves however it was getting dark so the elves led them to the lofts in the trees. Everyone got out blankets for the night. After it was decided that the hobbits were not evil they slept in one loft with the elves. While they, being Annwn, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir, went to a separate loft.

There were, as Tolkien had written, no railings. Annwn wrapped herself in the blanket and lay down, letting the others positions themselves around her. It wasn't long before sleep washed over her. However its peacefulness didn't last long. Soon she was back in Moria facing the Balrog, alone.

She awoke from the nightmare with a start, she was shaking. There were arms around her, this would have made her upset and angry but if they had not been there she would have tipped over, out of the tree. She couldn't see who it was in the dark because he was behind her but she could see the vambraces on his arms. It was Boromir.

"You can let go now thanks." Her voice shook.

"You should move over here." He pointed to beside him, farther from the edge. He had felt her shaking in his arms; it must have given her a start to see how close she had been to falling out of the tree. Boromir knew nothing of her nightmares.

"Fine." She crawled over and laid back down with her back to him. Sleep didn't come again for a long time.

The nest day they were off again and the forest seemed to be even more beautiful in the light of day. Not much got through the leaves but it was amazing. They traveled all day and by evening they had reached the city. It was spectacular. Everything seemed to have lights inside it for they were all glowing. The architecture its self was more impressive than that in Rivendell. Their entire group was in awe, with the exception of Aragorn and Legolas.

When they came to the platform their escort left them, the waited for Galadriel and Celeborne.

When they came Celeborne asked in his stately 'I am an uber powerful elf' voice.

"Ten there were set out from Rivendell, yet nine there are. Where is Gandalf, for I wish to speak with him." None of them said anything and shifted nervously until Galadriel spoke

"He has fallen into shadow." Then she told them that they were welcome in Lothlorien because of their quest, and that under normal circumstances they would never have made it over the river. Then her eyes focused on Frodo, Annwn knew she was speaking to him; inside his head. He looked perplexed and a little afraid. Then her eyes focused on Boromir who started...snivelling, was the only way Annwn could describe it. She thought to herself, man up Boromir, she's telling you there's still hope left, that's a good thing. Then without warning she was in Annwn's head.

"You do not grieve like the others, Annwn Gwynn Breanna Alastrine. But you are not like the others, Raven of hope. It has been long wondered when you would come to us."

"So I've been told. And could you not use all of those names please?" She responded in her mind Galadriel smiled at her.

"You will do many a great thing, Raven." Annwn wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. It sounded like a lot of pressure and responsibility. To all Galadriel said.

"Your quest stands on the edge of a blade, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," she looked at Boromir. "But hope remains while the company is true." She smiled at Sam, "What is more, you have a weapon you have yet to discover you have."

"Now rest, you are all tired with sorrow and much toil. Do not let your heart be troubled. "

She had to be the weapon, Galadriel knew who she was but none of the others now did. Aragorn might have an idea but he had said nothing and all Legolas knew was that she was part elf and that didn't exactly mean that she was a weapon, not with a bow anyways, you were in more danger of getting hit if she _wasn't_ aiming at you.

They were given sleeping arrangements and food enough to feed a family of hobbits for two weeks. And that was dinner.

Annwn had dumped her jacket and boots at her bed. She liked walking around with no shoes or socks on. They all ate until they were satisfied which meant the hobbits and Gimli were still eating while the rest of them had finished.

**Review thanks to faye50free, Koynkichi9, PaytonxJulia (you got exactly why I chose The Nagging Dark as the title but what IS The Nagging Dark? **

**Favourite story thanks to Little Lorikeet, **

**Alert thanks to Ruby Lanx, sci-fi-rocks (I love the name! I have some Stargate stories posted as well if you felt like checking them out)**


	23. Chapter 23 Thank You

**Warning this chapter contains mature themes including partial nudity. (it's not racy at all)**

**Not even Annwn can top Lady Godiva! (Snickers softly)**

**This is an important chapter, Read Critically! **

Chapter 23 Thank You

After dinner Annwn took her chance to have a warm bath and went to the sectioned off area that was their bathroom. She only took her green dress as towels were supplied as well as many different coloured bars of soap.

The bath its self was semi above ground and feed by an underground spring. At least that's what she assumed. The thought of an elf plumber was absurd. The water gushed out and filled the tub in no time.

Annwn had been in the water for at least five minutes and had soap in her hair when Aragorn came round the screen and saw her in the water with no covering save her hair. He had frozen not knowing what to do. It was very Lady Godivaesque, though he didn't go blind. Instead Annwn picked up one of the many bars of soap threw it at his head exclaiming

"Knock first next time!" her aim was good and she hit him on the side of his head and left a smear of wet soap in his hair. He hurried out from under the tented area. Not knowing what else to do he went and sat beside Boromir.

"What's that in your hair?" the other man asked

"Soap, don't go to the bath, Annwn's in there." he said as though it would explain why he had soap in his hair. It didn't, if anything it sparked more questions.

"What has that got to do with the soap in your hair?" Boromir asked slowly

"She threw it at me when I went in without knocking."

"Ah!" No he wouldn't think about _that_. He had to take his mind off that, so he asked. "She has good aim?"

"Yes and a hard throw." Aragon rubbed his head.

In no time she was done her bath. She was getting her bed together when she heard singing, the elves were singing about Gandalf. She heard Merry ask Legolas what they were saying but he told them that his heart was still too heavy to talk about Gandalf.

Then Sam started his poem about Gandalf's fireworks though he soon grew frustrated as words to describe them failed to come to him.

"Oh that doesn't do them justice!" he lamented frustrated

"No Sam." Annwn shook her head and smiled at him. "The fact that you would wish to immortalize them in a poem and yet don't have the words to describe them only pays tribute to them. The most beautiful things can't be done justice in song, you have to see them to fully appreciate them." He smiled back at her knowing that she was trying to make him feel better and it did make him feel better.

Annwn didn't want to miss any of the beautiful night and stood outside the tent. She stared at the beauty around her and soaked up the feeling of calm and safety.

"Get it while you can Annwn." She said to herself under her breath.

Off a ways she could see the Gondorians talking about the White City. Eventually Aragorn got up and left and as he passed her he said

"I'm sorry about the intrusion." He sounded horrified at what had happened and strangely, she found it endearing.

"Wash a little more often yourself and all with be forgiven." Somehow it wasn't that big of a deal, _why,_ she couldn't tell, but it wasn't.

"Thank you. You should get some rest."

"You're not my father remember." She pointed out quietly.

"I would say I am now because the only one listened to has fallen." He said reasonably. Annwn looked at her feet.

"I suppose you're right. How about...brother, instead of father?" She said finally, that was something, a relationship, she could deal with. He put his hand on her shoulder. He took her response as sorrow.

"Things will get better, I promise...sister."

"But they'll get worse first, a lot worse." She countered

"You're probably right about that. Good night Annwn." It didn't get past her that he had used her first name only but she said.

"I am right. Good night Aragorn." He left to go and wash. 'Mark it on the calendar' she thought dully.

Annwn sat on a stone bench and watched Boromir's back. He sat there not sleeping. Did he think not sleeping would help? It wouldn't, Annwn knew this, not sleeping doesn't keep the fear at bay. But she stayed where she was until she could feel herself nodding off. That's when she got up and went to her bed.

She slept for a while, it was good sleep, dreamless and she was on a soft bed again. However it was astounding how one would get used to sleeping on the ground. Even though her deep pleasant sleep she heard Frodo get up, knowing that Galadriel was calling him.

She tried to fall back into sleep but it wouldn't come once disturbed. Annwn lay there knowing what was going on not too far away. It was terrible, that Ring, the power it gave and the destruction it caused. The thought of it made her shiver.

What seemed a short time later she heard Galadriel in her own head. She was calling her. Frodo wasn't back yet but she did her best silent elf walk. She followed Galadriel's voice, it was astounding how powerful it was. Annwn wanted nothing but to find the source of her voice. She was a fish being reeled in. When she came to a clearing there she was. Annwn was wrong, Arwen was not Helen of Troy, Aphrodite and Venus de Milo, Galadriel was. She was also Athena and Persephone as well. It was a lot to take in.

"You would make a fine elf."

"Umm, thank you."

"Regrettably though, you are related to dwarves, that blood has made you prideful."

"There is only one thing that I'm prideful about. Seeing as I've won awards for it, I don't see why having pride in that ability is a bad thing…or wrong."

"Elves try to have humility with all of our abilities."

"Yet elves are admittedly vain, vanity is just another form of pride. And I don't pretend not to be vain." Annwn pointed out.

"You answer well." Clearly Galadriel was amused, slowly thought the smile faded and left gravity. "You know already that you are special. Gandalf and Elrond have told you...shown you."

"Yes, though I wish you wouldn't talk as though I was the saviour of anything. I don't like it. It makes me...nervous."

"But you have already saved one. You can save many more, you will save many more. The price will be high however." So much for not talking like she was the messiah.

"But the outcome?" Annwn asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"You know what it is...if you can make it so."

"Then it will be no higher than if I weren't here."

Galadriel came to her and held Annwn's face in her hands. "You are but a child, yet so sure. You have already tasted the bitterness of death. If you choose correctly that bitterness may not sting you again for many years." Galadriel knew what her future would hold but said nothing, Annwn had to make her own choices.

She brushed Annwn's hair away from her face and gave her a sad smile. She kissed the top of her head then let her hands drift from her face. "The hearts of the corrupted ones can be the most loyal and loving. You can save them."

"But you will need help." She said after going into a trance like state for a second. "Come with me." Annwn followed her into what looked like an apothecaries' workroom. There were plants hanging from the ceiling and multiple mortars' and pestles on the long table in the center. The room had a pleasant smell to it. Like the forest but stronger, more concentrated.

Galadriel floated around the room gathering things for a minute then placed them on the table.

"This is for you." She handed her a small leather bag with three little vials in them. "The first two are for orc poison, the last is for mans poison. I fear you will need them both by the end."

"Thank you." Annwn was confused but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and she knew better than to refuse medicine if it could help in the future. For what she didn't know, but it would help, that was enough for her. Galadriel told her how to use them then sent her to bed. It was a strange, confusing encounter but Annwn was glad she had the little information she got from the meeting.

Annwn packed them carefully in her pack then went back out to the forest. She knew that she wouldn't be able to seep right away, she was too unsettled by what Galadriel had said, so she went to sit by Boromir. She crept up on him unawares; he must have been in deep thought. She made him jump when she sat.

"What are you doing?" he asked accusingly

"I couldn't sleep and you were sitting here, so I came over. Is that a crime?" she asked genuinely.

"I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you."

"Meh, You're just lucky I don't have bar of soap to throw at you." She was surprised to see him crack smile at that. "Aragorn told you?"

"Yes, he said that you told him to knock next time." Did she see him blush a little at this? "And that you have a hard throw." Annwn gave a short laugh at this. She should, she used to play softball she was a pretty good pitcher. Though as illustrated in Moria she wasn't a runner or a jumper.

"What's your favourite place in the world?" he asked after a time.

"Moria." She said just to see what he would do. In reality it was her least favourite place, no it would _always_ be her least favourite place in Middle Earth. With the exception of Mount Doom, but she had already decided she wasn't going with Frodo and Sam. She had decided it long ago.

"Really? I was under the impression-"she cut him off

"I'm kidding! You should know by now that I do a lot of that. My favourite place in this world?" she took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "From what I've seen my favourite place is Rivendell, but not that dinner, urgh!" he chuckled at her. "In Canada my favourite place would be the valley. My grandfather used to take me there before he died. It was beautiful, especially in the spring. All the leaves and flowers coming out. Baby animals, deer, rabbits and birds...and no orcs." Annwn smiled remembering happier times. Boromir was surprised to hear her opening up about her home, usually the only time she talked about it was to annoy him and the rest of their group. And even then it was little bits of things not truth about her life. "What about you?"

"The White City, Minas Tirith, standing on the tower of Ecthelion. And looking out, there is fresh wind in your face. If you did not know your feet were on the ground you would think you were flying. It is a wondrous place. "

"It sounds beautiful." Annwn agreed knowing that it was.

"It is." They sat there for a while before Annwn asked

"Why did you stop talking to me after I helped Pippin, when he drowned?" he didn't answer for a long time. Then he said.

"I thought we were friends. I thought you had chosen me to protect you. Then I saw you and Legolas and I thought..." Annwn winced, he had trailed off not really sure where he stood or where she and Legolas stood for that matter.

"Is this one of those culture things I don't know about? Did I choose a protector without knowing it then leave him hanging to dry also without knowing it?" she asked gently

"Yes."

"Well, it my turn to say sorry, I didn't know I had chosen anything."

"I see that now."

"And I'm not sure I'm the one who needs the protecting, I saved your ass in that mine twice. From that sea monster thing and when you nearly went ass over tea kettle into nothingness."

"May I remind you that I also saved you twice as well? From falling and from the Balrog."

"I suppose we're even then." He nodded. If he had been asked before now if he thought a woman would save his life he would have laughed.

"Why did you stop when you saw the fire? What happened?" Annwn looked at her bare feet in the grass, her tows wiggling in the soft grass pulling little bits of it out.

"There was an accident a while ago. I don't really want to talk about it. But thanks for what you did." Boromir could practically see her doors shut.

"I didn't mean to pry, I am sorry."

"You couldn't have known. Do you have any idea how a Raven is like a writing desk?" like a flip of a switch she was back to herself.

"You are a very peculiar woman."

"I take that as a compliment, thank you." She smiled and he chuckled

"How is a Raven like a writing desk?"

"You keep thinking about it Wellington and maybe it will come to you." She patted his shoulder reassuringly then got up. She was tired again. Before she left though she said "Wellington?"

"Yes?"

"Not sleeping won't help you cope with what Galadriel said to you when she was in your mind." She had turned to go but he stopped her with a hand on her elbow. He was standing behind her. Wow he could move fast.

"How did you know?"

"She was in my head as well." Then she picked up her skirt and went to her bed.

**Dun, Dun Dun! Alright for the Chapter title challenge I need to clarify myself. PaytonxJulia you got exactly why I chose "The Nagging Dark" but what I am asking now is what is "The Nagging Dark" outside this story? Hint it may be easier if you use chapters 16 and 19. Just a thought. **

**Review thanks to PatonxJulia, Hero of the Mind, Lira-leigh54 and Koynkichi9 (I suck at basketball and love the randomness! Your review was the 40****th****!) . **

**Story alert thanks to Hero of the Mind**

**Author alert thanks to Hero of the Mind**

**Story favourite thanks to Hero of the Mind**

**The support is welcomed and enjoyed. You can review even if you don't have much to say. It's nice to know that my work is being appreciated. And they feed my shrivelling soul that;s being sucked out by university. **


	24. Chapter 24 Wooden Ships

**Warring: This chapter contains more mature themes and coarse language. From here on in there is going to be similar amounts of mature themes and coarse language. It's nothing most people didn't hear in the halls of high school, the language that is. Well mine at least. And the mature themes are nothing too explicit. If you don't like it, write your own story. But I hope that you can stick with me. **

Chapter 24 Wooden Ships

Eventually, when it was time to leave, Galadriel sent them off with new cloaks plenty of lambas bread and some individual gifts. Legolas got a new bow and clip for his quiver. Frodo got the phial of star light. Pippin and Merry got silver belts with daggers and Sam some of Lorien's earth and some rope. While Boromir got a gold belt for his sword. Aragorn got the brooch that was Arwen's and Gimli got some of Galadriel's hair. Well Annwn knew that he got some hair, none of the others knew that was what he asked for. Lastly to Annwn Galadriel gave a wrapped package. It was wrapped in plain cloth and looked like the homeliest of the gifts. She said

"For the woman of the group." In Annwn's head she said "We have been waiting for the Raven to come for the mirror is hers and hers only. Only to her does it reveal. May it show you what you need to see." Annwn took it hesitantly.

"Thank you" she said. Though she wasn't sure if she was, for some reason she felt like she shouldn't take it. Like it was too much for her, too much responsibility.

"May these gifts help you on your path." With that they were off. Gimli and Legolas were in one boat with the majority of the supplies while Sam and Frodo were with Aragorn. That left Merry and Pippin in the last boat with Annwn and Boromir.

After a mini argument Annwn insisted that Boromir give her the other paddle with. "Give me the damn oar!"

"Why? Do you not think I can row effectively enough?" He sounded insulted.

"No, I just don't want to sit on my ass the whole time doing nothing, and I really like canoeing, this isn't a canoe but its close enough."

"Suit yourself." he passed the other paddle to the front of the boat where she was sitting.

"Besides, how hard will it be? We're going down stream."

Even with a paddle Annwn still got bored so she started to sing. Random songs that popped into her head...like usual. She sang Norwegian Wood, Brown Eyed Girl and Yesterday. She also sang MLK again. Then she started Teenage Dream, it sounded weird in Middle Earth, sorry Katy Perry, but it was the truth.

When she got to the part that went

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die you and I will be young forever." Boromir interrupted her and asked.

"All the way to where?" she turned and looked at him over her shoulder with a sly smile on her face she said

"The place only two people can find together. If you still don't understand that then...good luck." All the men looked equally confused, apparently 'all the way' wasn't a euphemism in Middle Earth.

She looked behind again and saw it, that 'log'. Gollum, Sméagol. Call it what you like they were all the same, horrible, creepy thing and the thought of him being so near was making it hard for Annwn to breath. He freaked her out. Tolkien sure could write some scary ass characters. Sauron, Saroman, Gollum, Denathor, uric hia. This list when on but Annwn didn't want to dwell on it so she sang.

"Sunshine, lollypops and rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together."

The river was long so they had to stop for the night. It wasn't yet dark so Annwn when off a little ways with the package that Galadriel gave her. When she unwrapped it she found an ornate silver hand mirror. On the back side were elf style flowers detailing the edge and the rim while the center was graced with an elegant looking bird. It was sitting in profile. Even with the good angle Annwn didn't know what kind of bird it was. There wasn't any bird shaped quite like that on earth...that she knew of, she was by no means a bird expert.

When she flipped it over and looked back at the reflective side she saw not herself but the interior of her bedroom. It was from the perspective of her vanity mirror. Through experimentation she found that if she shifted the mirror she could shift the view as well, from side to side. Then while she was looking into it the image changed. She was looking at herself, but not. She was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines. There must have been something reflective in the room. She shifted the image and Annwn saw her parents. They were both showing an emotion she rarely saw them exhibit, worry, over her. Annwn stared at them and herself in the hospital, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks from her eyes, she finally had her answers. Her parents did love her and this was not an Alice in Wonderland type dream. She was in a coma.

Before she was ready the image shifted again. It was another bedroom but it was one she didn't know. She knew the two people lying in the bed though. Stephanie and her boyfriend. Not Stephanie's boyfriend, Annwn's. She could feel herself grow angry. Her tears shifted from relief and sorrow to sheer rage and hurt. As she watched they started a lot more than lying between the sheets. She was pretty sure that they were in the fast lane to 'all the way'. Annwn couldn't watch any more. By this time she had forgotten where she was and cried out in anger.

"THAT RAT BASTERD!" she preceded to stomp off in the opposite direction of camp. She wasn't concerned at all about staying quiet and made a lot of unnecessary noise. She had her sword out and was using it like a machete on the small shrubs, pretending that they were her boyfriend, Jake's, head. Boromir heard this from his wood gathering and drew his own sword and went running towards the noise, thinking she was under attack.

When he came upon her she was mid swing when he stepped on a twig and made it snap. She whirled around and her blade made contact with his with a clash. She scowled at him then took out her anger on him.

Poor Boromir had no idea what had happened or what he had done to earn this. She blatantly attacked him. She had tears running down her face. It was a good thing that he was as strong of a swordsman as he was. Aragorn had trained her well and she was nimble, fast and very, very angry.

"Men are assholes and douche bags and bastards. All of them!" she screamed at him as she tried to beat the crap out of him. A small voice in her head was telling her that she shouldn't be doing this, but the rest of her brain was screaming Go!.

She was winning. She was forcing Boromir back. He was so focused on not getting killed that he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping. He tripped and landed on his back. With a flash she had her blade on his throat.

Aragorn was wrong, women could be fearsome. The one about to kill him was. Boromir was actually afraid for his life, which was something that didn't happen often for him. Annwn's breathing was heavy and as erratic as her behaviour. He had seen the look in her eyes before. In his brother's eyes, after their mother passed away. He knew she had lost something, someone important to her. Boromir did the only thing he could, plead.

"Lady Annwn, I don't know what I've done to upset you, but I am sorry. I'm not trying to be your enemy." Slowly the hardness in her eyes and face, indeed her whole posture, ebbed away. It was replaced by fear and panic and regret.

"Oh God, what did I do? Oh shit! Oh shit. I'm sorry Boromir." She dropped her blade and shrank off to the side with her face in her hands and her knees up by her chin.

"Was it something I did?" he asked gently, she took a few ragged breaths before saying

"No." He sat up and looked at her.

"Then what was it?"

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Next time could you throw soap at me instead?" he said trying to make her laugh, it worked. Though her laugh was strangled by tears and caught in her throat.

"I'll try to remember that and have one on hand the next time." She gave him a weak smile.

He came and sat beside her, bringing their swords and laying them between him and her.

"What upset you?"

"I don't have a _Lord_ anymore." She spat the word out like it was poison. "Oh God he's an ass!" she said in a strong voice, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"What did he do?"

"He betrayed me in the worst possible way."

"I see." He knew what she was trying to say without saying it. "Can I ask you how you got this information?"

"Elf magic I suppose." She took out the mirror and handed it to him. "What do you see?"

"Myself, and you beside me as we sit here."

"Oh, I saw things from my home. They hurt me."

"You are like mithrial, beautiful and much stronger than you look. I think it will take a lot more than an unfaithful husband to break you. That's my opinion."

"WHAT?" she looked at him confused. "I'm not married, never have been, probably never will be."

"But you said you had a Lord, in Rivendell." He handed her back the mirror. As she took it she said

"Yeah, sorry and if I remember right I said I had a 'man'. That's the culture barrier thing. I guess you could say we were courting."

"And he betrayed you with another woman? He is what you called him before. Though I don't know what a douche bag is." Annwn smiled at this; at least she wasn't alone in her opinion, and Boromir said douche bag! "You painted men with very broad strokes. Not all of us are like that."

"All the ones I've known were." She picked up a dead leaf and crunched it into small pieces in her hand.

"You can't have met many decent men then."

"I'll miss you, all of you, the fellowship."

"Are you leaving?"

"Not for a while but I hope so. Though my home will be more than a simple trek away I do hope I can go back after all of this is over." Annwn took a deep breath thinking about the fact that she had no idea how she was going to get back.

"You could stay."

"I could, but I want to go home. I won't deny that part of the reason is to slap Jake so hard his teeth will bleed. I miss my home, the music, the people, the food. This is the farthest away I've ever been and the longest too."

"Will it help to tell someone about it?"

"I'll just miss it more. We should go back." Boromir was up before she was. He held out his hand. She took it and when he helped her up this time he got it right, she didn't go flying.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"I think you're right; it'll take more than an ass of a boyfriend to break me, I know it'll take more than that to kill me. And really, I've killed orcs now, what can a guy do?" she said it but she didn't really believe it, she still hurt too much from the first time and for this to happen...it didn't help. A little while a later while they were walking Annwn said

"Jake's just lucky he wasn't here, I don't think Aragorn would have been able to save him. Probably would have taken off his head. " Boromir looked over at her, she was surveying her sword as if to see how well it could decapitate a man.

"He was wrong you know."

"Hmm?" Annwn came back from her own little world

"When he said women couldn't be fearsome."

"I really am sorry about that. But now you know what would happen if you did something to piss me off."

"Yes, I have valuable firsthand experience." He could tell that she really was sorry about her actions

"Lord Prissy Pants?"

"Yes?" Why did she call him that? He would have to as some time but now was not that time.

"Do you know what kind of bird this is?" she held out the mirror again, showing him the back.

"It's a court Raven." He said without a second thought

"What's a _court_ Raven?"

"The descendants of common Ravens that bred with song birds. They have beautiful voices because of it. It is also widely believed that they possess foresight."

"Oh, it's a beautiful bird. Can you keep the mirror between us? The hobbits would want to see it and probably end up breaking it."

He chuckled and agreed to do as she asked.

"Where have you two been?" Merry asked while Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the two of them arriving together. What had they been doing?

"Oh, um, my foot got stuck in a hole and Boromir heard and came and helped me out." She lied lamely. All but Aragorn and Legolas took it as the truth.

As they ate their dinner Annwn was sitting across from Gimli and she finally gave to the temptation.

"So Gimli what was your gift from Galadriel?"

"I asked for own hair from her golden head, she gave me three." He sounded wistful and the other men around him with eyebrows raised and smiles on their faces. Gimli squirmed under their gaze. They know perfectly well what had happened to Gimli in Galadriel's presence. That he had been right when he had said that there was a elf witch in the forest and that none who look upon her are ever seen again. It was true, it was a different, more tolerant, In love Gimli had come out of Lorien.

"In that case Bashful, I was thinking that while we still have the time you might want some of my hair, you know to be part of your family's heirlooms." She said teasingly.

"But if I did you would have to give me all of it to be even remotely as special as the tree strands the lady gave me." He said it rather fiercely, Boromir and Aragorn looked at him hard and he seemed to know that he crossed a line. Annwn tried not to laugh. The two men who, when they set out, didn't like this woman had become in their own way protective of her. He was about to apologise when Annwn who had been mostly ignored since her question said

"And _that_ Bashful, is the total truth!" she said laughing. She was totally unfazed by what was supposed to be an insult. Gimli had been hoping to avoid getting a nick name from Annwn as Boromir had. And 'bashful' it was terrible, though it wasn't as bad as Lord Prissy Pants.

**He's still alive so far. Yeah! Also if you have any suggestions for nick- names for the rest of the fellowship I am open to suggestions. My brain just doesn't want to help me at the moment. **

**Also am I the only one that hates paying for something that's like 3 dollars with a 20 dollar bill? It's just weird and awkward. **

**Review thanks to sarabqh, Kyonkichi9 and PaytonxJulia.**

**All right, the chapter title challenge is what is the title as how it pertains to our world, you and me and every other person who reads this, because you go part one. Part one being what does the title have to do with the chapter content **

**What I;m asking now is…**

**What is "Wooden Ships", "The Greatest Discovery", "Alone" and even the title of this story, "Seven Acts of Mercy". They are all the same thing. But what are they? **


	25. Chapter 25 The Last Saskatchewan Pirate

**If you live in Saskatchewan and go to Roughrider football games you should know exactly what the answer is to the title challenge. If you don't live in Saskatchewan or go to Rider games or even know who the Riders are, too bad for you. And if you are a Rider fan my heart goes out to you in our time of pain. **

Chapter 25 The Last Saskatchewan Pirate

It went on like this for days. Annwn knew they were being followed by Gollum and the thought made her uneasy actually it made her feel like she was going to throw up (she refused to believe that it was motion sickness from the boat). It was getting dark when they finally steered the boats to the shore and stopped for the night. Annwn was pulling out her things when she saw Aragorn and Boromir and Frodo looking intently at something a little ways down the river on the other shore.

"What is it?" asked Frodo

"It's Gollum, I had hoped we would lose him on the river but he had proved to be a skilled waterman." Answered Aragorn sounding grave.

"Should we not dispose him?" Boromir asked his hand on the hilt of his sword. They hadn't heard her walk up behind them. They jumped a little when she said

"We can't...didn't you hear Gandalf in Moria. Gollum" she shivered when she said his name. "No matter how unnerving or worrying his presence might be, still has some part to play in the outcome of this war." She had conveniently left out the 'for good or ill' part.

"You're right, Gandalf did say that. We have to let him be for now." Frodo said, Aragorn nodded but Boromir looked like he thought the hobbit was being too sympathetic. Why should that sickly creature be allowed to live and endanger their quest, his being spared might lead to the death of many of his, of Gondor's people. What kind of trade was that? Not a fair one, he was sure of it.

"Fordo, go get some sleep." Annwn said to him sounding a lot like a mother. "I can't sleep so I might as well keep your watch." The Ring bearer did as he was told and left her with the two men.

Annwn looked out over the river, and she saw a glint of his eyes as they caught the moonlight.

"You think we shouldn't dispose of that creature?" Boromir said more to Aragorn then to Annwn. He knew what her answer would be and he didn't need to hear it. Unfortunately for him it was not the man that answered but Annwn.

"You may be surprised hear this Lord Prissy Pants, but killing isn't always the best answer." He grumbled something that she couldn't make out and walked over to where his pack was. She watched him lie down and presumably go to sleep. She had forgotten that she was not alone until Aragorn said

"You speak as though you know what is to come."

"Really? I wasn't trying to; I was just repeating what Gandalf had said. His are wise words." She deflected his interest from herself as fast as she could.

"Our side lost a great ally when he fell. Will you be alright for the watch? Wake me when you feel tired." For once he didn't sound condescending.

"Yeah, sure." Annwn had the watch for the first part of the night. She could rest on the boat tomorrow and let Wellington paddle.

The next day was the sun was a lot stronger. So Annwn peeled of her Elvin cloak and her jacked but left her blue vest on. She liked it, it was the only colourful thing she had other then the leaf pin and her green dress. It also made her blue eyes pop, though she was told that they didn't need help to do that. It had been Jake that had told her that, the thought of him still made her angry. She wondered if she was back in Canada or if her body was still in London, England. If she was it was entirely possible that no one back home knew of her condition. Her parents didn't use the internet a lot and when they did use it, it wasn't to send emails. Allison might wonder why there were no facebook updates or emails. Annwn knew this would drive her blond friend mad. She liked to know everything. As for Jake, well he didn't seem to be missing her all that much. No he had Stephanie. Annwn had never liked her and now she had proof that she was what Annwn had always though she was, man eater.

She was quieter this day. She knew what it was. Her first choice to really make a difference in this story. And really if she was in a coma, what harm could she do? Not much. It was all a figment of her imagination.

Even with this Annwn was trying hard not to think about what would happen today. It was hard, she knew what she was going to do nothing, but thinking about it made her feel sick and she started to crack her knuckles every five minutes. She was so worried and confused that she even started to crack her wrists and first thumb joints. Boromir told her to stop but she just couldn't.

Until Merry and Pippin were so board they asked her

"Could you sing some more Lady Pirate?" Annwn had finally given into their nickname for her. It was now more out of fun than out of fear.

"Yes, could you? We like your songs very much. Even if they are strange."

"You don't know the half of it." Annwn said, she had tried to choose songs that wouldn't be considered strange. "But you want a song, how about The Highwayman?"

"Sing what you want." Merry encouraged her.

So she sang The Highwayman, as adapted by Loreena McKennitt. It was a poem she put to music. It was sad and beautiful with vivid imagery. It would satisfy the hobbits want for song.

The last stanza was her favourite.

And sill of a winter's night, they say,

When the wind is in the trees,

When the moon is a ghostly galleon,

Tossed upon the cloudy seas,

When the road it a ribbon of moonlight

Over the purple moor,

A highwayman comes riding-

Riding-riding-

A highwayman comes riding,

Up to the old inn-door.

When she finished she had to explain what a pistol, musket and rapier were. And who King Gorge was. When she was done Annwn found herself thoroughly disgusted by her worlds fascination with advanced weapons. After a few months learning the sword she knew enough ways to kill a man to last her a lifetime.

"That is very disturbing," said Pippin "We were hoping for something a little more nonsensical and whimsical."

"You want nonsensical and whimsical? How's this poem?"

"It's true he was wicked as wicked could be,

His sins they outnumbered a hundred and three,

But oh, he was perfectly gorgeous to see,

The Pirate Don Durk of Dowdee."

"If you're not a pirate, how come you know that pirate, Durk of Dowdee?" Pippin looked at her with distrust in his eyes

"It's a _poem_ Pippin, he's not real! I'm as much a Pirate as you are a tree." Annwn said laughing thinking about him, Merry and Treebeard, that would happen soon, too soon for her taste. Annwn's smile faltered for a second but was back in place without anyone noticing.

"Oh."

"Besides you should be more worried if I knew Jack Sparrow. No correction, _Captian_ Jack Sparrow." She didn't explain but moved on. "I have another song for you." Then she launched into . Needless to say they thought was insane. When Annwn finished she was silent and uneasy. How much of the future rested on this one decision? To save or not to save? That is the question. She had thought she wasn't going to, because of that whole story line integrity thing. That was the main theme in ever science fiction show she had ever watched with time travel stuff, wouldn't it apply here? But Annwn reminded herself that this was all a dream, a hallucination created in her comatose state. Even if she messed up it couldn't hurt her...could it? She started to chew on her cheek again, unsure of what to do, and Aragorn noticed from his boat and this time he thought something of it.

"Does something worry you?"

"Hunh? Me, no." She denied it but sounded distracted; there was definitely something that was worrying her. He was keen to know what it was. She had done the same before they went into Moria, they all knew how that had turned out.

(excerpt from The Pirate Don Durk of Dowdee, by Mildred Plew Meigs) Doesn't she have a nice name? It was my favourite poem I was little, I was on the pirate bandwagon way before Pirates of the Caribbean and Jack Sparrow was realaced on the world. ;)

Cool news. I was out of the city last week and I actually say a murder of crows. I know what Tolkien was thinking what he made the creblien and when Hitchcock made birds. That many crows is scary stuff.

Review thanks to Kyonkichi9, PaytonxJulia

Story alert thanks to Archer117, Lady Youko Kurama

Story favourite thanks to sharNZ, Lady Youko Kurama

I know someone else out there thinks like me, or at least similarly enough to get the answer to the chapter challenge! I know it, I have faith in you! 


	26. Chapter 26 But I Might Die Tonight

My I Tunes works again Hallelujah!

This was my favourite chapter to write! I loved it, so much fun!

**Important! For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.**

Chapter 26 But I Might Die Tonight

When they stopped Annwn got out of the boat hauling all of her crap to the tree line. Once there she dumped them and went back to the boats. Being paranoid about these things she pulled the boats in further onto the shore fearing they would float away on them, even thought she knew only one would be needed today, if everything went the way they were supposed to.

When she returned from the water's edge she found Gimli puffing and spluttering about being told to recover his strength. She laughed at him and said

"Take it easy Bashful. I'm sure Aragorn was joking." She got a look from Aragorn that said that he was not kidding. She just laughed at him too. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Pippin. The group looked around urgently looking for the hobbit while Annwn stood, paralysed, having a fierce debate with herself. On her right hand she knew that she shouldn't do anything and that she _really_ didn't want to have anything to do with Uric-hai and on the left hand she knew that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she did nothing.

"Ah Hell!" exclaimed Annwn grabbing her bow and quiver and racing after the others who had already left the camp. She cursed the Ring with every step she took speeding her way through the forest. She knew she wouldn't find Frodo. In fact she wasn't worried about him at all. She was worried about Boromir. Her intention, kill orcs and save his ass, once again. The left hand had won.

She was running and running. Where the hell was Boromir and why were her legs so God damned short? She was going farther and farther into the forest and she was sure she was lost when she heard it. The thundering of orc feet. They had to be the ones chasing Pippin and Merry. A moment later she heard the horn of Gondor. It really was astounding the amount of sound that horn could make. She ran towards it turning round and partially retracing her steps. She had found them. There was Boromir trying to redeem himself while the hobbits looked on in shock as the Gondorian slew Uruk-hia. Annwn wasn't worried about the ones with blades, Boromir could deal with those. She was looking for the one with the bow. So far there had been things from the films and the books in this…thing so he would be around somewhere.

She found him. He was readying his bow while hers was already prepared. She took a deep breath raised her bow and drew it back and tried to slow her heavy breaths. 'If you're going to hit anything now's the time Annwn.' She said to herself. She aimed and loosed her arrow. She missed. But not as badly as she would have expected. Her arrow, while missing her intended mark, the throat of the Uruk-hia, split the string on his bow and lodged in his shoulder.

He looked at her, snarled and made for her whilst pulling her arrow out of his shoulder.

"Shit" she said in a tiny voice, she was so screwed. She threw her quiver and bow away. If she didn't kill with her first shot she didn't have a hope in hell of killing him now. She drew her sword and stood waiting for him. At this point she was just hoping that she wouldn't have a tombstone in twenty minutes inscribed with 'death by Uruk-hai'. Nice epitaph.

When he reached her his blows shook her to her core they were so hard. She barely kept up with his blows knowing if she fell behind they would fall on her, and likely as not hack her in two, something she wanted to avoid. He started snarling at her, like a wild animal. He was getting angry. She clearly wasn't dying on his schedule. He took his shield and smashed it into her, sending her flying into a fallen tree stunning her.

When she hit the ground she could feel the bruise starting and the tears in her eyes, but they were the least of her troubles. Her sword was out of reach, a good distance away. She tried to scramble for it but he was quicker.

He took two arrows out of the quiver on his thigh and stabbed her with them. He was aiming for the middle of his prays back and a swift kill but Annwn's knee slipped off the fallen tree trunk and his arrows caught her in her right side instead.

She cried out, it was a blinding pain. Like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was throbbing and pulsing. She had been stabbed. She gave up on her sword when she looked at her side. There, through her like a piece of shishkabab meat were two black tipped poisoned arrows. The points coming out her front and the feathers sticking out her back. The panic and adrenaline was pumping their poison through her body faster than normal. Damn her amygdala!

She could see behind the Uruk-hia Boromir trying to fight his way over to her but there were a lot of Uruks between him and her. She couldn't see either Merry or Pippin anywhere. She had given up on her sword but she still had her knives and some will to live. She twisted her body despite its strong protest and grabbed one of them out of her boot.

The Uruk-hia was about to slice off her head with one sweep of his blade but with a hand that could barely keep its grip on the knife she brought it down. The blade partially severed the Uruk-hia's hand. It cut through the bone but there was still some skin keeping it attached, hanging. If she hadn't been dying she would have laughed (before she barfed) and called him nearly handless nick. But she was dying.

Clearly the Uruk didn't think her stunt was funny. He snarled even louder and more menacingly at her as he ripped off his hanging hand with his good one, and threw it away like garbage. He easily took the knife from Annwn who was desperately trying to hold on to it and consciousness. She was slipping away when he cut through the skin on the front of her waist, between her belly button and the top of her pants. She only half felt the cut through her poison induced delirium. Then there was searing pain.

It felt so like fire that she shrieked. The Uruk-hia had smeared her newly made cut with the stump she had made of his arm. His blood woke up every cell in her body and made it scream. The sound came out her mouth over and over again. With the last bit of clear thinking she had, Annwn twisted the other way making her body scream louder but the burning had to stop. As the Uruk leant over her preparing to kill her with her own blade she thrust her other one into him, the pain had to stop. Her blade hit him in the throat. That finally stopped him in his tracks. He fell to the side...dead.

Boromir finally got to her when the Uruks started to move out. She was white as a sheet and bleeding profusely from her side and waist. Her breathing was heavy and her face was tight in an expression of pain. He drew her up into his arms so the arrows wouldn't be bumped causing her more pain. She gripped the front of his shirt, she needed something to hold on to. She was trying to fight the poison and the pain. He had seen it before; many of his men had fallen this way.

Annwn knew this feeling and knew that she had to get out the important information as fast as she could.

"You have to go after the hobbits. With the others. You can't go to...to home."

"Yes it is my fault they have been taken. I will do my very best to get them back to safety." He watched her try to swallow down the pain.

"Frodo..." Boromir looked sad and conflicted when she said the hobbits name. At the moment she didn't care and pressed on, knowing her time was short. "Fordo is not your fault. Don't let them set me out to sea, leave me in the forest. With the trees, on Parth Galen, please...trees?"

He had failed so many times today. He tried to take the Ring from Frodo and forced him to run away, he had let the little ones get taken and he had failed to protect Annwn. She was now laying his arms bleeding…dying.

"Today is a good day to die." She said in a whisper of a voice. There was a slight smile on her face. She was trying to be her best Klingon, going out of life with strength. Too bad Boromir didn't know what she was referring too.

"Shhh," he tried to calm her. "I have been struck with two orc arrows, and I am alive." Her body was now shuddering violently. Aragorn and Legolas finally arrived.

"Apparently you haven't noticed that I'm a lot smaller than you." He knew she was right, the poison of two arrows in his body was far less than it was in hers. And she had Uruk-hia blood to contend with as well and only the Valar knew what that would do to her.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called, he was there in a second. "Is there anything you can do?" his leader took one look at her and looked into Boromir's face with sad eyes. No! There had to be something! "Is there nothing you can do, no plant, no leaf?"

"No, only powerful elvish medicine could cure this." These words triggered something in Annwn. Maybe there was still hope for her. She could make herself hang on a little longer...maybe, if she really tried.

"Legolas!" she commanded as best she could though the pain. He came looking as confused as the other men. "I am an elf but-"

"Shut up!" she told him "You're fast." Annwn's vision was starting to go tunnel like and she could only see the brightness of his hair and skin. She continued still shaking "in my pack, there's a little bag near the top. Get it?" he had sprinted off without hearing her finish her command.

"What is it?" asked Boromir, hoping the question would help her focus on something other than the pain.

"Galadriel." She gripped onto Boromir's shirt so tight that her tremors were now shaking him slightly as well.

"We should get the arrows out." Aragorn ordered. Boromir nodded but knew how it would hurt. And there were already tears in her clear blue eyes and on her cheeks.

"This will hurt." Aragorn told her

"More...than it does now?" sarcasm was her last line of defence; she knew it would hurt like hell.

"Yes." He said plainly. He cut off the ends with his knife trying not to move them more than he had to. She was wincing. So far she was doing well better than he had expected.

"Hold her Boromir, this will not be pleasant." He grasped them as the same time and counted down. "Three, two, one." He swiftly pulled them from her side. She was still conscience; this was something, thought it only made things worse for her.

She gave a gasp as little lights danced in front of her eyes from the pain. Her head was pounding and thundering at the same time. It even hurt to breath. Then the lights were gone, as well as everything else, suddenly things didn't hurt so much. "I can't see."

"She's fading. Legolas!" he came running. He had found the little pouch she told him about and gave it to Aragorn. Annwn looked much worse than when he left. She was sweating and shaking even harder while there was an even larger pool of blood under her.

Aragorn took the bag and quickly unstopped one sniffed it and knew what it was, orc poison antidote, from the elves no less.

He knew what to do. Now he just had to do it. "I have to undo your shirt."

"Just do it." she managed through gasps. Aragorn swiftly started to undo the bottom buttons but Boromir stopped him.

"We can't, it's not right for us to see her." Annwn finally succumbed to the poison and pain by this point so she didn't know what was going on.

"It's this or let her die!" that won Boromir over though he still thought it was wrong to expose her in such a way. She was for his brother. It was at this point Gimli arrived covered in orc blood and panting. He gasped when he saw the scene in front of him.

What they found under her shirt was shocking. There on the left side on her body was one large scar that spread up to her ribs and down under her pants. It nearly came to the center of her belly. It was splotchy and inconstant, like there wasn't as much damage in some areas as others and it wasn't new either, it was no longer the shiny pink of new scars. It wasn't the kind of scar that she would now have from the arrows or the knife. It was from something else.

On the other side were two holes in her skin. The poison was visible as it crept up her veins turning the area dark. It was the same with the cut that ran along her middle. Aragorn moved on and dripped the medicine in to her wounds. Her shakes slowly stopped. The Gondorians stared at her face wondering if it was all in vain. If they had been too late. Then slowly the colour started to come back to her lips and cheeks, though she wasn't out of the woods yet. Aragorn started to wrap her wounds for they were now clean.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! He's still alive! I know that some of my readers are doing a little happy victory dance and I dance with you. This was a chapter that allowed me to show that Annwn is vain and likes pretty things, like colour and her vest, and that she isn't totally epic, uric-hai can still beat the snot outa her. It was so fun to write! Does that make me a bad person, that I like using my main character as ork fodder? Hmm?**

**P.S. ****Amygdala**** is the part of the brain that controls emotions, particularly the fight of flight responses. You can blame university for this reference. **

**I made a booboo! ****Lorena Mkinit**** is actually spelt Loreena McKennitt. Sorry guys. I missed that typo. **

**Review thanks to Archer117, Kyonkichi9 (I almost did forget the Captain part! XD), Lira-leigh54**

**Favorite Story thanks to Archer117, Idril Nenharma and Vagabond Soldier.**

**Torture red **


	27. Chapter 27 Dog Days Are Over

**I love reviews and this story had passed 50! As a reward you get a longer chapter. Points to anyone who can tell me what the titles are. Title challenge is still unanswered. Honestly people, when you figure it out you'll kick yourselves. **

**F bomb warning**! There's only one...and a half. :D If you don't like it I'm sorry but writers liberty wins and this story is rated T so you read at your own risk. Though I can assure you that it will not become a major fixture in Annwn's vocabulary. Mostly they will be implied, and then you have insert your own favourite swear or less offensive word.

Note: Annwn is entering a stupid stage, it started last chapter. It is totally intentional. There is a reason for everything I put in and everything I leave out. And I do mean everything! Though sometimes it's only to make you laugh, other times it's a plot thing. Hehe have fun!

Chapter 27 Dog Days Are Over

They were running through the planes of Rohan. Aragorn always in the lead then him with Annwn on his back and Legolas beside him and Gimli mostly brought up the rear. Not because he was lazy or that he didn't want to free Merry and Pippin from the orcs but by virtue of the fact his legs were stubby.

Boromir had insisted that he be the one to carry Annwn. Aragorn had offered to take her for a while but he declined. It was his fault that she was hurt and the hobbits were gone. Frodo and Sam off to Mordor and Merry and Pippin, they could all be dead and it would be entirely his fault. He had to be the one to carry the burden he had caused. He would carry it as far and long as he was alive. He never thought that he could forgive himself for his weakness.

The next thing Annwn knew she was moving very fast but not of her own accord. It felt like she was trotting which was impossible because she couldn't hear any horses or small them. What the hell was going on? Slowly she opened her eyes. She was being carried piggy back style, this explained a lot.

"Am I alive?" he was so relieved to hear that voice again, even if it was groggy and still had an edge of pain.

"Yes you are milady." He called up ahead to Aragorn. "She's awakened!" Annwn wished he hadn't; the booming of his voice hurt her ears and made her eyes water.

"Here is a good enough spot," he came over "Do you mind if I inspect how you're healing? It'll give Gimli time to catch up."

"Fine." Annwn laughed, she could feel the bruises with every breath she took, her ribs hurt like hell and made her pant a little. Boromir let her down. She was a little unsteady on her legs and had to lean on him to get over to a rock to sit on. Sitting down she looked at herself.

"Well this is a pity." She stated offhandedly, Boromir and Aragorn looked at her while Legolas was on the lookout for enemies.

"You will have scars." Aragorn answered like that was what she was talking about.

"Nawh, I've resigned myself to that. It's nothing new, but my vest is ruined." She said as she unbuttoned it. By all rights she should have died both times and yet _here_ she was. Maybe she had a guardian angel, Haha. She laughed a little at her own joke. There were no such things as guardian angles. And if there were, why couldn't she have Michael.

"You almost died and all you have to say is 'it's a shame your vest is ruined'?" Boromir asked sounding stunned and a little shocked. She had her shirt undone to display her bandages from the waist down now. She pointed at the left side of her body and in a callous voice said

"As you can see, it wasn't the first time I've had a brush with death." In that moment Boromir understood her reaction to the fire in Moria. Her scars were from fire, But how? Annwn looked at Aragorn who was gently removing the bandages. They revealed thick scabs, elf medicine worked swiftly, though the skin around them was sill darker than the rest and tender.

"So Bones? Am I gonna live?"

"You are. Who is Bones?"

"Why? Why do I waste my pop culture references on you?" she looked at the men's faces. "Right, because it's frickin' hilarious to see your faces." They just shook their heads at her while she redid her buttons and had a drink of water. She refused the lambas; she knew that she would just bring it back up in twenty minutes.

Gimli had caught up to them and stood there panting.

"It's good you see you awake lass."

"How long was I out?" it was the first time it had occurred to her to ask.

"Two days and nights." Aragorn answered, it was at this point she noticed that he had her pack on his back. "It is almost night fall as we speak. We should get moving again."

"Shall I carry you still?" Boromir asked. Annwn was going to say no, that she was fine but as she stood her legs buckled and she nearly fell on her face but Aragorn caught her.

"Yeah, I guess that's my only option. You're still fine with carrying me?"

"You are light milady."

"And you're _proud_ Lord Prissy Pants, and for fuck sakes, call me Annwn!" the poison still lingering in her system was making her less tolerant and looser tongued than normal. He helped her onto his back. Gimli had just caught his breath, poor Bashful thought Annwn. Then she started to giggle uncontrollably even though it hurt. She and Boromir were a beast with two backs! Boromir turned to her as best he could seeing that he was carrying here and asked

"Are you alright milady?" between giggles she managed to get out

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just laughing at something that Shakespeare wrote."

"Are you sure you're alright. His material does not seem like a laughing matter."

"It's from one of the stories that I didn't tell you. Don't worry it's hilarious, I promise."

"If you say so."

"I do say so and the score is three to two, for me. If you were wondering, which you probably weren't, but that's ok, I'm telling you anyway."

"What score?"

"The 'how many times we saved each other's ass' score." They were moving swiftly across the land and the poor guy had to carry her so she explained. "While you were busily trying to redeem yourself by killing all those orcs I set about killing the one that was going to shoot you. It was supposed to be an arrow through the throat but that didn't really work out." She trailed off resting her head on his shoulder, thinking about what saving him had cost her and what effect it would have on this plot.

"You got _all_ my stuff right?" she asked suddenly panicked. Her heart was racing. The orc blood was having very strange after effects on her.

"Yes." He reassured her

"Good." With that reassurance her panic subsided and was replaced by tiredness and a slightly woozy feeling, her ears were ringing.

"Why did you put yourself through that? For me?"

"Part altruism and part stupidity. But mostly stupidity." Boromir could tell from her voice that she was wincing from the pain and that she was tired, so he let the topic drop. He had no idea what 'All Truism' was.

Annwn was lost in her own thoughts for a time, asking herself questions. Had she made the right decision? She should be dead right now. Why was she still here? She didn't want to be here anymore. She want sure if she ever wanted to be here. Eventually though she fell back to sleep.

The next time she awoke she felt much better. The poison was starting to be absorbed and neutralized; at least that was her best guess. She was laying on the ground this time though. It was nice to be still and she wouldn't deny that the grass was soft and comfortable on her body that had just been beaten and battered.

"Morning." She said to Boromir who was sitting beside her. He had the look of someone who wanted to get moving again.

"It is the evening milady."

"No, I just woke up, there for it is morning." She said firmly, just to be annoying.

"I assure you by the sun in the sky it is nearing the end of the day."

"Who gives a fu-wait you said its evening? How long was I out this time?"

"Only for the night and the day."

"Oh goodie!" she knew what would happen soon, she'd have a different beast of burden. Since they weren't going anywhere soon Annwn lay on the grass of Rohan and went to sleep. At this point she needed all the sleep she could get.

In the morning they were off before the sun was up and sometime while she was out for the count Aragorn found Pippin's Lorien pin. Annwn only know this from the books because the next time she awoke she was being carried again. She looked for Gimli, when she found him he was behind them huffing and puffing. Over her shoulder she called to him.

"Just keep breathing! You'll be fine"

"Easy for you to say lass." He said through puffs.

"I've got a song for you all! It goes like this."

"The dog days are over,

The dog days are over

The horses are coming,

So you better run,

Run fast for your mother,

Run fast for your father,

Run for your children,

For your sisters and brothers.

Leave all your loving, your loving behind

You can't carry it with you if you want to survive.

The dog days are over,

The dog days are done.

Can you hear the horses, cause here they come!"1

She had sung it out loud once then reverted to singing under her breath, to Boromir's annoyance or so she assumed, he made no comment. As the sun was moving in the sky they were moving towards Éomer and his band of merry, banished men. It was not yet dark but well on its way there when Aragorn stopped suddenly and looked at Legolas. They had heard it, or felt it. The thundering of hooves on hard ground.

They hid behind the conveniently placed rocks and waited to watch them pass. When Aragorn went out Annwn followed him and smacked Boromir's hand when he tried to hold her back. She felt a little dizzy but she could walk. Eventually the others followed her.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

There was no response, instead they were circled and then three tiers of spears were pointed at them.

"Over kill much?" Annwn said under her breath, she was almost sure that Boromir would have chuckled if he had not thought his life was endangered. This wasn't how he usually went through Rohan. He was acutely aware that their group looked very suspicious.

"What business do two men, a Dwarf, an Elf and a _boy_ have in the Ridermark."

"Watch who you call 'boy' Horse Lord? I'm no man." Her voice was stronger than she felt and there was a scowl on her face.

"A woman? What are your names?" He was off his horse and standing before them. He was clearly suspicious.

"Give me yours horse master, and I'll give you mine." Gimli sounded especially hostile.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

With a flash Legolas had drawn his bow and had an arrow trained on Éomer.

"You would be dead before your stroke fell." He threatened, for a pretty boy Legolas could be scary when he wanted.

"No one has to get decapitated or shot, how 'bout we all calm down and put the weapons away." Annwn said trying to be a voice of reason, thinking, 'wow, _way_ too much testosterone'. "As for who we are I'm Annwn of Canada, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas of Mirkwood, Lord Boromir of Gondor and Gimli son of Gloin of the misty mountains."

"We are friends of Rohan, and your King." Aragorn spoke up

"Théoden King no longer recognises friend from foe, nor his own kin." He took off his helmet and the spears were lifted. Annwn's company, minus Boromir who recognized his voice, were shocked to see who it was under the helm.

"Lord Boromir, it is good to see you well given everything that had occurred. EIt seams even the best men are no longer safe from death." Éomer said unaware of how close his friend had come to falling. "We in Edoras feared the worst when the horse we leant you came home rider-less." It wasn't a question but there was an underlying desire in Éomer's voice, it wanted to know what happened. Boromir would oblige.

"Yes well, if you must know the horse spooked and got away from me while I camped in the shadow of the misty mountains." Éomer only nodded knowing that Boromir was only a competent rider nothing more, meaning there were some details that he had conveniently left out of this rendition. The others didn't notice but Annwn turned to Bormir with raised eyebrows, as if to say 'yeah! Sure that's exactly what happened'. He just looked back, the picture of honesty.

"But what of your companions, they are an odd group, and Saruman has spies everywhere...and in all forms. We are not eager to let them through our nets." He looked at Annwn suspiciously.

"Why! Why does everyone think I'm a spy? What is it? Someone tell me?" Annwn asked in exasperation throwing up her hands.

"You travel with men who are not your kin." Éomer said Annwn shook her head in disbelief. She let Aragorn do the rest of the talking until.

"Here are three horses for you. May they bear you better luck then their former riders. The woman should go on the chestnut, it's the quietest. She'll be safer there." Annwn wasn't offended enough to miss the look he gave to Boromir, it was very similar to the one that she had given him earlier. Clearly he believed his story as much as Annwn had. She said nothing about that and instead confronted Éomer.

"You think I can't ride!" Annwn demanded with her hands on her hips.

"You don't look like a rider." Éomer said matter-of-factly

"Whana bet Horse Lord?" She challenged him with her hands on her hips. The remaining of the fellowship were panicking and trying to save her ass. Saying thing like she was still delusional from the poison and that she wasn't in her right mind. Éomer ignored their protests and looked at her, studying her. She didn't have the look of someone who was suffering from poison delirium; her eyes were clear and determined.

"You knowingly make a bet with a Horse Lord?" Éomer sounded a little shocked and there was worry in his face.

"I do." She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Very well, bring Arion." He didn't want to lose a good horses in a stupid challenge like this and he didn't want to kill her if she couldn't, so he would give her the worst behaved horse they had at hand, she seemed confident, if she could ride Arion then he would go to her, and if she couldn't ride him then the horse would do half his job for him. It was a grim way of thinking but it was the law and there was no way around it, even if he was banished.

To the remaining fellowship she said "What have I got to lose but my dignity and my pride, that's not too much to pay for a horse." Her group looked grim and they were shaking their heads. Éomer heard what she said and corrected her.

"You have more to lose than your pride and your dignity, the penalty should you lose...is death."

"Ah well then, where's the horse I should risk my life for?" she said totally unfazed. Her group all had identical thoughts about how the poison was still affecting her mind and that it was a shame that she should survive the orc attack only to fall at something so petty as this.

Éomer held the reins of a very large black horse. He was handsome and strong looking, the horse that is (though Éomer wasn't bad looking either). Annwn took one look at him and asked in an honest voice, while looking around.

"Where's the cherry tree?" the entire group of males that surrounded her looked at her like she was indeed suffering from poison delirium, and maybe she was but it didn't feel like it.

"You know, 'big black horse and a cherry tree'2." Éomer cut off her explanation

"If you can ride Arion, you can have him as your own. Though I will tell you now, the only one that has been able to ride him was Theodred, the prince."

"Then why is he out here in the middle of nowhere with you?"

"He broke out of the stable and followed us. He is a trouble maker and a rule breaker."

"Those are always the ones you want, they're the smart ones." Annwn took off her jacket then hesitating, her sword as well. She needed to be able to move for the mount she was planning. She plunked them in Boromir's arms beside her and commanded.

"Don't you _dare_ loose that sword." All Boromir could think was, you won't be around to care after this.

Annwn walked up to the horse ignoring the lingering eyes on her bloody vest. She looked him in the eye. It was good and large, the kind Annwn liked. She looked over his head and there gaze rested on his bit. It was similar to the ones she was used to but the chain under his chin was very tight. Too tight.

"You don't need it this tight, do you?" Éomer thought that it looked like she knew what she was doing but whether or not she would be able to ride the horse was still to be decided. He knew from personal experience that Arion did in fact need the chain that tight, the horse was half mad and hated almost everyone. But she did not mount. She was walking away from them. What was she doing?

Annwn walked a ways away then turned and sprinted at the horse. She was going to vault onto him. After a weeklong vaulting clinic, three years ago this was the only thing she could remember, how sad was that? When she was in position she launched herself on to his back. As she twisted she could feel the scab on her belly split. She winced. Why did she have to do it this way, she wasn't usually this stupid. When she landed he reared up. Even without stirrups the saddle was really easy to sit in, with its high back.

Arion didn't like most of the men who tried to ride him, the ones he didn't hate he strongly disliked. He already thought this woman wasn't that bad, she had loosened the curb chain that was always cutting into his skin.

She launched herself at him and onto his back. He gave her a split second to steady herself then reared. If she couldn't stay on she wasn't worthy of riding him and would subsequently end up in the turf and under his hooves. However she stayed on and even better, she didn't fight him. She stroked his neck and spoke soft words to him. She hadn't pulled on his mouth or jabbed him in the sides with her heels, he liked her. So he would try as best as he could to be the best horse she had ever ridden.

She was moving him with gentle nudges of her heels and guiding him with her soft hands and seat. She had him doing things he had never done before but he liked them, he felt strong and powerful.

Annwn didn't fight him, instead she stroked his neck with her hand and calmed him. She then turned him and proceeded to do a series of dressage movements that she knew from her own world. He was being very agreeable; he was the easiest ride she had had in a very long time.

When she returned she was met with stunned faces.

"How do you ride so well?" Éomer asked stunned.

"Stubbornness and a rank animal make for the best teachers' Horse Lord, you should know that."

"Well you have proven you skill, the horse is yours, but know this he is one of the last black horses of our land, the orcs have stolen many others, take care of him." To Aragorn and the others he said "Look for your friends but do not stand to hope. It had forsaken these lands. We ride north!" with that they thundered off.

"Could I have my stuff now? I can carry it." She got her things organised as Aragorn said sounding slightly awed.

"You never said you could ride so well, or at all."

"You never asked. Let's go, we have hobbits to find!" when they set off Annwn rode with the reins in one hand. Her other was pressed on her stomach cut, now throbbing and bleeding slowly. Not wanting to cause a delay she kept her mouth shut and rode. Besides she had ridded through pain before even if this was worse that she could remember and it was making her head buzz.

**Arion is pronounced like ARE-eon with a French sounding slightly rolled R. That's how I decided it was to be pronounced anyway. ;) He is a Mary Sue and I know it. Yes horses can be Mary Sues, stop laughing at me! **

**If you've read this and still don't know what the answer to the title challenge then you need to get out from under the rock you've been living under for all of your life. I mean that in the most polite way. **

**Hint – try putting the chapter titles into google.**

**I don't know if anyone could see it but there are actually two endnotes at the end of the chapter. Yeah I'm cool, I know. **

**Review thanks to sarabqh, Artemis Sherwood and Artemis Sherwood again (no worries about the reviews, just as long as you were enjoying the story. And from the sound of your reviews you were! Yeah!) and Kyonkivhi9 (I read your review and literally went "Snow White? What's she talking about?" then I remembered Bashful, it's sad when the author can't remember her own story. ;) )**

**Story alert thanks to MiraMarie, enkink13, bluelibellule13, Ithillian-Princess.**

**Favourite Story thanks to Anja66, enkink13. **

**I Love reviews and reviewers! All of you listed above are awesome. Especially if your reviewed, alerted or favourited on the weekend. Why? I was and still am studding for university midterms. Yay! And as I say this it will become obvious that this was written be a psychology major. **

**If you have any ideas for nicknames you would like the characters to have let me know. **

1 Lyrics for Dog days Are Over by Florence & the Machine

2 Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall


	28. Chapter 28 Fire

**Past 60 reviews and now every chapter has at least one review! You guys are great! Angry Birds and Tolkien are a horrible combination when you're trying to study for midterms! Sorry about the long wait, school came first.**

Chapter 28 Fire

It wasn't long before they reached the ork fire. They dismounted to look for Pippin and Merry when Annwn got a whiff of the stench.

"They had to burn them! Burning orcs are by far the worst orcs." She said sounding pissed off to everyone.

"It is strong isn't it?" Aragorn agreed with her. Annwn was about to say something when she got another blast of stench and at this point she couldn't stop it. Her mouth had started to water, she knew what was coming. She ran off a little ways to throw up by herself. Sadly all she did was retch since there was nothing in her stomach. This meant that the situation was prolonged and made her wounds burn with the extra motion of her muscles. And her bruised ribs were like a knife in her side.

When she was done she half walked/half limped up wind with her elf cloak covering her nose and mouth. The other was clutching her side. It helped...a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas, he was worried about her, maybe it was a lingering effect of the poison and the blood. However it didn't make sense, the medicine from Lothlorian should have cured that.

"That always makes me puke" she thrust her chin in the direction of the orc pile "...burning hair too." What she didn't say was that it also brought back memories that hurt. Boromir looked at her sad eyes and knew that he was right, her scar was defiantly from fire.

"One of their wee belts" Gimli held out the charred remains of a hobbit's belt. One of the belts that came with the knives that Galadriel had given Merry and Pippin. Aragron gave a cry of defeat and anger, Boromir walked off cursing himself in his language while Legolas said what Annwn could only assume was an elf saying to the departed dead. And Gimli...well he just stood there looking totally defeated and depressed.

Annwn waited for Aragorn to figure out that the Hobbits were not in the heap of burning corpses and that they had gone into Fengorn Forest. She took the opportunity to sit and be still for a moment. Only seconds later he had found their trail in the sandy dirt.

"Fengorn, what madness possessed them to go in there?" Gimli asked in horror.

"If you were a pair of weapon-less hobbits being chased by a pissed off orc would you go in? And remember this is just another forest to them."

"True enough lass. But still."

"As much as my heart tells me to go in after them now, my head is telling me that we need to wait until morning. When the sun is up and the forest is not so ominous." Aragorn told their group. Annwn couldn't help herself and when he looked her way she mouthed the words. 'Thank you.' He looked surprised. She was being polite, though given her current state he was not surprised to find that she was grateful for a rest. And lately for whatever reason they had been on relatively good terms, for which he was grateful. It was tiring to always be at odds with her.

And so their group set up camp at the edge of the forest under the hanging braches. Aragorn lit a fire and Annwn actually had a few nibbles of food, her first in too long. More than that, she was able to keep it down; the wind was kind enough to be blowing the smoke and the smell from both fires away from her.

Annwn went over to their horses and took off their tack for the night. Her ribs were telling her that she souldn't but she did anyways. She put each saddle and bridle by the person who rode it. Boromir had the calm chestnut. She reminded herself to ask Éomer about Boromir's riding if they met again, which she did hope would happen.

When she sat at the fire she hauled Arion's saddle in front of her and huffed at it and shoved it at Gimli who was sitting beside her.

"Look at this! And they call themselves Horse Lords. They should be ashamed of themselves." She sounded incensed

"What's wrong with it lass?" Gimli asked honestly

"What's wrong with it! It's filthy! It doesn't look like it's been cleaned in months! They're Vikings with horses instead of ships, that's all they are!" Annwn was aware of the fact that she was very worked up but she was really set off by dirty tack; when it came to her horses' tack she was slightly OCD.

"It's a war saddle, it's supposed to be like that. They last longer when they're coated in oil like that one. The oil tends to attract dirt but the leather won't crack and get dry now. It is normal." Boromir told her, he sounded like he was trying to calm her down. It didn't work.

"A dirty saddle lasts longer, my ass!" Annwn proceeded to dig through her pack, wishing she had a few Tylenol and some saddle soap, she pulled out the cloth Elrond had given her cut a piece off it and used it to wipe as much dirt as she could off her saddle and bridle. Then she scraped the dried grass of the bit, another thing that pissed her off. When she was done she lay back using her pack as a pillow and went to sleep still rather moody.

Though not before they all heard the horses neigh and all but Annwn worried about their safety. Annwn only watched the leaves above her head. They seemed to be reaching for the warmth of their fire, just as Tolkien wrote. It was strange to be living one of her favourite parts of the story. She figured it was wishful thinking but she hoped she would see the Shire before she woke up from whatever the hell this was. Was that too much to ask, this was her hallucination after all.

Then as they tried to fall asleep Boromir, who was on watch, gave a small shout.

"Who's there?" roused their group. They looked up at the figure dressed in white a ways away on the tree line. They thought it was Sauman. Annwn knew better and smiled and gave a slight nod to the old man dressed in white and wearing a hat. The men a called for him to warm himself at their fire but when he came no closer they started to think of him as sinister and wanted him to leave. Eventually to everyone's relief, but Annwn's he vanished. She always felt better when Gandalf was around and until now she hadn't noticed how much she missed him still, even considering that she knew she would see him tomorrow. Greif was a strange mistress.

In the morning Annwn was awoken by Aragorn who softly shook her shoulder. She sent a string of curses his way for waking her up. She was sore and she was sleepy. 'Why did they have to leave right now? Oh right, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were in mortal danger and they were the only ones who could save them, right.' A sarcastic voice in her head told her.

"Should we go find the horses first? With their uneasiness last night?" Boromir asked

"No I do not believe that was nervousness. It sounded more like they were welcoming a friend that they had not seen for some time."

"I'm with Blondie." Annwn stated as she tried to stretch her stiffness out and failed for the pain. "And besides it'll be easier in there to move without them." She pointed at Fengorn.

"Agreed." Aragorn said as he kicked sand over their dead fire and covered their saddles with the undergrowth and dead branches.

"Yeah, Aragorn I thing if someone finds that we were here, it'll be because the fire over there" she pointed at the orcs "peaked their interest not four saddles and the pitiful little fire you had going." She pointed out bluntly.

"True but we can't be too careful."

"True dat!" she answered, god what was happening to her, she never talked like that. Oh well the guys didn't seem to think it was strange coming from her and they continued collecting their things and erasing the signs that they had ever been there.

When they were all together they stood as a group at the entrance to the forest. Watching it; not really wanting to go in. They all knew the stories told about this place. But Annwn simply said.

"Come on." Annwn lead the way knowing that there was great happiness to be found in this forest, no matter how scary it was. She wanted to see Gandalf 2.0 badly.

She tenderly stroked one of the first trees she passed, she loved trees, and strangely, they reminded her of home. She had felt the trees in Lothlorien, they were old and proud and strong, how she knew this she wasn't really sure, but she…felt it. The trees of Fengorn were still old, older actually, but they were wild and angry. She could feel their anger for axes and fire. But there was a little bit that went soft when she touched the bark. Deep inside. A part of the tree that seemed to know that there was someone who loved trees regardless of their age or their beauty or lack thereof. Someone who loved them because they had been there from before, long before.

"What stories would you tell? Ones of Elves and Ents in the early ages, before Men." She asked the tree. The others watched her, each having their own opinion as to why she was behaving the way she was.

'What was the Lass doing? Talking to a tree! Ha! Trees didn't know any better. She had seemed so sensible, for the most part, before she got hit with the orc arrows, maybe it was affecting her. Still...talking to trees, she could have picked something a little less...preposterous.' but whatever Gimli thought he said nothing.

'So she feels it too, the elf part of her must be strong. What stories would they tell indeed? He longed to know as she did, of what came before. Trees weather many storms and have long memories. Longer than men or even elves.' Though Legolas kept his thoughts to himself knowing that she did not want anyone else to know of her heritage, though he did not know why she was hiding it.

'I know Lady Annwn likes trees, she said as much while she was laying in my arms dying. She said to leave her with the trees. These may look like trees but I know better. They have an ill air around them, like they are trying to suffocate us by making the air thin. The sooner we find Merry and Pippin the better.' Boromir was too proud to admit that he was uneasy so he stayed silent.

'She is certainly more aware of her surroundings than all other women and most men I have encountered.' There was something so familiar yet completely foreign about her, he would see flashes of it but it was always gone before he could put his finger on it. He had the nagging feeling like it was something that he should know, like it was right under his nose. Eager to forget his frustration over an elusive fact Aragorn spoke up.

"We should move on, the sooner we start the sooner we find our friends."

They started off again in an unspoken agreement. They followed Aragorn who was following the tracks. They were moving steadily through the forest until.

"Aragorn. There is something out there." Legolas said quietly

"What is it, what do you hear?"

"The white wizard approaches."

"We must be swift, do not let him speak or he'll put us under his spell." Annwn drew her sword and had no intention of using it.

When they turned there was the blinding white light and the wizard blocked their attack with ease. Annwn hadn't even raised her sword. When the guys resigned to the fact they weren't going to defeat the wizard she put her sword away.

"You search for two young hobbits. They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they didn't expect to meet. Does this comfort you?"

"Who are you, show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The light slowly faded. Annwn was smiling while the guys looked on in astonishment. Then she went up and hugged him.

"Gandalf, it's good to see you again." He hugged her back but when she backed up he said

"Gandalf? That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey. I am Gandalf the white." Annwn nodded and smiling said

"Gandalf 2.0."

"How? You fell." Said Aragorn, he wanted to believe that this was Gandalf, so much so that it hurt. But how could it be.

"Yes, through fire, and water I fought the balrog or morgoth. From the highest peak to the deepest dungeons of the earth. Until I smote his ruin on the mountain side." He went on to tell them about his rebirth but Annwn had to watch the reactions of the men. How happy they looked, to find that one they thought was lost was not and that Merry and Pippin were safe, as could be expected considering they were teamed with Ents against Isengaurd. But looking at her companions faces, Annwn was the happiest she had been in a long time.

**Review thanks to**

**PatonxJulia (you're so close to figuring the title challenge out! Dog Days is the same thing as The Nagging Dark, hint hint. Check out chapters titles 16 and 19 they might help), **

**Kyonkichi9 (Kraft Dinner oh how I love thee. And I love him too), **

**Tetraforce x 8 (thanks for letting me know your opinion.), **

**Lira-leigh54 (glad you liked it) and to**

**wilted blade (you will find out, little bits at a time) **

**Story Alert thanks to **

**wilted blade,**

**OnlyHalfEvil333,**

**.is. (this is so true!) and to**

**Draygen**

**Story favourite thanks to Draygen**

**If you know who Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are you get cookies! They're kinda like Fred and George in Happy Potter, except they both die and they aren't nearly as cool. **

**I got the cutest little USB stick last weekend. It's C-3PO. He won against Nerd Hello Kitty and R2D2. Mostly cause he's shiny! **


	29. Chapter 29 Charade and Hey Girl

**Another kinda short chapter and a long wait…sorry. **

**70 reviews you guys are Awesome! **

Chapter 29 Charade and Hey Girl

The trip to Edoras was more pleasant than it would have been if they had had no mounts, but that didn't mean that Annwn was enjoying the trip. They were moving at a swift trot and Annwn's body did not appreciate being put through those motions.

"Gandalf, seeing as I nearly died a few days ago, do we have to go at this pace?" she asked wishing for a slackened pace, one she could rest at, even for a little while.

"Very true, we should hurry." Then he urged Shadowfax into a swift canter.

"Awesome! That's exactly what I wanted." Annwn grumbled sarcastically. The motion of the canter _was_ less irksome on her injuries. They rode up the crest of a hill and were given their first glance at the city.

"We will find no welcome here, watch what you say." Gandalf advised before they were off again. When they reached the city and entered through the main gate the people were silent and watched them pass. Annwn just heard Gimli say

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard."

Their horses were taken to the stable and they began the climb up the stairs to the golden hall.

"Take this." Annwn pressed her bow and quiver into Boromir's hand.

"What? Why?" he looked totally confused.

"Like I said before, there's a method to my madness. Just go with it." He took it still confused, and then watched her with worried eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt much too low for a respectable woman. This was not the first impression she wanted to make with the Théoden King. He said nothing knowing that if he did she would only tell him to stop talking.

When they reached the doors an important looking guard came out and told them they weren't allowed before the King armed.

They consented and handed over their weapons. Though Aragorn didn't let the man touch his sword. Annwn thought he was being a little over protective and she thought that he was being too superstitious about the 'anyone but Elendil's heir touching the sword meant they would die' myth. But hey, it was an heirloom.

"A woman with a sword? Do you fight?" he asked Annwn sounding shocked

"Me, goodness no!" she had it all planed, she could play Lady Macbeth, and she could play innocent and face it, being here with the fellowship improved her lying/acting skills.

"Why do you have a sword then?" he asked warily.

"So I don't look totally helpless I suppose. It's not any good for fighting anyways. The balance is off, or so I've been told. I have no other weapons on me. I didn't even want that one." Annwn said knowing full well that she had two in her boots.

"Very well." He had tested the balance of her sword and found that it was indeed off, this seemed to corroborate her story. "Your staff?" he said to Gandalf.

"You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?"

"Fine." Then he let the fellowship pass into the King's hall.

Boromir looked at her with a face that said 'why did you lie?'

"Don't give me that face; you know I'm an innocent flower." But she winked with a half smile on her face. The doors slammed behind them. It was dark but Annwn could see the thugs hired by Grima on the edges on the hall in the shadows following them. Watching them.

Grima, there was a thought that creeped her out, yeah sure he was a misunderstood guy and all, but he still creeped the hell out of her. Like Snape and pretty much every other Death Eater, except Belatrix Lastrange, she's sadistic and more than a little mentally unsound, but she's awesome! It could be because Annwn just liked Helena Bonam Carter.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf pointed out sounding thoroughly unimpressed.

Then Gandalf and Grima spat a few words at each other and Gandalf put his staff in front of Grima's nose, who then panicked.

"You were supposed to take the wizards staff, you fools!"

Then they were being attacked by the thugs. Annwn knew that in a battle of physical strength she would lose...every time, so she used what she knew would work. Distract them with cleavage! She had her shirt undone enough to suggest that she was loose without revealing anything. When she opened her jacket she made an older man stop still. Legolas hit him on the back of the head and laid him on the floor. Then she turned and stopped the youngest looking one, he looked about her age. He came over with a cruel smile on his dirty face.

When he reached her she took his shoulder and with a sly smile twisted him around so she was behind him. She was really only going off what she had seen in movies and TV shows, and surprisingly it worked! The next thing the guy knew he had a blade on his throat.

"Move and you die." She warned him

"You're a woman, you can't kill." She didn't answer only pressed her blade a little harder. She drew a trickle of blood. After that he stood stock still. However she didn't really like him or being that close to him so she spun him around and kneed him in the groin, letting him fall to the floor. Boromir was on his way over to relieve Annwn of her charge when he dropped to the ground whimpering. Boromir looked at her in shock. She gave him an evil grin.

"When in doubt Wellington...aim low." Was all she said before Éowyn rushed in, saw the scene, then saw what Gandalf was doing to her uncle. To her it looked a lot like he was killing him, though it was quite the opposite.

With one last thrust Saurman was out and slowly Théoden returned to his own state before he was possessed. Once he had hold of his sword again there was a flurry of movement and Gamling and the other guy threw Grima out the door and down the stairs. Annwn hung back and leaned over to Gamling and said

"Bet you've wanted to do that for a while."

"I will not deny it." He looked at her "You lied about your weapons."

"So did Gandalf." She pointed out.

"Could you really have killed that man?"

"No." She said simply signalling that the conversation was over. She was honest about this. She could not have killed him. 'She is a very odd woman'. Gamling thought to himself.

After Aragorn stopped Théoden from killing Grima (which really would've done them all a favour) they were invited into the hall again. This time with more warmth and cheer, though only a little more. They were given a stew and bread to eat. Annwn was more than a little pleased to see food. This was the first time she actually felt like eating since Amon Hen.

They were seated and offered ale as well. All but Annwn and Legolas took some. She took water instead. She had no idea what the poison would do to her if mixed with alcohol. She shuddered at the thought of it. That and she didn't drink, at least not like this. Théoden left there company after he was informed of his son's death and his nephews banishment. He left Éowyn to be hostess.

Annwn was seated with the men with her jacket off and shirt re-buttoned, eating hungrily. The stew was very good, clearly Éowyn hadn't made it. Even though the stew was tasty and satisfying Annwn had a craving for Kraft Dinner that she couldn't explain. Even with food to distract her Annwn could feel Éowyn studying her intently. Her eyes lingered on her bloody vest.

When she was done eating Annwn went over to her.

"Hi, I'm Lady Annwn, though you can call me Annwn, I would actually prefer if you did." She still didn't like the 'Lady' title she had been branded with.

"Hello, Annwn. Could I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Éowyn lead her over to a table on the other side of the hall where they could talk amongst themselves.

"Who are you?" Ok? Tolkien never mentioned that she had short term memory loss.

"Um, Lady Annwn, of Canada. It's very far north." Éowyn smiled a little and specified her question.

"I mean who are you to travel with men who are not your kin?" Éowyn clarified

"Funny, your brother asked me the same thing." After this the two women spent the evening talking and laughing about just...stuff. Strangely, Éowyn wasn't that much different from Annwn or other women she knew from home. It was nice to have a woman to talk to after only havening the fellowship.

Eventually she asked about the blood on her vest.

"How did you come to be injured?"

"Oh, see that tall guy over there, who's drinking too much." She pointed at Boromir, Éowyn's eyes popped.

"Lord Boromir?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yes, he would often come to Edoras with business from his father. He was close friends with my cousin and is with my brother." Éowyn turned sad at the mention of her cousin. The two young women sat in silence for a moment lost in their thoughts. Éowyn's of happier days in the past with Theodred. Annwn's were somewhat different. 'Duh, Annwn, of course Boromir knew the ruling family of Rohan, they were allies. Éomer knew Boromir when they met earlier. The fact that Boromir and Theodred were friends might also have something to do with how much Boromir is currently drinking.' Éowyn started the conversation up again with

"What about Lord Boromir?"

"Oh, I was saving his ass." Éowyn looked astounded at this. Actually she looked at Annwn for a split second waiting for her to tell her that she was joking, but no smile spread across Annwn's face. She was not joking.

"It's the truth." Annwn recounted what had happened, or all that she could remember. There were gaps in her memory. For instance, she just noticed that there was only half of the horn of Gondor hanging on Boromir's waist. Clearly it had gotten sliced like in the movie but she had no idea how he only had half of it.

Éowyn listened to her story with wide eyes and wider ears. This girl was younger than she was and fighting alongside men, even saving them. If Annwn could do it so could she. And from what Annwn had told her she only learnt how to fight some months ago, Éowyn had grown up learning the sword and the spear. This only stood to harden her resolve that women could fight in battle too.

"You've had a hard time, you need a bath. Come." Annwn followed, she sure as hell wasn't going to pass up a bath.

The bath was warm, something she now considered a luxury. When she was alone in the bathroom Annwn undressed and looked at her wounds, poking them gently seeing how much it hurt. She had not had the opportunity until now. What she found was worrying. Her arrow wounds were covered with thick dark scabs, looking like little bits of dark red/black coal, but around them was still dark from the poison. Her cut, that had bled after her bet with Éomer, was tender but some of the scab was healing back to the skin it split from. It wasn't oozing anymore but it too was surrounded with darkened skin. Both sets of wounds were tender to the touch.

In the water Annwn felt better than she had in a long time. Like everything was washing away, at least for a little while. Her stiffness lessened and the dirt washed off. When she got out and dried off she found that the poison that was lingering under her skin on her side was lessened. The warm water must have helped it be absorbed, this was good news. Annwn wrung the water out of her hair and braided it. She really didn't care that it was wet.

Éowyn had given her a dress to wear while her own clothes were being washed by the staff of Meduseld. Annwn protested saying that she had her own dress but Éowyn would have none of it and insisted that she wear the one she gave her.

When she saw the dress she could no longer protest. It was dark blue, the colour of the midnight sky with a silver belt.

"It is too small for me now so you can wear it." It was true, Éowyn was taller than Annwn and stood at something like 5'8" or 5'9", also she had a more of a chest than Annwn, though that wasn't all that hard to achieve; Annwn was hardly classified as a B at La Senza.

"It is beautiful, thank you."

"It will look better on you than it ever did on me. Try it on." Annwn did as she was told and found that it fit her and looked good on her.

"Oh! You are beautiful! And I'm sure you feel better now." Annwn was about to thank Éowyn for the complement and the bath and the dress when she was cut off before she started.

"You must miss a soft bed. You shall share my bed...unless that's not accepted in your culture?" Éowyn who started off confident finished it as a question.

"No it's fine. It'll be like a sleep over." When she got a quizzical look Annwn elaborated. "Friends come over and you stay up and talk until early in the morning. They're fun."

"And you think of me as a friend?" Éowyn asked

"Sure, I had my first girl to girl conversation in _way_ to long with you and it was nice. It's amazing how much you miss other women when you're with men for months on end."

"Do you have many woman friends?"

"To be honest, I have one really good friend and that's it."

"I don't have that many friends either. I was closer to my cousin and brother." She sounded sad.

"Don't be sad, you've got me now too." Éowyn didn't say anything but gave her a hug instead. It made Annwn smile, she reminded her of Alison.

"We should get back to the others, thanks again for the dress."

When they went back into the hall the scene had changed a little. Théoden was back. Looking clean and shaved though his face was touched by sorrow. The men were still at the table though they looked like the ale was flowing a _little_ too freely. Especially when they had a funeral in the morning. It was mainly Gimli and Boromir who looked like they had had too much. Annwn went over to the men and took their cups.

"You'll be sorry in the morning. Trust me I've gone to university, I know." They grumbled and protested but knew that she was right so did nothing more. For the most part Boromir and Gimli seemed like happy drunks. Aragorn either hadn't drunk much or had a really strong threshold. For the rest of the evening they sat and talked, Annwn sat among the men like she always did. She sat between a drunk Boromir and Gimli. At one point she had the drunk dwarf in a head lock. He kicked up quite a stink about this, so much so that he almost tipped them both over and off the bench while letting some loud and colourful language fly when she called him Bashful in public. However he was more than slightly drunk so they didn't make any sense. It was very amusing.

That night Annwn slept in Éowyn's bed and a nightdress the older woman leant her. It was the first time since Lothlorien that she had slept in a real bed and something that wasn't her everyday clothes. It was like heaven to be in a bed again. Her sleep was pleasant in the beginning but eventually her mind was back at Amon Hen and was being killed but the uruk, over and over again. When her mind finally broke its cycle of the nightmare Annwn awoke with a start. She got up and splashed some water on her face trying to wash away the dream. As she stood at the basin Annwn looked over her shoulder at Éowyn. She envied her so much, she was a deep sleeper and wasn't troubled by bad dreams. When Annwn crawled back under the covers, she was unsure why, but she was happy that Éowyn hadn't woken when she had.

**Kyonkichi9, you know what part was for you! XD I hope it made you laugh! **

**Also one of my favourite bands Arkells released another album yesterday. They're Canadian and this is a hint for the title challenge! **

**Review thanks to **

**Lira-lrigh54 (it would be a riot if those two played R and G, you get Hamlet cookies! Yay for you!), **

**faye50free (I'm sorry about the short chapter),**

**Kyonkichi9 (Gandalf's a pretty humble guy ), **

**PaytonxJulia (I'm glad you liked the chapter but your guess is getting cold. You were closer with Dog Days. You're thinking that the fire is more epic that it was. Good luck),**

**Ox King (Gimli would appreciate that the seven dwarves are miners). **

**Story alert thanks to sarcasticpuppy **

**Story Favourite thanks to Lostlovemanami**


	30. Chapter 30 FFAF, HOTYL, ABTD

**A longer chapter for you all! **

**Also there is now a Annwn/character match poll on my profile, check it out and let me know what you think! **

**Roheryn – female version of Rohirrim (Tolkien's word not mine). I only make this note because I wouldn't know what it was without the Lord of the Rings dictionary app. **

Chapter 30 Funeral For a Friend and Hold On To Your Life and Another One Bites the Dust. (In more ways than one!)

The next morning was Theodred's funeral. Annwn wore Éowyn's blue dress and was about to do her hair in her regular braid when Éowyn stopped her. She said no words but took Annwn dark hair in her hands and started to twist and pin it up. When she was done it was better than anything Annwn could have down with her own hair, she gave Éowyn a small smile in thanks and took her arm as they left for the ceremony.

The funeral its self was a sombre affair, and it took most of the day such was the pomp and circumstance of it. Annwn had the feeling that had the Rohirrim had the means, Theodred's funeral would have been similar to Princess Diana's or JFK's. He was clearly loved and deeply missed. 'He was the prince, the next in line for the throne. Of course they're going to miss him Annwn!' she shook her head at her cluelessness. How long was she going to be in this fog from Amon Hen? Maybe she had a concussion?

After the funeral

It was Gandalf who brought in the two young children who had ridden to raise the alarm. But it was Annwn who sat with the little girl while they ate. She was sorely missing her mother. Annwn did her best to comfort her. Even thought she knew she would probably never have children, Annwn loved them, this girl and her brother were no different. She sat at the table with them trying to make the little girl, Freda, laugh. Annwn was finally successful when she wiggled her nose making her nostrils flare on command. Annwn would have hung the spoon on her hose but she sucked at it, Jake could do it though. Inside Annwn was cursing him using language that she couldn't say out loud with Freda and Éothain within earshot. Éowyn was being the mature one and got the information from the older boy and relaying it to the others.

"They had no warning, the wildmen are moving through our land burning everything, rick, cot and tree."

"I will not bring more death to my people, I will not risk open war!"

"Open war is upon you whether you risk it or not." Stated Aragorn calmly

"Last time I checked Théoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

"That doesn't change the fact that Aragorn's right!" Annwn said loudly standing suddenly.

"Annwn." Aragorn said with warning in his voice, while Boromir shook his head and also gave her a warning look. Slowly Annwn sat back down though she was still a little ticked. She sent both men a look that told them as much. To Théoden Aragorn said "Then what is the King's decision?"

"We shall ride to Helms Deep." Annwn, who had her arms crossed in from of her on the table, let her head fall on them. She knew what was coming next.

The next day they set off. Thought not before they bid Gandalf Farwell. Annwn was standing beside Aragorn when Gandalf told him

"I fear for Théoden, his will is strong but he will need you before the end. Their forces have to hold."

"They will hold." Annwn and Aragorn answered at the same time. Gandalf looked at the two of them with an odd expression on his face.

"I haven't seen it until now, but if I didn't know better I would think you were siblings." Annwn looked at Aragorn who looked at her, both knowing that it couldn't be. Annwn even snorted out a laugh at the thought of being his sister. 'Pigs'll fly before I'm his sister.' Annwn thought to herself.

"Look to my coming on the dawn of the fifth day, look to the east." Then he galloped off.

Later that day when Annwn was passing out of the hall with her things to ready Arion she saw Éowyn and Aragorn. Éowyn had been going through the motions with a sword when Aragorn stopped her with his blade.

In the conversation that followed Annwn could see Éowyn fall. It wasn't her fault; Aragorn was unknowingly leading her on, he was much nicer to Éowyn than he had ever been to Annwn. Granted Éowyn wasn't nearly as grating as Annwn had been in the beginning. And what woman wouldn't fall for the polite, handsome-ish man that would be there to fill the void of your cousin who was like a brother? Really, Éowyn didn't have a snowballs chance in hell.

When Aragorn left the hall Annwn fallowed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said angrily

"What?"

"With Éowyn, do you plan on breaking her heart?" Annwn cut to the chase, while Aragorn looked confused.

"I'm doing nothing." He insisted.

"Well next time, don't be so debonair. You'll only hurt her." Annwn stomped off to the stables.

As they rode to Helms Deep Annwn rode beside Freda and Eothain. She told them the stories she told the hobbits, minus Macbeth. They liked them and it kept them amused while they rode. She also told them Snow White and the seven Dwarves while Gimli listened in intently. He nodded here and there. Now he finally knew why she called him Bashful, well he knew where she got the name from, but not why she gave it to him. If anything he should be Doc. The smart one. Ah well, Gimli still figured that Bashful was better than Lord Prissy Pants.

Then because she couldn't stand it any longer; she started to correct Boromir's riding position, or his equitation as it's called in the horse world. It was killing her, for someone who was of high order you would think that he would ride better. Watching him ride was like watching the sequence in the third film with Théoden before they charged at the battle at Pellenor fields over and over again. With his elbow sticking out flapping like a chicken wing, it made her cringe _every time_! When it came to riding Annwn was a perfectionist, cleaning her room was another matter, but right now she had to say something to Boromir.

"Is your brother any better of a rider than you?"

"What?" Boromir sounded offended

"You're terrible! You look like you've never had a lesson...EVER. And like you'd fall off if your horse so much as stumbled." She could see Théoden trying to keep a straight face where Gimli completely failed, he seemed to enjoy it when someone other than him was getting chewed out but Annwn.

"I have had lessons, when I was younger." Boromir defended himself.

"And how long ago was that? You have to loosen up, you're too stiff. Roll your shoulders back and put your heels down, thumbs up, you're riding with broken wrists." She barked at him. Boromir looked utterly shocked that she would correct him. He looked around for support but all he got was

"Lady Annwn is not wrong, Lord Boromir. She had a steady hand and a quiet seat in the saddle. And she is able to ride a very temperamental horse." Théoden sounded amused; everything the women had said was true. He had on multiple occasions, when Boromir was her age, tried to teach him exactly what she was correcting but he was too stubborn to change.

"Thank you." Annwn said acknowledging the compliment with a great big grin on her face. It actually meant a great deal to her to get that kind of praise for her riding from the King of Horse Lords who, frankly could ride better than his film counterpart. Théoden nodded to her.

"Why do you ride so well?" Boromir asked looking for a reason to take her advice and a way to deflect the attention away from himself.

"If I didn't know better I would say it was because she is a Roheryn." Théoden answered. Annwn only shook her head to tell him that he was wrong, though she was faintly smiling, of all the people Tolkien had created she had always felt the most akin to the Rohan...really a society and culture based around the horse, what rider wouldn't love that.

"In Canada...riding...isn't like it is here. It's...less of a necessity. My parents are historians and I convinced them to let me start taking riding lesson when I was eight. I told them that it was a way to keep a connection to the past. It convinced them. I've been riding ever since." Though she knew what Boromir had done and wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"That doesn't explain how you can ride that animal." Théoden said.

"I've been riding for ten years and if you can believe it Arion is the first horse I can call my own. For the past few years I've been riding the horses of other people in Canada, to train them and in competitions, for money. They were usually very talented and very, very finicky. I got a lot of experience riding difficult horses."

"What type of competition? Racing?" the King asked.

"No, I'm too big for horse racing. I rode dressage, and Hunters and Jumpers."

"What are they?" she now had Boromir riding on her left and Théoden on her right.

"Well...dressage is a derivative of the training horses were put through for war, it teaches the rider and horse to be one and do special movements like this one..." She demonstrated the passage, trot on the spot, and some others.

"And hunters and jumpers?" Asked Aragorn who was riding on the other side of Boromir, luckily she didn't have to correct his position, that's what he got for growing up with elves. And Annwn had the sneaking suspicion that if she did correct something he was doing wrong he wouldn't like it...at all...what so ever.

"They are very different from dressage. They test the ability of the pair to negotiate a set course over jumps, usually seven to ten for hunters and more for jumpers. Jumps are fences...obstacles." she clarified "They're set up in different highs and widths." All three men were listening to her with identical looked that said 'why on earth would anyone do that. "Hunters are judged on the look of the pair and the technique; you want it to look as easy as possible." Annwn's tone went darker and she had a scowl on her face as she said

"Which leads to the majority of your idiot peers telling you that riding isn't a sport. Yeah well I'd like to see them do a four foot fence then a level three dressage test. They'd have to go to the hospital, that's what would happen! No one ever tells the beer pong players that it isn't a sport! Life is so frickin' unfair!"

"I have the distinct feeling that we hit a nerve." Théoden pointed out the other two men who weren't sure what had just happened, Théoden had been married, he knew the ways of women. At his comment Annwn zoned back into reality.

"Sorry about that, where was I?"

"On the difference of hunting and jumping."

"Jumpers are all about speed and efficiency, but to confuse you even more they are both 'jumping' as in over fences, if someone said they went to a jumping show I would ask them to clarify, was it a jumper show or a hunter show?" Annwn finished rather lamely and sounding tired.

"Very odd." Said Boromir

"Indeed." Théoden agreed

"They won me a horse though." And no one could disagree with that.

That evening when the villagers were settled and Annwn was about to sit with the fellowship to eat dinner she felt a small tug on her jacket. When she turned and looked down there was Freda, looking at her with big brown sad eyes. Annwn knelt and asked.

"What's wrong Freda?" she only opened her mouth and wiggled her front tooth with her tongue while looking sad. Annwn smiled sympathetically.

"Does it hurt?" Freda nodded and Annwn though about reaching down and picking the little girl up but thought better of it. Her body would not like that even though she was healing.

"Come here, sit on my lap and I'll tell you a story. Would you like that?"

"Yes please." Freda said in a small voice slightly lisping because of her tooth.

"Good." Annwn sat with the fellowship where there was an open place in their circle, Between Boromir and Aragorn. Freda sat in Annwn lap and waited for the story she had been promised.

"How old are you Freda?" Annwn asked

"Six." Six, that would make her kindergarten age, that was about right.

"Well there was once a little girl like yourself, about your age as well. She was a happy little girl who liked nature very much. So much so that she got distracted looking at the patters of snowflakes on her way to her lessons and was late. She had to run as fast as she could to get there on time and she did run. But as she was getting to the steps of the building she hit a patch of ice and slipped." Annwn was being watched or at least listened too by the whole fellowship for they had heard enough of her stories to know which were made up and which were real, like this one.

"She fell forward and smacked her front teeth on the stone step. As you can imagine she cried but went to the lesson. Her teacher took her to the hall where she sat after she had finished crying. The girl sat there on a sofa waiting for her grandfather to come. She had a cloth to catch the blood and she was sitting with another student on the sofa. He was older that her; about the age of your brother, Eothain. The little girl sat there with her bloody teeth while the boy was watching her, shocked by the she sat there, the girl found that her teeth were loose, very loose. She wiggled and wiggled them. She knew that they hurt more like this then when they were out so you know what she did?"

"Did she pull them out all by herself?" Freda asked in awe

"Yup! She sat on that sofa and pulled out her two loose front teeth. Her mouth bleed a little more after but it felt much better after."

"Do you think I should pull out my tooth too?" Freda asked sounding braver

"Are you alright if you bleed a little?" Her tooth was definitely ready to come out, it was very loose. She probably wouldn't bleed that much, or at all.

"Yes. What do I do?"

"You just grab the end and give one good tug." The fellowship watch and said nothing, they were shocked at what Annwn was doing. She didn't care and watched Freda overcome her fear and give her tooth a tug, out it popped. Annwn gave her an applause.

"Freda! At last, I didn't know where you had run off to." The older woman who had been put in charge of watching over Freda and Eothain was about to scold Annwn when she saw who she was sitting with and changed her reprimand to an apology. "Sorry if she was a nuisance, Lady."

"She was no trouble at all ma'am." Annwn smiled at the woman who took a much happier Freda to bed. Before she was out of sight Freda turned and gave Annwn a wave. Annwn waved back. She was smiling when she turned back to the fellowship she was sitting with. They were all looking at her.

"What now?" Annwn demanded in response to their questioning looks

"Was that a true story?" Legolas asked

"Maybe..." Annwn looked at her plate and took a mouth full of bread, chewed then swallowed. Then she said with a smile "the boy almost fainted."

The nest day things were quiet and fairly relaxed especially given that they could be attacked at any moment and that every one of them knew it. As well as being quiet, things were also uneventful, until Gimli fell off his horse to everyone's great amusement.

"That'll hurt tomorrow." He said as he was hoisted back on by two of Théoden's men.

"Tape an aspirin to it. That's what my father would tell me when I fell off."

"The way you ride I doubt you ever fell off your beast and with your face I doubt you will ever fall from a two legged one." Annwn's jaw fell two stories through the ground at that comment.

"Oh! Gimli!" exclaimed Annwn as the men in earshot either blushed or chuckled nervously not knowing if it was acceptable to laugh or not. She smacked the dwarf upside the helmet. "And Galadriel said you had a fine tongue, what would she say? I should push out off that horse for what you said! Legolas, why are you his friend?" Annwn demanded. Legolas only shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

"I meant no harm." Gimli spluttered "have you ever fallen from a horse?" Annwn shot him one last death glare, and pretended to squish his head between her thumb and forefinger, then calmed surprisingly fast given that she was prone to raging on for a great length of time.

"Everyone falls off a horse eventually Bashful, I'm no different. Some just fall off more than others." She looked at him, letting him know that it was his turn to be embarrassed, not nearly as much as he had her...but still, it was something. "Though mine are usually more spectacular than the one you just had. And I can't remember the last time I fell off cause my horse started to TROT! But back to your question Bashful; the worst was when I fell in to a rebar fence."

"Rebar?"

"Um, iron I guess is what you would call it."

"How are you not dead?" he asked astounded

"Maybe I am." She answered thinking of herself laying in a hospital bed somewhere in earth.

Then there was the call from the front of the pack, "Wargs!"

"We're under attack! Wargs!" the call ran through their ranks like wild fire. There was panic.

"Lady Annwn go with Éowyn, take the people to Helms Deep!" Théoden commanded.

"I can fight!" both women said in unison.

"No!" he insisted, Annwn stayed in the group of men anyways and as she rode to the head of the column with Théoden. She said

"You are neither my uncle nor my King. Your words may be wise, but I don't have to listen to them." They charged into battle swords drawn. Annwn had out her bow but she had it in her left hand, it seemed to feel right. So that was how she shot while she directed Arion with her legs and body weight.

Like this she took down a warg and three orc riders. To Legolas who was near her right she yelled.

"Hey Blondie! I shoot better left handed!" She was better with her left hand but she was by no means as good as Legolas or Aragorn or any archer in any army of Middle earth for that matter, nor did she ever expect she would be. She would always suck with a bow. All around her was chaos and snarling. Ocrs, wargs men and horses were dying all around her while she wove her way through it. Arion, for historically being a handful, knew his job, Theodred had trained him well. He knew his job was to take his rider to the enemy but not so close that she was in danger of getting hit, for which Annwn was grateful. While she was well versed in different types of riding, mounted battle was not one of them! It was a good thing on of them knew what the hell they were doing.

Even with her improved shot Annwn still missed more than she hit and had to resort to her blade when she ran out of arrows. She was going for an orc who had fallen off when Boromir, astride Eomer's quiet chestnut, was charged by a warg and rider. She cantered up to the other side and while they were occupied she cut the wargs throat. Boromir dealt with the orc.

"Four to two!" she stated smugly.

"That hardly counts!" he shouted over the din.

"Fine! Three and a half to two!" Annwn conceded.

The Roherim had decimated the orc attack but not without casualties. That's when Annwn heard Legolas and Gimli calling for Aragorn, the only one of their number they could not see. Annwn hurried over and dismounted by the cackling orc. She swung down too fast and had to grip the saddle while her light headedness stopped. Clearly she still needed more time to heal. When it was over she went over to the orc.

"Where is he?" she demanded even though she already knew

"He's dead." He laughed a wet bloody laugh then said. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"He stuck you first though!" Annwn pulled out the long knife that was in his chest not caring about being gentle. It was Aragorn's. It was the very same one that he had threatened her with when they first met. Then she plucked the Evenstar necklace out of his hand and wiped it off. It wasn't dirty but it felt like it should be done. Boromir watched her but stayed where he was. Théoden saw her do this and was shocked at how she could be so unaffected by the scene in front of her. Little did he know that it wasn't now that she would be affected by it.

Legolas was looking down into the water looking lost and sad so Annwn walked over and held out her closed hand. Legolas put his under hers confused wondering what she was giving him. She opened her hand and let the necklace slip into his palm. When it was no longer in hers Annwn went to clean her blades.

He looked at her as she wiped her sword and Aragorn's knife on the grass. She put his knife in her belt. 'Maybe she doesn't hate Aragorn after all' thought Legolas.

When they resumed the trek to Helms Deep Annwn was walking beside Arion while on him was a Rohan man with long, deep gashes in his leg. He didn't want to get on her horse partly, Annwn knew, because he knew what horse it was and his bad reputation. She made him get on anyways. Telling him

"I won't let him run off on you and if you fall I'll catch you." The man didn't look convinced. It was Boromir who said

"You should not doubt her. She will try and catch you if you fall. She has a thing about saving people." He as well had given his seat to a wounded man and was walking beside the horse.

"Yeah, he should know. I've saved his behind more than once. Three and a half times to be exact." Boromir shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**So now you (a bunch of strangers and one not so strange stranger) know how I lost my front teeth. That's how it happened. Though my dad came to get me, not my grandfather. As well, I did fall off my horse into a rebar fence and it hurt like heck. Though it's not the worse I've had. Annwn gets to re-enact it for you all later on. Poor Annwn. I use her as fodder again. Hehehe!**

**That scene with Théoden charging at Pellnor fields really does make me cringe, it'll make any rider cringe. On the bright side it's the only time the riding made my cringe in all three films! So they get two thumbs up! **

**Review thanks to **

**Kyonkichi9( I'm sorry but no, Théoden did not get rid of his beard), **

**Butterfly ninja x 4 (you get half a cookie you're so close with the James Taylor thing! When you figure it out you get a whole batch!), **

**Lira-leigh54(no one lost a limb because it would kinda put a damper on the story, that and they aren't Monty Python! However awesome that would be XD), **

**PatonxJulia(don't give up!) **

**Story alert thanks to **

**glass-bottles, **

**rosesrblk, **

**DokoDoko,**

**Darkangle856**


	31. Chap 31 Another Believer

**Sorry about the wimpy little chapter. I made you wait a long time for it! Sorry! Live was trying to run me over and partially succeeded. **

**I recently found out that there is unintended irony when I call Boromir Wellington. Turns out that Sean Bean played a guy Sharp (one of his best known roles, other than Boromir), in a TV series. It was set in the Napoleonic wars one of the battles being the Battle of Waterloo, where Wellington beat Napoleon. I didn't know this when I wrote that part way back in chapter 9. **

**Also, I almost cried when I found out that he played Macbeth in a stage production of it. How much better could it get! Boromir as Macbeth...actually that could be rather frightening. **

Chapter 31 Another Believer

When they finally reached the fortress Éowyn greeted them.

"So few, so few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe now. We have paid for it with many lives." He said as he helped a wounded man off a horse. Annwn could see the panic rising in Éowyn as she searched the crowd. She was looking for the one man she wound not find. Gimli went up to her looking grave. 'What made him qualified to break the non-news to Éowyn?' Thought Annwn to herself, even though she did NOT want to do it herself.

"Lord Aragorn? Where is he?" she asked the Dwarf

"He...fell" Gimli's anger at his death had, by this point been replaced by grief; you could hear it in his voice. Annwn saw Éowyn's eyes die; there was no light in them anymore. She stood in shock of the news. Annwn didn't know if she should hug her or not. In the end she didn't and took Arion to the stable along with other horses. She was worried that she would just end up telling her that he was actually alive. This would make her sound like she was crazy and then, when he did finally show up she would probably start thinking something was up. Why was it so hard to keep her big fat mouth shut! She wanted to scream in frustration!

Later

Annwn didn't let herself be kept out of the planning. She stuck close to Legolas, Boromir and Gimli.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Have every able man and strong lad go to the armoury." He ordered Gamling.

"We will cover the causeway and the bridge from above." he said to the fellowship "No enemy has breached the Deeping wall" 'God' thought Annwn 'confidence kills. Especially in war.'

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs, these are fighting Uruk-hia." Gimli said trying to get it through the King's head.

"I know how to defend my keep, master dwarf."

"Then what plans do you have for the culvert? Saruman may have made the uruks dumb and ugly, he however is not...dumb. He is ugly." he looked at her like 'what the hell are you saying to me'.

"The culvert; it won't take much for the enemy to get through those iron bars."

"They never have before. They won't this time." Théoden walked away arrogant. 'this isn't before' thought Annwn with clenched fists, then fumed as she commanded.

"Come Legolas, we have work to do." She grabbed his sleeve and walked away towing him to the armoury. This really wasn't her favourite idea but it seemed she had no other choice. If Théoden hadn't been an ass and listened he could have had the culvert blocked with stone and mortar. But no, we had to do things the hard way. Even though she was a girl who prescribed to the mantra 'of it isn't worth doing the hard way, it isn't worth doing'. She wished that this was one of the times that the easy was enough, but it wasn't.

Annwn had everything prepared when there was a large commotion at the gate. She had just finished working with Legolas when he left her suddenly. She followed him knowing that his ears picked up something hers didn't.

There he was walking with his head down so he didn't see the elf standing in his path. He almost walked into Legolas.

There was a short conversation in elvish that Annwn didn't understand then Legolas really looked at him for the first time and said

"You look terrible." Aragorn laughed. Annwn saw the elf hand the man the Evenstar necklace with a smile. Annwn walked over and pulled his knife out of her belt handing it to him. Telling him, with a small smile on her face.

"I don't want it anywhere near my throat again." He gave a small laugh and thanked her, then without knowing why she did it, she kissed Aragorn on the cheek and hugged him. It just felt like she should. After an awkward half-second he hugged her back. When they broke apart she pointed at his bloody shoulder and said

"You should get that looked at, you don't want it to get infected." He nodded then went with the rest of the fellowship, into the King's hall.

Éowyn had seen him and for a moment her world was no longer shattered, then she came. She kissed him and hugged him. It explained the conversation she saw the two of them have the day they left Edoras. She had seemed angry about him speaking to her. Though when they spoke that first night, her and Annwn, she never got the impression that there were romantic feelings between them. Éowyn was confused and hurt; she had thought Annwn was her friend.

**There were three votes on my poll! Yay! It's still up there for you to tell me what you think; I would like it if you would. **

**Review thanks to**

**butterfly ninja (you are so close, all you have to do is put two and two together, also the most depressing playlist on my iPod is titled 'Study' and consists of songs that won't let me fall asleep while I was studying),**

**Anja66( I'm glad you like the story, and I love the German!),**

**kayamira (Yeah! Another satisfied customer! That was some really high praise and I appreciate it.)**

**Kyonkichi9 (I always love your opinion)**

**Favourite story thanks to **

**OnePeiceofPieStrawHat, **

**Story Alert thanks to **

**AiriiSpade,**

**kayamira**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, from Australia, Austria, Belgium, Brazil, Bulgaria, Canada, Chile, Croatia, Czech Revar, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, India, Israel, Italy, Malaysia, Netherlands, New Zealand, Pakistan, Philippines, Poland, Portugal, Puerto Rico, Republic of Korea, Romania, Russian Federation, Singapore, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, Unknown Country, Uruguay, Venezuela. **

**All the way around the world! It's an amazing, thing the internet. **


	32. Chap32 Saturday's Alright For Fighting

**WHY ARE MY PROFS TRYING TO KILL ME! I'll be really slow to update until the middle of December, please bear with me. You get this so that you don't come and beat the chapters out of me…please don't. **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of the best horses to ever show at Spruce Meadows. To one of the best horses ever – Hickstead - this one's for you! R.I.P 3 **

**If you know who Hickstead is you know what I mean. And if you know who Big Ben, In Style, Black Ice and Russell are you get cookies! **

**This chapter contains foreshadowing, allusions. See if you can find the allusions. You'd be a psychic if you could find the foreshadowing, especially cause they are tiny. Hehe! It took a little longer cause I felt I had to make sure it was good enough. **

**Do go to the poll on my profile. There have been 11 votes. We live in the time of democracy; let your voice be heard! You don't have to be singed in to vote. **

**The title challenge is still open, No one has got it yet. Frankly I'm starting to lose faith in you guys.(kidding your still with me, and that counts for something:) Strangely the closest anyone has come is with a title that I though **_**no one**_** would know, but we can blame fathers for that one. XD**

**Here is a hint for you. It might work it might not. Hint: Stop, listen, what do you hear? Then apply it to all of the titles of this story.**

Chapter 32 Saturday's Alright For Fighting

Annwn stood on the Deeping wall battlements with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. She was feeling very heavy and uncomfortable. She had been forced into chain mail "For her own protection" they told her. But really if felt like it would only slow her down.

As night came she could see them, a great long line of orc. Marching in unison they were very loud, too loud. She was standing bow in hand (there were enough orcs down there she was bound to hit something) when Boromir noticed the things Annwn had made, in a box on the ground (no Gimli wasn't standing on it).

"What are those?"

"Holy hand grenades!" he looked at her not getting the Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference. Annwn sighed and said

"Molotov Cocktails. They're improvised a little but they'll do the same thing. What am I saying, they're Molotov cocktails of course they're improvised. Wow!" she had made ten; that was all the bottles she and Legolas could find that people were willing to be rid of, most of them were old and chipped clay ones. And instead of whatever alcohol they would have used Spain (where they originated) she had used some rank, clear booze.

"What do they do?"

"How is a Raven like a writing desk? I'll keep my secrets until I want to tell them." She was smiling slyly until it started to rain making her smile morph into a scowl. "Well that's just great! I love being cold and wet." She said miserably.

"I should teach you how to shot two arrows at the same time." Legolas told her as the waited for the approaching orcs.

"You're kidding right? I don't think that's such a good idea. I can hardly hit my target with one arrow let alone two! And frankly I don't think now is the best time. You be epic with your bow and I'll just be annoying." Annwn was being honest about her lack of ability with a bow.

"I had hoped that you would say that. It was only a suggestion." It was something that puzzled Legolas about her. She was part elf and yet she had no skill what so ever with a bow. Every elf he had known in his time could fire a bow with surprising accuracy. Even those who were using a bow for the first time.

Before Annwn knew it the battle was upon them. She didn't have anything special planed for her cocktails so she lit the first one on the torch she made sure was within arm's reach, then lobbed it into the orcs. They only took out about two orcs each but they did cause major chaos down below. It was amusing to see them scramble. 'Look Saruman, I have a basic understanding of chemistry too! Fire plus alcohol equals liquid fire! And I know what you've got planed, in your face!' Annwn thought to herself as she grimly watched her recent throw take out a particularly large orc.

"How do you know of these?" Boromir asked not having anything to do because the ladders hadn't been raised and he didn't use a bow.

"Like I said before, girls learn all sorts of things in Canada." He looked at her in horror as she threw another.

"Want to give it a go, Wellington?" she asked holding out a cocktail. "Just light it, toss it into the orcs down there and watch it go boom." He took it and did as she said. His throw was better than hers, farther, go figure.

When she was out of cocktails and regular arrows she drew her sword because the ladders had been raised. There were elves and men and boys getting cut down around her. She wanted to get the ones that could still be saved inside but she couldn't, not without getting killed herself.

Was this what fighting in the trenches was like? Being surrounded by the dead and dying on all sides, from both sides? The only thing they were missing is the mud thought Annwn as she cut down a particularly ugly orc...and the dysentery _and_ the trench fever _and_ the machine guns. Tolkien why did you have to make this so realistic? She didn't want to watch anyone die. But here she was, in the middle of a bloody battle. Was this what the Somme was like? Honestly Annwn didn't want to find out. There was enough blood on the stones under her feet to make it slippery and shiny. Just thinking about it was enough to make her feel sick. Damn Imperialism, that's all world war one was, Imperialism. Heck it's all this was too. Damn imperialism to hell.

This was so hard for Annwn. She wanted to run and hide and never come out. But she couldn't; she had a job to do. Granted, one that she had given herself, but she was going to do it as best she could. She fought alongside the fellowship and the men of Rohan. It was worse than any gore that Tarintino and The Cohen brothers had in all their movies combined. It was reality. Where was Peter Jackson when you needed him to call cut? Off making the Hobbit movie that's where!

'Dolce et decorum est pro patria mori.' She told herself. Thinking of that poem made this seem civil, at least there was no gas attacks in this war. She didn't have to worry about boiling to death in her own skin. But it wasn't 'sweet and proper to die for her country', it wasn't even her country.

Again and again she was reminded of how it was "the old lie: Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori." She was reminded every time she saw an old man or a young boy get cut down by an orc. It was such an ambiguous poem and now she knew why. There was no glory in war, but there was a reason. If she had had this experience when she was doing her poetry essay last year she would have known exactly what Owen was talking about. About the horror of watching a human being, multiple human beings die. As she fought the oncoming onslaught she thought to herself. 'If there is ever a world war three, I hope that every country busts out their nukes and destroys all life on earth. Then the planet can start over and do it right, evolve without Homo sapiens sapiens.' It was pessimistic, she knew, but at the moment it seemed better than this option.

She was trying as best she could to stay close to the edge. She needed to be able to see the bombs coming. In the din she could hear Gimli shouting

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen!" as he cut down orcs coming up the ladder. As she scanned the enemy below, she saw them, four uruk-hia carrying the bombs filled with black powder.

"Legolas!" she screamed, he came, having been given specific instructions to come running when she called. Thankfully he was actually able to follow them.

"What is it?"

"There! You see the iron balls. They have wicks at the top, that's where you're aiming." She gave him one of the flaming arrows he helped her with and showed her how to make. He lit it as Annwn lit her own. She kept the flame as far away from herself as possible and set her shot up desperately hoping she would hit her target. The only reason why she didn't have Aragorn doing this for her was that he was being epic with his sword and covering their buts, Annwn had her insurance ie. Legolas and there was a little part of her that felt the need to prove that she could do this.

"I'll take the one on the right." She said, she took a deep breath trying to ignore the din, and smell and the sound of what she knew was Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn killing orcs that were trying to get to her and Legolas. She aimed and loosed her arrow.

It stuck in the neck of one of the orcs carrying one of the bombs. He fell face first into the mud causing her to let loose a flood of curses as Legolas loosed his flaming arrow. He did not miss. There was a flash and the powder exploded in flame, causing a chain reaction that triggered the second bomb to explode. She had just cashed in on her insurance policy. The carnage was spectacular to say the least. They left a large crater in the ground strewn with pieces of orc and uruk-hia. The explosion had everyone frozen in shock and wonder for a moment before they continued fighting.

"The one time I don't want to kill the orc! I KILL THE DAMN ORC!" Annwn shouted frustrated.

"No, you killed a great many orcs." Boromir corrected her. "How did you know?"

"How is a Raven-"

"Like a writing desk?" he answered wearily before hacking an orc that was coming up behind her. "Three and a half to three!" Boromir stated. Annwn was actually surprised at the fact that she laughed at this.

By the time Gandalf showed up with Éomer, Annwn could feel herself loosing strength, the adrenalin in her bloodstream was running out. She had gone with Aragorn and Théoden when they rode out of the keep. At least on Arion she didn't have to worry about tripping and being mounted gave her the upper hand, literally.

It was a good thing that Éomer came, they were winning yes, but he and his men hurried it along. Within twenty minutes of arriving they had Suroman's army running away. When they were gone Annwn slumped forward on Arion's neck in relief, letting herself close her eyes for a minute. She fell asleep. Arion knew his rider was incapacitated and went to the people he knew and liked...almost as much as he liked Annwn.

Aragorn was sitting astride his horse with Gandalf, Éomer and Théoden when Arion came, picking his way through dead uruks, carrying a very dead looking Annwn. However when Aragorn touched her shoulder to see if that was the fact she turned and glared at him.

"What?" she asked sounding pissed off.

"Are you injured?"

"Me no, Imma gonna need t' seep for three days though." He chuckled, then she noticed it, Middle Earth's bernam wood.

"Look!" she said with all the excitement she could muster sitting a little straighter in the saddle. "It's Birnam wood, marched on Dunsinane. Mmm, for the record Shakespeare...THIS, this-is-how-it's-done! Way better than trees in their hats man!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Éomer, he and his uncle being the only ones who had not heard the tragedy that was Macbeth.

"I shall explain later." Aragorn assured Éomer.

"Are you sure you can tell it as good as I can? I don't think you'd be a very good Lady Macbeth." Even to herself Annwn was sounding drunk she was so tired, it wasn't the first time.

"It is not a complex story."

"I won't tell Mrs. Holota you said that!"

"Why is that?" Aragorn asked wondering what she was talking about this time, but Annwn didn't care, she was too tired to answer and simply flipped him off. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

"**Dolce et decorum est pro patria mori" – Latin for "It is sweet and proper to die for your country" the quote "the old lie: dolce et deuorum est pro patria mori" is from Wilfred Owne's poem "Dolce et Decorun Est" written during WWI. **

**The Somme reference is because Tolkien was a solider at the battle of the Somme. If you know anything about this battle you know how amazing it is that he survived. It was more of a massacre than a battle. **

**Mrs. Holata was an English teacher of mine, however she was not the one who taught me Macbeth and I don't actually know her thoughts on the play. She was my favourite English teacher that's why she got a mention. **

**Review thanks to **

**Kayamira (see, I solved that little culvert issue. Rather spectacularly if I do say so myself. XD)**

**PaytonxJulia (Ah, that's ok. You kinda have to like "Meet The Robinsons" way more than you should to get that one. Therefore I pass no judgment XD) **

**Butterfly ninja ("Steamroller" is my favourite song on the album Sweet Baby James, hint hint.) **

**My Fair Wormtongue who is now Dame of Hearts! (gosh you changed your name and blew my mind! I didn't know what had happened. You better not change your name on me again! XD )**

**Lira-leigh54 (yeah, I figured that people would read into the Annwn/Aragorn cheek kiss but I didn't think they would as much as they did! Oh my gosh I gust realised that was the first possibly romantic kiss of the story! No wonder people rallied around it...) **

**Story alert thanks to **

**The Zombie (love the name, as long as you don't eat my brain.) **

**Lila Mae**

**sweetjg**

**heavensilagl420**

**Favorite story and favourite Author thanks to **

**My Fair Wormtongue aka Dame of Hearts**


	33. Chapter 33 Battle Is Over

**I'm still alive! (Though I am over tired and my room looks like a bomb went off in it...but other than that I'm still alive.) I have not left this story without an ending, and I don't mean to. You got this earlier than intended but I figured you waited long enough and I had the chapter ready. (Oh procrastination) **

**In the news today– people FINALLY got it! Yay! Every single title in the story, even the main title itself is a song title. Every single one! They are all on my iPod too. I will post a list of all the songs and who they're by...eventually. :D**

**If you have a question about who a particular song Is by and want to know before January drop me a review.**

**Also if you read The Raven (the one I wrote for this story) and dismissed it, you'll be missing things. **

Chapter 33 Battle Is Over (But the War Goes On) by Sonny Terry and Brownie McGhee

When she awoke she was in a bed in a clean night dress. She vaguely remembered having a bath and changing. It was a slight blur, like one of those stupid Claritin commercials, like everything was fussy and it felt like a really long time ago. She sat up and groaned. She was stiff all over, damn chain mail. As she was stretching her arms and torso Éowyn came in the door of the tiny room.

"You're awake. I suppose you will want to see Aragorn, too bad they already left." she sounded distant, upset and not at all happy to be talking to her. What was going on? Annwn felt like she was missing something.

"What are you talking about?" Annwn asked still half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

"Well you love him." she stated bluntly and looking less than pleased about it.

"What hell gave you _that_ impression-wait they left?"

"I saw you after he came back, after we thought he was dead. You two are close."

"I wouldn't have said that, I was just happy he wasn't dead and I definitely _don't_ love him Éowyn. But what is this about them having left?" Éowyn seemed much happier after she learnt this. Too bad Annwn didn't have the time to tell her gently that she would only have unrequited love from Aragorn. Poor girl.

"Your friends are riding to Isengard. They left 20 or so minutes ago. We leave in an hour ourselves, for Edoras."

"You speak for yourself sister! They don't leave me behind so easily." Annwn leaped out of her bed dressed in record time and went like a whirl wind, rushing past Éowyn with all her stuff to the stables and tacked Arion.

He sensed her hast and stood still while she put his saddle on. It wasn't until she lifted the saddle onto his back that Annwn realized how sore she was. Her whole body screamed at her as she made the motion she was so accustom to in her life back in Canada. Éowyn was running after her. She blocked the door of the stable.

"Where are you going?" she demanded

"To Isengard, after the guys who left me behind."

"You cannot go alone. With no guard?"

"Ha! Listen to yourself! If you were in my position would you let that stop you? Besides I have a fast horse, we can our run anything...except a nasguel. But I'm not much interest to them." She said it knowing that if the "Eye" knew who she was she would be of _great_ interest to him. Éowyn stood her ground.

"Please. They getting farther away while we stand here bickering about it! And I _need_ to be there." After a moment Éowyn moved to the side. Annwn thanked her then rushed by but not before Éowyn grabbed her arm.

"Don't linger for any reason. Ride hard until you reach them."

"I will." Annwn mounted and rode to the main gate. It was open being fixed so there was nothing to slow her down. Outside was a different story. There were men and elves separating their dead from orcs. They had filled the crater with orc and uruk-hia corpses and burned them. On the other side of the ravine was a small pile of elf corpses, though it would be considered large by immortal elves. The pile of Rohan men and boys would be large by anyone's standards, except Stalin's, or Hitler's maybe, but then again they fit his bill for the Arian race. Again another Imperialistic war!

Many were still staring out open eyes, looks of horror or pain on their faces. Some had missing limbs, others were spewing out organs. A few faces were even missing bodies. Yeah, she definitely saw the cart in "Dolce es Decorum Est" with the dead men in it, it was right in front of her. Even with her saving the wall there was still all of this death. So much death. Her stomach and mind were wondering if she was really as able to cope with this war as she thought. She was stuck there, frozen by the sight and the smell of the dead. It was Arion that broke the trance she was in. He shook his neck hard enough to shake her body.

She snapped back to reality. She was riding after the men who left her behind and she was riding to Merry and Pippin. She nudged Arion into a gallop and left a trail of flying mud. The ride helped clear her head of those faces. She rode hard, north. It wasn't hard to see where they had gone because of the rain the night before. There were hoof prints in the wet soil.

If she wasn't so scared by what she had seen she would have been able to appreciate what she was doing. Riding through Middle Earth, at full speed, and on her own horse. As she rode she was utterly alone, there was no sign of life save that which was on the ground preserved in the mud. Annwn was starting to regret leaving the keep when she saw the banner of Rohan in the distance. She was catching up.

When she did she barged right through the middle of their group. The men who were riding with the company were mainly those who had been with banished along with Éomer. They recognised her and didn't stop her. Though they were shaking their heads at her.

"Howdy boys! Should I be concerned about the fact that you left me behind?"

"Well, you certainly know how to make and entrance." Théoden observed.

"Yes, I do that rather well don't I. You should ask to hear the story of how I crashed one of their councils." she said sounding pleased and pointed at Gandalf and Aragorn. "but why did you leave without me?" she turned on Aragorn staring him down.

"You were sleeping."

"So wake me up! It's not that big of a deal."

"Very well, I'm sorry we left you behind." Said Aragorn knowing that all she wanted was an apology

"Thank you." She was satisfied now and turned to Éomer and Théoden

"Why is it that when you get a pile of orcs, you have to burn them? It's the worst thing I have _ever_ smelt!"

"It is, but it is easier and faster than burying them." Théoden said simply

"At least when they're underground you can't smell them." Annwn suppressed her gag at the thought of the smell.

They had to stop for the night and when they did they set up camp by a dry river bed. Annwn sat cross legged between Legolas and Éomer. In the back ground there was the sound of crickets and the crackling of campfires. Annwn was eating in relative silence when a cricket landed on her knee. She leaned in for a closer look, studying it. It looked like all the other crickets she had seen in Canada. It was strange how comforting a cricket, other than Jiminy, could be. Then Annwn caught the little bug in her hands and said.

"Come with me Jiminy. We don't want you stepped on." She got up using Éomer's shoulder as a leaning post for her elbow. Then she took the cricket over to where there were no soldiers sleeping and let him loose. When she returned she was being watched by Éomer and Théoden. She sighed and said

"You have a question, I know you do, so go ahead and get it off your chest."

"You're not afraid of insects?" she laughed at Théoden shaking her head

"You spend as much time as I did in a dry playground field and you won't be afraid of bugs for long. Though I will admit to being afraid to wasps. I _really_ don't like them. Though having been bit seven times...say was you ever bit by a dead bee?" She asked Éomer out of the blue.

"I can't say that I have been." Éomer answered but looked at Aragorn for an explanation as to Annwn's sudden lack of grammar. The other man only shook his head rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"Well, you got to be real careful if yous gonna walk around barefooded. Cause dead bees can bit ya just as bad as if they was alive. Specially if they was kinda mad when they got killed. Bet I've been bit a hundred times that way."

"Why didn't you bit them back?" Éomer asked plainly. This caused Annwn to let loose gales of laughter. Though her laughter and tears she managed to get out.

"That's what Harry always says, but you see, I ain't got no stinger." She continued laughing though she was laughing so hard now that she was silent and shaking, holding her sides. She realised that she was making a fool of herself and giving the impression that she was completely nuts but it seemed to make it even more hilarious. All this laughter was getting to her head. She must still be tired because things were always waaay funnier when she was tired.

"What is so funny?" Éomer asked after a few breaths she got herself under enough control to say

"What I said there was pretty much word for word from a...book. And the lady's response in the book to what I said was exactly what you said!" she told the man giggling.

"I see." Éomer nodded looking confused then after she had gotten herself together again asked seemingly desperate for a different topic "Have you learned anything from the south and from traveling with these men?"

"Oh yeah, now I could last 30 seconds in a hunger game instead of 5!"

"A what game?"

"Nev-never mind." She told him while he what thinking of how odd she seemed but that there was something...impressive about it, about her.

"You think she's strange now Horse Lord, you should have seen her in Fengorn. She was talking to the trees!" Gimli pointed out with a tone that sounded like 'she may be crazy but she's awesome'...or at least that's how Annwn heard it, she was probably a little biased.

"You went through Fengorn?" Éomer asked in awe.

"Yeah! It wasn't that bad. Really I don't know what all the fuss is about." He was looking at her like she was insane again.

"I'm not saying I would build a summer home there, but the trees are actually quite nice...and there are no R.O.U.S's." this line was strange enough, even for her, that it got all the companies attentions as well.

"Pardon me?" Boromir asked

"Rodents of unusual size." She stated like it was every day dinner conversation material.

"What kind of rodents?" asked Legolas in shock. Giant spiders where one thing, giant rodents were completely outrageous.

"Unusual size. They're like...this big. Annwn showed them with her arms holding her arms out in the general dimensions of an R.O.U.S.

"Yeah, they're a long story. I'll tell it to you some time. It's called the Princess Bride."

For the rest of the meal Annwn sent banter back and forth between the guys. When she was done eating and felt board with their conversation she got up, hunted around in the grass for a bit and came back with a blade of it in her hand. She sat back down and positioned the blade of crab grass between the lower pads of her thumbs and the top part from the joint up. Then she brought it to her lips and blew it hard. Everyone in the camp turned to look at her, even the horses.

"Um, hi. I guess you've never heard a grass whistle?"

"No." Said Théoden "Though it is an ingenious idea. Is it yours?"

"Well...no." they didn't believe her when she told them that she didn't know who's idea it was. It was like she had introduced them to fire or the wheel. She had to teach them all how to do. This was fine except Gimli's thumbs were too rounded and there was no gap for the air and Boromir's thumbs were too straight so it didn't work for him either. Annwn laughed at them when the man and Dwarf looked utterly dejected that they couldn't use a grass whistle when everyone around them could. Annwn told them.

"Genetics: nature's way of reminding us that we don't control anything."

"Genetics?" Asked Aragorn.

"Yeah, the reason why you look and act like your siblings and parents. And why there are varieties in the colours of flowers in the same species, etcetera."

"Interesting? How does it work?"

"Oh boy! You didn't get 'The talk' did you...though you're all staring at me and have no idea what I'm talking about soooo I'm just gonna skip that. Alright..." Annwn scanned around the group looking at eye colour. They were all freaks of nature except Gimli. He was the only on with brown eyes. The rest of them had grey (Aragorn and Boromir), hazel (Théoden and Legolas), or green eyes (Éomer). "Since you all have weird eyes, I'll use myself. I have blue eyes. My parents both have blue eyes, if one of them had brown eyes, I would have had brown ones, most likely. Brown Eyes are the most common or the dominant gene, then blue, then hazel, then green and you guys with freak of nature grey eyes."

"The majority of Gondorians have grey eyes." Boromir said it like he was upset that she had called him a freak of nature.

"Take it easy Wellington, I said you were a freak, I never said it was a bad thing. Éomer and Éowyn are also freaks because they have strawberry blond hair...though Éomer's is more strawberry than blond. And I'm a freak because I have really dark hair, light skin and blue eyes, it makes me what's called a black Irish, and before you even ask Ireland is part of Canada." It was just easier to tell them that then try and explane the geography of her earth.

"You know now that I think about it, I've been here how long out in the sun all day and I haven't got a sun burn yet...its bazaar." Especially considering what Alison said about her all summer long, every summer since the day they had met 'Annie, you're so pale you can burn in the shade!' sadly though the guys had no incite in to her lack of sunburn and went back to their own conversations.

When the stars were starting to come out she got out her blankets and tried to go to sleep. Then only the sound of the crickets, the campfires and a few soft voices were what she could hear. She could hear one set of voices. It sounded like it was between Éomer and Boromir.

"Is she always like that?" She heard Éomer ask

"For the most part. Sometimes she's worse. Though she can be surprisingly stoic and shows a startling amount of maturity when she needs to." That was the last her heard of their conversation. The wind had changed direction carrying their voices away from her.

In the morning they were greeted by the sound of a rushing river. While everyone was confused Annwn only looked at the river and smiled. Score one for nature, and zero for Saruman!

When they reached Isengard they entered through the main gate which was hanging half off its hinges, though they were still surprisingly impressive. There were Ents all around while the river water they released was up to their horse's knees. Annwn looked around and found them as they found her group.

"Welcome to Isengard!" they called Annwn cantered Arion over, splashing through the water and jumped off his back. When her feet were on the ground she climbed up the rock they inhabited and hugged them. They spluttered a little then she let them go. Only to give them great big kisses on the tops of their heads. She liked these two hobbits and she knew what they did for the outcome of the war. Over her shoulder she called out of the rest of the fellowship

"Look Rosencrantz and Guildenstern ARN'T dead!" their group only looked at her confused.

"Oh come on! That was funny!" Aragorn only shook his head looking tired. He was such a Debbie downer!

"Fine! You guys suck you know that?" again all she got was head shakes. Though she realised that she was making a complete fool out of herself in from to the royalist families of Rohan and Gondor as well as a great many of the riders of Rohan. At this point though she was past caring. She was just happy to have made it through helms Deep and that Pippin and Merry were still alive.

"Merry? Pippin? Where is Treebeard?" asked Gandalf

"He gave us the duty of greeting you as we would have a better idea of how to greet you all then he would." Merry answered

"Or so he thought" Annwn said under her breath. She saw Éomer beside her crack a smile at her comment.

"He is off dealing with Saruman. We were told to give you food when you arrived and we intend to."

"You know Sarumen has some very good salted pork." Pippin pointed out eagerly.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked. The company minus Gandalf went with the two hobbits while the Rohan army went with Theoden, Gandalf and Éomer, off to see Treebeard.

In the little guard house Merry and Pippin started a fire in the hearth and toasted them some bread and warmed some soup. The bread was a little stale and the soup was more than bland but it was warm and edible. When they all had their meals Merry and Pippin took up their pipes and lit up a smoke. Now, Annwn was a devout none smoker and even hated the idea of second hand smoke but her grandfather had been a pipe smoker. And his tobacco and the Hobbits' smelled so similar that she didn't have it in her to tell them to stop. Instead she closed her eyes and just soaked in the smell. It brought back so many good memoires. They were a welcomed change from her ones from last night. The sweet tangy smell of pipe smoke...it was almost as good as the smell of cigar humidors. Now people may find this weird about Annwn but she actually spent a far bit of her child hood in a cigar store. See her grandfather had owned one before he passed away. It had pissed her off when her father had sold the store after his death. Annwn was going to operate it. That was her plan anyway. Her big plan, her BIG plan was to get a record deal, but she knew deep down that that wasn't going to happen. But did her father listen to her when she said that she had been doing the books for the store since she was 14? No. Did he listen to her when she said that she knew all of the stock and the brands and who the distributors were? No. She could name them all Ashton, Romeo and Juliet, Monte Cristo, Coheba, Simon Bulivar. The list went on. But no her parents wanted her to be an Archaeologist like themselves. The Reid family archaeologists, they had said, even after Annwn pointed out that they couldn't get along at the best of times.

There were so many things that she now regretted saying. After seeing herself in that hospital bed and her parents reaction. She hadn't looked into the mirror since, and she was more than a little scared to do it again. What else would she see?

Eventually Annwn found herself standing with the all the others in front of the main doors of Isengard.

Saruman was yakking on and on about how he was the most powerful and how he was in league with the side that would win. He even went as far as to say that one day they would all fear him. For some reason Annwn seemed the only one who was unaffected by his voice and when he took a pause for emphasis Annwn called to him saying

"I'd be more afraid if you said you were Keyser Soze!" He glared at her with his distain fir her burning clear in his eyes. When he spoke next his voice had lost all of its sweetness. It was hard and cold when he said.

"On the contrary you should fear me now little girl. I am your worst fear."

"I'm pretty sure you're not. But you go ahead and believe it. You've done a good job of convincing yourself that all the other propaganda you've been spewing is true." He practically growled at her for that comment. Then before he could do anything Wormtounge was standing at one of the top windows and threw something at his master. Sadly he missed and the ball landed with a 'sploosh' into the water. Annwn saw Pippin get off Eomer's horse and go and get it. She was too late to stop him. Annwn stayed behind while the others went up and had sharp words with Saruman, before shutting him in the tower.

"Well he won't cause any more trouble for us, for the meantime." Gandalf said to the group Annwn had stayed with.

When they were leaving Merry who was riding with Aragorn beside her said.

"Look Lady Pirate, Pippin and I found this when we first got here. We think it's some kind of egg. But it has a really hard shell so we didn't get to try it." He held out a small perfectly round white ball.

Annwn only looked at it utterly confused, not because she didn't know what it was but because she couldn't understand what it was doing here.

"A golf ball? What the hell is a _golf ball_ doing here?"

"You mean it's not food?" Merry sounded utterly disappointed by the fact that a golf ball wasn't food.

"Do you want it?" he asked, holding the ball out to her. It was no longer food so he had no reason to want it. Annwn took it and rolled it around in her hand. She really didn't think that Sauman was a golfer. But she shrugged it off and put it in her pocket. Then she turned to Aragorn and said

"Éowyn thought I was in love with you, can you imagine that?" she laughed while Aragorn looked confused.

"You're not in love with me?" he asked teasingly after a moments thought. Clearly he was in a better mood because of how well their little chat with Saruman went.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself; I like the hobbits better than you. You're way too old!" He shook his head and went to ride beside Boromir and Gandalf. Merry gave her a big smile as they rode away he was seated with Aragorn. Annwn gave him a brief salute with her hand to her forehead. Éomer rode up beside her

"I see you and Arion are making a good mach."

"Oh, yeah, he seems to like me, he's a good horse." She patted Arion's neck. Éomer made her laugh when he asked

"What were you talking about when you said 'where is the cherry tree'?" she laughed again while she explained about the song, and then sang a bit of it. They rode together all the way to Edoras.

She told him about the horses that she rode back in Canada and all of their different personalities. Like this one horse that would buck after every single jumper round that they did. And about another who would drink beer out of her hand. She also told him about her favourite horse back home, a tall blood bay with only a handful of white hairs on his forehead. She told Éomer about how he would smell her hair and put his nose in her neck and breathe in the smell of her hair. She also told him about the ponies that she had ridden in her time. There was one, appropriately named Zipper, who she was riding for a lady who wanted the pony for her daughter to ride.

"Well I was riding this pony in the indoor ring thank god. I had only been trotting because he was a fast little bugger who had a mind of his own. My friend was there and she was telling me "canter, canter!" Things seemed fine and Zipper, that's the pony, seemed calm. So I asked for the canter, and he took off like someone had shot him in the ass. He went tearing around the arena at full tilt. When we got to the corner he was going so fast that I was nearly half off and was riding his side rather than his back! I could have literally reached out and touched the dirt." When Éomer looked at her wearing a face that said 'really, touch the ground? I doubt it'. Annwn said

"Ok he was a really short pony, he came up to my waist. But he was still crazy and our little stunt had my friend crying she was laughing so hard!" It really was a shame that they didn't get it on tape; she would have sent it into some funniest video thing, or at least put it on youtube.

Their conversation flowed effortlessly and involved a lot of laughter. So far she liked the people from Rohan better than those from Gondor. Gondorians weren't content to talk about horses for hours on end, not the ones she had met anyways. Boromir had even told her that horses didn't have facial expressions. It showed just how ignorant he was...and explained his lack of riding ability.

When the city was in sight Annwn couldn't stop herself. She was so impulsive sometimes. In childish eagerness she said to Éomer.

"Race you to the city gates?"

"How could I refuse?"

"Wait, I don't have to kill you when I win do I?"

"I should hope not, for it would be me who would have to kill you, and that would be a dreadful waste."

"Right then, last one to the gate is a rotten orc!" and she took off. Arion felt her simple joy of riding at breakneck speed. He felt it too, he liked speed.

Annwn didn't try to steer Arion. She trusted him to know where the rocks and gopher holes were and stay out of them. His eyes were better suited for that than hers anyways. She could hear from the group that the hobbits were cheering for her. She heard their tiny high voices shouting 'Go Annwn!' While she could hear the others shouting out encouragements to Éomer. But soon they were lost to the wind in her ears. She looked back and Éomer was low on his horses neck pressing him forward. He was only about half a stride (6 ft.) behind her. The race was even like this until Éomer put on a burst of speed and was beside her. He was about to out run her when Annwn leaned closer to Arion's neck and urged him on. And did he run. He put on a terrific burst and charged up to the gate. Annwn laughed breathlessly at Éomer.

"I won!"

"You did, and I didn't even let you."

"Haha, fair and square then."

"Indeed." they smiled at each other. Both sets of cheeks were flushed from exertion and from the wind.

"Ha! That was fun!" this was the happiest she had felt for a while she was giving Arion big emphatic pats on the neck.

The rest of their group came riding up to the gate. They were laughing and smiling at the couple that had raced ahead.

"Who won?" asked Merry and Pippin at the same time in eagerness.

Annwn only gave a bow from her saddle with a smug look on her flushed face. The little hobbits cheered for her wile Boromir brought his horse up beside Annwn's and said

"Congratulations Milady! You realise that you only one because Éomer's horse was burdened by that big head of his?" there was a sly smile on the man's face

Éomer shot him a look then burst into laughter like they were both fifteen again.

"And to think! You call _me_ immature!"

"I do not remember it ever being said that you were immature." Aragorn told her.

"You might not have said it but it was implied." Though even as she said this she was smiling.

**Princess Bride quote! Yeah! You get cookies if you can tell me who connects the two franchises together. LoTR and The Princess bride. As well as Pirates of the Caribbean. Hint: It's not Orlando Bloom. **

**You also get cookies if you know who Arion is (ie. not Annwn's horse). Who his name is a reference to. **

**And if you know where the 'dead Bee' quote came from you get more cookies.**

**The cigar names I mention are names of actual cigar brands, you learned something! Yay. And you'll probably never use it. :D **

**Also if you don't believe me when I say that there is such a thing as "black Irish" look it up on Urban I am not being racist cause I am one. And if you are a black Irish you know that it's not a derogatory term. **

**Review thanks to **

**Silver Ashlotte (sorry I forgot to mention you! Things got muddled. For all the people who have read this story you are the first to notice that my math was bad! And that includes someone who told me that I didn't know what it was to be Canadian b/c Annwn wasn't saying "Eh" note: I live in Canada! Hope your lab exam went well.)**

**Roses (I kinda wondered what happened there...till I got the second half of the message XD! I'm glad you like the story and Annwn! She's loosely based on me...sorta. I hope my profs don't kill me too.)**

**Kyonkichi9 (Gosh girl, you need to change your sleeping habits! Though I'm one to talk, I was up till 12:30 the same night you reviewed that chapter.)**

**The Zombie (Ha my pen name is a nickname too! Though mine is a play on my last name.)**

**Butterflyninja935 (Yay! I'm so happy for you! Have you read Macbeth? Personally 13 year olds should not be reading Macbeth or any Shakespeare plays. They can be...are vulgar and should be prefaced with "warning: this play contains mature themes, reader digressions is advised") **

**Kayamira (oh yeah, I'm aware of the fact that Molotovs have to use 80 proof (40%) alcohol...that was one of the foreshadows that I mentioned...hehehe)**

**Thecupcakes313 (I'm glad you like it) **

**Lira-leigh54 (he was awesome wasn't he. I hope your brain gets better. ;)) **

**If I forgot anyone on these lists I am sorry.**

**Story Alert thanks to **

**.You**

**EstelPax**

**Story favourite thanks to **

**JustWeirdLikeThat**

**The Zombie**

**Butterflyninja935**

**.You**

**EstelPax**

**Horseluvr888 (I'm one too!)**

**Favourite Author thanks to**

**Butterflyninja935**

**Dredomus Hughes**


	34. Chap 34 Darn That Dream

**Double Disclaimer! (hehehe alliteration. I haven't slept as much as I should have lately ok...) **

***Fatty Lumpkin – From the mind of Kyonkichi9 (her intellectual property not mine, originally the name of Tom Bambadill's horse, she used it in a different context that I am now borrowing, with permission) who has her own awesome story (check it out), "Wait...THIS is Lord of the Rings" (and others). It was the story that inspired me to start writing this one. And now, Later then planed, you get your dues! **

**You get cookies if you got the golf ball reference. XD (even if Annwn didn't throw it at anyone ie Boromir or Aragorn) And if you know that reference then you know about the afore mentioned story. **

**I still really like reviews...**

**Dream sequences are in italics. (Excluding single words for emphasis) **

Chapter 34 Darn the Dream by Miles Davis

It was late when they arrived; there was food laid out for them as Éowyn had gotten the people there earlier in the evening. They all ate then washed and went to sleep. A separate bed had been set up in Éowyn's room for Annwn, along with a night dress and the blue dress. Annwn slipped on the white night dress and crawled into the bed. It was soft and soothing. She was asleep swiftly. It was dreamless for a while before she was seeing _them_ again

_All those staring eyes! In the black empty void she could see that whites of their eyes turned red from their own death and bleeding. These eyes weren't filled with pain or fear anymore. No, when they looked at her now they were full of accusation and anger...for her! She saved the others, why couldn't she have saved them. They hated her for it, for not saving them._

"_But I tried!" she pleaded with them "I did everything I could." It was true; she didn't know any other way that she could have saved more people._

"_You didn't!" they shouted back their voices hurt her ears and made her eyes water. They were inside her head, but not like Galadriel. Galadriel was just a little creepy while these voices were cruel and angry. Their voices were reverberating inside her skull. And their voices and their words hurt. _

"_I did, I did! I promise!" she pleaded as they got up, dragging limbs or organs. They started to surround her. They still had on their armour and they banged their fists on their chests making her ears hurt worse. They were chanting "You didn't save us! You didn't save us!"_

_Annwn fell to the ground in the fetal position with her hands over her ears. The sound was deafening. Then...it was quiet, it was so quite there was no sound at al not even her own breathing, so she opened her eyes. She was in a dark cavern not the void anymore. As soon as she saw it she could hear the crackle of flames. Standing above here was the balrog, but it wasn't quite right, it had flaming dreadlocks and a more human looking face, it was also missing its right hand. She didn't recognise it at first but then it snarled at her. She recognised that snarl. _

_It was the uruk-hia that had tried to kill her at Amon Hen and the balrog at the same time. It was everything she knew about death. She scrambled to her feet like a prey animal and ran as hard as she could. She tried to run but, though her legs were moving, she was going nowhere. She couldn't get away, she couldn't escape. Her lungs were burning from air that turned sulphuric and her breaths were dry and ragged. It felt as though she would never have a clean breath of air again, that the effort of trying to run away would tear her apart. She knew she had to stop running but her body wouldn't let her. _

_Then all of a sudden there was a flush or heat through the already warm air that was around her, above her Annwn saw his hand. It came down on her fast. With one sweep he grabbed her. The fire was eating her alive. She screamed._

Annwn woke with a start, jolting up. She was shaking and sweating. This wasn't her first nightmare but it was the worst yet. She got up and grabbed her cloak and slipped on her slippers. She had to get out side, to cool air and an open sky. Some place where she would convince herself that she was safe.

With her elvin cloak wrapped around her she went through the quiet dark halls. She met no one. When she reached the, for a lack of a better term, veranda Annwn sat on the edge and let her feet dangle. She was just starting to relax when she heard someone behind her.

"Who's there?" She could hear the panic in her own voice. The man sat beside her, in the dark with his hood up, she didn't know who it was, just that he was tall. His answer was.

"I couldn't sleep and you were sitting here, so I came over. Is that a crime?"

"Yes it is Lord Prissy Pants." There was no humour in her voice and as well as being afraid of her dream she was ticked at him for scaring the crap out of her. Yet at the same time she allowed herself the smallest of smiles because of what he had quoted. He shook his head then asked, slipping his hood back

"Why do you call me that?"

"I would call Legolas that 'cause he's like _never_ dirty, I don't know how he manages it. But you got it because you're wearing more brocade and glitter than anyone else in the fellowship." Annwn was half smiling to herself. "Didn't I already mention that?"

"I thought I would ask again; see if your reason had changed." He said still sounding...confused. At least that's how Annwn heard it.

"It could be worse; I could call you Fatty Lumpkin." He looked at her his grey eyes shining in the star light. "Don't-don't ask. It's better you don't know, trust me." She said smiling to herself and half hiding her face under the pretence of rubbing her forehead. She was actually tempted start calling him that but she thought that it might cause too much confusion, having four names for him, including Boromir. But really, what the hell was Tolkien thinking when he named Tom Bombadil's horse that. Maybe he wasn't. It wasn't right that Annwn thought that way about Tolkien the Magnificent but it was true, even people who are good at naming things slip up. There was one horse, her favourite one she had mentioned to Éomer, that was given one of the stupidest names ever. Goofy. I mean who does that? 'Next in the ring Goofy W ridden by Annwn Reid'. That was an _awesome_ first impression. Not! Luckily it was changed to Galen, a name Annwn thought was much more appropriate, and didn't make the horse sound like an idiot (even though he was sometimes, it didn't need to be proclaimed to the entire world).

"Why are you up tonight?" he asked after a long silence between them.

"Fear. What about you?" Annwn stated plainly.

"What are you afraid of?" Why did he sound concerned

"My question first."

"My father, brother and sister probably believe I'm dead right now. Part of the horn of Gondor went down the river." He explained

"Yeah, I meant to ask how come you only had half of it. What happened?"

"When we went back to the beach we found that-" He paused and looked at her, his eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Why haven't you asked where Frodo and Sam are?"

"Galadriel told me they would soon go their own way." It was frightened Annwn to see how proficient she was getting at lying; but it also felt wrong lying to him but she didn't want him to know who she was, rather who Gandalf thinks she was. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know. As a song once said 'How can I tell you the truth when I don't want to?'

"I see." He took it as the truth "Well when we were pushing the empty boats off the shore to cover the fact we had been there, I had the horn over my shoulder. But it was split in that fight. The one half got caught on the prow and before I noticed I pushed it away. It broke off. The current was too fast to get it back."

"But won't they be happy to find that you're not, you know...dead?"

"Yes," he nodded "but I fear what my father might do in the mean time. He has grown easily influenced. His grief will be inconsolable. I worry that it might make him do something...that he normally wouldn't do." Boromir was going to say 'rash' but changed his words at the last minute. He didn't want to pour out all his troubles to Annwn, she didn't need that. They were quiet for a moment before he asked her.

"What are you afraid of tonight?" Boromir's unabashed honesty was what made her actually tell the truth. Instead of some stupid lie, like she had a nightmare about being chased by a huge swarm of bees (even though she had had a few of those).

"Fire, and dead faces, the Balrog and the Uruk-hia that nearly killed me. And fire...always fire." She answered quietly, cracking all the joints on her hands that would crack, including her wrists and top thumb joints. She knew that he didn't like her cracking her joints but she couldn't stop, she was scared and nervous, she had been doing it for years, she wasn't about to stop now. So she cracked away.

"You do not need to be afraid of them tonight." He told her in a soft voice. "The uruk-hia that tried to kill you is dead and so is the balrog. They are dead and gone. The faces you see...whom do they belong to?" he sounded so concerned.

"The dead of Helms Deep. I...I saw them on my way out of the keep." Annwn kept her head down, looking at her hands, to hide the tears that were ever so close to spilling over. The ones she knew were making a shiny layer over her eyes and making them look like they were made of glass.

"They have gone to the next realm, their souls are at rest. They cannot hurt you here."

"Fire still can though." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"That's what your scar is from isn't it?" she only nodded

"How did it happen?"

"It – it was a campfire accident." Her doors were closed again. Boromir could see it, even in the dark. She would have continued to crack her fingers but they were all cracked out. As well as the fact that she was shivering in the cool night breeze. He hesitated then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. She didn't fight it and this shocked both of them. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you ever just sit and look at the stars?" she asked him she was looking at the sky. She had grown so accustomed to being able to see them all very clearly without light pollution.

"I haven't in a very long time. I used to with my mother and brother. But those days are long past."

"Do you have constellations here?"

"We do. Would you like me to show you some?"

"Yes please." They must have sat there like that for an hour talking about constellations before Annwn felt comfortable going back to sleep. Boromir walked her back to her and Éowyn's room, then went to sleep himself.

Her sleep was dreamless, well not quite. When she awoke the next morning she vaguely remembered laying under stars talking with Boromir, though she could not remember what they were talking about.

**Sorry to .You. Your name didn't show up right so it was just "You."**

**The song lyric I mention is from "Difficulty" by KT Tunstall (a third disclaimer)**

**Oh and the guy who connects the LoTR and Pirates of the Carribean and Princess Bride is none other than the sword master Bob Anderson. Pretty much every film you see with sword work in it he was part of the film. He worked with Errol Flynn (the original pirate before Cpt. Jack) and was James Earl Jones' (Darth Vader) stunt double. **

**You can all be jealous of the fact that my second credit English class it called "Road to Middle Earth". That's right. I'm in a Tolkien English class! So excited! **

**Review thanks to **

**Butterflyninja935 (you kicking yourself now? It was kinda an unfair question 'cause it was a guy who wasn't actually on screen.)**

**PrincessMeowKitty1889**

**Favourite Story thanks to **

**Dreamingsoul57**

**Fallen's child**

**Blue Eyed Rat**

**Emickohania21**

**PrincessMeowKitty1889**

**Blooddance**

**Ru Tsuna**

**Story Alert thanks to **

**Fallen's child **

**Kaycee-X John Cenaholic **

**Nyxtolouloudo**


	35. Chap35 Hurricane DrunkRaise Your Glass

**Past 100 reviews! Yay! I love you all! **

**A comment about Annwn's fear of fire. She's a little like me in that she doesn't scream and run away. Hers is the kind that makes your stomach hurt and doesn't let your feet move. Her fear is also better than it was because she was going to a counsellor before this started. (This is mentioned later on).**

**Her reaction to fire is based on my minor masklophobia. (I **_**really**_** don't like mascots, especially when I don't know who is underneath it.) **

**Oh and Annwn can recite the poem in this story because I can. (It's a product of my Canadian education)**

**I would also just like to say (I don't know if this offended anyone but) that when I mentioned Hitler and Stalin in ch. 33, it was only them that I was commenting on. The only group of people I don't like are egotistical ones.**

**21 Votes for my poll! Let your democratic voices be heard! I'm shocked that no one has voted for Legolas, usually he seems to be the favourite for these types of things. **

Chapter 35 Hurricane Drunk, and Raise You Glass by Florence and the Machine, and P!nk.

The next morning Annwn found that the main hall was buzzing with people preparing for...something. She found Aragorn and asked

"What's going on?"

"They are preparing for the Rite of Memory." He stated like it explained everything.

"And that is?"

"When relatives and friends come up and tell a story of their fallen loved ones. It helps with the grief and helps their souls depart for the next realm."

"Oh" a mass funeral, she could handle that...hopefully. "Would it be wrong for me to say a few words?"

"No, I would encourage it. What are you thinking of saying?" he asked interested. She thought for a second and said.

"A poem from my home. It was written by a solider after one of his friends died during one of our wars." A war that this story was loosely based on, Annwn thought it but didn't say it.

"It will be welcomed."

"Oh! I totally forgot earlier. Happy birthday. Too bad I don't have any cake." She watched his brow furrow as he wondered how she knew.

"What you're feeling there," she added with a sly grin "is a disturbance of the force." Then she left before he could question her about how she knew his birthday or what the hell 'the force' was.

By the time midday came around everything was set up. The hall was packed; people were wearing their best clothing. It felt like no funeral that Annwn had ever been to. There was grief in the air but there was also pride, hope and a few small smiles.

The people of Rohan were no strangers to death before old age and they had the next realm to believe in. Having a heaven to believe in always helped those left alone. Annwn wasn't sure where she stood on the existence of an afterlife but she wasn't going to contradict these people. They had their system and it worked for them. She had been raised by parents who, surprisingly (only because it was one of the few things they had the same opinion on), both encouraged openness to other religions, even if she wasn't spiritual. Annwn wasn't sure where she was on the whole 'God' issue, but she knew that what she had seen here did not help his case. But maybe that was because he didn't have jurisdiction here in Middle Earth.

The fellowship was in the front row with Théoden, Éomer and Éowyn. There were sad stories and funny stories. There were a few that made her almost cry, they were the ones told by mothers of their sons who were younger than her. No fourteen year old should have to go to war, no matter the cause.

As it was custom the King and his relations went last. This meant that the fellowship was near the end of the rite as well. Each of them went up and said a few words about honour and bravery of those who had laid their lives on the line for their country.

Soon it was Annwn's turn. She stood and walked slowly to the front of the hall, trying to calm herself so that her voice didn't crack or break. When she got to the front she took a breath and started.

"Where I come from we have a long history of battles like the one fought at Helms Deep. From one of these battles came a poem that is deeply engrained in the minds of my people on Remembrance Day, when we remember those who died to bring us peace." She paused to crack a few knuckles before continuing in an emotional, yet restrained voice.

In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
>Between the crosses, row on row,<br>That mark our place; and in the sky  
>The larks, still bravely singing, fly<br>Scarce heard amid the swords* below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
>We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,<br>Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
>In Flanders fields.<p>

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
>To you from failing hands we throw<br>The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
>If ye break faith with us who die<br>We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
>In Flanders fields.<p>

"From that day on, the red poppy flower has been the symbol of remembrance. And to this day poppies grow in Flanders's Fields, where many men laid down their lives for their country. I will never forget the men I fought alongside with at helms deep. They were the picture of honour and allegiance to their king and country. It was an honour to fight along such upstanding, courageous men." Then she gave a short head bow and went to sit back down.

Annwn didn't hear what else was said by the fellowship, but it didn't matter she was absorbed in her own thoughts. She was stating it wonder if this was really a hallucination at all. She also wondered for the thousandth time, what _the hell_ she was doing here and if that poem she had read back in Rivendell really was about her.

The Rite of Memory lasted until the evening, as there were many words to be said. When it was done the party started. Food was brought out as well as drink. Annwn was just going to get some diner when Théoden separated her from the buffet style line.

"Could I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Annwn followed him to an unoccupied corner of the hall. When he was sure they weren't going to be over heard he said to her.

"You are strong, and wise and beautiful. Everything a King needs and wants in a queen." Annwn looked at him wondering what he was getting at and pretty sure her eyes almost popped out of her head. He seemed to feel her discomfort. "I'm only saying that if this was a different time and I was still a young man I would very much like to take you as my queen."

"Oh...um...thanks" Annwn was more than a little creeped out yet flattered at the same time.

"This said I couldn't help but notice how you and my nephew were getting along on our way back from Isengard. You two would make a smart match. A very smart match. Éomer has confessed to me his interest in you. He would take you as his wife." Théoden watched her. She was clearly uncomfortable at his suggestion. He watched her face for some sort of emotional reaction. All he saw was sadness in her blue eyes, which only for a second flicked, unconsciously, to another man in the crowd. Who was standing tall and proud with the rest of the fellowship. That's when Théoden knew, she would not marry Éomer

Oh god, this was a betrothal request. She was hardly nineteen, she couldn't marry now. Hell, according to Boromir she wasn't even an adult here yet. And at this point she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to marry. Guys were always messing up her life. She didn't want that.

"Théoden King, as honoured as I am, I have to decline. My intentions are to go home to Canada after all of this is over. And for now I am resolved to not marry. Though I do wish the very best to Éomer."

"Well I had to ask." He gave her a warm smile, very father like. "Whatever your decision is about marriage, I wish you and the lucky man all the best."

"Thank you." He turned to leave but Annwn stopped him. "My Lord?" he turned to her, waiting. "I was wondering if you've ever seen Oliphaunt? Or done battle with them?"

"I have not. Why do you ask?"

"Only out of curiosity. Where I come from we have elephants which are similar. They were used in battles many, many years ago. I was wondering if the tactics were the same?"

"I see, and you ask me?"

"Who else would I ask? You are an honest and brave king who has seen many battles. If someone was to know it would be you. That and others would likely push me off because I am a woman." She wasn't trying to suck up but she said it anyways, it couldn't hurt right? That was her thought. She did like Théoden; she understood why he took them all to Helms Deep. She was also honing her 'talking to important people skills', this was a good thing. The _entire_ world knew she would need them when she met Denathor.

"I see, but I am afraid I am of no help. My strategy with them would be the same as the one for any other battle. I confess to being interested in the tactics used by your people, I think I should trust you. You tried to warn me about the culvert. Thank you for that."

"Your welcome. As for the elephants, you should thank Scippio Africanis, not me." She proceeded to tell him that he should have archers target the 'drivers', to take out the animals then concentrate on the men. And that if they had to ride into them to do so in small numbers. He seemed to be taking mental note of what she said and when she was done he thanked her and they went back to the main group. She just hoped it would be enough of an advantage for Rohan.

She had gone back to the food line but she was pulled away by Aragorn. She was about to say 'what now?' when he held out a plate of food for her.

"Thanks." She gave him one of the few smiles she had ever given him.

"What did the King have to day to you? You looked uncomfortable." At this she smile vanished.

"How perceptive of you. How do I say this...he asked if...if I would be Éomer's wife." Aragorn's face broke into a wide smile.

"What?" Annwn demanded

"Nothing, what did you say?"

"No, and that for now I don't want to marry."

"Really?"

"Yes, are you surprised?"

"A little, yes." He nodded

"Fine" she waved her hand at him "I'm going to eat my diner."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No booze please?"

He nodded and left her and she went to sit with the fellowship. When she got to the she found herself in an awkward position. Éomer was at the table and the empty seat was beside him. She didn't really have a choice so she sat between him and Legolas.

"If I just stole Aragorn's spot, it's his problem." She said trying to get the awkwardness out of the air. However it was apparently only her who was feeling awkward because the men laughed and Éomer didn't act any different around her. For this she was grateful. She started her meal.

When Aragorn returned he had three mugs in each hand. He passed them all out and said

"This is yours, no booze." What he didn't tell her was that he didn't have a clue what booze was.

"Thanks." She took a sip to make sure he had given her the right one. It tasted like juice of some sort. It was very good.

They ate and talked and laughed and drank. Marriage was never mentioned once, for which Annwn was grateful. However, when everyone had finished eating save Gimli and the hobbits, Éomer asked to talk to her in private. She consented...grudgingly.

Like his uncle, he took her over to a corner of the hall. She could fell the eyes watching them as they walked through the crowd together. When they got to the sheltered corner he asked her.

"My uncle has talked to you about my proposal?" he took her hands in his equally callused ones.

"He has." His face turned sad at her tone.

"What is the matter, was it something I did or said that upset you? Or do you just not like me?" he was so earnest in his question Annwn was suddenly felling like she was under water trying to get to air. She did like him, not romantically, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. At the same time she didn't want to leave the door open.

"It isn't anything like that, no. I'm sorry if I led you on. You're a good man Éomer. You'll be a great King when the day comes. It's just that when all of this is over, when the Ring is destroyed, I plan on going home. One way or another." She knew that he knew about the ring because she had overheard Gandalf telling him and his Uncle.

"So it is that you don't like me." He said crest fallen letting go of her hands. He turned to go but Annwn stopped him after that comment

"Look here Horse Lord!" she said forcefully while poking a finger to his chest. "When you asked me if I didn't like you I gave you the truth. I like you, I have nothing against you, I would even consider you a friend. It's just I have no intention to stay here in the east, and I have no interest of being queen of anywhere!" In a softer voice she added "I'm damaged goods, there is a better woman out there for you Éomer." He nodded then with a small smile on his face he said

"She won't be as good with horses as you."

"Ha! You'll just have to teach her." Annwn responded with a smile.

They went back to the table only to find that there was another round waiting for them. Annwn hadn't finished her first so she downed it quickly and was on her second as the guys started to tell stories.

Mostly she just sat there listening and drinking. There didn't seem to be a theme to their talk and eventually they got to talking about how Annwn had won Arion.

Éomer told it from his perspective and it was really quite interesting. He said that when he looked at her he knew that she wasn't still having poison delusions, but he admitted to having no idea whether or not she could ride.

"You do not look like a rider, really, do not take it personally." He said

"I don't, don't worry. You're not the first guy to tell me that I couldn't do something, and you ain't gonna be the last!" she said in response. She was on her third drink now and felt rather good. She could see and hear the hobbits _on_ a table near by singing about beer. She had a better song. She climbed on to the table she was sitting at using the bench as a step and Éomer's head as a hand hold. The guys looked at like she was crazy. She didn't notice and called over to the hobbits.

"Oi, Hobbits! I've got a better one!" then she started to sing

What do you do with a drunken sailor?

What do you do with a drunken sailor?

What do you do with a drunken sailor?

Early in the morning,

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Early in the morning!

Shave his belly with a rusty razor!

Shave his belly with a rusty razor!

Shave his belly with a rusty razor!

Early in the morning, (It was here that the hobbits scurried over and climbed onto her table and danced around her and sang the chorus with her. their dance was something like a jig.)

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Early in the morning!

Put him in the hold with the captain's daughter!

Put him in the hold with the captain's daughter!

Put him in the hold with the captain's daughter!

Early in the morning ,

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Early in the morning!

Put him in the back of the paddy wagon!

Put him in the back of the paddy wagon!

Put him in the back of the paddy wagon!

Early in the morning,

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Early in the morning!

Throw him in the lock up till he's sober

Throw him in the lock up till he's sober

Throw him in the lock up till he's sober

Early in the morning,

Way hey and up she rises

Way hey and up she rises

Way hey and up she rises

Early in the morning!

What do you do with a drunken sailor?

What do you do with a drunken sailor?

What do you do with a drunken sailor?

Early in the morning,

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Way hey and up she rises!

Early in the morning!"

The response was a great roar but she had had her fun, instead of singing another song she let the hobbits have the attention. She got down from the table but as she did so she was all of a sudden tipsy and lightheaded. The drink hit her like a ton of bricks. Her foot slipped off the edge of the bench and she felt herself get caught be by two pairs of strong arms. They set her on the bench.

"Are you alright?" asked Éomer, honestly concerned; he hadn't totally given up on her. She took a few breathes trying to steady herself. She knew this feeling. And she was getting mad, very mad.

"No, no I'm not!" the edge of anger in her voice caught him off guard; he had never seen a woman act this way. Boromir _had_ seen her this angry though, he was simply relieved that she didn't have a sword this time; and when Éomer tried to stop her when she stood he cut in.

"I would stay out of her way right now if I were you. She is not to be trifled with when she is angry." Éomer, Boromir and Legolas watched her storm off into the crowd to find someone while almost tipping over a few times.

"She's been like this before?" The Prince of Rohan asked bewildered and more than a little taken aback.

"Only once. May I impart a piece of valuable knowledge unto you my friend?" Éomer waited

"It is a dangerous business angering women, that one in particular." Boromir pointed with his empty glass in the general direction Annwn had gone. With that he got up and left the table leaving Éomer, more so than Legolas, looking dumbfounded.

She found him talking with Gandalf and marched over.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo lives."

"Wait! What about Sam! He's there too! No one's worried for poor Samwise the Brave! Why is it no one worries about Sam? It's always Frodo, Frodo, Fordo, Frodo! What's so fucking special about _Frodo_? Nothing! He's just the annoying, confused Hobbit that no one loves with freaky ass eyes!" Annwn ranted wobbling and hiccoughing a little while the man and wizard looked at her wondering if she was alright. Then she totally shifted topics and sounded angry.

"But yeah! They're fine! _You_ should be a little more concerned about your own but hole!" she said loudly ignoring Gandalf. "I know what you did." She finished in a dangerously low voice looking Aragorn in the eye and jabbing his chest with her first finger. He didn't know what she was talking about and she could feel herself slipping, she would have said more but she nearly passed out. This took man and wizard by surprise but they still caught her before she landed in a heap on the floor.

They took her to her bed and laid her upon it, Annwn mumbled at them the whole way. Gandalf pulled up her covers and looked at Aragorn with a stern face. When they were out of the room he asked

"What on earth was she talking about?"

"I may have put a little too much White Spirit in her drink." Gandalf was irritated with this future king tonight; he doubted anyone could top him this evening.

"I thought that she was too tense, that she needed to calm down, relax a little." Aragorn confessed. Gandalf sighed

"Alcohol does not help all in this way. I would suggest to you that you follow her wishes as best you can from now on. She will be none too happy in the morning." At that Gandalf went to sleep making sure the seeing stone was securely wrapped. While Aragorn went out into the night to think about the mistake he had just made.

**Aragorn is more than a little OCC in this chapter but I had to lead in to the rest of the story somehow and drunken shenanigans were too much fun to pass up. Also it was even less likely that Gandalf would spike her drinks. Sorry if you didn't like it... authors liberties. Oh and my apologies Tolkien the Magnificent, I ask for your forgiveness. **

**Love it or Hate it - let me know. This is the last of the OCCness, please don't give up on me. **

**Also I don't (nor does Annwn) hate Frodo as much as that rant made it sound. I do wonder why hordes of people love him though...**

**White Spirit was what Annwn used in her Molotov cocktails. Hehe, that was the allusion. **

**Review thanks to **

**Kyonkichi9 (I'm pretty sure that someone could follow the Fellowship in your story by the trail of golf balls XD) **

**Butterflyninja935 (I don't think the English course comes with 'Ninja 101'. Though it's taught by a guy named Jed, which is just short for jedi! And they're sorta like ninjas! XD)**

**Kayamira (You won't find him in LoRT, Goofy is/was a real horse…mine. Yeah, he was registered as Goofy W when he was born but the lady I bought him from thought that was stupid and changed it to Galen W. And so he had stayed. Sadly the only connection he has with LoTR is that there is a place in Gondor called Parth Galen.) **

**Lordythering11 (I'm glad you like it)**

**Lira-leigh54 (I do everything for a reason. (Take that as you may) Yup! There is also a children's literature class that reads "The Golden Compass" and Harry Potter selections.) **

**Claire (Yay! Thanks for the review. I will be writing more. Don't worry.) **

**Author Alert thanks to **

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Favorite story thanks to **

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Lordythering11**

**Favorite Author thanks to **

**Tobi's Only Girl **

**Story alert thanks to **

**Tobi's only Girl**

**Laurena1234**

**Grey-eyed-goddess**

**Golykat**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu `**


	36. Chapter 36 I'm Telling You Now

**Angst, hangovers, some cussing and a Mary-sue! **

**I am conscious of the fact that there are some younger readers for this story. I am also by no means condoning the actions of Annwn as good behaviour. There I have my disclaimer.**

**Only two reviews? Are you all at your internetless cottages? I'm feeling a little lonely.**

Chapter 36 I'm Telling You Now by Freddy and the Dreamers (good ol' 60s music!)

When Annwn awoke it was by loud voiced and cries from the room next to hers. When she sat up she could feel the new poison in her veins that was also making her head spin. It rekindled her fire. She got up and stormed into the next room though she was still a little wobbly. She found Pippin on the floor the men looking breathless from trying to get the palantir out of his hands. While Gandalf looked relieved and Merry looked worried. Legolas looked shocked by her entrance and Gimli was still laid out piss ass drunk. She ignored all of this knowing that they would be fine and that nothing disastrous would happen because of Pippin's damned curiosity. Instead she found _him_.

"You ass!" she backhanded Aragorn across the face, leaving a red mark. Contrary to popular belief she did feel better now, albeit only slightly. "You have shit for brains you know that! You spiked my drinks!" All the others were watching her. Legolas was shocked, he had never though her as a woman who would get this mad. She always seemed well grounded. Yes he had seen her irritated, but that was nothing compared to this. Apparently Boromir was right about her.

"I thought-"

"Yeah! Well you thought wrong! Did you ever think that maybe, _just maybe,_ there was a reason why I didn't want alcohol?" 'Oh! That's what booze is.' Aragorn thought to himself. He didn't try to explain himself further because he knew that Annwn would be too irate to actually listen to anything he was saying.

"It was only White Spirit." Was what he ended up saying.

"And what the fuck is that?" she demanded, her face was flushed.

"It's made out of potatoes or grain...distilled."

"_Moonshine_! That's why I couldn't taste it. You got me smashed on Moonshine! Ever Clear! White Spirit! _Fucking homebrew_!" Her voice rose with every name she knew for that alcohol. "Gandalf I'm leaving with you in the morning and don't forget me this time." They all looked shocked at this, there were no planes for him to leave in the morning.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Boromir who had recovered first, mostly because he didn't have the 5'6" firecracker shouting in his face.

"Because _Lord Prissy Pants_," she spat the nick name out "right now I hate all of your guts! That's why." She stomped out again going to get some more sleep hoping to sleep off some of the moonshine before morning and hoping that there wouldn't be any dreams with it.

The men watched her leave the room in a stunned silence...until Merry said sarcastically.

"That went well." Boromir threw a pillow at the Hobbit then laid back down burying himself under the covers. 'Why did she have to go?' He felt better when he was there to watch over her. If he had known about the drinks he would have stopped it but he didn't. He had failed yet again. He would never do enough good to redeem himself now.

'She really was upset. Maybe it was all for the better that she was going away. But where was she going?' He lifted his head and looked for Gandalf. He was sitting on the bed with the palantir wrapped in his lap.

"Gandalf?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going?"Boromir asked the question even though deep down he knew the answer, he just needed to hear it from Gandalf.

"Minas Tirith." Boromir laid back down staring at the ceiling with a furrowed brow, worrying. His father surely thought he was dead, this would make him less tolerant than ever and Annwn had a way of rubbing people the wrong way. Nothing good could come of this. He wouldn't be there to run interference between the two very strong personalities. He hoped his father wouldn't hurt her.

When Annwn was awoken for the second time that morning it was by the sun streaming in through the high window in Éowyn's room. Slowly she got up. Her head was pounding, she hadn't been this drunk in a long time and it was all 'the future King of Gondors' fault. If she was to guess last night, who would do such a thing to her she would have placed her money (not that she had any) on Merry and Pippin. She wouldn't have been as pissed at them either; she liked them more than she liked Aragorn. 'Who doesn't?" she thought as she got dressed and packed and went to the main hall. It was her turn to glare at the men. At breakfast she didn't even acknowledge the Fellowship, save Gimli who was surprisingly not hung-over (unlike herself, lucky dwarf), the hobbits and Gandalf. She may have been a little rude to ignore Legolas but she didn't really care at this point.

She ate her meal in silence, as best she could. This was difficult given that she was hung-over and she wanted to gag with every mouth full. There was also the fact that she was the fact that they were talking about what would happen next and she was dying to say something. She would have it she hadn't had a splitting headache and been livid at Aragorn because of the night before. When she had eaten all that she could stomach she walked out on them, leaving them to talk of what had happened with Théoden. The minute she got out of the hall she wished that she had sunglasses. It was incredibly bright out and she had a pounding headache, in short, not a good combination.

But onwards she trudged. Annwn went to the stable, to the one man in her life who would always listen, never judge, never have his own agenda and never, ever, hurt her feelings or her heart. Arion. There was a special type of bond she had with him that she had with no other horse she had ridden. Maybe it was because she knew he was hers.

The stable it's self was a beautiful wooden structure. There were carved scenes and motifs decorating the walls and the fronts of the stalls. It was a very clean stable with cobbled stones down the middle to make the alleyway and clean straw in every stall. There was the smell of horse, hay and leather in the air and it helped a lot to calm her queasy stomach. When she entered the stable he turned in his stall and nickered softly at her.

"Well at least someone is happy to see me." She said with a small smile as she walked to his stall. Before she got there though she heard the stable door creak and turned to see who it was. It was Éowyn. The blond woman gave her a faint smile and walked up to her. She was holding something in her hand and when she got closer she help that hand out to Annwn.

"This will help with your morning sickness."

"Éowyn...I'm hangover, not pregnant." 'this was the point where, if Alison was here she would say 'that's what she said' but she wasn't here. Nope Annwn was alone.'

"You are sick and it is the morning, you are morning sick."

"Fine, I'm morning sick. You said you had something that would help?" Annwn sounded tired, even to herself.

"Here. Chew this." She gave her a little packet with some herbs in it. Annwn immediately popped a few of the leaves in her mouth and chewed. And did they ever work! If she could grow this plant in Canada she would have the best hangover cure available. But again she wasn't in Canada, was she! She thanked Éowyn all the same and watched her walk out of the barn stopping to stroke a horse on the nose.

Then with a head that was no longer pounding she went into his stall and hugged Arion around the neck. With her face in his mane she let the tears fall. No one would see them here but Arion. Little did she know that a man had followed her into the stable. He watched her from the door not wanting to interrupt her private moment. But Arion ratted him out. The horse knew that he was there and slowly turned to face the man. Annwn raised her head and looked around for what got his attention and found him at the door.

"Have you come to gloat?" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks and sniffing. 'She's crying, that explains the look that Éowyn gave me when I passed her on my way here.'

"Why would I gloat?" the man asked

"Well you were in on it weren't you?" she asked Boromir

"Why would I want you intoxicated?"

"Oh I don't know, I can think of _all sorts_ of reasons! I'm not that naive you know. I know how the world works." He could tell that she was more hurt than anything.

"You do, but I wasn't part of it and it was not done out of any nefarious or immoral intentions." He said coming into the stable a little ways more. The stable was mercilessly empty of all other people for their private conversation. He sounded so utterly honest that it took Annwn aback slightly.

"That's doesn't change the fact that I hate his guts right now. He can go on his king spirit quest thing by himself for all I care." She said trying to his her shock and puzzlement at his honesty. Boromir, though, did not know what she was talking about and thought better than ask, lest he earn her wraith. Instead he slowly approached the stall and said astoundingly cautious for his usual self.

"As you're going to Minas Tirith, I thought that since you will likely meet my father and siblings you might take them word that I live?" he held out the half of the horn of Gondor that he still had.

"Half of the horn won't convince them that you're alive. If anything it'll make it worse." Annwn said walking past it, unemotive, to get her saddle.

"But coming with the woman that I love will convince them." Annwn froze. 'No, no, no!' she thought. 'This wasn't happening! She was becoming a Mary Sue! At least it's not Legolas. Why was she a Mary Sue in her own hallucination? What the hell was happening? But more importantly, he did NOT love her. She wouldn't let him' "Don't say that! You don't mean it, take it back. It's just words, you don't mean it. And you're old. There's like a 21 year age difference, your old enough to be my father. It's gross. So take it back! Please." If he took it back she could pretend that it never happened that he never said those treacherous words to her.

Boromir didn't understand this woman, what was that night on the patio? She was his friend, more than a friend, or so he thought, one minute and then, when he confessed that he loved her she made him take it back. It was because he loved her that he did as she asked.

"Fine, I don't love you, I take my words back. Will you at least take this half to my father as a friend?" he asked gently. She was putting the saddle on Arion at this point. As he watched her he was amazed ever time she lifted her saddle, they were not light. Then again he knew better than most what she was capable of. She was doing up the girth on the other side of his body. Boromir couldn't see her face.

Annwn stayed hidden behind Arion for a while thinking. Then came out from under Arion's neck.

"I can...as a _friend_, nothing more."

"Thank you."

"Yeah well I'm not sure how much good it'll do, but I'll try." Annwn took the half horn from his hand trying not to look into his grey eyes that were saying all the things she never wanted to hear again. They only lead to hurt and heartache. Oh god, maybe she was a Mary sue? The sooner she got out of here and back to her own world the better off she would be.

She tucked the half horn safely in her saddle bag. When she turned to get his bridle she was facing Boromir again. He was holding out a bridle for her. He was trying to be helpful but it was the wrong one. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he said huffily

"That's the wrong one."

"Oh" he looking embarrassed, Annwn laughed at him not realizing that was his goal.

"It's this one." Annwn held out Arion's bridle before putting it on him.

"I should go with you." He said quietly

"You can't." Annwn said too fast

"Why not?" Boromir asked a little suspiciously

"Because you don't love me and you're going to be needed more where you're going to be." She was saved from explaining this when Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship entered the stable.

She just saw Merry hand a package of tobacco to Pippin as she settled into the saddle after a leg up from Boromir that she couldn't refuse (she would have if her legs were a little longer, but they could only barley reach the stirrup and it was a lot of work to get on that way). She let Gandalf gallop out of the stable before following without a word to the others. They were soon out of the city and leaving it behind in a trail of dust.

I'm sorry if I forgot to mention anyone who reviewed, alerted or favourite this story or me. I really don't know what happened there. I'm sorry.

Review thanks to

Calairi

Butterflyninja935 (More drunk Annwn! I hope you enjoyed. No you know why I was self promoting.)

Story Alert thanks to

Calairi

Djgirl911

MaximO

Vivian Giandillon

Favourite story Thanks to

Djgirl911

MaximO


	37. Chapter 37 Gotta Mind To Travel

**A really late thank you to This Is Not Apple Juice. I feel really bad that I forgot to thank you. Especially since yours was such a nice review!**

**This is a really long chapter. One of my longest anyway. Enjoy! (I come up with a lot of the things for this story while riding my horse.) **

Chapter 37 Gotta Mind to Travel and Say Hello by Coco Montoya and April Wine

There wasn't much talk on their first day to Minas Tirith...actually there was no talk at all. Frankly though, Annwn didn't mind, she was left to her own thoughts, her own confusing thoughts. 'Why him, why now, why, why, why? What did he see in her? It wasn't like she was that pretty.' She used to think that she was a lot better looking than she did now. Looking back there wasn't a day where she woke up thinking it, it was a gradual realisation. What was this realisation? It was that she held her looks in very high regards, i.e. she was vain! Sure she had told Galadriel that she wasn't and that she was only overly proud about her riding ability and nothing else, but that was a lie. In retrospect Annwn realised that Galadriel saw right through her. She had always been told at school that she was pretty, not always in those words, but it was implied. She had been popular because of it. Now she saw a lot clearer that she hadn't really liked being the center of attention. Not in that way, having too many guys wondering what it would be like to get in her pants at night. Apart from Jake there were two other guys who were trying to get on her good side, to the point where it became very annoying.

Maybe that was why she didn't want anyone here to know that she was maybe...according to Gandalf, the Raven. There were qualities that the Raven had, apparently, that she didn't have what so ever. For instance there was something in the poem about endurance, Annwn sure as hell didn't have endurance. She was actually perversely lucky that she was unconscious when the fellowship was leaving Parth Galen. She would not have been able to run for three days. Nope, other than fire, her other foe was the cooper run. That thing was death. In grade seven and eight they had had to do the cooper around their freaking school because the gym was too tiny. The freaking school! And that was in Elementary school. Needless to say she was extremely relieved to only have to go around the _gym_ for twelve minutes in high school...rant aside. She still didn't know why he thought he loved her.

After spending what time she had here she was realizing how petty a person she was, and how diluted she was to think that she wasn't petty. She wasn't an elf, she didn't have the perfect hair and lips like Arwen, and she didn't have the stature and ultra feminine chest of Éowyn. Or her hair! Éowyn had beautiful hair. After meeting these two women she felt like a little girl who hadn't hit puberty, which wasn't totally untrue. Maybe one day that would change...hopefully. Her doctors told her that if things didn't change she would probably never have children. All her structures were there...they just weren't turned on for some reason. It wasn't unheard of for women to start their monthlies in their late teens, but that time was swiftly passing for Annwn. This was another reason why she didn't want to marry. People assume (here even more then in Canada) that when you get married there will be children at some point. Annwn had seen Boromir with Merry and Pippin. He had been like an older brother and father to them. Not having his own children would kill him, hopefully not literally. But if she didn't marry she only had one person disappointed, herself. Annwn really was shocking herself with the depth of her thought while riding. She had never, not in a long time anyway, had the luxury of not having to send ever minute while on a horse trying to have some semblance of order and control. It was surprisingly easy for her to think up here.

But none of that explained why Boromir thought he loved her. Sure she had clear skin, blue eyes and a smallish body frame that made her look petite and fine, but petite described other parts of her too. As she had said before, her chest was nearly nonexistent. In grade nine she had even been called 'a carpenter's dream'! And there was the issue of her personality, Annwn was aware that it was less than ideal for a woman in this world and time, but she couldn't change who she was. The best she could do was try to control herself. Ha! That should prove interesting.

Gandalf only let them stop once that first day for a quick bit to eat, and then they were back riding as fast as they could. Annwn was proud of Arion, he was keeping up with Shadowfax. What she didn't know was that Shadowfax was Arion's sire. She could tell by the way he was acting that he was enjoying the free rein and the fast pace. His ears were pricked forward and he would toss his head a little as if to tell her that he wanted to go faster, but he didn't know how far he would have to run so Annwn was forced to reign him in a few times.

That night Gandalf stopped them at a craggy patch of land where they could take shelter from the cool wind behind the larger rocks. To Annwn's great dismay (even though she knew they were on a tight schedule) they only got four hours of sleep before Gandalf roughly shook them awake. They were off again before the but-crack of dawn had fully formed. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. It was worse than her first term finals of university. But like a friend had told her...at least she wasn't studying DIRT!

Halfway through this second day they stopped for water at a little rivulet. Annwn was kneeling beside Arion refilling her water skin while he drank when Gandalf eased himself down onto one of the large rocks that were present everywhere along the riverbed and said

"You knew, did you not?"

"Knew what?" she asked looking up from her task.

"What you were doing when you challenged Éomer that you could ride." He said a little amused. Clearly he had heard the story from someone.

"I did. Or at least it was my best guess. Who else would I win a horse from if not a Horse Lord? You really think I'm her, don't you?"

"Indeed, you have already committed four acts of mercy."

"Hun? When did I do that?" Annwn asked rocking back on her heels while looking confused. She didn't know what Gandalf was talking about. Then he got that dangerous glint in his eyes that meant he was about to give some response that would prove less helpful than saying nothing.

"That is not for me to say, but for you to find out when you are ready and you have gone with him."

"With who?" there was that twinkle again. That damned twinkle. Wasn't he supposed to be their guide, generally guides don't aim to confuse those whom they are guiding. "You know what Gandalf, you're as bad as Ralfmickey."

"Who is that?"

"The unhelpful baboon from "The Lion King". It's what my friend thought his name was when she was younger. It's actually Rafekki." Gandalf only looked at her.

After a quite moment he said "I should also like to say that you should apologize to Frodo for what you said two nights ago, even if it wasn't to his face." Gandalf said gravely "I hope they are not your true feelings."

"Oh god! What did I say?" Annwn's face fell, it wouldn't be good, especially if she had to apologise.

"You had one comment about how everyone is forgetting about Sam. I admit that I myself am guilty of this and I regret it." 'Ok' thought Annwn 'that isn't so bad. And it's a good point and something that really bothers me about the films.'

"You also had some unkind words about Frodo." Annwn winced, this sounded like her drink self, and angry drunk, with a few streaks of slutty-ness in there too...but that was an entirely different can of worms. "You said that he wasn't special, that he was annoying, confused and that no one loved him. You also made a comment about his eyes, which troubles me as yours are very similar to his."

"Ahh." Annwn groaned "I am sorry about what I said. Except for that part about Frodo not being special, because he isn't and he never will be. Neither was Katniss, or Scout or Jim from Treasure Island, and Harry...never mind, forget that last one he was special. And I know for a fact that there are people out there who love Frodo...maybe a little too much." She added thinking off all the fan girls out there that would glomp him without a second thought.

"That is good to hear, but I still wish that you tell Frodo that when you meet him next." It wasn't phrased as a question but that's what it was. He was asking if she would see Frodo again.

"That'll be an interesting conversation, and I won't enjoy it but I'll do it 'cause you asked so nicely." She gave him little nose wiggle to let him know that she really wasn't happy about his ultimatum but that she knew that it was ultimately her fault that it had to be done. Gandalf gave her a curt nod of understanding and approval then looked around for something

"Where has that Took gone off to?" he said looking around "It's time to leave."

"I'm right here!" Pippin said popping out from behind a tree.

"Alright up you get." He was about to put the Hobbit on Shadowfax but Annwn cut in.

"You should get a break from him today Gandalf. And it's not like he's that big. He won't drag us down."When Pippin pouted a bit at her comment she only responded with a cheeky smile. Gandalf nodded and put Pippin on Arion instead. Annwn mounted up after him. They were off again.

"Lady Pirate?" asked Pippin after they had been riding for only ten minutes. Annwn sighed it the Hobbit's insistence of using the nickname.

"Yeah Pip?"

"Are you sure you don't know what butterscotch is made of?" That was it? That was his question? Butterscotch! Ah well, he was a Hobbit after all.

"Yes Pippin, I don't know what is in butterscotch. Though I promise the second I find out what it's made of I will tell you. But I can tell you about...Christmas (it was the first holiday that came to her) dinner if you like? Oh My God! It's March! I totally missed Christmas!"

"I can see how missing a dinner would be upsetting but we had two very nice feasts in Rohan." Pippin pointed out.

"Christmas is more than just food Pippin. It's a holiday...that not everyone celebrates, there are those that have others. But Christmas is the one we have in my family back home. It's in December...but you don't know what that is do you? No. It's the last month of the year, and it, Christmas, takes place on the shortest day of the year."

"There are songs sung and trees decorated. And family members, for the most part try to spend the time together without killing each other." Annwn continued.

"That doesn't sound too nice. People trying to kill each other?" the poor Hobbit sounded confused.

"Oh you misunderstand me. Do you have any friends in the Shire who don't get along with their relatives?" Pippin thought for a split second.

"Well there's Frodo and Billbo who don't get along with the SB's, those would be the Sackville-Baggins. I suppose that if they had to spend an extended amount of time together someone would end up with a few injuries." 'And Bilbo would be missing some cutlery no doubt.' Thought Annwn to herself.

"My point exactly. There isn't generally any actual killing involved. Though the insults, especially the underhanded ones, fly like leaves in a fall storm." Annwn and her parents had stopped spending time with her mother's side of the family because that meant Annwn's aunt. She was the only one other than Annwn's mother. As well she was one of the most miserable people Annwn knew. She was only in her fifties and she already needed a hip replacement _and _she was a little too keen on prescription pain killers which made her verbally abusive. Annwn's family didn't need her added to the mix. But Pippin didn't need or want to be regaled with all of her family member's faults. And yet Annwn couldn't help but wonder what Christmas would have been like if she had woken up in that hospital bed she had seen in the mirror.

"Anyways, Christmas season is great...minus the present shopping. That's no fun at all."

"There's presents too?" Pippin asked sounding eager.

"Yes there's presents too. And mashed potatoes, turkey, cranberry sauce, little pickles, stuffing, gravy, jelly salad, pickled beets..." Annwn was all of a sudden hungry.

"It sounds delicious." It was...Annwn was in a half stupor just thinking about it.

"There's also chock-cookies." She was going to say chocolate but she figured that if Pippin was that fascinated by butterscotch she'd never, _ever_ hear the end of chocolate.

"Chalk cookies?" Pippin asked confused.

"Just ignore the chalk part. I was talking bad."The English major in her shuddered. Annwn didn't want to tell her English teachers that she had just used that sentence, I was talking bad. It was a terrible one. It should have been 'I was not talking well'. Pippin however didn't care about her grammar, or lack thereof and Annwn was starting to think of herself as slightly neurotic that she would correct her own grammar when clearly no one cared.

"And there are some amassing songs that are for the season. Like my all time favourite Sleigh Ride, then next comes Carol of the Bells and then The Christmas song, but that one had to be sung by Nat King Cole."

"Could you sing them now?"

"How about when were not riding, carrying the conversation is hard enough at a full tilt canter."

"Okay" said Pippin, though he sounded a little sad. However she never got the chance because it was near midday when they crested a hill and there it lay in front of them, the White City, Minas Tirith. It was everything Boromir had said about it and more. In fact from this angle it kinda looked like Pride Rock from "The Lion King". Actually that's not a bad analogy for Aragorn...though his father wasn't killed by his evil uncle... and Denathror's not so much evil as he is crazy.

"There it is" said Gandalf while Pippin was putting his eyeball back in their sockets. It was the largest building he had ever seen, and he was impressed. "The White City of Gondor" to which Annwn response was...

"The only thing it's missing is theme music...and a King. But right now as far as I'm concerned music trumps Aragorn's ass outa the sky."

As they took a gentle canter up to the city Annwn was painfully aware of the fact that Mordor was looming over them, and that somewhere over there Sam and Frodo crawled on their hands and knees trying to get to Mount Doom (_Mount Doom_, honestly who named it that?). All the while Gollum corrupting Frodo's heart and loyalties. Poor Frodo, but that still didn't make him special. The thought of what it must be like in the center of mount doom made Annwn's skin tingle. The thought of all that heat and the sulphur fumes...she had to shake her head to clear it of those thoughts.

Under her breathe she started to hum the Indiana Jones theme song. In response Pippin turned to look at her, as well as could be done while seated on a horse. He had a rather indignant look on his face.

"You said you couldn't sing and ride at the same time." he demanded.

"There is _never_ a bad time for the Indiana Jones theme. Except maybe a funeral. Or in the middle of an exam. I also said I couldn't sing, what I was just doing was humming." Annwn was pretty good at finding loop holes and providing them for herself, like she had just done. Pippin only frowned at her.

When they reached the main gates the soldiers eyed Annwn with untrusting eyes, however since she was with Gandalf (the white no less) they let her through, or maybe they were looking at Pippin funny, no one in these parts had ever seen a Hobbit before, but either way there were stares.

Once through the gate they charged up to the seventh level of the city. It was a long ways to the top. When they reached it, there it was. The White Tree. The _dead _White Tree. Dead and waiting for a King to plant the seedling. Annwn tried to shove down her fan girl squeal as she dismounted. She knew where the seedling was and Aragorn didn't, it was another thing to rub in his face!

Just to be sure no one would find it by accident she unhooked her saddle bags and tied them to her main bag, thinking of the half horn. Then she had to grab Pippin by the scruff of his jacket to get him past the White Tree.

"This is it, the dead tree I saw in my head."

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor." She hissed as him as they passed more guards, what was it with Gondor and guards? They were everywhere!

"Why is it dead?"

"It's the King's tree, but Lord Denethor is not King." She hissed in his ear. They had reached the door.

"Now Lord Denethor is a stubborn man," at this Annwn gave a short snort of derision and Gandalf struck her with an icy stair, she tried to hide the snort with a cough but it was too late, way too late. "As I was saying he is stubborn. Do not say anything of Frodo or The Ring...or Aragorn for that matter. In fact it would be better if you didn't speak at all." They nodded and he opened the doors. Annwn took it upon herself to keep Pippin from spouting. She always seemed to give herself impossible tasks. Save all the guys who died as Helms Deep, save this person, save that person, and keep Pippin from yammering...great!

"Lord Denethor, I have come to you in this grave hour to give council and advice." Gandalf said upon entering the hall.

For a while he didn't move from his slumped position in his throne. Then he slowly raised his head. What Annwn saw was scary; it made her want to up and turn around, to leave the hall. In the movies the man was creepy, but this was different, he wasn't just the guy from 'Fringe' with long hair, big robes and a bad attitude. It was worse to see a man who was actually on the verge of madness who had the same eyes as a man you knew as honourable and sane. It was sad really. Annwn was starting to see how right she was when she said that he was like Claudius and Ophelia from Hamlet. Then he spoke.

"Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son it dead!" Annwn looked at Gandalf. Asking with her eyes if now was the right time to give him the half horn and Boromir's message. She hadn't told him about it but he knew that she wanted to tell this man that his eldest and most beloved son was not dead. He held out his hand so as to stop her from speaking while Annwn had a death grip on Pippin's shoulder in an attempt to keep him distracted and quiet.

"Lord Denethor, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but that time is not now." 'That's an interesting strategy Gandalf...where are you going with it?' Annwn thought in her head.

"For all your subtlety Mithrandir, you have not wisdom." Annwn really wanted to say 'Oh burn!' but she knew it wouldn't go over well so she kept her gob shut, with difficulty. "I know what you seek to do. The tower of Ecthelion is not blind. I know of this ranger from the north that you ride with. I will not bow to this ranger from the north! Nor will I have Gondor take the brunt of Mordors force to spare the rest of Middle Earth where they do not worry." 'Don't worry Denethor...I don't kowtow to Aragorn either!' Annwn thought keeping a running commentary in her head. 'But way to keep Roahn; your _allies for life_ on the porch! That's not very nice, especially when they play so well with others.' The voice in her head pouted. She liked Rohan even more than she like Rivendell, or Gondor for that matter, there were more horses, and the people had fewer spoons up their collective asses.

"As Steward it is not your place to refuse the return of the King. And tell me, if your tower is not so blind then did you not see the army of Isengard march on Hemls Deep? Did you not see that battle? The rest of Middle Earth is not so worry free as you seem to think."

"I have ruled this country good and long, do not tell me what to think and when to think it! I will not stand for it! Now get out!"

"At least ready your troops and the city guard for battle." Urged Gandalf in a last ditch attempt to get through Denethor's madness.

"I said GET OUT!"

"Very well." Gandalf said curtly. Annwn again had to drag Pippin out of the hall for he was gaping at the man he now knew as Boromir's father. Annwn heard Gandalf muttering to himself. She heard him say something that sounded like "Yes, you've ruled a _good deal too long_."

It seemed that since Denethor wasn't going to prepare his city, Gandalf would. They mounted their horses again and rode through the streets telling the men in charge to be on watch and the battle would soon come. They listened. The fact that they did, kept the dying ember that was Annwn's faith in men from completely spluttering out. However she knew that this would only mean that it would take a little longer for it to happen. It had taken a blow back when she had last looked in the mirror Galadriel had given to her (which as a result she was now scared to look into), then another blow when Aragorn had spiked her drinks and most recently when Denethor refused to see reason.

They had made their way to the first and lowest level they saw them, and heard them. The Nazgul. There were three of them and they were attacking the men fleeing from Osgiliath. Gandalf sprung into action and galloped to the main gate with Pippin riding in front of him. Annwn followed not knowing what else to do.

She rode beside Gandalf as he produced such light that was blinding and wondrous to behold at the same time. It made the wraiths leave. The men kept riding heading for the safety of the city.

"Shouldn't we go back and see if any of the men can be saved?" Annwn yelled to Gandalf over the thundering of hooves and the cries and shouts of the men.

"They are lost, even those whose wounds are not fatal they are now dead inside. There is nothing left for them."

"So we just leave them there to die?" Annwn shouted half in rage and half in terror.

"It is for the best. They would only bring more pain to their loved ones in the city. It is better to say they died of wounds than madness."

Maybe he was right. After seeing Denethor she could understand that thinking...even if she didn't want to. They had reached the main courtyard where injured men were milling around and getting off their horses ready to find medical aid.

Faramir was riding up to them, Annwn assumed it was Faramir because _Lord_ did he look like his brother. They had the same powerful jaw and light (by Gondorian standards) hair. And there were the eyes. Faramir's were like Boromir's but not so identical. His were not so much like the sky on a stormy day, they were bright and intelligent but they were still young. There were other differences as well. Faramir wasn't as broad shouldered and his hair had a slight wave to it. When Annwn tore her eyes away from his face she was hit the fact that he looked like someone else she knew...sorta. She was the first to speak

"God, you look even more like Robin Hood than you did in the mov-what your brother said." She almost said movie, that would have been bad. She would have to explain and it would lead to questions she didn't want to answer.

"Who is Robbin Hood? More importantly, you knew my brother?"

"A great guy."

"He was wasn't he?" Faramir said sounding sad

"I was talking about Robbin Hood, not Boromir."

"You don't think-" he was cut off by Gandalf

"Faramir! What happened?" everyone zoned back in on topic.

"Osgiliath is overrun with orcs. There are thousands." He was breathless when he said this, overwhelmed, as he should be. Then his eyes shifted and rested on Pippin who looked away uncomfortable with the man's powerful stare.

Faramir was staring at him, his gaze wasn't hard like he disliked Pippin but it still made him uncomfortable. Boromir who was taller and even more imposing than his brother had never made him feel like this. He had to look away. Gandalf spoke up breaking the uncomfortable silence

"This is not the first Halfling you have met?"

"No, two there were and they had another lanky sickly looking creature as a guide."

"Where? When? Tell me everything."

"I shall Mithrandir, come this way." They followed him back up to the sixth level. This was where he dismounted and gave the horses to an Osler.

"Stable their horses with mine." Faramir said not unkindly. The boy who looked no more than fourteen smiled and said

"As you command Captain Faramir."

Then he was leading them into what looked like a military barracks building. She was proven right and from the looks she was getting it seemed to her that she was the first woman to have ever set foot in the building. She glared at some of the men as she passed. Faramir lead them into a meeting room and closed the door.

"Now, who are you?" he asked Annwn in a rough voice

"Hey, don't take my comment back in the courtyard the wrong way! Your brother is a good guy too. But as for whom I am, I'm Lady Annwn of Canada. It's very far north."

"Ah, I see." His tone with her had softened. He then looked at Pippin with one eyebrow raised.

"I am Peregrine Took, known to my friends as Pippin."

"From the Shire?" Pippin could have light an entire town for a year with the light his little face was giving off with that one smile.

"You know of the Shire! You did indeed meet Sam and Frodo!"

"I did meet your friends." thus started the account of what had happened to the two Halflings. Annwn didn't pay much attention, she knew the story. She sat with her saddle bag on her lap. Turning it over and over again in her hands. Faramir thought his beloved brother was dead. As did his father. Her message from him would go either unheard...or punished. But she had to give it, she had promised it. To go back on it would be to betray a friend. And that was something she wouldn't do.

The others were getting up Annwn was still lost in her thoughts. Until Faramir touched her shoulder lightly and said

"Milady? Are you alright?" he sounded so like his brother when he said those words, they shocked her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She nodded and picked up her bags still sounding distracted.

"You knew my brother?" she only nodded

"Then would it pain you to know that he is dead?" she looked him straight in the eyes and said in a deadpan voice

"Do you have his body as proof?" That was not the response Faramir was expecting.

"No, but he is dead, part of the horn he carried with him was found in a boat that came down the Anduin river. And it had been heard on the wind."

"The you have proof the horn is dead, that's all" she could tell that her unemotional and seemingly uncaring words hurt him. She could see it plainly as if written on his face. He may be Boromir's brother but he did not have the ability to hide his thoughts like Boromir did. He wore his heart on his sleeve. No wonder Denethor favoured Boromir, some father he is. Annwn reached out and put her hand on Faramir's hand.

"I'm sorry if my words seemed cruel."

"They cut deep."

"I am sorry." Annwn slung her pack over her shoulder and followed Gandalf.

**Am I the only one who thinks that Faramir looked like Robbin Hood in the film?**

**So? Did you catch the innuendo? What about The Princess Bride reference? And who the non special ones are? **

**Would it be totally weird if I did a parody of this story? Would you read that or do I think too much of my writing? Annwn would be more Mary-sueish (but without the fear or fire or bad past). Let me know. Please!**

**I did the review answers a little different this time. Some are answered by Annwn, I suggest you read them. I think they are funny. Let me know what you think, should I keep answering them by her or not. Annwn is in "" and I'm not. **

**Favourite story thanks to Runxtapioka, Snevilly**

**Story alert thanks to Snevilly, Sketchninja7, Melidell**

**Review thanks to **

**Lira-leigh54 (I actually changed it from alcohol to booze for that reason. And had Aragorn purposely spike her drinks 'cause he thought she was too tense. I decided to change it last minute.) **

**Runxtapioka (Yay! Good for you. There are more references coming up!) **

**Silver Ashlotte (I'm glad you think so! My exams start on the 13****th****, I feel your pain. And Yes it is Bob Anderson, though I did mention it in a A/N after no one got it. But good for you! He's also working on the Hobbit film that's in production right now and he in his 90s! That man is epic!)**

**Sarabqh (The dreaded and yet almighty 'L' word! I'm glad I could make your night with my update.) **

**Claire ("Hey, Annwn here. I'm not letting Finance respond to this review 'cause it's more personal (and yet it's on the internet). Whatever, I'll try to be polite. I didn't kiss him 'cause I don't **_**want**_** to kiss him! Nor do I believe that I will ever kiss him." *storms off stage right* Yeah...don't mind her, just stay patient. "Are you telling them something that you shouldn't!" Who me? No. Definitely not.)**

**Roses (Ah, I know that not all Mary-sue's are bad, those were just Annwn's panicked thought's. As for the other part...well your right, and please stay patient. It's worth it.) **

**Kyonkichi9 (I'm not very good at Vollyball, or basketball. Did I really quote your story? I read your review and went 'Hun?' where was this quote cause I don't know what it is. However you should still take it as a compliment that my subconscious self thinks that your story is awesome enough to quote. Also people do tend to be vulgar in high school halls.)**

**Butterflyninja935 ("Again Annwn here, and I will try to play nice like the people of Rohan...but I'll have you know that I do NOT like him. And I have no idea how a real person could be a Mary-sue! Finance! I have to have a talk with you!" Please leave your sword here Annwn! *turns to reader* Hopefully this goes well and you get more chapters...wish me luck.) **

**What did ya think?**


	38. Chapter 38 What A Fool Believes  B

**This is no different than the original, if you have already read it don't bother just go on to chapter 39. **

**More Macbeth, personality clashes and a slight abduction!**

**As well as another hint to Wait...THIS is Lord of The Rings. This one I did know about. **

**You readers are soooo lucky. Annwn was mad at me after I told her that I was going to continue to post her story on the internet so she stole the USB stick that it is on. **

**Don't lie to them Finance! You lost it for two days and we all know that you're not a Hufflepuff 'cause you can't FIND anything you lose. Don't frame me for something I didn't to...unless it's killing more orcs than Legolas, or burning Twilight one page at a time. **

**Annwn! We talked about this remember! You said you were going to play nice, like your friends in Rohan. **

**I thought that only concerned Aragorn and Boromir's bitch of a sister?**

**Now, now! Lest not reveal too much. Oh and readers, watch for how I portray/describe that sister. See if you can pick out what I've done. And only two reviews? You don't need to be logged on you know. I accept anonymous ones. **

Chapter 38 What a Fool Believes and Bitch by The Doobie Brothers and Meredith Brooks

They were given rooms for their stay in the city. They were on the seventh level (most likely only because of Gandalf's Mithrandir status) and they had a wondrous view of the hell that would soon be unleashed unto them. Joy! The rooms themselves were a lot like suite in a hotel. There were two bedrooms, and a small space off to one side that was the bathroom. The rest was open with a few couches and places to sit. There was also a fire place that Annwn avoided unconscientiously even when it wasn't lit. She didn't want to succumb to DBB, death by badger.

That night Annwn had another nightmare, only this time she had no one to talk to about it. She turned over and tried to sleep again. It didn't come until too late, the sun was coming up.

That morning Gandalf went again to Denethor and urged him to light to signal. He refused. What help would Rohan provide, none. Or so his screwed up, delusional brain thought. Annwn couldn't stand his grief anymore and when Gandalf took Pippin off to the side telling him that he had to light the signal Annwn when off her own way.

The halls of the White City were easier to navigate than those of Rivendell as they were set up in a grid pattern rather than that of a complicated maze designed for the _sole_ purpose of confusing newcomers. She easily found her way back to her room tore open her saddle bag and took out the half horn. It was now or never. Annwn took off her jacket but left on her vest that had been surprisingly well restored by the staff of the Golden Hall. She strapped her sword to her belt (just in case) and wrapped the horn in some of the fabric she had gotten from Elrond. On her way out of her room she caught her reflection in the full length mirror. She turned and looked at herself full on. Dressed as she was she could be one of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew, all she was missing was a hat, but the nose ring partially made up for lack of hat. She laughed at her reflection, maybe she _was_ a pirate. Then she turned back to the door and her mission.

She stormed her way up to the door of the great hall. When she opened the door the three people who were talking stopped mid thought. One of the three was a woman, she was young and dark haired. She was pretty, strong cheek bones and a hart shaped face and this woman had been well endowed in the breast department. And if that wasn't enough she was tall, at least six feet.

"What are you doing here? This is a private council." Said the woman sounding peeved.

"So far I'm two for two then." Annwn said alluding to her interruption in Rivendell. "I am Annwn of Canada."

"She came with Mithrandir sister." Said Faramir. 'So...this was the sister? Interesting.' She saw it now. she was just the slimmer, feminine version of her brothers, and with dark hair and the same grey eyes. Though as Annwn walked closer she found that they unlike both of her brothers had no softness to them. They might as well have been made of cold, razor sharp slate. How clichéd, but it was the truth.

"Ah. Well then, she should have her head off for her interruption."

"Surely not sister!" Faramir thought this was much too harsh a penalty, so did Annwn. Denethor had yet to speak, it seems that he was too overtaken with grief.

"So you're the sister...what's your name?"

"Lady Breanna of Gondor." She said with her nose in the air, already looking down at Annwn like she was nothing.

"Breanna...interesting." and it was, for it to was one of Annwn's names.

"Yes I am named after the last great queen of Gondor." The Steward's daughter said nose _still_ in the air still.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who she is." Annwn said flippantly causing Breanna to reel back a bit. It only took her a moment to collect herself before she asked

"Why are you dressed like a man? And there is a ring through your nose! Are you a pirate?" Annwn actually laughed out loud, being called a pirate _never_ got old. Denethor looked up when he heard laughter.

"No I'm not a pirate; pants are simply more practical than dresses."

"Why have you come?" the Steward demanded

"Because I have word of your son." Annwn was thoroughly sober when she said it hoping that it would help them all see that she was sincere.

"I know my sons fate! I do not need to hear it again! Least of all from _you_!" he spat the words at her

"Boromir and the horn of Gondor do not share the same fate!" Annwn said trying her best to be formal and to the point, bbut she forgot that in a formal setting she would say _Lord_ Boromir, woops. Oh well, too late now.

"Who are you to tell me this?" Denethor shrieked while Faramir looked stricken and Breanna just looked pissed off.

"I bring good news; but the Raven herself may be hoarse for crying after this talk is through..." She just dropped an anvil sized hint of who she was thought to be, but not even Faramir heard it crash onto the marble floor. She held out the unwrapped half horn that Boromir had given her. "Your eldest son gave me this and a message to bring to you. That he is well and fine and very much alive despite what the evidence might present." There, that was her best 'talking to important people voice'.

"NO!" Breanna screamed then she hissed at her father "look at her father, look, a woman in breeches, surely she is not honourable. She killed our Boromir and is just bringing this news to pain us more. She even has a sword Father!"

"You killed him, you killed my son! And you defiled the horn of Gondor with your woman hands, he would never have given the horn to a woman! You killed him." Denethor was advancing on her, there was a wild look in his eyes when he grabbed the half horn out of her still extended hand. Annwn stood her ground stiffly, though she very much wanted to get him out of her bubble.

"Off with her head! Screamed Breanna, while Annwn suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape.

"You should be careful, you start screaming that a few more times and people will be calling you the Red Queen. Well, more like Red _Lady_, cause you're not a queen. And I don't think any beheading is necessary. I'm telling you good news here, the truth!" In her head Annwn was thinking 'I told you Boromir, they won't believe me. But _nooo_, you had to get me to do this.'

"Faramir..." Denethor said in a very low, scary voice, it was full of anger and hatred. 'Shit" thought Annwn "this can't be good.'

"Yes father?" he asked tentatively

"Kill her." his lips turned up at he said this. 'Yup, not good at all!'

"Father?" the younger brother sounded horrified while Breanna had the face of the cat that ate the canary.

"Kill her!" he screamed it this time. Faramir had no choice but to do his father's biding. He slowly drew his sword and walked up to her. He had a pained expression on his face. He clearly didn't want to kill her...that or he had an ulcer all of a sudden. Annwn hoped it wasn't an ulcer.

She looked him in the eye, fairly sure in her ability not to be hacked into two and said,

"'What man may dare I dare. Approach thou like the rugged Russian bear, the arm'd rhinoceros, or the Hyrcan tiger. Take any shape but that and my firm nerves shall never tremble or be alive again. Dare me to the desert with thy sword, if trembling I inhabit'...then go ahead and kill me!" Annwn challenged. He brought up his sword and was about to bring it down on her. But when it was just reaching its climax she ducked out of the way and drew her own to block his next blow. His eyes widened in shock.

"As much as l like your brother, I have no intention of being a martyr for him. I've been there, it wasn't a pleasant experience." She broke the hold they were in and let him attack first. She was a match for him (she knew this was only because he didn't really want to kill her, yay! He didn't have an ulcer.) and she soon had him backed into a pillar. There was fear in his grey eyes.

"Are you afraid?" she asked accusation making her voice hard like Aragorn's in the film when he said the same line. "Do you think now that I did kill your brother?"

"Yes." At least he was honest. When she spoke next her voice was softer but only a whispered hiss so that only he could hear.

"I didn't, you don't kill the man who has saved your life more times he knows, you don't kill the man who comforts you when you're dying and you certainly don't kill the man who professes that he loves you, even if you don't want to hear it." She took her blade off his throat where it had pressed against his Adams apple and stepped back.

"Look at him father! He can't even kill a woman! Are you sure he is your son?"

"No, I'm not." 'Holy Fucking Shit!' (Mind her language) 'This woman was a bitch, I mean really!' Annwn had friends who didn't like their siblings but she was in a league of her own. Then Denethor started again.

"However I shall once again call you my son when you reclaim Osgiliath. Your brother long defended the city and I will not let it go undefended now."

"My Lord the city is over run." Faramir said trying to be reasonable

"Is there still a captain here with the courage to do his Lords will?"

"You wish that our places had been exchanged? That I had died and Boromir had lived?"

"Yes...I do wish that." Annwn watched with her eyes slightly popping out of their sockets and her jaw slack.

"Then since you were robbed of Boromir I shall do what I can in his stead." Faramir's composed exterior was only about a millimetre thick. Annwn could see a man who was trying so hard to please his father, but deep down he knew it would never happen. In that moment Annwn felt her faith in men finally splutter and die. Damn you Denethor. The one ember that had still glowed the day before was dead. She didn't think it could ever be rekindled.

"If I should return father think better of me."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." The Steward said coldly to his son who left by a side door. "As for you, you are free to go. Let it be known that you only live because Faramir is weak. Had Boromir been here in his stead, you would have been in pieces on the floor."

"It should also be known that Boromir wouldn't heartlessly kill an innocent person as you are so willing to do...and just think of the mess I saved you from having when he comes home." Boromir would have been madder than she had ever seen him if when he came home he found that she had been killed...by his father's order and his brother's hand. She quickly walked to the main doors and before she pulled them open and left she called down (more than a little sarcastically) to the other end

"By your leave Lord Denathor!" and walked out. She tried to slam the door but it was too thick to cooperate. There was a certain thickness of door that was just right for slamming and three inch thick oak wasn't it. As consequence her exit lost most of its flair.

As she walked back to her room it was all she could do not to cry. She was walking in a daze hoping her feet would get her there. Annwn was thinking about what Boromir had said to her so long ago. On the mountain, it felt like forever ago now. How he could _ever_ compare her to that bitch was a wonder. Though he had also said that his father was ashamed of her. He didn't seem so ashamed of her _now_. She was the one that was feeding him lies.

"Maybe she's changed. Oh, she's such a _bitch_!" She said emphatically while muttering to herself. Then out of nowhere she was grabbed around the waist and a hand was over mouth to stop her scream, she did scream and she struggled against someone who was much bigger and stronger than her. She had been pulled into an alcove off the hall. Her assailant whispered in her ear.

"Please stop struggling, I will release you." It was Faramir. He was lucky; she was just about to bite his hand, _hard_. He released her around the waist and let her turn to face him but kept his hand over her mouth.

"I mean no harm; I only wish to ask questions." Annwn nodded he removed his hands. When he did this Annwn took a great breath and made like she was going to yell for help. She saw Faramir panic.

"I'm kidding" she whispered giggling a bit "your brother would laugh at that." He didn't look convinced. Though Annwn knew that Boromir would only have laughed because he knew her and that she would do stupid things just to get a laugh.

"Now why did you pull me in here like you were going to rape me? You could have just stopped me in the hall?" Annwn asked

"I thought after our last encounter that you would avoid me and thought of no other alternative. Do you not hate me now?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? You didn't want to kill me. What happened back there wasn't your fault." Faramir let out an audible sigh.

"You are very forgiving. And I am sorry for what part I played in that scene."

"I'm still here and in one piece so think nothing of it." She assured him "Why did you want to talk to me?" Annwn got to the other 'why'.

"You say my brother told you that he loved you?" 'Ah, so that was the why.' Thought Annwn.

"Sounds like a fantastic lie doesn't it? I wish he hadn't." The woman in front of him didn't look pleased about it, and Faramir thought this was rather odd.

"My brother wasn't-"

"Isn't" Annwn corrected.

"_Wasn't_ the kind of man who ever professed his love of anything other than family and even that was never so...explicit."

"What are you saying?" Annwn eyed him trying to guess where he was going with this point.

"That either you lie or he changed before he died."

"God! You're still on about that are you? He is_ not _dead. Last I saw him he was safe and sound in Edoras! Waiting for the beacon of Gondor to be lit and to ride with the Rohan army to Gondor's aid. Last I checked dead guys don't do that!" 'Unless they were cursed by Isildur' she added in her head.

"How can I trust you?" Now it was Faramir who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't know what to say to convince you?" Annwn huffed

"Yes, only a Court Raven would know that." He said under his breath sounding frustrated. Annwn would have missed it had she not been so close to him in that little alcove.

"The Raven!" she almost shouted. Faramir made a motion with his hand showing her that he wanted her to be quieter while looking slightly panicked and checking if there was anyone in the hall. There wasn't.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It was your favourite legend as a child. You used to ask Boromir if he thought the Raven would come in your life time." She said proudly poking him in the chest with her finger to make her point.

"And what was his response, always?" he asked testing her, one eyebrow raised.

"You better hope little brother, that she doesn't." Faramir's eyes widened

"Well this proves that you knew him."

"Finally! Now you have to believe me. Your brother is not dead. He is not." She said trying to impress upon the man the truth. However in a small secret place in her heart she was telling herself the same thing.

"But the horn?"

"That was an accident. We were attacked by orcs. It was broken in the fight. When your brother pushed off one of our boats to hide the fact we had been there it caught on the prow and broke off, falling into the boat. There was no way to get it back. I had to ask him how it happened." she admitted "That was the boat and horn that you found floating in the Anduin."

"Did you not see it happen?"

"Um, no, I was unconscious at the time."

"Unconscious? Were you injured?"

"Yeah, two arrows in the side and...and a bad cut." She couldn't bear to explain that and looked at her feet while she said it.

"Two? How are you alive? You're so small." Faramir said sounding both intrigued and horrified.

"Yeah, your brother didn't seem to get that." Annwn said looking at her feet. This was the first time she had told anyone what had happened other than Éowyn. And that had been different, sort of a woman-to-woman-I-saved-that-mans-ass-thing. This was sad and it hurt. Partially because it wasn't happening while there was drinking and free flowing laughter from the table next to them. No, this admittance came after a father had sentenced his son to die and it hurt, more that Annwn expected it to.

"Um, I should take my leave Lord Faramir." She said trying to be formal, and trying again not to cry.

"Yes, I suppose." She wasn't fully out of the alcove when he spoke again. "Who is Robin Hood?" with a sad smile on her face and heaviness in her heart she said

"Not as good a man as you." Then she left, leaving the younger brother standing behind her.

Faramir stared after her, she was so familiar. He knew her face from somewhere but he could not place it. It was a strange feeling, like he had known her as a child. This could not be because she was much too young for that.

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Story Alert Thanks to Undapper Thoughts, Geriana, cheer1589.**

**Review thanks to **

**Butterflyninja935( I don't think he looks like the Russel crow Robin Hood but with the reddish hair and the bow when he meets Sam and Frodo. I saw Robin Hood. I'm just saying, I'm not saying that you have to agree with me.) **

**Aandm20 (Thanks! I love positive comments though I am open to constructive criticism as well.) **

**Only two reviews? Here's a challenge. I would like all of you who alerted this story or favourited it to send one review. Just tell me one thing you liked in the story so far or something you didn't like in the story, I really don't care. It only takes a minute and you don't have to be logged on. Thank you. **


	39. Chapter 39 Tell The Truth

**Sorry for the lateness and the misfire new chapter 28. I made a booboo. It's the same as the one you already read. Happy Holidays everybody! **

**Misunderstanding, hand holding, mirrors and constellations. Enjoy. **

**Clearly Aragorn hasn't heard of the phrase "when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me" Too bad for Boromir... **

**Also big news for me. I realised while I was procrastinating, that I'll be 20 in less than100 days! Oh me, oh my! Scary! **

**Again dream sequences are in italics, with the exception of single words for emphasis. **

Chapter 39 Tell The Truth by Ray Charles

When Annwn reached her room her slammed the door and collapsed in a ball on her bed crying and clutching her right side. She could feel them in her side again. The arrows. Only this time there were no strong arms to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine. No she was alone. She was falling apart, she could feel it. This world was tearing her apart and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't know if she could take much more of it. It was like that Stargate episode when a Sam Carter from an alternate reality came to their reality through some portal thing (Annwn couldn't remember the details). But after a certain amount of time with two of the same people in the same reality, the non-original would start to disintegrate. Not really what Annwn was experiencing but that's what she imagined it felt like. And it sucked!

~000~

"What is ailing you friend?" Aragorn asked Boromir. He himself had resolved to apologise to Annwn the next moment he saw her (even if it was an issues of understanding that she had partially brought on herself), he knew that was what she wanted, an apology. But Boromir had been brooding since she left. Not really seeping and drinking more than he should.

"Nothing." The other man said sullenly

"Yes, and I suppose Halflings are only a story and swords can wield themselves now as well." Aragon said sarcastically to the man he now called his friend.

"What do you know of women?" Boromir asked suddenly

"I'm afraid not that much, and of the one you seek, even less." He earned a glare for that comment. There was a silence then Boromir started fuming about Annwn.

"One moment she is blaming me for trying to get her intoxicated. I told her I had nothing to do with it. She tells me she is still angry with you but she seemed to accept my apology. And then she is her normal self, if you can call it that, when I ask if she could take my remaining half of the horn to my father in the White City. She says she will do it but that she does not think it will help them believe that I live." He finally stopped to take a breath

"I don't see what is so confusing about that conversation." Aragon responded finally able to get some words in.

"That is because I have not reached the confusing part of it." He said fuming still

"Then continue."

"She tells me she does not think it will help but I tell her that I love her and coming from her they will believe it. What does the woman do? She tells me that I don't love her. She wanted me to take back what I said. So I did, to make her feel better even if it made me feel worse. She agreed to take the horn to them but only as a friend not more. And then when I tried to make her laugh, she did, like nothing had happened!" Aragorn had watched Boromir account what had happened and was struck with the realization that Annwn was the first thing that confused the man. He almost laughed but thought better of it.

"I am afraid I have no more insight into her behaviour than you do. Though I may have some information of interest to you."

"Yes! Tell me!" the man commanded.

"Ah, ah, ah. Politely now." Aragorn said trying to channel Annwn and her mother henish ways just to annoy his friend. Boromir gave an annoyed huff.

"Please will you tell me?"

"Better. Now the night of the feast, when I left the table to get drinks I saw her being pulled aside by Théoden." The ranger saw his friends eyes grow hard, he knew what it meant. "Yes, on top of that she was looking rather uncomfortable, though things lightened at the end of their conversation. When I asked her what the King had said to her she again looked confused and uncomfortable. She told me that Théoden had asked if she would be Éomer's wife." At this Boromir buried his face in his hands. He had been too late. She got along with Éomer better than she ever had with him, it made sense. As much as it would hurt, Boromir could not blame Annwn if she married Éomer.

"What was her answer?" he asked not sure he wanted to know. Though even if it was 'yes' Boromir knew that Éomer would be good to her and take care of her. Even if it hurt that it was not him that she would be with the rest of her life, he was better than every other option, except his brother Faramir.

"No" this roused the conflicted man.

"No?" he asked making sure he heard properly. Aragorn only nodded

"However she also said that she had no interest in marrying. She told me herself."

"She may yet be swayed." Boromir said strongly looking resolved Aragorn could not help but think 'Boromir, you have forgotten of whom you are talking, you'll have better luck swaying a Warg.' Instead he said.

"There is another problem, I overheard her telling Éomer that she was and I use her words, damaged goods. I'm am uncertain of what she was trying to imply after misunderstanding many of her other phrases, but I believe that she was telling him that she was no longer...pure." Boromir was shocked. 'Why had she said nothing to him before? Maybe it was that man whom she saw in the mirror who took it, this seemed likely. It did not matter to him that she was no longer pure. Things like this had been overlooked before. What he had realised now was something worse. That while she was referred to as 'Lady' she was not one. He had forgotten this, she had no title, there was no way his father would ever approve their marriage. That is if she ever accepted his proposal.

"There is also the matter of her lack of title." Aragorn pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yes, there is that too." Boromir scrubbed his face with his hands trying to shake the sinking feeling in his gut. How was this fair, the one woman he was willing to give his life to did not want him and even if she did there were still barriers between them.

"Do you always bring news that does not want to be heard?" Boromir asked

"No, but lately it seems as though that is my duty." Aragorn nodded "Take heart my friend. I will take your side in the matter, I know a little about stubborn fathers." What Aragorn didn't say was that there was something familiar about Annwn. It had been growing in the back of his mind ever since they had entered Fengorn. He intended to find out why she was so familiar to him.

~000~

When Gandalf came back with Pippin to their rooms Annwn had semi control of herself, she was at least not crying. Thought when the wizard saw her face his satisfied smile turned to a frown.

"What is wrong?"

"I had a little run in with Denethor and the rest of his family. I tried to deliver the message that Boromir asked me to give, but they wouldn't listen."

"I see. I think it best that you not linger on the stubbornness of others."

"Denethor is sending Faramir to die. Along with way too many others. To try and regain Osgiliath. It can't be done. It's the freaking Somme all over again! NO it's Gallipoli! That was a fricking disaster! How can I not linger on that stubbornness?" Annwn fumed while pacing the floor.

"So his madness had spread. We shall just have to stop Faramir." Annwn only nodded and turned to go back to sleep, or try to, despite the fact that it was early in the evening. Pippin was standing in her way looking horrified at the prospect of a father sending his son to his death. Annwn dropped to her knees and hugged him hard. Pippin feeling that if he squirmed or tried to fight it the hug would not help Annwn feel better. He hugged her back. She released him and stood and went to bed in silence. She knew what she would have to face tomorrow, the largest battle she would ever see in her life time. The thought of it made her sick.

~000~

She had a nightmare that night. It was one she was had before, many times, but it was changed too.

_There was the balrog/uruc-hia thing and the dead of helms deep. This time though they had no words for her. The only thing she could hear was the snapping and crackling of flame. It came from all around her. It was not a merry sound as it was often described in literature; no to Annwn it was a sound that evoked dread and pain. She tried to run, somewhere...anywhere. To get away, but there was nowhere to go. She was running and gaining no ground as the balrog grabbed her in his one flaming hand. She screamed in her dream and it changed. _

_Now instead of a balrog it was an Ollephant. It had her grasped in its trunk and was squeezing her, crushing her like a python, a really, really big python. But Legolas came and saved her, or thought he was. He had a flaming arrow ready and shot it at the beast who, when the flame hit its skin, burst into flames. Annwn was screaming again. _

_Now she was one of Faramir's men riding to Osgilliath, to death. She was cut down with two arrows and lay on the ground waiting to die while nasgûl circled above like vultures. But she didn't die there. Her dream shifted yet again and she was standing in the pyre room. She was alone but on the pyre were three men. Boromir, Faramir and their father. The brothers were sitting tied together at their fathers feet while he poured oil on them and himself. Breanna arrived with the torch. She lit her father and brothers on fire and left them to burn, laughing cold and heartlessly as she left. Boromir and Faramir were calling for Annwn to help but she was frozen in fear. She could do nothing against fire, she was helpless. Then the fire got to their skin and they started screaming. They tried not to at first but against fire, man will always lose, always. Next was the smell, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Oh the smell, and the screaming. It was too much. She had to get out. But there was no way out, all the doors were locked. Annwn sank to the floor in a corner and tried to keep out their screams with her hands over her ears. As she sat there with her eyes squeezed shut, something made her look at the prier. What she saw was horror. It was his face, his perfectly handsome face, pleading with her begging her for the help she could not give. It added her sobs to their screams. _

Annwn woke with a start. She was tangled in the sheets of her bed and her body was much too warm. Her cheeks were stained with hot tears. They kept flowing as she fought with her bedding to get loose.

When she did get loose she went to the window hoping there would be a cool breeze to chill her and help her forget the fire. The air was cool on her warm skin and soon had her chilled. Yet the cold did not help her forget the dream, it just made her feel like a human icicle. Annwn left the window briefly and returned with a soft wool blanket from her bed around her shoulders. It was at this point she turned to the stars for some semblance of calm. It helped…a little. She knew not how long she stood there and searched out the constellations she had learnt after her last terrible dream. She couldn't find any of them without Boromir's help. She had always been terrible at finding constellations, the only ones she could find at home was the Ursa Major, i.e. the big dipper and everyone could find that one.

Slowly the sun rose and turned the sky from blue black to a riot of colour that she had yet to see in the White City. This city seemed to be void of all colour. It was something that she did not like about it, even after only being in the city for two days. That and the total lack of cheer, but it came with the times she reminded herself when she finally turned to get ready for the day.

When she surfaced Gandalf took one look at her and said

"Were you able to get any sleep last night?" he sounded worried for her.

"I'll be fine Gandalf." She didn't have the stomach for food at the moment so she passed by the breakfast he and Pippin were sharing. She left their apartment after she had dressed and went to find Faramir if she could manage it. She found him, eventually; he was exchanging none to pleasant pleasantries with his sister.

Annwn hung back waiting for Breanna the Bitch to leave. When she finally did she saw Faramir take a huge sigh. She ventured closer to the man then said

"Boromir told me of her too, but between the two of us, I think he was giving me misinformation." She said quietly giving him the 'knowing' eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love my sister as all brothers love their little sisters." He was defensive.

"As much as she _clearly_ loves her brother?" Annwn said daring him to deny her again. He didn't.

"She's gotten worse with our brothers death. Before she was only peevish, now she might as well be the Deceiver himself with all the compassion and warmth she has." He looked to the door through which his sister had left. Breanna was growing more and more like their father every day. It worried him, Boromir seemed to be the only one she would listen to, and it had always been like that. This thought made him miss his brother and best friend even more.

"For the last time! Your brother is _not _dead, but yeah, she seems a little...spiteful."Annwn chose her word carefully. Faramir nodded, Annwn knew despite her insistence he was still sure his brother was dead. "Are you going to go through with your father's wasteful order?"

"I have no choice." He said simply

"Oh but you do! Don't go." He ignored her pleading and changed the topic

"You are very familiar to me, are you sure this is your first time in the city."

"Yes, I assure you Lord Faramir." Annwn couldn't help but be a little amused even given the situation. "In fact this is my first time in Gondor as well."

"I see. As for your question I intend to do my father's will, do not try to persuade me again. You know not the workings of our family Lady Annwn." He was frowning as he walked away but Annwn caught his hand and said begging

"You can't go. Please don't go, please." Faramir said nothing but looked at her with sorrow in his thousand year old eyes then gently took his had out of hers.

"I must milady." He said before letting her hand go, it fell to her side then left her standing there alone, watching he walk away.

She slowly went back to her rooms. This was it. She had nothing else that she could try to stop him. She was wondering what to do now and where to go when she walked by a highly polished bit of banister. It triggered something in her and she set off in a run to her rooms. When she reached them she flung open the door and made for her bag. She rifled through it until she found it. The mirror Galadriel had given her.

Annwn sat there on the edge of the bed with the reflective side away from her. She was scared of what she might see this time, how it might hurt. But she needed to know if it could give her any guidance. Taking a deep breath she flipped it over and opened her eyes. Annwn saw her reflection slowly disappear and a new image appear.

It was new and old, it was her hospital room though she didn't know if she was still in London or if they had brought her back to Canada. The scene hadn't changed much, though only her mother was there at the bedside this time. She looked tired dispote the coffee in her hand. The image melted again and reviled a little silent movie, a drama by the looks of it. There was Stephanie yelling at Jake and brandishing what looked like a pregnancy test. Serves them right thought Annwn. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor little girl or boy. It was strange, she was just disgusted with Jake now, she didn't care that he had cheated, but he didn't know why she felt this way. As she thought this the picture shifted again. And she saw the remaining fellowship riding with the army of Rohan. The image was rippling and in motion, she must be seeing them through the reflection in a river. She was comforted by the fact that they were all ok, even Aragorn, though she was still mad at him, she might be over Jake but she wasn't over what he had done. Too bad she couldn't show Faramir, 'look! Here's your brother'. As if bidden by her mind the mirror showed her another scene. This time it was Faramir. He was putting on the heavy Gondorian armour. He was preparing for the charge.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she could not let him ride out into that slaughter taking men and horses with him. She wasn't only thinking about the men. She was thinking about herself too, she wasn't that selfless. If he went she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and she knew what Denethor would try. Just thinking about it made her want to puke, especially after that dream last night.

Annwn was hurrying around trying to get her arm into the sleeve of her jacket and pack away the mirror at the same time and failing at both. When she did finally succeed with her sleeve Faramir was fully armoured. Annwn soved the silver mirror in her bag and took off at a sprint. Through the seventh level of the city she went, past the guard at the gate at the sixth. As she ran something occurred to her. 'Where the hell was the stable?' Annwn came to a screeching halt and looked around. Then she saw him. Oh, that Osler was a gift from a heaven she didn't believe in. There he was, standing by the gate, the same one who had taken their horses the day before. She hurried over to him.

"Where are the stables?"

"I am here to serve the courtiers lady." Shit, she wasn't really a courtier was she?

"Yes, but I have a message that urgently needs to be delivered to Lord Faramir. If I don't have my horse I will be too late." It wasn't a _total_ lie, and she had played on that adoration she saw when he took Faramir's horse.

"This way." he ran off, Annwn followed. When she entered the stable she collected herself so she didn't sent all the horses into a stir. She was looking into the stalls looking for Arion and wasn't seeing him. Then she turned the corner in the x shaped structure (a very odd shape for a stable) and found that he was out of his stall being brushed by a groom. She hurried up and didn't even bother with tack. She loosed the ties holding him in the center of the alleyway and tied the lead on his halter so she could use them as reins.

"What are you doing?" One of the grooms accused. "We will not let you steal this horse."

"It's not stealing. Has Gandalf come?"

There groom just stood there like a fish out of water. Annwn thinking of the time she was wasting leaped as best she could onto Arions back and had to get a boost from the Osler.

"Has Mithrandir come yet?" she demanded again

"You're stealing a horse." Whispered the groom still in shock

"Fine! If you're not going to help." She turned to the young Osler and said "Can you tell them that I came with Lord Faramir and that I'm not stealing my own horse."

"Certainly. It will not do to have the messenger delayed." He seemed to be enjoying the excitement.

"Thank you." she called behind her as she rode out of the stable. She charged though the city deaf to the shouts and cried of alarm from the people she passed. With her very limited knowledge of the cities layout Annwn managed to get in front of Faramir's cavalry train by taking narrower streets. 'Again thank you whoever decided to give this city a grid for a lay out!' Annwn thought.

She entered the main street as Gandalf started calling his name.

"Faramir! Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness."

"Where do my allegiances lie, if not here?"

"Your father loves you...he will remember it before the end."

Faramir either didn't hear or ignored Gandalf's words and kept riding. Now it was Annwn's turn to do it her own, not very nice, way. She nudged Arion forward and cantered up the street, directly at the oncoming army.

Arion wasn't sure if Annwn was doing battle with these men or riding towards them for some other reason. She had not drawn her sword so he supposed it wasn't battle. If it was a display she wanted he would gladly give it for her. He puffed himself up to his full16'3 hands height and arched his neck into a rounded frame. When he and his rider reached the men she halted him.

Faramir glared at her for disregarding his wish and tried to ride by her. Annwn however was in such a state that she wouldn't give up easily. She guided Arion into step with Faramir's horse.

"This is madness!" she hissed.

"Is that not the way of life? You should not have come. I told you not to."

"Yeah, and a shit load of other men told me I couldn't do things too, welcome to the club. Your brother is already a member." She said losing all of the former formality she had with him.

"As I told Gandalf, where do my loyalties lie if not here?"

"Is that to your country, or your father?" she practically spat out the question.

"They are one in the same."

"No! Last time I checked Gondor was a proud country and your father was a man holed up in his tower grieving and slowly going insane." She hissed at him.

"Nothing you say can stop me now." he said not looking at her but straight ahead. Annwn huffed in annoyance. She didn't want to do this but he gave her no choice.

"I really didn't want to do this, but now I'm the one with no other option." She drew her sword. He looked at her concerned for a second thinking she was going to try and keep him there but force, not her first choice, but it _was_ an option albeit a stupid one as it was her against an army.

"Do you recognise this sword?"

"What does a sword have to do with-" he stopped short when he looked at her, sword drawn, hair tied back, in breaches and with a ring in her nose.

"You're...you're the Raven?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes. It seems that you didn't hope hard enough. Now will you believe me and not go out to Osgiliath?" She didn't know if she really was the Raven but having Faramir think she was better than all of these men going to their deaths.

"I must. There is now other option. Now let us pass by or I will have the men stampede by you."

"God your worse than your brother!" she didn't move but sheathed her blade and rode alongside Faramir. She was aware of the fact that women in the street were glaring at her and from the tone in their voices less than nice things to her. Was it because she was out of line with her demands of Faramir or that she was disregarding the riding order of rank or simply because of how she looked? Most likely a combination of all three, either way she didn't care.

The Raven let Faramir get to the main gate in silence, for which he was grateful but as he drew his horse around to speak to the men she spoke again.

"There is still time. This doesn't have to happen. It doesn't have to be this way." she sounded almost desperate now. And she was, she didn't know was else to say.

"I will meet them none the less." He didn't wait for her response and lunched into a pre battle speech.

"We are soldiers of Gondor! Some of us may not come back from this venture but it will show the enemy we fear them not. We are brave men of Gondor, we ride for our Country and our City!" it was simple and short but it did the trick, the men sat a little straighter in their saddles and looked a little less grim. Annwn knew that she could not stop Faramir now. There were no words left that could be said. Annwn watched as man after man rode out of the city to their deaths. She was trying not to cry again, but she failed, it seemed to be something she did a lot of these days. Why was she crying? Because of the families that would be broken because of this and the fact that she knew these men would be in her next nightmare.

Before he was out of sight range Faramir turned at looked at her. He could see by the way the little bit of sun hit her cheeks she was crying. She was the Raven. The woman he had wanted to meet for the whole of his childhood. Now here she was in his city trying to give him council. Who was he to throw it away so frivolously? What did she know about this battle? The thought worried him, but now with his men out of the city assembled into two long lines he had no choice but ride to whatever fate await them.

Annwn ambled back to the stable and found that the Osler boy was there talking to the groom still.

"See here she is!" the boy said

"You saw the error in your ways and brought him back I see. He is too fine a horse for a tramp like you anyways."

"You shouldn't throw comments like that around. Especially when you don't know who you're talking to." Annwn hissed at the man, she was so angry with the world right now and he was in her way.

"Hmph, I'll make my judgments on what I see thank you very much."

"Fine but it'll cost you some day." and handed Arion's halter reins to the Osler "could you make sure he get looked after?" she said it as nicely as she could, it wasn't his fault.

"Of course, I tried to tell him, but I'm just an Osler, he didn't believe me. I'm sorry. Did you get the message to Lord Faramir?"

"I don't blame you for the ignorance of others." It felt right to quote Gandalf. "As for the message we have to wait and see." She turned and left in silence, knowing that she didn't get the message to him, at least not in time anyways. On her way to find Gandalf she avoided any street that had a view of Pelennor Fields. She knew what she would see and didn't need to see it. Under her breath she sang Pippin's song. It felt like it should be sung.

Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread,

Through shadow to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight,

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade, all shall fade

~000~

When she found Gandalf she slumped down beside the wizard. He looked as depressed about the whole thing as she felt.

"It didn't work Gandalf." Annwn sobbed as she plunked herself down beside him.

"I know. But those men will not be forgotten. Their sacrifice will live on. As will they."

"I know but I just keep thinking that with what I know I can change things, save people. I couldn't save them."

"You talk of saving them. Have you ever considered that you may have saved them by letting them go?"

"How is that saving them?" Annwn asked choking on her tears

"There are worse ways to die than how they will. They will die as heroes, not given the chance to have the memories of them tarnished with the minor digression of old age."

"It is not always evil to die in battle, even in bitter pain."

"Precisely."

"But I'd rather they hadn't died at all."

"Think of all the lives you have saved, all the families, the children who did not lose their fathers. This is enough good for more than a life time. You cannot save them all Annwn."

"But I thought I could. I told myself that I would."

"Their deaths will not be in vain." He put his arm around her like her grandfather used to when she was sad, and like Boromir had that night in Rohan. "I think it is time you accepted who you really are. You cannot deny it any longer. Especially now that Faramir is sure."

"Who am I Gandalf? Tell me?" So he told her, even though she already knew what he told her, deep down she knew...she had just failed to accept it, until now.

**Dun, dun, dun! Who is she? Do you have any ideas? There were hints along the way.**

**I quoted Tolkien in here, what was it? **

**Also there is still the couple paring poll only profile page. I took the hobbits off the choice list, let's face it, that was never going to happen. The others though...VOTE! Make your democratic voice heard. **

**Review thanks to **

**Kyon (tile burn sucks! I know.), Butterflyninja935, Cheers158, Heavelslilagl420, Lira-leigh54, Roses (was this long enough for you?), Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, Claire (I totally understand, I know that feeling. I'm thankfully done mine now), Undapper Thoughts, Rumxtapioka, Geriana, Laurena1234, Rex133668. **

**Story alert **

**not the devil, willowrun, flame-dragon2, **

**author alert thanks **

**laurena1234**

**Fav story **

**BisounoursEnGuimauve, Through Jaded Eyes, trickstersink. **

**The reviews were lovely! Keep them coming! I love you all. Here's a festive joke for you all…**

**What do you call Santa's helpers? **

**(the answer will be in the next chapter) **


	40. Chapter 40 Can't Fight This Feeling

**Happy New Years! (In approximately one hour tonight, depending on the time zone you're in.) Sorry for the really long wait. Honest. It's those confounded relatives, hanging on the bevels. Never giving me a moments rest! (There I had me my Bilbo quote) Here's the whole joke I started last chapter.**

**What do you call Santa's helpers?**

**Subordinate clauses! Funny hun? I thought so! **

**The big 40! Woo! Thanks for sticking with me. Also I posted, awhile ago actually, the poem I wrote for this story as well as the list of Songs and who they are by. Feel free to check it out. Actually I would suggest it. **

**Also a Cpt. Jack Sparrow quote! (It's not that hard to find) **

Chapter 40 Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon

When Faramir was brought back to the city by his horse Annwn wasn't waiting at the gate for him. She had collected her bow and one phial of the orc poison antidote and was working with Gandalf and the soldiers of Gondor to get the women, children and the elderly from the first levels into the higher ones.

A soldier who was clearly in charge was yelling out orders. "Take only your selves. Leave your possessions behind! Up to the third level."

Annwn thinking of the stones they would send crashing into the city tugged on Gandalf's sleeve.

"Hmm?" he turned to her

"Do they have somewhere to go?" he looked at her clearly not following. "You know, like at Helms Deep?"

"Ah!" he said understanding, then his expression went grave "Will it be that desperate?"

"The Girl Guides motto is 'Expect the Unexpected'." He nodded and Annwn thought it unimportant that she was never _actually_ a girl guide. She did know however that the Boy Scout motto at the time of the Second World War was "Be Prepared to Die for your country". Wasn't that a cheerful thought? That was about how much cheer Annwn's thoughts had at the moment. She was going over all the horrible ways she could die. There was getting cornered my an orc and being raped then killed, there was having her limbs hacked off, again by orcs, then having her head cut off. There was her finding some way to fall off the wall down a _billion_ feet to her death. There was becoming a bird with all the feathered arrows she could have sticking out of her. There was getting crushed by a piece of falling White City, there was being crushed by a orc sent piece of stone. (Theses two were really the same but somehow, in her mind they needed to be separate from each other.) There was being trampled by stampeding orcs like the bulls let loose in Pamplona Spain. There was...oh there were so many ways to die. She had to stop herself from thinking about them, even though this was nearly impossible. They were on the peripheries, waiting for her to loos concentration and come flooding into her consciousness.

"They must go into the old caves." Gandalf commanded then left to go organize another part of their defences.

"You doubt the strength of our defences?" he said accusingly Annwn spoke up as his words were directed at her. He had clearly seen her talking to Gandalf.

"No, but better be safe than sorry. They should go there now."

"And you should go with them, there is a reason we evacuate woman out of the lower levels." He looked down at her the way Boromir used to. With that 'what can you possible do' look.

"Do I look like a regular female citizen to you? No, didn't think so. I'll be fighting alongside you and your men whether you like it or not." She tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"You have no battle experience! My men cannot do their duty and look out for you at the same time."

"No battle experience?" 'Oh he is so wrong!'Annwn fumed inside her head. She had more experience than she wanted or would ever need in the rest of her life, assuming that she could get home. Annwn looked around at the young faces surrounding her and said "I have just as much experience as some of your men and more than others. I fought at the battle of Helm's Deep, I think I'll be fine." 'Hopefully' she added in her head.

"And what did you do? Clean the men's wounds with the vinegar in your words?" he spat. Annwn was really wishing Gandalf was here. He would tell this jerk off. But he had gone with Pippin to give out more orders.

"No I fought." 'Why where men so stubborn?' she asked herself.

"Very well, show me." He drew his sword in challenge. She did the same while everyone around stopped to watch. It was making Annwn uncomfortable. Her skills had never been put on display like this. She attacked first. The man was good, and he was strong. 'Of course he is Annwn!' she told herself 'The only Gondorians you've actually beat in a fair fight were, that's right, no just scared the shit outa Boromir and Faramir didn't want you dead in the first place. Annwn? What did you get yourself into this time?' she asked herself as she blocked the strokes of the soldier's blade. But Annwn was a smaller target than he was used to and faster too. She managed to trip him (half by accident, her foot happened to be in the right spot at the right time, the opportune moment as it were.) and she gently held the tip of her sword to the back of his neck.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked

"You broke the rules of engagement."

"How?" she didn't know there _were_ rules of engagement. She knew it was a name of a Stargate episode, and it was mentioned in the first Pirates film, but that was it she knew nothing else about these proverbial rules.

"You tripped me." What could she say to that? She couldn't say that it had been by accident; that would not help her cause. This was a time for 'WWCJSD' or what would Captain Jack Sparrow do?

"Yes, well you wanted me to show you that I could kill orcs, since there were none available I showed that I could kill a man who kills orcs. Now is this disagreement over?"

"Very well, you may fight." Annwn was aware of the fast that she had just robbed this great warrior of a large piece of his pride. It took a big man in this world to admit defeat to a woman at the point of a sword, especially if he was a career soldier. She thought better of him for this. But didn't say any of that, instead she said.

"Great! Now are there any empty bottles around?"

~000~

While this was going on Gandalf had heard that Faramir was back in the city. He had hurried up to the seventh level but not before Denethor was convinced by his conniving daughter and his failing mind that last son was dead and sadly, told his soldiers to abandon their posts. There was chaos below. Gandalf did the only thing he could think of that would keep the mad man from doing more damage. Knock him out with his staff. Then he was hurrying through the city telling the men to get back to their stations. Unfortunately however Breanna was no longer in the courtyard. She could not be stopped.

~000~

Back on the city wall Annwn was making 'holy hand grenades' while the men watched her confused. That seemed to be the prevailing opinion of men to all of her actions.

"What are you doing? You're wasting the White Spirit! It was sent to us from Rohan in last season's harvest exchange. You cannot use it for such wasteful things!"

"Trust me! There are worse uses for White Spirit. And I'm sure there will be more of it." 'You can't so easily make men breathe again.' She thought. The man huffed but let her be. Fifteen bottles had been gathered and so she made them all up, all she needed now was a dead man's chest, but better not think that way. There were torches at had so she didn't worry about that like she had at Helm's deep. It also wouldn't be raining. Thank you Tolkien!

~000~

Then they came. Thundering and cheering and chanting. The fields that had earlier that day been empty were now full of orcs and trolls bristling with armour and swords, ready for a killing spree. A blood bath. A re-enactment of the battle of Cannae. Their side like Hannibal's had the smaller force, but that didn't mean they would win like they did, and there were 70'000 dead after that battle, in _one_ day. Also, Annwn was pretty sure that the Romans didn't have trolls fighting for them. Yep, according to the history she knew, they were dead meat, and she was now hoping that her actions hadn't really fudged the way things were to unfold here.

Trying not to think about anything but hitting the enemy Annwn followed the captain's orders and drew her bow. She aimed for the troll pushing the closest tower. They sent the catapults first though. They heaved great stones into the walls of the White City making it ring with the sound of woman and children screaming and stones crashing apart. Then came the great balls of oil and fire.

'Ah! Oh shit! I forgot about those. How did I forget about those? You made yourself forget Annwn.' Annwn told herself, her skin tingling at the thought of it. The White City retaliated and sent large stones flying into the orcs crushing a great number of them. Actually it wasn't that many, that was just Annwn trying to be a little bit optimistic. This caused a little chaos in the army below them but they were quickly brought back into order by the head orc, who from her position looked like a piece of walking mold.

Finally they go the order to fire. And a huge volley of arrows flew down to the enemy making the sky dark for a moment. They reloaded and shot again and again. She was about to shout that they take down the trolls when Gandalf rode by on Shaddowfax and did it for her. They all re-aimed and fired shot after shot. The tower closest to her did reach the wall, despite the heavy fire it was taking. Seeing this Annwn had her cocktails ready and threw two in, one after the other, when the front came down to make a bridge. They took out a fair few of the orcs as they were in such a tight space. The captain who had doubted her looked at her shocked.

"Not so useless now am I?" She called over to him. He could have an interesting talk with Boromir now. Assuming they both made it out alive. She hoped they both did.

The orcs just kept coming and coming and coming. Annwn did the best she could considering that she knew none of the men here would have her back like Helms Deep. This meant she went out of her way to help the men. When one near her was about to be attacked from the back and she was within range she took them down or at the very least warned them about their attacker. On the wall time didn't matter; only thing that sill mattered to her was the fact that she was alive and still kickin'.

However the longer she was on the wall killing orcs the harder it got. She was now regretting not eating, if she was a video game avatar she would have been to her last power bar or last life, depending on the game. Then came the order. 'Retreat to the second level'. Annwn went willingly. As she ran through the streets she realized that it was evening, more like night actually. Had that much time passed already?

Then she heard it. Pippin calling out for Gandalf. Annwn answered.

"Pippin! Where are you?" He popped out from behind a soldier.

"Annwn! Denethor's lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

"I _really_ hoped he wouldn't do that." she said under her breath. She grabbed Pippin's hand and ordered "Take me there!"

He scurried off. Annwn knew that she wouldn't have Gandalf to help her out and it scared her. All she could think of was her dream. She couldn't watch that, there was no way that she could still be considered sane after seeing that. Not after what happened before.

**Sorry lovely reviewers and reader, you have to wait a bit longer to find out who she is. **

**Review thanks to Butterfly935 (Woo! You got it! It's something Éowyn says when she's being all depressed that she didn't die in battle.) **

**Roses**

**Heavenslilgl420 (I hope you get a surprise) **

**Lira-leigh54 9Aragorn was not the person to talk to, at all. ;) ) **

**gloryhonor**

**Favourite story **

**Ladybug213**

**Calh**

**Utterly-Fabulous**

**I Still love reviews from you who favourite and alert this story. Tell me one of two things, or both if you wish, If you have any inkling who Annwn might be or/and if you were disappointed by the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film? I know I was. **


	41. Chap 41 What Shall We Die For?

**If you can find the Fight Club reference/quote you get cookies (I promise they are not made of gasoline and frozen orange juice concentrate). As long as you're not going around and trying to emulate Tyler. He's a coward...as well as being more than a little insane, seeing as he's not even a real person. And his fashion sense is, in a word, scary. If you haven't you should read the book. Yes there is a book. **

**In other news Leggy and Faramir each got a vote! Woo! Exciting! Please check out the poll on my profile and let me know what you think. You've only got a few more chapters left for that poll. **

Chapter 41 What Shall We Die For, [Or Not Die For] Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack At Worlds End

Too soon they were at the doors to the dreaded place. Denethor was standing on the pyre, wood piled all around his feet and there was Faramir dripping with oil like his father.

"Set a fire in our flesh!" she heard the Steward say. There, advancing on the pyre, was Breanna like in Annwn's dream. Holding the torch. 'Oh this is _not_ good!' thought Annwn.

"Do you have any idea how much that's going to hurt?" Annwn said in a voice that wasn't hers. The words came unbidden; they were much stronger than she felt.

"Nothing hurts more than grief! What do you know about either?" Denethor accused

"A good deal more than you! About fire anyway. Both of your sons are still alive! Why won't you believe me? Théoden King lost his son and he didn't go and light himself up like the Hindenburg!" She half shouted at the man. He got down from the pyre and made for her. Apparently her point was moot to him.

"You tell me that my sons are alive, when they are clearly dead! What do you take me for? A blind man? I see more than anyone in this city! My sons are dead!" He went to grab her in one hand and Pippin in the other. Annwn was not going to let him go through with this so instead of letting him throw her out she hit him. Yes, she hit the Steward of Gondor. 'Oh Boromir will be ready to skewer me when he hears. I guess I just have to hope his gratefulness for saving his brother is enough to keep me in one piece.' thought Annwn grimly. She hit him in the stomach with her elbow, and then when he was on his knees she drew her sword and hit him on the head with the pommel of it, Princess Bride style. He fell on his face unconscious. As much as she didn't really like him she hoped he wouldn't have a concussion after. But then again maybe it would change his personality enough that he wouldn't be an ass anymore. But with her luck he would probably just be even more crotchety. Joy!

"No!" a woman shouted. It was Breanna. She glared daggers at Annwn and threw the torch she was holding onto the pyre beside Faramir.

"What are you doing? You'll kill him!" Annwn shouted at the other woman.

"I know! She sneered. I'll never be stewardess with them lingering around will I?" Breanna left, the sound of her laughter echoing behind her through the marble hall.

The fire was growing. Engulfing the wood and greedily licking at the oil and waking her memories. Her mind was frozen again and she was slowly backing away.

"Annwn do something!" Pippin's voice cut through to her brain.

"I - I can't" her eyes wide with terror.

"Then toss me in. I'll get him out."

"No!" She couldn't introduce another person to that pain. Pippin least of all. He was the most innocent of the fellowship, by all rights he shouldn't have even been here.

"Yes! You must! Or he'll burn!" A part of her knew he was right, they had to do something. She pushed him so he was crouching down, took him under the arms. Pippin seemed to know that she was planning to use her strength to propel him farther than his legs could alone. Before she started a countdown she said in his ear

"Forgive me Pip." He landed right beside the man, apparently she could through a hobbits better than footballs. The little hobbit wasted no time and with a great grunt had Faramir rolling out of the flames onto the floor, not the best way to move an injured person but there were no other options for Pippin. The young Hobbit scrambled to where Faramir had landed and beat out the flame that had started to eat the man's tunic. When it was out Annwn felt comfortable enough to approach them and give the medical care she could.

She knelt beside Faramir and pulled a knife from its place in her boot. Worry flashed through Pippin's eyes but all she did with it was cut, unceremoniously, through the man's shirt and tunic, so she could get at his wounds. 'What did he think she was going to do? Steal his kidney? Whatever, it's Pippin, the only person who really knows what's going on in his head is Merry.' Annwn mused internally.

It was a blessing that the women in the houses of healing were the ones who prepared him for his last rite. They were very careful about the arrow head removal. They had not caused any more damage. Though why they didn't realize that he was still alive was troubling. Faramir's skin was dark around the wounds. It looked like Annwn's cut on her belly still looked, though Faramir's skin was darker. She was just getting out her phial of orc poison antidote when he came to and saw who it was kneeling over him.

"I'm sorry." He said groggily, trying to blink the oil out of his eyes.

"For what?" she asked soothingly, her hand on his shoulder before it then moved a piece of oily hair out of his eyes.

"For putting you in this situation...for making you see this." He gestured as best he could to the wounds on his shoulder and side but winced.

"Shh."Annwn urged him softly "Don't move anymore then you have to. And I assure you Faramir; this isn't the worst I've seen. You have nothing to apologise for."

"I do, I should have listened to you...Raven." he said it as he slipped out of consciousness again. Annwn smiled grimly as she started to doctor his wounds.

"What did he say just there?" asked Pippin, inquisitive as always.

"I don't know Pip, but he's going to be ok now." she half lied.

Annwn did what she could, then went with Pippin to find someone to get him and his father to a house of healing. When she did she told the man, who was not surprisingly a guard of the citadel.

"Lord Faramir is not dead. Tell the healers that his wounds have been dressed with poison antidote from the elves and as for his father...if you still wish to have a Steward then don't let him anywhere near anything he could use to kill himself." The man looked disturbed that this would need to be done but Annwn didn't care. It was the truth. Then she was running away towing Pippin behind.

She and Pippin were walking through the street searching for Gandalf when he found them.

"Where have you two been?" he sounded relieved to see that they were both alright; though Annwn looked paler than normal.

"We saved Faramir. Denethor was going to burn him alive." Pippin said sounding proud of his heroics though more disturbed than anything. Annwn was drowned in a wave of realization of what she had just done and seen. She was starting to crack.

"Gandalf...there's too much fire and burning and screaming. Will it never stop?" She was staring aimlessly past his face off into the middle distance looking utterly lost and broken. Gandalf took her face in his hands like Galadriel had done so long ago and started to say words to her. They were words that she didn't know but she understood them, somehow. They made her feel better. They sent a wave of calm through her, it was stronger than her fear and overwhelmed it. For a little while she was the calm, warm little center of the world that the life crowed around.

~000~

Meanwhile Théoden had arrived with his army. 'This is it' he thought to himself. 'Here was the end of the word. The end of all things.' The scene was certainly one of an apocalypse. There were more enemy troops than he had ever thought he would see in his lifetime. And he didn't know how many more were in the city out of sight.

Théoden lined his riders up and lead the charge into the enemy's forces. Their force would have been much stronger had Aragorn and the remainder of the fellowship and the other Dúnedain rangers not needlessly gone to the Paths of the Dead, but they had. There were arrows flying and taking out men and horse alike but those not struck kept riding. They broke the line of orcs and let their blades fall on them freely. They were driving them away. 'Maybe there was a hope after all.' Théoden let himself think.

"Drive them to the river and make safe the city!" he ordered. His men followed his orders and were running the enemy to the river when a new foe emerged. Oliphaunts! Théoden stopped his horse short and stared in wonder. He was thinking back to a conversation he had had with a very intriguing woman. The same one who had tried to warn him about culverts. Had she been warning him about this attack? Did she know this would occur? If so, what else did she know? There were some men, Théoden knew, who would discard the warning and advice of a woman simply because they were women. However Théoden was not going to do that because he had every reason to trust Annwn, she had only ever been honest with him. He gave his men the best orders he could, what Annwn had told him had been used by her people. And it seemed to work. For a while. There were too many of them and they just kept coming.

~000~

Annwn, Pippin and Gandalf were taking on the advancing enemy trying to keep them at bay when Annwn was hit. It wasn't an arrow that hit her, it wasn't a falling piece of wall, it wasn't even an orc that hit her. I was a man's sword. It came down on her thigh as he fell over taken by an orc. Annwn screamed like she had at Amon Hen though the pain wasn't as consuming. What was consuming was the loneliness she felt as she fell to the ground, her leg no longer able to hold her weight.

Annwn crashed down, back against the wall of someone's house, onto the rubble in the street sure that she was going to die by oncoming orcs (a way to die she had neglected to imagine) when Pippin rushed over to her aid. He was talking to her and trying to staunch the flow of blood out of her leg. But she wasn't hearing him. Why should she want to live? This world was tearing her apart with the nightmares that were happening almost every night now. She was cracking and she knew it. Maybe if she died in this world she would wake up in the hospital room, with parents who realised finally that they loved her. That wouldn't be so bad. Then everything went green. She didn't know what was going on. Only that the city was glowing a sick radioactive green. Then she went unconscious from lack of energy and the pain.

Unbeknownst to her she was muttering and talking to herself as Pippin listened. She said some interesting things though Pippin wasn't able to understand them all. And other sentences were whispered so softly that he couldn't hear them over the clashing of swords.

~000~

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas Halbarad and the thirty Dúnedain had arrived on the corsair ships with the deadliest backup in Middle Earth. The dead army left a path of destruction in its wake. The four fellowship members went where they were needed the most. In the fields.

"There's plenty for the both of us! May the best dwarf win!" shouted Gimli as they raced in to battle. They killed everything they could, slicing down orcs like there was no tomorrow. For all they knew there might not be a tomorrow. They didn't know that Théoden had been killed, or that Éowyn and Merry had killed the Witch King of Angmar, almost killing themselves in the process. However they got to see one of the most impressive things an elf has ever done (other than kill a Balrog that is). Kill an Oliphaunt single handily. As Legolas slid off the dying beasts' trunk looking rather pleased with himself, Gimli shouted from where he was killing a orc.

"That still only counts as one!"

**Thanks to all of you! Over 140 reviews! I never thought this would get so many. Thanks very much!**

**Review thanks to **

**Sarabqh (Hmm? Aren't we a smart cookie. I have a horse and a dog so I get to see my fair share of the inside of a vet's office. Animals! They're as bad as children.)**

**Kyonkichi9 (How**_** dare**_** you forget the Captain! XD Also I think that Jack might be a tad more hazardous to your health than the other two. ) **

**Butterflyninja395 (Good try but it was "the opportune moment, as it were" from the first film. I like cliff-hangers {when they're in my story anyways} XD Another cliffie!) **

**Arianna Silvers (I'm always glad to hear people like my story, thanks) **

**Dessuithiel Maethoriel (Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it)**

**Heavenslilgl420 (Yes they do have a hard time wrapping their head around the fact that she's not scared to touch a sword, let alone use it as a weapon) **

**Lira-leigh54 (I love Jack as well! As for Boromir, he does, don't worry) **

**Story alert/favourite thanks to **

**Arianna Silvers, Dessuithiel Maethoriel, Ziva10, Hendusalel, savvynanah94, NiennaFaelivrin, **

**Author favourite/alert thanks **

**Arianna Silvers**


	42. Chap 42 The First Cut Is the Deepest

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who voted for Aragorn on my profile poll. I hope you like it.**

**Hey so this was later than it was supposed to be mainly because I got distracted by youtoube videos. Also, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, a really long while, so I'm doing one for this chapter. **

**I. Make. No. Money. From. This. I own Annwn, Allison, Breanna (as scary as that is), Jake, and characters you have yet to meet and this plot (sorta, cause everything is a rehash today). If you recognise something (ie. golf balls, Stargate, Star Trek, Fight Club, Pirates of the Caribbean, Shakespeare, the city of London, Tickle Me Elmo, any of the songs in the titles or in the story itself...) it means that I do not own them and, in most cases, that I like them. Most importantly I do NOT own Tolkien or Lord of the Rings, the Tolkien Estate does. **

**Théoden got a vote! Woo!**

**Very mild PDA, some OOCness, and language of the vulgar variety. **

Chapter 42 The First Cut is the Deepest and Love In Vain By Cat Stevens and The Rolling Stones.

Annwn couldn't feel her leg when she awoke. She looked around and wondered where she was, she wasn't home because there were not machines hooked up to her and her parents weren't around. Then she realised that she was in the house healing in Gondor. For a moment she had really been hoping that she was back in Canada, or at least London. But no, she had been moved to a comfortable bed in a white room. From her bed she saw Gandalf walk through the court yard that her room opened to. He still had orc blood splattered on his robes so not much time had passed. Annwn sat up in her bed and looked around. As she moved to get up she felt the twinge of her new cut and winced. She pulled up the skirt of the night dress she was wearing and saw that her left thigh was wrapped with cloth. Annwn wondered how deep the cut was. It felt like it was about the length of her hand, maybe a little longer. From her light touches and her body's response, she found that it was on a slight angle and went from the center of the side of her leg to the middle of the front of her thigh. She also knew that it had hurt, a lot!

Her clothes were nowhere in sight but there was a coat that looked respectable enough to wear in the city without causing an uproar. Though there were no shoes, there was a pair of crutches; that was all she needed. The poor nurses should not have enabled her this much. For when one of them came to check on her she found the bed empty.

Annwn snuck out of the house of healing and made her way up to the hall of kings. Sneaking out was the easy part with all those who worked there preoccupied with the wounded men. The hard part was getting to the hall, it was difficult and slow work. This was her first time on crutches and she was finding them hard to use. Especially on the inclines. She also had the last gate to get through. She knew the password but the guards looked at her funny, they clearly thought that she was not supposed to be there, but as long as she had the password they could not deny her access to the upper level.

Finally she made it to the courtyard, and by now her leg was hurting more and she was sweating a little. It was here she chanced a look over the side and saw the carnage that was at the foot of Minas Tirith. The ground was stained black with the blood of orcs and men and horses. Covering her mouth she looking away Annwn waited for her urge to puck to pass; then hurried away and to the doors. The steps were the hardest but she hauled herself up and got the door open.

~000~

There they were. A wizard, two kings, a steward's son, an elf prince and a dwarf lord as well as a man she had never seen before. He was as tall as Aragorn and had the same commanding presence. She knew that he must be Halbarad, Aragorn's ranger friend, but she also knew to keep her mouth shut about it, lest she appear crazy...er. She stood there for a moment, just looking at them. All tall (with the exception of Gimli) and commanding, the four men especially. All the best men she knew couldn't out shine these men even if they were holding a handful of lit fireworks. They had a presence that drew your eye to them. It was striking her now, as their setting seemed to magnify them, while sitting around a camp fire in the middle of nowhere did not. Should she be attracted to them? Probably or to at least one of them but she had had enough of boyfriends. Shaking these thoughts from her mind Annwn hurried her ass over the marble expanse as best she could on crutches. They clacked on the white marble floor with every step she took.

"Just because I got another scar, or rather will have one, doesn't mean you should leave me out." she called to them across the expanse between them. When she reached them Gandalf countered her with

"We would not have if when I went to see you in the house of healing, where you should be right now, you were not sleeping." He managed to sound both amused and not at the same time.

"Next time wake me up. Though hopefully there won't be another time where the fate of the world hangs in the balance." She mused grimly. Finally Aragorn spoke up.

"I would like to apologise for my mistake in Edoras. It will not happen again, I promise." Annwn glared at him for a moment but her expression slowly softened. He seemed sincere. While Halbarab looked confused at what Aragorn's mistake could possibly be.

"Thanks. Apology accepted." She turned and was about to kick Gimli out of the stewards throne so she could sit there when Boromir stepped in front of her. It was his turn to get glared at before he took her into his arms in a great big hug. Annwn's gasp was muffled in his coat. His voice was quite and muffled slightly by her hair but she heard him say

"I am very relieved to find you well. Please do not leave like that again." She stood there frozen for a time, almost dropping her crutches in complete shock; yet aware of how good he managed to smell after what he had been through, before she pushed him off. Out of the corner of her eye Annwn saw Éomer look at his feet. She wanted to tell him about Lothírel but she couldn't do that without sounding completely insane or worse admitting that she knew more than she made out so she said nothing.

"Gimli, get your ass outa that chair, I've more of a right to sit there than you." She said as she hobbled up the three stairs and prodded him out of it with the end of her crutch. When he vacated the seat, grumbling about her, Annwn took it. When she was settled she turned to Boromir and said in an annoyed tone

"By the way, the message you wanted me to bring your family...well they didn't want to hear it! Your father hates me, and frankly your sister is a bitch, I like Faramir though. And for your information, it didn't seem to matter who it was bringing them the message, your old man still tried to have me killed." Annwn turned back to the rest of the company and said "Now what are we going to do about the ten thousand orcs between Sam, Frodo and Mount Doom?" 'What a name,' thought Annwn 'Mount Doom' who got to choose that one? Honestly Tolkien what were you thinking?'

They looked at her in wonder for a moment. There was still something that Éomer admired about her. She was unpredictable and head strong, yet she was clearly loyal and determined, like the very best horses and Éomer valued and respected her for that. He would even say that he loved her if she asked him, but it appeared that it was not to be. Boromir was a better man then he, it was in her best interest to be with him and Éomer did not love her any less for it. Then Aragorn said

"We need to draw the eye away from its search for a time. Cause a diversion."

"We cannot prevail through strength of arms." Éomer said being very pessimistic. Annwn would have told him that he was taking over Boromir's job of being the pessimist at the meeting, but it seemed to be Éomer's job at this meeting. As her father had said, after he had watched the council part of the first film, about Boromir 'there's one of them at every meeting' and today it was Éomer's turn.

"Not for ourselves but for Frodo" Aragorn corrected

"And Sam!" added Annwn. It always bothered her that he was left out. Especially due to the fact that had he not been there Frodo would not have been able to make it to Mordor let alone Mount Doom.

"Sauron will not be so easily hoodwinked, he will be expecting it." Gandalf said

"What other choice do we have Gandalf?" Annwn pointed out

"Small chance of success, certainty of death...what are we watin' for?" Gimli said eagerly.

"It is decided then. We will leave in the morning." Annwn slumped back in the black throne suddenly exhausted. She sat there as Gimli, Legolas, Halbarad and Éomer left the hall to organise their troops for the morning's offensive. Then all eyes were on her.

"So what's it like being almost King?" Annwn asking with very little energy left in her voice. "Claim the crown and try to save the world, all in a day's work for you I suppose."

"How is it being a princess?" he asked an amused smile on his lips

"Say what now?" Annwn was tired and decided playing dumb was the easiest. She also didn't want to give away any more information than she needed to.

"Gandalf has informed me of who you really are."

"And who's that?" he looked momentarily confused by her response. He looked at Gandalf who was smiling so he continued. Annwn wanted to know what expression was on Boromir's face but didn't want to look him in the eye.

"That you are indeed my sister, in the flesh and blood."

"Hun, interesting. No wonder we never get along. Anything else I should know about myself? Other than the fact that I'm the biggest after thought in the history of mankind?" she said hinting at his age...again. It was sad how much that amused her.

"Not that I know, I fear that you know more than I or anyone here ever will."

"Ha, ain't that the truth." Annwn said under her breath amused. Looking up at the future king and wizard (while ignoring Boromir) she asked "How are the hobbits, and Robbin Hood, and Théoden, Éowyn?" Oh how she wanted good news.

"Merry and Pippin are fine, just a little battered, they a tougher than they look. As for the other two...Théoden fell. Though he made such an end for himself that it will be in songs. Immortalized forever they way he fought the Mûmaks." Aragorn answered. Annwn couldn't help but smile a weak smile at this. So...she couldn't save him either.

"Who is Robbin Hood?" asked Boromir

"Your brother." Annwn stated bluntly.

"Ah, Faramir is doing well now." Boromir couldn't help but envy Faramir, he didn't know who or what Robbin Hood was but he thought it sounded a lot better than 'Lord Prissy Pants', though Annwn only seemed to use that when she was irritated with him and when he thought about it 'Duke Boromir of Wellington' was not terrible. It was most definitely better than 'bashful' as she called Gimli.

"Good and Éowyn? I know she rode with the men." She truly hoped with all her heart that her one good friend in this world was alright. Yes the fellowship, even Eomer, were friends, but Éowyn had always been one of her favourites and it had not been lessened by actually meeting her. She was so...normal!

"She is alive but gravely injured. She killed the Witch King of Angmar and is in the house of healing. And that is where you should be, and stay." Her brother said warningly

"Mmm, you're probably right, the poor nurses are probably panicking and looking for me." Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle at this, it was typical Annwn, act first think later. Or he thought that was how she operated.

"Boromir will take you back; I have things to discuss with Gandalf." Annwn huffed in annoyance and said

"Yeah, I'm sure you have _loads to discuss_." Even though she knew that they did have a lot to talk about. Boromir tried to help her down the stairs but she shook off his helping hand and glared at him again.

~000~

There were no words between them until they were out of the hall.

"My father really tried to kill you?" he sounded hurt and very, very sorry.

"I don't lie...well the occasional white one but that was no lie. He said and I quote. Faramir, yes father, kill her, my lord? Kill her! Your brother didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."

"You are not dead." Boromir pointed out as if by some magic his father's will had changed and he decided to spare her. It was a desperate hope but he thought it anyway. He felt terrible for all the things he had put her through.

"Only 'cause I fought back."

"I see." He knew full well that if she could take him down in full rage she could certainly take Fara down when he didn't really want to kill her and she was facing death. "But you have no ill feelings for my brother?"

"Robbin Hood? God no! He's the first person out of Canada who didn't take one look at me and shout 'pirate'! Your sister on the other hand...how the _hell_ do I remind you of _her_?" Annwn asked sounding distressed.

"She wasn't always this way. She used to be filled with joy. That is no more the case."

"No shit Sherlock! She tried to roast Faramir!" He stopped stunned

"She WHAT?" apparently he hadn't heard.

"I am _not_ telling what happened. I won't. Ask Pippin." Her eyes were sad the way they were back when they had found the burning orcs in Rohan. Boromir was about to ask her why this was when a young, panicked looking healer nurse cried out and rushed over to them through the street.

"Oh, you've found her! Thank the Valar! We cannot thank you enough My Lord. And what joy I lost from my heart has returned now that I see you are alive, My Lord." Annwn was disgusted by this woman. She must have been a little older than Annwn but the way she was grovelling and paying Boromir way too much attention, urgh. It was more than politeness and gratefulness for 'finding' her wayward chare, she was _flirting_ with him.

"Yes, praise him for he hath found me!" Annwn said sardonically "Now let's go, I have to sit down, I'm all of a sudden feeling a little _sick_." She hinted at the woman's antics and shot her a look. The ways of the two women were lost on the great warrior, all he had heard was that Annwn was felling sick, and it worried him.

"Milady? Shall I carry you the rest of the way?" he asked sounding worried. Annwn gaped at him.

"Now I feel worse! And you're not carrying my anywhere! I'll get there on my own steam or not at all thank you very much." Annwn saw the nurse frown a little at Boromir's offer but it didn't last long.

When they reached Annwn's small private room in the house of healing she ungracefully slumped unto her bed. Boromir stopped at the door and said to the healer nurse.

"Could we have a moment of privacy?"

"Yes certainly My Lord" the woman said hastily and gave a curtsy. She consented easily enough though Annwn could tell from her face and actions that she did so grudgingly. She nearly laughed at it. When Boromir looked at her next she was wearing a smirk of a smile.

"Why do you look so amused?" he did not think that it was because of anything he had done, as much as he wanted that to be the case.

"She fancies you." Annwn said matter-of-factly.

"The nurse healer?" he looked surprised to find this out.

"Yes. Now what is it that you want to say?" he nodded to himself then looked out into the hall, checking both ways then closed the door. Annwn watched him with interest. What was he doing? And why was he doing it?

"I want to discuss our last meeting in the stable in Edoras."

"What is there to say?" she was massaging her right thigh around her cut. It made her wince but the cut was itchy under its wrapping and it offered a little relief.

"What is there is say!" Boromir huffed repeating her words sounding irritated. He started to pace, as well as he could in a small room with long legs. "There is much to be said. I am sorry for what my request of you has put you through yet I want you to know that I lov-" she stopped him there

"Don't say it! You what to know why I don't want to hear it?" she didn't wait for a response. "Because I don't trust men anymore! Now please leave." She pointed at the door.

"When have I given you reason not to trust me?" his voice was rising, he was angry now, not really at Annwn, more at himself, for letting bad things happen to her. He knew there was a long list of things that she could say as reasons not to trust him, but she didn't.

"You never have. And since you're so intent on knowing, this is how my life works...the many always screw things over for the few! You don't like it, don't blame me. I just have really shitty karma for no fucking reason!" she spat the words out at him.

"What about the rest of the company? Do you not trust them?" his voice quiet again, he almost looked nervous. She could tell he was groping for a straw at this point. And she was going to burn it.

"Well, Aragorn is my brother and he spiked my drinks so...nope don't trust him." she said after mockingly thinking it over. She knew full well that despite these things she did trust Aragorn, maybe not with her drinks, but with everything else. "As for the others, they're not _men_ are they?" she sneered. She realized that she was being really, _really_ cruel, but she couldn't help it. Like she had said in Edoras, 'when in doubt aim low'.

"Now please leave." He looked a lot like a beat puppy as he left her room. Annwn fell back on her pillows exhausted and feeling worse than before.

~000~

"My Lord?" the nurse healer asked him as he walked through the house of healing to see his brother.

"Give her the best medicine, whether she wants it or not. I warn you she will be a difficult patient." Then he walked away.

"Yes My Lord." The healer nurse had been hoping for more of a conversation and all she got was one measly sentence, about another woman! She had no idea who this woman was but she went to her after getting some pain elixir.

The healer nurse opened the door and smiled a smile she hoped looked sincere but wasn't.

"You don't have to keep pretence up for me." Annwn said sounding lacklustre.

"I do not know what you mean My Lady." Her voice full of false sincerity.

"Of course you don't." Now Annwn was sarcastic and she rolled her eyes.

"If My Lady doesn't mind my being bold, might I ask a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why did you deny Lord Boromir's offer, most women would gladly have him worry over them." Annwn laughed a mirthless laugh

"I'm not most women, that's why I'm in here."

"I see. What of the ring in your nose? And the other healer nurses were wondering about your other scars?"

"The ring is somewhat common where I come from. As for the other question they can keep wondering." 'Great!' thought Annwn 'Now even more people knew about my scars!'

"Oh, well. This is for the pain. Drink it all." Annwn took the glass from the woman's outstretched hand and drank. The taste was rather unpleasant, no it tasted terribly unpleasant and she wrinkled her nose at it, but her leg was now throbbing and stinging and Annwn though better than refuse. When she had chugged it back she asked while trying unsuccessfully to swallow down the aftertaste of the medicine.

"Where are my things?"

"The possessions that were on you when you arrived are in holding" the healer nurse paused "because they were mostly weapons." The young woman looked a little disapprovingly at her. Annwn didn't give a rats ass what she thought of her.

"Right, and my clothes?"

"They are in the laundry and being mended."

"Thank you." She turned to leave but Annwn called her back. "Waite!"

"Yes My Lady?"

"What is your name?" she only asked out of curiosity.

"Meredith."

"Please call me Annwn, Meredith." Annwn didn't know why she said this, she just did.

"If that is what you wish Lady Annwn." She left, closing the door behind her. Annwn crawled under the blankets and let herself sleep for a while.

**Hey not really a cliff-hanger for this one. By the way for the sake of this story "healer nurses" are the subordinates to "healers". **

**The resounding opinion of Breanna is that she's a B! (And she is) There is also something that I am doing with her character every time she is present in the story. See if you can pick it out! And just to clarify, Gimli is a lord, rather he becomes the lord of the glittering caves in Rohan. Please don't chew me out about it, it is cannon. **

**Review thanks to **

**Heavedslilagl420 (Annwn might be too stubborn for her own good XD) **

**Arianna Silvers (Who is this who wouldn't survive in Boromir's family?)**

**Butterflyninja935 (Thank you! Though I will tell you that demanding an update will not always work...hopefully. XD) **

**Kyonkichi9 (Yeah! That's what they were.) **

**Gwilwillith (I'm glad you like it) **

**Sarabqh (this is my first year of university. Sorry about the cliff-hangers.) **

**Lira-leigh54 (Just you wait and see! Hehe!) **

**Story Alert/Favourite thanks **

**Little Star, Gwilwillith, Serrah-Angel, AiriiSpade, Loslanna**

**As always thanks a million for the support, no matter the form. Though I love reviews and I am shamelessly asking for you to tell me what you think. So...**

**What do you think? Let me know. (Even if it's spelling and grammar) **


	43. Chap 43 Fields of Pelennor Stayin Alive

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**This was prompted by a review from Airiispade. There was originally nothing like this in the plot line but, now there is and I hope you enjoy the result. **

**There were little hints to the fact that Annwn and Aragorn were related from day one, almost. If you didn't get them that's ok. It was mostly in the way they interacted with each other and Aragorn's failed attempt to figure out who she was during the journey. **

**Another Macbeth quote. See if you can find it. there is also a eucatastrophe, as Tolkien calls it. **

Chapter 43 The Fields of Pelennor and Stayin' Alive by Howard shore and the Bee Gees (cause I'm cool like that!) This is the first time that I have used a song title from the films in this story, if you were wondering.

Boromir POV

The enemy was everywhere. There seemed no end to them. There number was swelled to the point that the whole of Pelennor fields were filled. Boromir saw no way to make the battle for his city remotely winnable. It seemed like the cursed men of the hills were not coming. There were thirty five of their number attacking from the river and the thirty Dunidien were worth far greater than their small number would suggest, yet this wouldn't not be enough to make a difference.

Gimli, Legloas and Elladan had teamed together on his right as a well synthesised group of axe, bow and twin blades respectively. He himself was between Aragorn and Halbarad. Both with the strength and resolve of great men. It made himself feel honoured to fight alongside them, even if the battle was unwinnable. He would die with those he called friends and great men they were; of the North and of the West.

While he was ready and willing to die for his country Boromir only wanted to know one thing before he took his last journey: and that was to know that Annwn was safe. Their last words were not of the amiable sort and he would not want their friendship to end on such terms, or before anything else could be given the chance to blossom there. He should never have let her leave Edoras without him. Boromir had promised himself that he would not let her go into battle after she nearly died at Amon Hen. She should have at least been here beside him so that he could watch over her and make sure that no harm came to her. But alas, she was not here and he knew not her fate in his city while he and his comrades' slew orcs and other beasts in vain hoping that the men of the hills would come to all of their aid.

"Aragorn, I do not believe they are coming!" he cried over to the man beside him.

"They will come, it is their oath."

"They broke it before, what would stop them from doing it again?"

"They know the horror of the curse. They will come; have faith in me my friend."

"It is not your honour I question." Boromir assured the other man as he cut down the orcs that were in front of him. Boromir had never seen so many of the host of Mordor. It was as if every nightmare he had had about the ruin of his city was coming true. He was seeing what Galadriel had shown him in his mind. It was deeply disheartening to behold. His heart was burdened with heavy guilt. It was his fault that he had pushed Frodo away, it was his fault that he had pushed Annwn away, it was his fault that he had failed his people. If he had the option he would have despaired, yet he did not have that option so he filed himself from the crown to toe top-full with all the anger he had for himself and his failure and turned it into anger against the enemy.

They would not be able to hold their position for much longer and the ground they had made was taken back. It was now them being pushed to the river. But just as Boromir was about to put his own curse on the men of the hills, they appeared. They came speeding over the river. The sight of them made the enemy stop in its tracks. The cursed men cut through the enemy as though they were not there at all. It was both wondrous and horrifying to behold.

Boromir and his companions ran after them swords raised and into the thick of the battle each spreading out along the line of enemy. Not long later many of them, orc and man alike stopped to watch as Legolas decimated two of the Mûmaks single-handedly. 'So' thought Boromir 'that's what it is like to be an elf.' Before he returned to killing the straggling orcs. Yet the men of the hills did their task well and there were not many orcs left alive. Instead they lowered their swords and turned their attention to the men of Rohan on the other side of the field. Boromir went with the others of his numbers to help the wounded men, but had to stop to watch the men of the hills light his city with a sickly green aura. Somewhere, on one of its levels Annwn was there behind its broken mithriel gates. He hoped she was alright.

~000~

When he and Aragorn came upon Éomer he was looking grim and slightly defeated.

"What news my friend?" asked Aragorn.

"Théoden King is dead. As with many others. It was a bitter battle. At least it is over now."

"Indeed."Aragorn agreed. Then looking up he cried "Look upon that ridge!" there were shining helmets and waving banners. Boromir's heart was gladdened but the sight for it was his uncle Imrahil from Dol Amroth in the south.

"It is Lord Imrahil of Dol Amroth! My uncle!" the shining company rode on their white horses to meet them. When they were beside the group of un-mounted men, Boromir held his hand out to his uncle, who grasped it in a firm hold.

"It is well to see you nephew. There was doubt that you lived."

"Was there uncle?" Boromir asked genuinely interested.

"Yes, but there is time for that story later. Now with your help and the help of the Rohirrim I propose that we attend the wounded as we can." There were not words spoken but their group broke apart and spread through the razed field. Boromir was met be a few men who were able to walk but had bleeding wounds on their heads or on their arms. A few had broken limbs, others missing them entirely, and would require assistance to the houses of healing. And a great many more where on their last breaths, yet they were all gladdened to see him. They believed that with him their city and their country stood a chance. Boromir was starting to feel that this faith was misplaced.

Then he heard a great anguished cry. Boromir spun to see who had made it and he followed all the eyes of the other men. There to his left was Éomer on his knees. He was holding what looked like a solider of his ranks but there was long flowing golden hair from the head of the form in his hands. There was only one person that it could be and that could elicit that response from Éomer. It was Éowyn. Why had she come? No Boromir knew why she had come. She had come because she had always looked up to Éomer, Theodred and himself. She had always wanted to spar with them but only on rare occasions had they consented. Now she had lived and died for her dream of going to battle.

Boromir went over to where his friend was while helping a man of Rohan to the cart that had been brought from the city, for the wounded. From what he could see Éowyn looked dead, and he had seen death. Yet his uncle walked calmly over, placed a hand on her forehead then after a moment held his highly polished vambrace over the young woman's slightly parted lips. Boromir knew what he was testing for. The steam of breath. From Éomer's reaction the steam was clearly present. Boromir was also relieved for this. Of all the people who should not have to die in the fight against the enemy, she was one of them.

~000~

A group of able bodied men were left to ferry the injured men to the city while all the others went to the city to give help there. Boromir was only looking for two people. Annwn and Pippin. He helped where he was needed along the way but he did not linger longer than he had to.

There was a flurry of activity all around as both men and women moved though the city to help those who were wounded and clear the rubble from the streets. It was on the third level that he wound them. A man in the livery of the guard of the citadel was crouched over two smaller forms. One was still, the other was quite animated and Boromir recognized his voice.

"No you don't understand! You can't do that!"

"But it is the only way." The man was clearly trying to calm. "Your mother must have it done. Otherwise she will lose too much blood."

"She is not my MOTHER!" Pippin shouted at the man. This made Boromir smile grimly and chuckle to himself. It was shortly thereafter he was close enough for Pippin to notice him. When he did the hobbit jumped up, but didn't come to him, he took a look at Annwn and decided that he could not leave her with the man. However when Boromir was in range, he was met with a great big hobbit hug.

"Boromir, can you please tell this man that Annwn is not my mother."

"It is true. But what-" Boromir stopped short of ending his question. He looked down at her and she had a fair sized cut along her left leg and there was blood covering most of the rest of her leg. Why did she have to do this to herself? He would ask her the first change he got. Boromir knelt and then looked closer at the cut. It was certainly not the worst he had ever seen but it was still worrying. He could see her chest rising and falling in the motion of breathing and it was relatively even. That was all good news. Then the guard of the citadel spoke.

"I was telling Pippin, as he said his name is, that I would take her to the house of healing, where she could have her wound cauterized My Lord." That explained why Pippin did not want her to go. He had clearly realised that she had a fear of fire.

"It is alright. I will take her there myself, Beregond." Boromir addressed the man by his name for he knew. Then he reached down to scoop up the young woman who never seemed to do what she was told.

"Are you sure my lord? Surely it is something that I could do."

"It is alright, you attend to the others. I can get a general assessment of the casualties from the healers if I go myself. Are you coming Pippin?"

"Yes!" then the two of them, 'a la Annwn' started off to the houses of healing.

"What happened?" Boromir asked Pippin hoping to learn how Annwn had gotten herself into this mess this time.

"We were along the wall and an orc killed the man that was beside Annwn. He fell and his blade caught her leg on the way down. Before any other orcs were able to come down on us a flash, no a wave of green came over the city and carried the orcs away." 'So this injury was a freak accident...' Boromir thought to himself. 'I do have to abide by Pippin's thoughts on cauterisation. It is not something that she would ever choose for herself. I will have to see if there is some other way.'

~000~

Upon entering the house of healing an older, harried looking Healer approached them.

"What have you brought us now My Lord?"

"This woman has a cut on her leg, and it cannot be cauterized Mother Aneth."

"And why is that? Are you suddenly a healer My Lord?" the stern older woman sated bruskly with her hands on her hips.

"Nay, I am not. But it would be gravely against her wishes."

"Fine. Bring her." Boromir did as he was told and Pippin trotted after him. They were led to a room with a bed. He laid Annwn down and stepped back. It was then that Mother Aneth took over. She started by moving the material of Annwn's breeches away from the cut and examining it.

"Things would go a lot better if you let me cauterize this."

"I know, but it cannot be done."

"It can be done, you are just not allowing me to." The healer pointed out. "Never the matter, stitches it is."

"Thank you." Mother Aneth looked over at the men she had known from the day of his birth. He looked very much relieved, as did the young one that was with him. It was clear that this young woman meant something to the both of them.

"Well if you are going to stay, you might as well make yourself useful. We need as many hands as possible." Boromir nodded and did as he was told. Though as it turned out Pippin was more help than he was. Boromir didn't know the first thing about healing, other than wounds should be cleaned and bound with clean bandages. He knew enough to know what plants were poisonous, but that was as much as he could take interest in as a child. Pippin seemed to know more plant lore and was asking Mother Aneth what plant she was using for cleansing the wound.

"This is a compress of Calendua oil and cloves to clean the wound. There is also rose bark and yarrow in here to staunch the bleeding." Mother Aneth bathed Annwn's leg in the solution with a cloth and once done she dried it off. Pippin was sent over to the store room to get the jar labelled "Cuts". When he returned the young hobbit saw that she was preparing a curved needle and a coarse yet pliable white thread.

"This is my suture needle and catgut for the thread. As for what is in the jar, as I'm sure you are going to ask, it is a balm of Gilead, clove and comfrey. It is for the pain."

"Will it hurt her?" Pippin asked

"No more than getting the cut itself." Boromir told him.

"Little one, open that jar for me. My joints are not what they used to be." Pippin did as Boromir was holding the tray with the needle and thread on it. The healer took it from Pippin and started to apply it liberally to the area around the cut. Then she took up her sewing implements and started. She had finished one stitch when Annwn awoke.

"Oww!" she said before she could register where she was. Then she looked down and saw what was happing to her leg. "Oh. Well. That explains a lot."

The woman hadn't moved away from her needle so Mother Aneth kept on stitching. She was one of the best women patients she had ever had. There was one time Lady Lavandula had dropped a vase and cut her finger on one of the shards. That woman had wailed and carried on about one little stitch. If she had sustained what this young woman had she would have had to die to make her performance dramatic enough! Mother Aneth wished that she would not be the mid wife for that woman someday.

"None of this would have been required if Lord Boromir had allowed me to cauterize it." It was at this point that Annwn jerked her leg away from the older woman's hands looking scared. She was between stitches so Annwn was lucky, yet moving it as she had still hurt a great deal more than it had when it was still.

"No!" Annwn almost shouted.

"Do not worry. That procedure will not be done. I have convinced Mother Aneth that this is the best course for you." Boromir said as soothingly as he could considering that he was terribly worried for her.

"Oh." Annwn let her leg rest back on the bed and be taken up by the healer. "Thank you Boromir." She was so thankful that he had figured out enough of her that she would _not_ be ok with cauterization. To Boromir she looked as thankful and as honest as he had ever seen her. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. She was soon biting her bottom lip but making no noise.

She only opened them again when she felt cool soothing oil being smoothed on her new stitches.

"What's that?" she asked

"You're as bad as the little one." The healer said "This is geranium oil to help with the bleeding. You also have, because I sense you are about to ask, calendua oil, cloves to cleanse, rose bark and yarrow to stem the bleeding, before the suture you got a balm of Gilead, clove and comfrey for the pain." Annwn gave a little laugh as though something had just occurred to her, and it had.

"What was that for? There is nothing funny about your predicament."

"I know. I was just thinking about how Achilles used yarrow on the wounds of soldiers at the battle of Troy. That's why its Latin name is based on Achilles. Funny the things you learn in school." Mother Aneth looked at Boromir

"Is she always like this?"

"More often than not, yes."

"Very well. You two," she looked at Boromir and Pippin, "Will have to leave now. You my dear, must get out of those clothes and into a bed dress. Then I will wrap that leg of yours." More than half asleep Annwn did as she was told. She could feel the lack of sleep on her body. It's a funny thing the body; it doesn't like it when you hardly sleep, or eat for that matter, for two nights and a day, and you spend pretty much that entire day trying to kill as many orcs as possible. When Annwn awoke the next morning she remembered nothing of getting her wound tended.

**The remedies in here actually do what I said they do. At least that's what 'Annie's remedy (dot) com' told me. **

**Brownie points to anyone who knows was 'Aneth' means.**

**Review thanks to **

**AiriiSpade, Gwilwillith, Butterflyninja935, Heavenslilagl420 **

**Rex133668 (No, it's not sad. I can pretty much go word for word with most episodes of the Big Bang Theory, and more than one movie)**

**Rex133668 (again) (if that's the title of a song I have not heard of it. It does sound like a good one though) **

**A (I I like getting that humour into my stories. As for the Katy Perry...yeah, the one was just for the name of the song and the other where Annwn sang a little of the song was pretty much only for the euphemism. It was the only song I could come up with at the time with a really obvious one. And I wasn't actually in AP English because my school didn't have it. We had the International Baccalaureate program, which I would have been if I didn't have the commitment of a horse. If you were wondering I am currently an English major in University. ) **

**Sarabqh, Lira-leigh54, Olympias13**

**Story Alert/Favourite thanks to Cretha** **Loesing, Writer of the Lost Age, Olympias13, Iza Chih**


	44. Chap 44 Big Brother King and Country

**Ok, the flashback of last chapter is over and we are back to after the council in the hall of kings. You all want me to get on with the romance don't you? Don't answer that, I know the answer. Fear not my readers! (hang on a bit longer). **

**Oh and eucatastrophe is a term Tolkien coined and it means "good catastrophe" **

Chapter 43 Big Brother and King And Country by Kanye West and Huron(Canadian band!) respectively

Boromir was standing outside his brother's room mulling over all the things Annwn had said. They, sadly, seemed logical. He heaved a sigh and opened the door to see his brother.

Faramir was sitting there looking rather board but when he saw Boromir his face broke into a smile.

"Brother!" Faramir's older brother and best friend walked to his bedside and smiled

"Brother, I have been informed that you were, for a while, a pin cushion. How many times have I told you that the tips of the arrows are to point away from you when you fire a bow?" Boromir said trying to make light of the recent events. The irony was that Faramir was a much better archer than he had ever been, in fact Boromir wasn't even comfortable with a bow in his hands.

"Many times brother." Faramir played along with a smile. As Boromir watched him Fara got pensive look before he spoke. "It appears that you failed to tell the Raven."

"Tell whom?" Boromir asked not sure what his brother was talking about. Boromir put it to lingering poison.

"Lady Annwn." So Boromir didn't know who she was, interesting. He wondered who else didn't know.

"Ah, yes her hair is very dark." Faramir watched his brother wistfully smile to himself then the smile turned to a confused frown. "She told me that father and Brea were about to burn you alive? I fear I am missing some of the information."

"I myself am not entirely sure what happened. After she and Gandalf came, father was in a state and was set that I should reclaim Osgiliath. Your Lady tried to warn me off but I did not listen. When I came back I was, as you so caringly put it, a near dead pin cushion." The room was quiet as they both thought about the dark times that were upon them and the war they were all embroiled in.

"Brother?" Faramir asked

"Hmm?" Boromir was still half consumed with his thoughts.

"Who taught your Lady Annwn the sword?" that roused him from his thoughts

"She is hardly my Lady, Fara. For a while I had hoped that she would be your Lady." He sighed "but it seems I have fallen as unsuspecting prey to her." this greatly amused Faramir, his brother unknowingly thought the Raven would be a fitting match for him. And that his brother had fallen, finally, prey to a woman, and not just any woman at that.

"For once a venture that you failed at, do not tell father. Though, I have the distinct impression that he does not approve of her." Boromir sighed and looked at his brother. He looked fairly healthy but knew that he would be out of commission for a while.

"I believe I always knew that Fara." Faramir nodded looking thoughtful.

"You did not answer my question brother."

"And what was that?" Faramir was always asking questions; it was sometimes hard to stay ahead of them; especially when they were younger.

"Who taught Lady Annwn the sword?"

"Our King." Ah, well he must be a strong swordsman, but what kind of man was he? That was the question Faramir was eager to know.

"And what is your opinion there?" her knew his older brother had always been of the opinion that Stewards were enough for Gondor; that a King was not needed. And there was the fact that, though he denied it, Boromir was power hungry.

"Aragorn will be as good a king as Gondor has ever had, nay, better." Boromir said fully believing it as the truth. Fara raised his eyebrow inviting him to say what he really thought on the matter.

"That is the truth little brother. You do not believe me but my thoughts and views have changed while I was away in the world." 'Indeed' thought Faramir, 'your thoughts on the ruling power and your view of one woman have certainly changed'. Before he could say anything though the head nurse, Mother Aneth came bustling in.

"You will have to leave Lord Boromir. Your brother needs to heal."

"It is lovely to see you too Mother Aneth." Boromir said charmingly. She had delivered both him and his brother as the best midwife in the city. She had known both men from the time they were no bigger than loaves of bread and that was many a year ago.

"Don't get me wrong boy, it is lovely to see you alive, but I saw you just yesterday and you will have to go." That was Mother Aneth, no two ways about it. She was not one for mincing words.

"Very well. I shall leave you to fuss over my brother." Boromir left as she ordered.

~000~

When she awoke the nest morning her leg was throbbing aging. But there was good news too, on the chair in her room her clothes were piled neatly. Annwn got up and half fell out of bed to put them on. She had known what she was going to do today since the decision had been made in the meeting. She knew the men were leaving for Mordor this morning and she damn well going with them, even if the thought of it made her skin crawl. She also knew that the wizard, or whatever the hell he was, who had made the foretelling about her had seen her at that battle. She needed to be there for good or bad. What would happen if she didn't go? She might not be able to go home; that was still her goal.

She knew that she should be using her crutches but they would not help her be inconspicuous. Trying not to limp Annwn left her room. Her biggest problem was not moving her leg to get it into her pants, which had hurt, a lot. No, her biggest problem was finding her weapons. They were in the office of an older commanding looking woman who looked vaguely familiar. Annwn again called up her best silent elf impression and slipped in when the woman was called away. Then she hurried her ass outa there, limping and wincing the whole way.

She was going at a fairly good clip considering she had a gimp leg but she was still out of breath when she made it to the station of the osler. Like an angel from heaven he was will there, the same boy.

"Should you not be in the house of healing Lady Annwn?" 'Fantastic! Now even he knows who I am!' she thought

"Yes, I should be there. But I would like to see the men off and I can't get down there in time. Could you bring my horse out tacked?" he looked at her unsure of what he should do. He was eyeing her weapons. Annwn knew she had to do something so she hobbled over closer to him and whispered.

"Can you keep a secret?" he nodded emphatically. "Are you sure? This has to stay very secret. You can't even tell your best friends or your siblings."

"Oh yes, I can keep your secret."

"Well, it will make your Lord Boromir and my brother Aragorn very happy if I am there to see them off but I can't because they were told by the nurses that I couldn't go out." He looked at her a little disappointed; he didn't think her secret was that big a deal. That was her aim. If she made like it was a huge secret and it turned out not to be, it was a lot less likely to be told again. Or she hoped so.

"I'll get your horse. I won't be long."

"Thank you." She said to her partner in small crime before he turned and dashed off. She knew that Aragorn and Boromir would be much less than pleased by her plan but she didn't care. She had to go. Arion must have been tacked faster than she had ever done because he didn't take long at all.

"Here he is."

"Thank you" she studied the saddle, she hoped that her left leg could support her while she swung the right over the saddle. There was also the question of whether or not she would be able to get on from the ground in her current state. However her partner in crime was one step ahead of her. He had produced a good sized box for her to use as a step. She smiled a thanks, as she got onto Arion's back, with less difficulty than she imagined, and rode away to war...again. 'Seriously Annwn,' she told herself 'you really have to stop going to war, it's bad for your health.'

Surprisingly, Annwn was there before Aragorn, Boromir, and the rest of the Company were. There were some men from Rohan and Gondor milling around early. They glared at her and she returned the favour. Finally the men she was waiting for arrived. She watched them scan the group assembled and saw their faces both go stony. When they reached her she said.

"What you're not happy to see me up and about?" she asked with a fake pout.

"Not when you should be resting." Her brother said

"Gees I don't even get a 'Hi how are you'." Annwn pouted, genuinely this time, and then added in a very determined tone "Well, either way, I'm going."

"Please let this one go. Stay here, heal." Aragorn sounded weary.

"I can't!" Annwn's mind was back in Rivendell looking at the painting of herself in the battle of the black gate. "I have to go, I don't know what will happen if I don't." She gave her new brother a look hoping he would know what it meant.

Aragorn knew who she was, the Raven. It had become gradually become clear to him on their journey from the last homely house. He knew why she thought she needed to go but in his heart he didn't think she needed to.

"You realise that you, nay, we may not come back from this battle?" he asked only out of desperation. He knew that she already knew.

"And that wasn't true about ever other one we charged blindly into?" he didn't answer her but said

"When we arrive we will not be able to watch over you." He warned, giving her an out. She glared at him knowing exactly what he was doing

"Since when have I had to be babysat?" Boromir who had yet to say anything raised his eyebrow at her from behind Aragorn. She gave in.

"Ok, there was that one time you had to carry my half dead ass half way across Rohan. But that was only a result of me having to save your ass in the first place."

"I say we let her come." Said Gimli from behind Legolas on the horse they shared. "She'll complain less." She gave him a winning smile

"I like you Gimli! And besides, it's a cut on my leg, I can stay on Arion, it won't get in the way. We're the ones on offensive this time, this time we are not charging blindly into battle to defend. We know what awaits us."

**Since you all seem so disappointed about the lace of romance I will toss you a bone and tell you that you get to find out about Annwn and Fire in the next chapter. And I will tell you that Boromir won the poll by a land slide! **

**Review thanks to **

**Ladydi1984 (I'm sorry about the long wait, you just gotta hang in there a bit longer.)**

**Kyonkichi9 (Your prize was the second instalment of Alex, good on you for paying attention!) **

**Gwilwillith (Thanks for the review.)**

**Butterflyninga935 (from toe to crown top-full, there that was the Macbeth. To be fair it was actually a Lady Macbeth quote.) **

**PrincessMeowKitty1889(I'm glad you like it!) **

**Story favourite/alert thanks to EagerReader18, PrincessMeowKitty1889, noa171, Ranger Maestro, Shanshui**


	45. Chapter 45 Bloodfire

Chapter 45 Bloodfire by Huron

As they rode Annwn had to keep the pain from her face. If she didn't, she wouldn't put it past her brother to make her turn around and send one of his Dúnadan friends with her to make sure she actually went to the city. This was a feat in itself as she had had no pain killers for her leg since the night before and she could now feel it. There were shooting pains running up and down her leg.

She had ridden with injuries before but they didn't hurt like this. They had also been little things like sprained fingers, a sprained ankle, bruises and healing burns being the most serious, and by the time she was back to riding after that they weren't that bad. She wasn't as epic as Eric Lamaze riding in the international ring with a broken foot. Thankfully Arion was a better mannered horse than the ones she usually rode. He wasn't making her work every step of the way; he wasn't making her work at all. She scratched his withers while they walked in thanks.

When they stopped for the night Annwn had a hard time getting off Arion. Her leg had seized up and didn't want to move. She had to try extremely hard to not land on her left leg. Even with all of this effort she still almost crumpled into a ball on the ground when she landed. She was leaning on Arion's shoulder catching her breath when some poor, lowly foot soldier came and asked if she wanted him to be put with the other horses. She just nodded, not trusting her mouth. When he left with Arion she had nothing to lean on. This meant Annwn nearly tipped over. She cursed under her breath and bit her tongue as she hopped over to where the rest of the company was getting settled, while she got more light headed with every hop.

When she reached them she was well aware of the fact that she would not be able to get to the ground they were sitting on, at least not easily. She found her new brother and took a deep breath trying to stop the world from tilting, then used his shoulder to support her weight and steadied herself as she eased down onto the ground. When she reached it, she let some very colourful and vulgar language fly. The high bred men around her only looked at her and said nothing. They all realized, whether they wanted to admit it or not, Gimli was right and that this campaign would need every sword available to be remotely winnable.

There was very little talk in the camp that night. The talk that was present was hushed and low, as if everyone was afraid of being overheard by the enemy. Even Annwn felt the weight in the air. It was different this close to Mordor. It was like being up in the mountains on their way here. The air seemed thinner, yet it held down your chest at the same time. Annwn, like many of the others spent her meal time and the early evening in silence. She was going over all of what had happened since she had found that book. As hard as she tried she was still unable to put events into a context that gave her a clue to why she was here.

Far before she was tired Annwn was ready to go to sleep. She had a sore leg and knew that sleep would probably help in the long run. She leaned over to her brother, where he sat beside her and asked softly.

"Where exactly am I sleeping tonight?"

"You can share my tent. You will be warm and safe there."

"Can I go there now?"

"Certainly, I will take you myself." He got up and in turn helped her to her feet. She had to practically hang like a one armed sloth off his shoulder and neck. 'Oh battle like this is gonna be great!' she thought in her usual sarcastic manner.

When they reached their tent, Aragorn lifted the flap and they ducked inside. It was dark inside but he guided her to a low cot bed and eased her down. He then lit one of the three lights that hung from the center support of the tent.

"Could you not light those? I'd rather sit in the dark." Annwn asked. She could just see them falling and lighting everything on fire, and with her leg she wouldn't be able to get out in time. It was a disaster waiting to happen and one she wanted to avoid.

"As you wish" he took two of them down and placed them on the table that was off to the side of the opening. It was a broad table in a large tent. But it had maps and papers strewn on top. She pointed this out to her brother as well. As he put them away he asked

"Why are you acting so?"

"I don't trust fire."

"Nor do I, but it has wonderful uses. How were you able to stand the camp fire near every night on our journey?"

"I wasn't alone. The fellowship was there. Now if something happened after you left, I wouldn't know what to do." She told him, being quite honest.

"Well I will only be gone for a few moments. Settle yourself and I should be back before you are asleep."

"Sure." Annwn did as she was told and found that he had clearly planed that she should sleep here as there were copious amounts of bedding. The first things she removed were her sword and her two small knives. Then off came her boots with difficulty because of her leg, her jacket and vest came off as well. Annwn sat there panting after the effort of partially undressing. After thinking about it and deciding she would feel better after, she also changed her socks to the clean ones in her pack. With various blankets piled around her she settled in.

~000~

He was right. Annwn wasn't asleep when he returned; she was laying on her back staring at the roof of the ten with her blankets pulled up to her chin. Beside her cot was a neat pile of her things. Boots with the tops folded down, jacket and vest folded on top. But her blades were nowhere to be seen. When he noticed this he asked.

"Where are your blades?" She said nothing but lifted the side of her blankest and revealed the blade sheathed beside her. Aragorn nodded and sat on his own cot, That was how he slept when traveling, it made sense that she would do the same. Taking off his own boots he asked.

"Why were you so set on being here?" Annwn twisted and looked over the few feet between them.

"You don't know?" now his own jacket and vest were coming off.

"I may, but I would like to hear it from you."

"Well then you're right. I am pregnant." She said dead pan. Aragorn just froze. His face was one of horror and confusion.

"When...who..." was all he could get out.

"And the answer to that is never and no one. I'm not actually pregnant. I just like to see your eyes pop outa your head. That and I figured that I needed the laugh." She admitted with a mischievous grin. His however had turned stern.

"You should not say such things, even in jest. The majority of your teases are harmless. That one was not." He was clearly unhappy.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Annwn felt like a chided four year old.

"Good. Back to my original question. Why were you so set on being here?" Annwn sighed. She guessed it would have to come out eventually. And of all the people she could be telling right now, he was one of the easiest to tell.

"Have you heard of the poem the raven? It has a cooler name in Elvish but I never bothered to remember it. But, well, it's about me." Again Aragorn said nothing but his face was pensive. After a moment he wore a small smile and was nodding.

"It explains many things." He said finally

"To you maybe! I don't know how on earth I'm you sister, and I mean that literally! How can I be your sister when we are from two different worlds? It makes this all seem more like a dream than anything else."

"Gandalf didn't tell you your history?" he asked

"No, he said that it was for me to find out on my own, 'as I would' he told me. When I pestered him he wouldn't even tell me a teaser. He wouldn't admit it but I think it's because he didn't know what happened. I might as well be a hobbit!" Annwn had to shift again because her leg was throbbing.

"Then I shall tell you after the battle."

"No. You should tell me now because, even with all the crap I know about this pace, time, world, I don't know what's going to happen. I might have changed things more than I meant to."

"It is a somewhat long story." He sighed as he said it, while he did not want to tell it tonight he knew that she was right. There may be no other time and she had the right to know her own history.

"I told you guys Macbeth." Annwn pointed out while Aragorn was thinking it over.

"You had several nights for that."

"I suppose." She gave him a smile.

"I just do not want to have to tell you the story of Rapunzel in the middle of the night because the story scared you." Annwn laughed

"Urgh, you heard that? I mean I was pretty sure that you were awake, but I wasn't sure. "

"Yes I was awake, and very thankful that it was you Pippin chose to wake." Annwn laughed at this, remembering that it was what she had been thinking at the time.

"Rapunzel aside, I want to know about me. Wow, that sounded even more egocentric than I thought it would." Her brother shook his head at her.

"On one condition, that after I tell you, you will tell my why you do not trust fire. I know there is a reason." Annwn looked at him, he was completely serious. Annwn really wanted to know what her past was, and Aragorn wanted to know her other past. She knew she would have to tell him eventually. She had gotten away with not saying anything at her new school because there was a lot less fire in that world. Here however, it was part of everyday life.

"Fine, I'll tell you after." she finally agreed

"Very well. Our parents were Arathorn and Gilraen. When I was young, our father was killed by orcs." So far Annwn knew all of this. "Our mother knew of father's heritage and wanted to keep us safe." Annwn looked at him confused; so far he hadn't said she was born yet. He clarified "When I say us, I mean that I was only a child and you were yet a seed in her belly newly conceived."

Before this Annwn hadn't really thought about what it had meant that she was his sister. It meant that her parents, the people she knew as parents weren't actually her parents. This shook her. Her parents weren't actually her parents! She was an orphan. She didn't have parents. Her parents were dead. But they were also somewhere in Canada. But she had to stop fixating on that and focus on the story. She pushed her confusion aside and listened.

"Mother stayed at Rivendell until she passed."

"How? Please tell me the truth. I don't need any more lies."

"It was simply an illness, it was nothing to do with your birth, if you were worriying about that. You had been born in the fall, mother died two winters later winter."

"How did I leave this world then?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I know that there was something to do with a wizard and discussion as to where you should be brought up. I was but four, and that was many years ago, you cannot expect me to remember." Annwn was a little upset. She had expected more or a story and more from Aragorn.

"I'm your sister! How could you have forgotten the only family you had?"

"To be honest, you were not the only family I had. I had Elrond. I was Estel. I did not know who Aragorn or Annwn were. I was young and Lord Elrond wanted to protect me as long as he could."

"That's all fine and dandy, but you didn't think to ask later?" Aragorn sighed again

"To be honest I all but forgot about you."

"Oh! Thanks! You're a great brother sometimes, you know that?"

"You are a wonderful sister yourself." He retorted

"Fine. I guess you want my story now?" he only waited. Annwn took a deep breath then started the story. "I was sixteen. I was at my fist party with just people my age and alcohol. There was lots of alcohol. I had gone to the party with my boyfriend at the time. It was at one of the seniors houses. By senior I mean someone who was in the last year of high school. They were eighteen. I had gone swimming in the pool that was in the back yard. That was what saved me. It was getting late and I was ready to go. Dripping wet I went to my boyfriend who was standing around a homemade camp fire on the lawn with some friends. I told him that I wanted to go and he apparently wasn't ready." Annwn had to take a break at this point. It was still hard to tell this story.

"Anyways. He didn't want to go and told me that I could catch a ride with someone else. I told him that I wanted a ride home with him and mentioned that we had said before arriving that we would leave together. One of his ass hole friends told me that I was a whiny bitch and threw his drink on me." Aragorn winced; clearly he saw what would happen next.

"The next thing I knew I was falling backwards. Into the fire. I still don't know what happened; if I was pushed or tripped or if I just lost my balance. None of the guys who were there told me. I did get an apology from the guy who poured his drink on me though. I appreciated that. All the reports that were gathered about it were not helpful as most people were drunk. One person said that I was doing a strip tease for my boyfriend and his friends when I stumbled and fell."

"What happened after though? Clearly you survived."

"Yeah, I did. Only thanks to a girl named Mary. She was the one that got me out and called for help. She was the one that stopped the drunk idiots from trying to help by pouring cold drinks on me. You know, like you do with a little burn on your finger." Aragorn nodded. "I was taken to the hospital and I was there for what seemed forever I had no horses." This made her brother smile a little. "Now I have that scar on my side and a smaller one on my arm and some speckles from the splash of the glass full of Jack Daniels and Rum. And that brother, is why I don't trust fire."

"Do you regret that you did not find out what caused you to fall?"

"No," Annwn said quietly "I would only have anger, for myself or someone else, when they probably have enough anger with themselves for what happened. And someone once said about a terrible wound and the scars that remained, 'I try not to let the things I can't change affect me'. I try to do that but I usually fail. When I moved high schools after I didn't tell anyone what had happened because I didn't want them to think I was a freak. I wanted to be normal again. I found my best friend that year and the next year was the best year I had ever had."

"I graduated high school, went through one year of university and while on a breaking England, I ended up here. Through a freaking book! It's Tom Riddle's diary all over again!" When he looked at her confused she added "I am not going to explain what that is except to say that it is from a story. I might tell it to you at some point if I have enough time."

"Thank you for being honest and open with me."

"You're my older brother, what else, other than teaching me the sword, are you any good for?"

"Trying to keep you out of trouble. You can stay here tomorrow. You do not have to fight this battle."

"I've come this far, I'm not going to back out now. And think, tomorrow I might be able to say that I made it all the way through a quest and saw the eucatastrophe."

"The what?" Aragorn asked sounding completely confused.

"If it happens I'll point it out to you, and if it doesn't, well, you'll never find out who Tom Riddle is. Good night brother."

"Good night Annwn."

**Thank you for sticking with me, reviewing and supporting! I hope that that was a satisfactory explanation of Annwn and fire and how she is Aragorn's sister. **

**Review thanks to **

**Roses, PrincessMeowKitty1889, Gwilwillith, Kyonkichi9, Kayamira, Butterflyninja935, Heavenslilagl420, Tazzledmuch, Rex133668(I don't listen to that much country music either) **

**Author Favourite thanks to tazzledmuch**

**Story alert/favourite thanks to tazzledmuch, Artemis006 and Liliesshadow**

**Here's a question for you all. Do any of you know who Arion is? Think ancient history. **


	46. Chapter 46 War and Blinding

**Happy Belated Birthday Aragorn! (it was on March 1st) Sorry for the long wait! I was distracted with school...and Farscape. I have not abandoned Annwn!**

**Arion is the offspring of Poseidon and Demeter that he raped (after she turned herself into a mare to get away, he turned himself into a stallion and took her anyway). According to the accounts the horse was freaking awesome and saved Adrastus of Argos at the battle of Thebes. I don't think there were pirates involved, but it would be cool if there were.**

Chapter 46 War and Blinding by Eric Burdon and Florence and the Machine

Annwn was standing, as best she could, in front of Arion. He was tacked up and she was waiting for someone to come by so they could give her a leg up. She stood there with her forehead rested against Arion's as she stroked his cheek. She knew very well that this could be the end of her adventure, no, her misadventure in Middle Earth. She wished it was all over. That she could go back home to her own petty little insignificant problems. She sighed at her situation and heard him behind her.

"You can stay here if you wish. No one would blame you."

"No, I can't Boromir." She said as she turned to him but didn't offer an explanation, mostly because she didn't have one. Instead of letting him press her for one she asked while looking him in the eye.

"Do you fear death?"

"I fear the death of the ones I love, of the people of Gondor and by extension our brothers in arms in Rohan. But I will have no fear of my own death if I have to give it for someone I love. If I have to give it, I will, without a second thought."

"Sometimes a second thought is worth thinking." Annwn wasn't entirely sure what she meant by this or where it came from in her mind, she just said it.

"Is that a bit of wisdom from your home?" Boromir asked her

"No, I don't know what it is."

"I see. Tell me, do you fear death?"

"I," Annwn paused, she didn't know if she did or not. She knew she didn't want to die yet, but that didn't mean she feared death. "I fear pain more than death. For Amon Hen to happen again..." Her voice trailed off. "I have too many other worries to worry about death. If I did my head would probably explode, that or my heart. One of the things I do fear, and I know it's selfish, is the death of the ones I love, because I don't want to be left alone. But to answer your question, no, I don't really fear my death here, not with all the other things I have to fear at the moment. Ask me in a different time and place and my answer will probably be very different." When Annwn said this she saw only confusion and possibly pity in his grey eyes.

"You say that you are selfish to fear the death of your loved ones. That is not selfish. I fear the same thing."

"You might fear their death, but I don't think it's because you don't want to be left alone. You're much nobler than me and you've had years of practice at being a soilder. All I can do well is ride a horse and make smart ass comments. Trust me, that pales in comparison." Then she asked "Could you give me a leg up please?"

"Certainly, but you are far from useless." Annwn thought it best to let that comment slide and moved to the side of Arion where bent her left leg for Boromir to lift her up with, and what did he do? He picked her up by the waist and put her on the saddle.

"Umm?" she looked down at him "What was that?"

"You asked me to put you on your horse. So that's what I did."

"Sure, ok, whatever you say Wellington."

~000~

When the time came Annwn was assembled with the men. They were standing outside the gates to Mordor. She couldn't help but think that they looked an awful lot like what she thought the gates of hell would look like, but with less flame. She had to stare out of terrified wonder. Boromir leaned over in his saddle and quietly said

"Still wishing you came?" he had a small, sad smile on his face, like it was supposed to be a joke but it was quashed by the evil and the darkness around them.

"To be honest, at this point I'm wishing that I never came here." Even to her own ears Annwn sounded overwhelmed by everything that was in front of her. And she was.

"You were warned." He had never seen her back out of a fight before, she must be scared, he did not blame her. She had every right not to want to be here; he would have felt better had she not been here but back in Minas Tirith, safe, or at least safer.

"No I mean _here_, the whole place. I wish I never left Canada at all."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah...but life is never what you want it to be. We both know that." She smiled at him thinking that there was no way he could actually love her. She was too boisterous and free spirited. She was too much his opposite. Yes she liked him, she liked him a lot. Probably more than she had ever liked a man. She trusted him. But that didn't mean that she loved him. She trusted Legolas and Aragorn and Éomer and the rest of the fellowship and she liked them too. But her love for them, originally being that of a fan girl, had turned into that Harry, Ron, Hermione love, that O'Neill, Teal'c, Carter, Jackson love. In other words the love of a very messed up, but wonderful family.

They sat there for a while but nothing happened, then Aragorn rode out to the gate. Annwn was hot on his heels, breaking her train of thought, along with Boromir, Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf and Pippin, Éomer and the standard bearer. They were quite a large group.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called. Slowly, slowly the gates creaked and groaned open. Out rode one rider on a pitiful excuse for a horse.

"Oh look they sent a greeting party, maybe I should have made cookies." Annwn said. The men around her looked at her like she was insane.

"What! Tell me you've heard of cookies!" Sarcasm; it was the only way to avoidthe hands of fear that were clocing around her heart. The fingers felt so strong, it was a curious sensation. She hoped that when the time came she would remember how to fight and that she would be able to ignore the strange sensation.

"My master, Sauron the great bides thee welcome. Is there any here with the authority to treat with me?"

"We have not come to treat with Sauron. His armies are to disband and he is to leave this land and never return. Tell that to your master faithless and accursed one." Gandalf said in his all powerful Gandalf 2.0 voice. The rider hissed at Gandalf then said

"I have something I was told to give you old greybeard." The rider held up Frodo's glittering mithril mail.

"Fordo!" wailed Pippin "No!" Inside her head Annwn was fuming. 'You lying, cheating bastard! It's all you've ever done from the beginning isn't it? Screw with people's minds!'

"Silence." Commanded Gandalf to Pippin right before the shirt was tossed over to Gandalf

"I see the Halfling was dear to you. Who knew something so small could endure so much pain. And endure it he did. He suffered greatly at the hand of his host." Annwn broke out and laughed at him. It was a mirthless laugh, but you would only know that if you knew Annwn and the rider didn't. If she made jokes things wouldn't seem as grim, in theory anyways. And here was that theory, along with lots of brashness and more than her fair share of stupidity.

"You may have the Halfling, but have you got the Elf warrior as well? Oh no! He doesn't know about the elf warrior!" she said cockily. The messenger made no indication that he knew of what she was talking and instead started to laugh at all those around him.

"A woman! Are you so desperate that you have started to recruit women to fight the wars of Men? The world of Men is a sorry one indeed if this is so. It is a shock that you have endured so long as the pitiful species you are." Aragorn moved his horse between the messenger and Annwn. Slowly he drew up beside him

"And who it this? Isildor's heir, it takes more than a broken elvish blade to make a King" he scoffed. Clearly Aragorn had heard enough, as had everyone else, and drew that elvish blade and severed the messengers head from his body.

"It might have been broken but you can't say it's not effective." Annwn pointed out to no one in particular.

"I guess that concludes the negotiations." Gimli said bluntly

"Yup, it's a good thing we weren't at the United Nations. The most they can do is kick people out of the league. And since I'm the topic of international comities, the League of Nations failed...miserably!

"What does that have to do with our situation lass?" Gimli asked her

"It has nothing to do with anything Gimli. Nothing at all, but as Shakespeare once wrote, 'Levity is the soul of wit'"

Then they gates slowly opened again and released a tidal wave of orcs. All of Modor's force was now in front of them. The blood seemed to drain from Annwn's face and arms. A sudden wave of heat washed over her; her body was radiating heat in the form of fear. It felt like she had a sudden fever. Her legs even started to hum with the adrenalin that her brain was releasing for the imminent battle. 'This is it' she thought, 'this is the end.' Their party turned tail and cantered back to the rest of their army. They all looked like they were thinking the same thing Annwn was. 'Holy shit! I am _sooo_ going to die!' At least that's what Annw's brain was screaming at her.

Then Aragorn started his speech. He had turned his horse so he could address the men who like Annwn now had misgivings about the battle to come, and they didn't have the knowledge that if everything went alright they would win. She hoped.

"Men of the West; Rohan and Gondor, my brothers!"

"And sister." Annwn said quietly from her saddle. Only Gandalf and Pippin on her left and Boromir on her right heard her. Aragorn continued none the wiser

"I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

They stood there for a moment until Aragorn turned over his shoulder and to the company he said

"For Frodo." Then he charged Annwn followed suit a split second later shouting

"And Sam!" wondering why everyone seemed to forget him. Then came full out war. Annwn had almost no strength in her left leg anymore despite the massive amounts of adrenalin racing though her blood at the moment. She was steering Arion with the shifting of her weight. Thank the Valar he listened!

It felt like the mines all over again to Annwn. This might as well have been her first fight, or the first time she had swung a sword. Her arm felt wild and un-honed. It was like she had forgotten everything her brother had taught her over the last part of the year. There were so many of them. Orcs! They were everywhere and there were trolls and other beastly creatures that she had no name for. The men were doing their best and fighting valiantly but Annwn was so lost, amid the shouts and cries of men and enemy.

She was killing orcs, yes, but she wasn't sure why any more. Why was she here? Was there a reason? She didn't know if people could get hurt in hallucinations like this, it seemed, from her experiences here, that they could. This was starting to make her wonder if this was really a figment of her imagination; or that by some perverse twist of fate this was real. If it was, then _why_ _was_ she here? Why the frell was she here?

Then it happened; Mount Doom erupted. They had done it! Sam and Frodo had done it! Or maybe Gollum had done it. Either way, it was gone. It was gone! Annwn felt a smile growing on her face as she brought her sword down on an orc. She knew his twisted face. This was the painting, right here, she was living it. She knew now why she was smiling in the painting, it wasn't because she enjoyed killing orcs or anything of the like, but because it was gone, the One Ring was gone. Sauron was destroyed! Is this what Harry had felt when Voldemorte was killed? Annwn didn't know for sure, the only bit she could remember clearly from that part of the book was Molly being her hero and killing Bellatrix, but if she had to take a guess; this is what he would have felt like. It was an overwhelmingly amazing feeling. Every bit of her seemed to hum with hope, or adrenalin or some other hormone. She was drinking in this feeling, letting it fill her up when she stopped still and the warmness left her like a cold wind had ripped it from her very core. But the cold hands on her heart were still there, Annwn was scared. Should she have popped back home now? Apparently not because the next thing she knew The Eye burst into a thousand shards of blinding light. There were stars in front of her eyes, glittering and multicoloured. They were bright and blocked out the entire world around her, like someone had thrown a jar of glitter in her eyes, without the irritating pain of having little bits of plastic in your eyes. She rubbed at her eyes it made no difference.

Her sudden blindness meant that she did not see the troll that was charging away from the battle and Sauron's service. He was headed straight for her and Arion. Waiting for Annwn to do something Arion leaped out of the way at the last moment when Annwn did nothing.

Annwn was blinking hard trying to get the spots out of her eyes when under her Arion leaped to the left suddenly. She went flying off the right side of the saddle unable to hold herself steady and taken completely off guard. The coldness was replaced with a flush of heat, of fear. She knew she was going to fall hard but she didn't know where or when, she couldn't see the ground. She was not prepared when she landed hard on her shoulder and rolled. She laid there in a ball stunned from the fall, still seeing spots and unable to move.

He had thrown Annwn, his favourite human. He hadn't tried to; he had only been trying to get her out of danger. He did the only thing he now had left. He took two steps and stood over her. The enemy was moving off swiftly but orcs weren't below killing for the fun of it. He had to send a few well aimed kicks in their direction, getting them in the head or the chest. He sent them flying. He would not let them touch her.

Boromir saw her fall off as Arion tried to get clear of the troll's path. His breath caught in his chest as she landed on her shoulder and then didn't move. Arion was protecting her from the last of the orcs when he got there. Boromir dismounted and went to Arion's head. The eldest son of Denethor II did not usually think that horses had facial expressions, as Annwn had insisted they had on multiple occasions, but Arion was clearly upset about what had happened. He put his head down and gave Boromir a soft nicker. It may have been the exhaustion and cut on his arm or maybe it was his imagination but Boromir could have sworn that that soft nicker sounded like an apology.

"It was not your fault." He whispered to the horse that she had loved more than him. He thought she was dead, he had seen death of course, but this was different. Boromir wasn't sure if he could face her like this. Then she rolled on to her back and groaned. Her eyes were open blinking. He rushed down to her.

"Ahh crap that hurt. Oww." He heard her say right before he was beside her on one knee. She had a pained expression, but she was alive. Boromir smiled at her thinking she saw him and went to pick her up but she didn't see him.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed "Don't touch me!" she was going to pull out one of her boot knives but Boromir caught her hand and held it in his own. That's when he noted that her eyes were not focused but only staring. She was blind; it almost made the great warrior cry. But he would not let that out, he pushed it down and said.

"It is me, Lord Boromir." He said, his voice nearly cracking. He felt a little better when he saw a shadow of a smile on her face when he told her it was him. Annwn recognised his voice and relaxed.

"Hey," she managed wearily "you wouldn't happen to have any Advil would you? Or two, or three?" He shook his head then remembered that she couldn't see.

"No, milady. I do not have an anvil." Why she would want an anvil he knew not.

"It was worth a try." She had to stop talking for a moment to let her stomach settle. Not puking after falling like she had, with a shoulder that felt broken, was a hard thing to do. After a few deep breaths she asked. "How is everyone else? All still in one piece I hope?" She then brought her left hand up to her eyes and rubbed them waiting for an answer. That was Annwn, Boromir thought to himself, always worried for others, even when she was injured.

"Yes, we are all fine. And I do not believe there were many men who fell." A small lie to ease her conscious, he did not want to lie, but he left he needed to give what state she was in at the moment "The battle was much shorter than anticipated." He was rewarded with a smile. "You seem to be injured. Like always. Why do you do it?"

"I'm not _always_ injured! And I had to finish the story." He didn't know what she was talking about; maybe she hit her head, though he wasn't sure about what she was talking about half the time.

The fuzzy lights in front of Annwn's eyes were going away slowly but her vision was still dark. Boromir watched her as she felt her collar bone with her good hand and then the rest of her shoulder.

"Good news, I don't think I broke anything. Now help me up." He did as he was told willingly. He took her good hand and helped her up. She almost fell and she did cry out when she forgot about her leg and put weight on it. Annwn curled into his chest biting her tongue to keep the sound in and the nausea down. Her hand was a fist on his chest as hard as her resolve. She practically punched him in the chest, which, with his heavy armour would not have been fun. She stayed there trying to get herself and her gag reflex under control. While she stood there Boromir put his other arm around her to hold her. But his strong arm crossed over her right shoulder and made it hurt more.

"If you don't want to be puked on don't do that." She said into his breast plate. Without a word his arm was removed. "Thanks." She said softly. She felt better with her forehead on the cool metal of his armour. She stood there a few moments longer than she would have normally, pressing her too warm cheek onto the metal as well. When she had her self under control and the shooting pain in her leg had subsided Annwn stood straight again. Boromir put his arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Are you alright?" his voice full of genuine concern

"Well let's just say that if you want your cut to stop hurting fall off your horse. It works _really_ well." Her shoulder was throbbing while her stomach still threatened to expel her last meal. And on top of that her head was spinning and she couldn't see squat. So over all, it was her worst day since Amon Hen. This was why she wore a helmet when she rode back in Canada, she had even written a poem about helmet safety. Fittingly it won her a helmet. 'I'm a dummy you are not, so wear a helmet the cost is low. You'll save your brain a lot of pain.' Or something like that, there was more but she couldn't remember it at the moment. She hoped she didn't have a concussion.

"What happened lass?" Gimli came over leading his elf friend who like Annwn was temporarily blinded.

"Gimli!" she said trying to sound well and enthusiastic but failing "You missed it! I fell off and you missed it!" she was actually smiling a little, though she still felt sick.

"I'm sorry lass, was it spectacular?" he said what he knew she wanted to hear.

"Well it was better than yours but not one of my better ones. It wouls have been better if I didn't hust as much. I take it Leggy is with you?" He looked at her funny and realized that she too was blinded.

"I am here." Legolas assumed that she was talking about him. "You cannot see me?" Legolas asked

"No, the light from the explosion. It's getting better though. You will too." She said it even though she was sure that her sight was not getting better at the moment, all that had changed was that the lights had gone.

"I hope so, I wish to see the sea again."

"We need to get you to the camp." This was Gandalf speaking.

"You need to get those two Hobbits. I plan to hug them on 'Hug a Hobbit Day'"

"Yes. I will get them." She could tell that he was smiling when she said this."But what is 'Hug a Hobbit Day?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. They day when you hug all the Hobbits you can find. I made it up just now."

"I see." Said Gandalf, he knew that this young woman knew just how much all the inhabitants of Middle Earth owed four Hobbits.

"Ok, I need to sit down now!" So Boromir helped her to the ground where she sat with him crouching beside her and Arion on the other side, until her dizzy spell had passed.

**As for Arion's protection of Annwn in this chapter this is what I have to say. I know, from personal experience, that when I fall off my horse, a horse I have been riding for seven years, he stops and looks at me on the ground (most of the time like he's wondering what the heck I'm doing on the ground). As well horses are herd animals and will protect those in their herd, especially stallions like Arion. To Arion, Annwn is part of his herd. And To Kyon I say, any similarity this chapter has to your last chapter of VV is coincidental. As well I was editing this long before you posted your chapter. (Not that I think you'll be offended by this chapter)**

**Review thanks to Kyon (I know, Soap Operas, I couldn't help myself), Butterflyninja935, heavensilagl420 (I couldn't give out all of the answers now could I? ;), Lilesshadow, Gwilwilith, rex133668 (she probably would), Lira-leigh54, **

**Story Alert/Favorite thanks to Butterflyninja 935, green tea machine, Aleck-Xandra, Boredumisacrime, Trillen17, Proudmudblood42, DamonLover96 **


	47. Chapter 47 Just a Kiss

**Sorry for the long wait in which some of you actually thought that I was not going to write more. Have no fear! A new chapter is here! And really it hasn't been that long! Only thirty days...**

Chapter 47 Too Cold and Just A Kiss by Current Swell and Lady Antebellum

Annwn heard the world moving around her as she sat in the dirt. She didn't care where she was sitting; she felt less like she was going to be sick and that was a good thing. Her eyes were closed and she had her head resting in her hands, while her breaths were deep and measured. Wasn't that what they told you to do in first aid training, she didn't know and she couldn't be bothered to try and remember at the moment. She didn't know that Gandalf had gone but assumed as much as he said no more and no one was addressing him.

"Are you ready to return to the camp?" Boromir asked touching her shoulder lightly, her good shoulder so she didn't have to flinch away.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't think that I'll be able to ride there."

"You are not the only one." He said as he helped her to her feet slowly. She was being steered by Boromir, who eventually picked her up and placed her in the back of a wagon that had been emptied of the supplies it was transporting. Annwn swore at nothing in particular when she was placed on the hard wood of the wagon bed, she felt like such a rag doll. She was tired as heck so she scooted herself to the back of the thing and leaned against the wall there. It was not long before she was no longer alone. From what her other senses could make out she was accompanied by men bleeding and in pain. She knew this from the bitter iron smell lingering around her and the sound of shallow, short breathing. Annwn didn't talk but closed her eyes and rested her head on the wood board behind her and tried to pretend that she wasn't in the pain that she was.

It was a strange sort of pain. It was not the kind that made you cry, at least Annwn wasn't crying over it. It was the kind that made you sick and made you worry. She had heard a popping sound when she fell on the hard earth and that sound was none too reassuring. She had never broken a bone and frankly, she wanted to keep it that way but it didn't seem like things were in her favour. Her collar bone didn't feel broken when she had tested it but who knows, she wasn't a doctor. She would probably have a very big bruise to show for it. She hoped she would be able to see it when it formed. There was something beautiful about burses. Not the yellow and green ones, but the purple and blue ones. They were like badges that had to be earned through hard work.

Every time their cart hit even a small bump there was a unison gasp from all in the cart. Slowly Annwn's arm was going cold on the inside and on the outside. She tried to sleep and failed, so she settled on closing her eyes. And besides, if her vision was going to come back it would help. The rods and cones in her eyes had been bleached out when exposed to bright light and they would heal faster if they were not exposed to more light. 'Oh university, the things you taught me in a year.' she thought to herself. As she was just beginning to muse about university and home her thoughts were interrupted by a man she had not seen since the commencement of the battle, Éomer. He was riding alongside the wagon she was in when he asked.

"What are you Lady Annwn? War is no place for a woman, yet you are on the front line. War is the province of men." She hardly felt like talking, but she felt she owed him an explanation.

"I'm a lot of things Éomer, but 'only a woman' isn't one of them. Next time you see your sister you should ask her what you just asked me. Also you missed the conversation I had with Aragorn and Boromir in Rivendell where I told them about how women where I'm from fight in battles. Granted I was never one of them, nor was I ever going to be, but I could have if I was so inclined. I'm not ashamed of what I am. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You would not change for anything at all?"

"It would have to be something really grand. Like if the only way to destroy Saruon was to, I don't know, give up something I truly loved, I would do it."

"You would do it if you had to give up Arion, or riding altogether?" Éomer considered adding Boromir to the list stopped himself short. After that night in Meduseld he had had a lot of time think over her answer and to watch the two of them.

"I, it would be a really hard decision. But I think I would do it. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one."

"Very well but that does not explain why do you go to war? You only seem to come out of it worse for wear."

"I do it because I have to get home, not because I like it. If I had a choice there would be no more war ever, anywhere and I certainly wouldn't be part of it." He could tell that she wasn't saying any more so he dropped the subject and let her rest. He could see that her face was ashen and a tone or two greyer than when he had started the conversation.

Annwn rode the rest of the way to their camp in silence. Every inch of her body hurt. Her leg and shoulder more than anything though. Her leg was burning and she couldn't feel up to her elbow on the arm she had landed on. It felt cold and she couldn't move her fingers. That couldn't be good. Oh well. She would have lots of time now to get better without thinking that she needed to go off on a campaign to kill orcs. She could barely believe that it was over. It had happened so fast. It seemed only a few weeks ago she had been in London. She actually wished that she was back there listening to her parents argue about bits of clay and a Scandinavian ritual blade.

~000~

When they got to camp she was helped out of the wagon by Boromir again and swore at him some more. Her body had stiffened while she was still. He had to half carry, half drag her to a cot, all the while she complained about how she was tired and cold. He watched her wince as she sat down, she was much too pale; almost as pale as she was back at Amon Hen. He left her there and went to get her brother.

"Aragorn Annwn needs your healing. She's not well at all." The future King was washing the signs of battle from his face. Boromir longed to do the same; it felt like a layer of Mordor's filth lie on his skin. It was an eerie and unwelcome feeling.

"She should have stayed in the city. She did not need to be here." He sounded frustrated with her; frankly Boromir knew why "I will be there in a moment."

Back in the tent Annwn was sitting in the dark, not knowing who or what was around her. Then she heard the tent flap and two sets of boots, then

"Annwn, how do you feel?" It was Aragorn

"Terrible." She said, her voice lacklustre "On the bright side though, I've felt worse, not by much, but it's something. My leg is killing me. And my shoulder feels like it wants to explode, and cold. I'm cold all over and inside, I want to go to sleep."

"Can I have a look at your leg?" Annwn knew better at this point than refuse. With help she got her boots and breeches off. She was too sore to care who saw her at the moment but she need not worry, it was only the three of them in the tent and Boromir had turned away. As for Aragorn, well, it really didn't matter to her as he had seen a lot that one night in Lorien, and that didn't matter to either of them. A blanket was laid across her lap to preserve what was left of her dignity, and then with gentle hands her brother removed the wrapping on her leg. She heard him sigh as she winced. She heard what sounded like a swear issuing from Boromir, though it was quiet and no more than a breath of a word.

"Does it look as bad is it feels?" She asked her brother in a small voice.

"More so. You have broken through seven of the sutures. I will not fix them here, for Aneth is better at that than I, but I will do what I can." What Aragorn did not tell her was that her cut was infected, this was the true reason why he did not fix the stitches. It was infected from not having more medicine or the dressing changed. He did not want her to have that worry at the moment. Instead he got everything he would need and started to doctor her leg. Annwn's sight was still dark but she could smell the herb he was washing her cut with. It made her head feel better and her leg tingle, but in a good way. It was like when you put rubbing alcohol on a horse leg to bring down the heat. It did the same here. Everything felt better; less aches and pains and the cold ebbed away a little.

"What plant is that?" she asked him

"Athalas, or Kingsfoil, or any number of other names the herb master of the White city might tell you." He told his sister plainly. Annwn remembered what he was referencing in the book and laughed, but it hurt her shoulder too much forcing her to stop.

"Of course it is! Is there anything Alathlas can't do?" she asked sarcastically

"Cure stubbornness." He added feigning sounding helpful

"You can't blame me." She tried to say this emphatically but she was so tired and her voice was small. "I had to be stubborn to make it all the way here with the company. If I was a push over I'd have been dead in Moria, then again at Amon Hen. And probably in every other battle I was in. And might I remind you that stubbornness seems to run in the family brother." Annwn didn't see it but Aragorn only shook his head, knowing she was probably right. He wrapped her leg with clean cloth and said

"There, you're all patched up. But when we get back you're staying in the house of healing for as long as I say." It wasn't a question but a command. "And while you're here you are confined to your cot for your own health and safety."

"Yes your majesty." She was surprised that she could manage it but there was a smirk on her face as she repeated what she had said to him so long ago. She heard him chuckle as he patted her hand as she added. "Though for the record, I don't think that I'm going to want to gambol about anyway, not for a while."

"Get some rest, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Just water please, there's no use in anything else. It won't stay down, unless you have something stronger that would help my shoulder; I could go for some of that."

"I am sorry but you will have to wait until the head healer sees to that. But I can make a sling for it."

"Great." She said only half pleased but what he had said. When he had finished a tin cup was put in her hand "Thanks Aragorn. You really are a good brother." She said before sipping it gingerly, not wanting to spill. When she was done a hand took it from her and Aragorn said

"You can rest now sister." Then with a gentle stroke of her hair and a kiss on her brow he was gone. She was a little surprised by his tenderness but she didn't feel like wondering about it now so she eased down and rested her head on the pillow. Annwn was on a small cot with two blankets over her bare legs, underwear and shirt. She didn't sleep because around her were the triumphant voices of men and the pain in her shoulder was even stronger. Her whole arm, from her elbow to her fingers, was cold, and that could not be a good thing. She had a blanket under her arm to prop it up but it only did so much. She was dying for some Advil at the moment, or morphling, or, the next thing that came to mind, Romulan Ale. Those three together were probably a very bad idea but at the moment she could go for some self medicating. She was sure that she wouldn't feel half as bad if those stupid guys on the other side of the tent wall would shut the hell up. She wanted to yell at them all but instead she listened to what was around her. Annwn could hear nothing over the voices of the men outside but a voice said

"How is your vision Lady Annwn?"

"Leggy, stop with the Lady stuff, please. And where did you come from?"

"Very well, as long as you do not call me 'Leggy' again.

"Fair enough. When did you get here?"

"I came with one of the sons of Elrond, both of them actually. Elrohir is still sleeping."

"Ok, why didn't I hear you and why are you here?"

"We came while you were sleeping. Only a few moments ago. We, all three of us are here because we are blind."

"Elrohir is blind too?"

"Yes, it was the splintered light that was the last of Saroun."

"You said I was sleeping, I don't remember sleeping."

"It was not for very long. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No it's fine."

"Are your eyes any better?" he asked again. She knew exactly was he was getting at, or at least implying. It went back to their conversation in the forest. About how she was part elf, apparently; she herself was still not entirely convinced.

"Things aren't as dark. I think it's getting better, how 'bout you?" she lied

"No, it is not any better. I do not..." he trailed off. He didn't want to be blind, she didn't blame him.

"Don't worry; your pretty eyes will be back in no time I'm sure. You want your cells to regenerate faster wear eye patches and avoid any extra light exposure. They regenerate better in the dark. Are there ever blind elves born?"

"No. Never."

"Really? Where I'm from there are all sorts of successful people who are blind. It's not so bad, I suppose." Well Annwn, she thought to herself, that was a really convincing note to end on.

"Who are they?"

"Well there's Ray Charles, and Stevie Wonder. They're both musicians. Stevie Wonder is a genius. His album Songs in the Key of Life made it official. Then there's Helen Keller, she was blind and deaf, she could read and write. And those are just the people I can think of at the moment."

"I see." Annwn laughed. "What is so funny?" Legolas asked sounding slightly defensive.

"I'm sorry, just your last comment was really plain pun on our current condition, that's all."

"Oh." He didn't say any more, neither did Annwn. She was quiet but her mind was racing. How was she going to get home? She thought that after this she would be home, the same unexplained way she got here. But here she still was.

They sat in silence for another long time. The sounds of the men and celebration died down on the other side of the canvas tent. It didn't feel like it but Annwn did sleep a little. She spent the rest of the night trying to find a position that was half way comfortable. In short, it was impossible.

It was a long time later, or so it seemed, when Boromir came to the tent where Annwn was. He wanted to see how she was after that fall. When he entered she was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling of the tent. Legolas had left an hour ago for something to eat with Gimli as a guide, and Elrohir with his brother so he was alone with her.

"How are you doing?"

"Peachy. This is exactly how I planned it!" It was sarcasm but her voice had none of the fake punch that it should have to make it effective.

"I thought you might say that. How are you actually feeling?" She took a deep breath, why did he have to care so much? Why couldn't he just go away and let her feel miserable alone?

"I feel terrible! I want my shoulder to stop hurting so I can sleep. And so I don't feel like I have to puke. And why do your soldier friends have to be so frelling loud?"

"This would be a bad time to tell you then." He murmured before he could stop himself.

"Tell me what? It's not about Arion is it, or Sam or Fordo? It wasn't all a dream was it? Tell me the Ring is actually destroyed and that it's all over."

"Yes the One Ring is gone, the war is over. As for the others, they are all fine. Gandalf with the help of the Eagles took them to my city. It is about your blade." There was a long pause when Boromir didn't say anything. He tried to come up with a way to say it and be gentle. "Your sword, it was broken after you fell. One of the trolls stepped on it." And then she did something he did not expect at all. She started to sob.

"Please do not cry." Boromir urged her. He had no idea that her sword had meant so much to her. It seemed that he was the only one she did not love, this hurt more than anything.

"I'm sorry." Annwn said through sniffles and sobs "it's not even about the sword. I had no idea what I got myself into. I want to go home Boromir."

"I know you do. But you should know that there is peace now. There will be no more fighting. You can have a peaceful life here if you wished for it." He was sorely tempted to stroke her hair, but he held himself back.

"You make it sound so simple. There are still orcs out there. There will still be fighting because we are humans and for whatever reason we can't resist the urge to kill each other over stupid things, like religion. I mean really, you have your god and he had his get over it! Why do people have to be so stubborn?" She was crying with a fresh wave of emotion. It was now that Annwn was sure that she was cracking along her seems, that or she was PMSing, which was unlikely at best.

"You're one to talk of being stubborn." Boromir pointed out.

"I don't have the energy for this. I need to sleep. But I can't!" She whined

"Have you tried counting sheep?" he said trying to be helpful.

"Don't you think I would have tried that already?" after a pause Annwn added. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you just go now?"

"As you wish." He leaned in to kiss her forehead but stopped himself with an inch between. Annwn couldn't see him but she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Just a kiss won't hurt. I...I wouldn't mind." And with that Boromir closed the gap and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left. When the other two blind elves returned Annwn was sleeping.

**There a kiss! A kiss! Not what you were hoping for I know, but it's something! Right? Right? Oh I know. You all still hate me for the glacial speed of the romance (not to mention my updating). Sorry but I'm enjoying it! **

**Review thanks to my faithful five! **

**Kyonkichi9, Gwilwillith, Butterflyninja935, heavenslilagl420 and whisper of song. You guys are great and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Also we coming on finals time so please don't expect much. **


	48. Stars and Memories

**This was a birthday present for Kyonkichi9, and now one for all of you who have been following Annwn in Seven Acts of Mercy. I am adding it to my original story for all of you to enjoy and so that chapter 49 will make sense. This is not really a full chapter but seeing as fanfiction won't let me do chapter 47.5 you get it like this. **

**Note – this will still be posted as a separate story, like The Raven, though this one has been slightly edited. **

**Kyonkichi9 asked for me to include a few specific words in her present, they were "Boromir, stars, memories and boys" and that is what you will all get. Hope you enjoy! **

Stars and Memories

Boromir stood as a solider does, with his feet spread and his hands clasped behind his back, but he was weary. This was not usually how he felt after a spectacular win over the enemy, the defeat of the enemy at that! No, usually he was exhilarated. 'Am I getting old?' he asked himself 'No, my father's line all lived well into their early hundreds.' Even though he was six at the time he could clearly remember his grandfathers one hundred and fourteenth birthday. Four months later the great man died. Boromir sighed as he looked out to the starlight sky and thought. 'Maybe I have been too worried about things lately. Damn Annwn and her insistence to come here! Did she not learn from Éowyn?" Boromir broke his stance and strode over to a bench nearby and sat. To himself he thought 'I can hardly say that she should not have come because she could not fight. But I think all of the fellowship feels a special love for Lady Annwn. She did not let us despair and wallow in grief when Gandalf fell and she put her life on the line for Merry and Pippin at Amon Hen.' But Boromir did not want to linger on the memory of her ashen face, and her wincing in pain when Aragorn removed the arrow from her that day. Frankly it was a wonder that she was alive at all after that. It was as it Yavanna, the queen of the Valar, was watching out for her. Boromir had to shake the image of her that day out of his mind so that it could wander back to Edoras, where he had been many times. He thought it a beautiful place in its own right, but this time there was something more beautiful contained within its walls.

This was a bittersweet memory for Boromir as it was Theodred's funeral and he had been a good friend to him in his life. It was Annwn he remembered the most from that day however. She had worn a dress he knew to have been Éowyn's, but that meant nothing when it was on Annwn. He remembered how she looked. Her dark masses of hair braided to the back of her head. Her back straight and her head held high. She looked like one of the Númenórean queens of old, clad in the blue of the night sky twinkling with the stars of silver. There had even been one larger, brighter gem of silver, for the morning star, Eärendil. 'Now I've done it! Gone and compared her to the night sky and old stories. Oh, she would laugh if she knew. Or more likely tell me that that one kiss she had allowed had gone to my head.' Shaking his head Boromir slowly stood and made his way from the bench over to the tent he had occupied the night before. It had hurt to see her so battered today, nearly broken she looked, but he knew that her will was not to be reckoned with. He reassured himself that she would make it through this setback.

He laid down and slowly he drifted into sleep. Then he was on the gentle slope of a hill, lying in the grass. The sky above was not yet black as night but the sun had already finished setting leaving the sky a graduated spectrum of blues. He felt very peaceful here. Then from beside him he heard a soft sigh. Looking over he saw Annwn. She was dressed as she had been on the journey from Rivendell, but she looked, somehow, more noble. She was also looking more filled out than he knew her to be. In fact her belly looked swollen; it rounded out a good two inches from where it usually was. She was pregnant! Then it all came to him. He knew it was a dream. A dream of how he wanted things to be. Annwn was pregnant with their third child. Then she spoke.

"Do you think the boys will miss us?" Boromir remembered watching her change and grow after their first son was born. It was like something had clicked inside her and she was a mother all of a sudden. He remembered too, watching her worry over the Hobbits on their journey; it was really the same thing. He had always known that she would make a great mother.

"Only a little as we left the city. Now that they have Aunts and Uncles to pester I'm sure they're getting along fine without us. And we are only going to Dol Amroth, they know we will not be gone for long." He assured his wife. This is how he wanted it to be. He wanted Annwn to stay and he wanted her to let him love her. He wanted to kiss her brow everyday for the rest of his life. This was the future he wanted. As he was thinking about how perfect the moment was Annwn wormed her way closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His hand moved to where their third child was growing and gently stroked, wondering if the child knew of his presence. Though he knew it was a dream Boromir let himself believe. He found himself looking forward to greeting this child when it was born. He had not told Annwn, but he wanted it to be a daughter. A daughter like her mother. A daughter to keep her brothers in line.

Boromir found himself watching as a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes scolded her two older brothers for pestering their Uncle Faramir. But as he watched the young girl got a mischievous look and received knowing smiles from the boys before they hurried down the hall. Not second later he heard a shout from Aragorn who proceeded to chase them out of his study. Even from down the hall he could tell there was a smile on the Kings face. Boromir supposed it would be too much to ask that Annwn's daughter would get none of her sense of adventure and her never quenched thirst for laughs. Seeing all of his family, and Annwn's family, as he wanted it, made him think of what she had left behind.

"Do you miss your home?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Sometimes. Mostly I miss the people though. And other things like the music, and books that you don't have here. But I'm happy here and given the chance now I would not go back for the world." There was a long pause then she added "and besides, you can see the stars so much better here."

**Sorry for the long wait. Not to make excuses but I had finals and after that I really needed a break from this, from using my brain like this at all actually. Things should pick up again, hopefully. **

**Thanks to**

**Gwilwillth, Glory Bee, butterflunonja935, kayamira, Kyonkichi9, heavenslilagl420, Kersteen, Eklipt, saikamaniac, Liliesshaddow, EstelPax, ProudMudblood42, anyasin, terfa, CrocScale, Fan of fanfiction, Nefertare, elvenPwner, **


	49. Chapter 49 It Hurts Me Too

**This is more of a divergence from the book than other chapters (in the book they go to Ithilen not Minas Tirith), with the exception of Boromir being alive, clearly, and that bit where I followed the movie and Aragorn cut of the mouth of Saruon's head. I hope that the last mini chapter (as I am calling it) slaked some of your thirst for romance. **

**(also, sorry for the wait, but I needed a break from Annwn and LoTR for a while) I really don't like this chapter and it took me a long time to get through it, please tell me what you think. (especially constructive criticism please!) **

Chapter 49 It Hurts Me Too Tracy Nelson and Eric Clapton (both artists did this song separately)

The next morning Annwn and the rest of the army were on their way back to Minas Tirith. The wounded to be healed and the able bodied to help with the clearing of rubble and the reconstruction of the city. There were also men of the east and of Harad with them. They had surrendered after Sauron was defeated and they realized that they were not going to overcome the army of the west. Annwn had heard pieces of their language in passing and it sounded oddly familiar, though she could not quite place it in her memory.

As one who knew what it was like to be missing a sense Annwn did not find being blind that bad, though her previous experience trained her to listen with more than her ears. Yes Annwn had learned to listen with her eyes as well. Until she had gotten here she had always heard better with her eyes open. Though now that seemed to be reversed. Her ears were perfect and her eyes; well they were her handicap now, though on a much greater scale than her ears, or rather ear, used to be.

While Annwn might not have not been able to see the orange sunset, she could certainly feel that there was a calm sort of quiet over the men. For some of them this would be the first time there was no threat of Saruon looming over them, nay, for all of them. It occurred to her that it would be a foreign feeling to them. One to savour and soak in slowly; if you drank it in too fast you would get drunk from the feeling.

Annwn didn't know it, but Boromir led a force two hundred strong to Barad-dûr to block it up. He was not alone however, his uncle, Prince Imrahil accompanied him with his knights from the coast.

"You look troubled Boromir." Imrahil pointed out as he rode beside his oldest, yet still young nephew at the front of their ranks.

"You are perceptive as always uncle." Boromir said dryly before pausing to think. What would his uncle think when he heard? After a moment's thought Boromir decided that he did not have anything to lose so he dove onto his question. "Do you believe that dreams can come true?"

Imrahil appraised the man beside him with a critical eye. He was certainly serious about his question, so, he would give him a serious answer. Imrahil had seen Boromir with the young dark haired woman, the deepness of his care for her was evident to the Prince of Dol Amroth and he supposed she was dream that Boromir talked of. He couldn't blame Boromir either; she was very beautiful, if not a bit reckless.

"It depends on the grandness of the dream. You are a rational, grounded man; I have no doubts that your dreams will come true if you pursue them."

"That is not what I mean Uncle. I was speaking of night visions. What chance have I with them?"

"Ah! Those dreams. Was it vivid? Did the people seem in character with their selves out of dream?" These were, after all, the two factors that helped determine if a dream was more than a simple dream.

"Yes, it was very vivid, I let myself believe it was real. But she, it's hard to say if the other was in character of not. I find the other so confusing and frustrating in waking hours that it is hard to tell."

"I see." Yes, Imrahil knew for certain who had been the other in his nephew's dream. "I take it this dream is something you wish to become reality?"

"Very much so."

"Then if she is as rational and grounded as you are, I have no doubt your dream will come true." Imrahil gave his nephew what he supposed was a reassuring smile, but Boromir was anything but reassured. He was not sure at all if Annwn was grounded or rational. At times she seemed neither, to a great extent. At times she was as flighty as a bird and as rational as a summer storm but he loved her.

When they reached the tower of Barad-dûr Boromir had no time to dwell on the complication that was Annwn. He ordered his men to gather all the dead orcs and their supplies in a pile and burn them. It was strange; the smell of burning orcs reminded him of Annwn. Then again, maybe it wasn't strange, given everything.

Not long later Boromir and his men were blocking the door with huge stones heaved into the door path. No one would enter the accursed and defiled place for many years, after the foul memories of it had been washed away along with all of the orc filth. As they rode to Minas Tirith Boromir looked back hoping that the towers fate, of remaining empty, would not mirror his own.

As the injured had stayed with the army moving towards the White City they were moving at a steady but slow pace and it did not take long for Boromir, Imrahil and the rest of their force to rejoin the others on the road. Boromir let his horse fall in step with Eomer's. The King of Rohan leaned over and softly said.

"You missed the show."

"What show?" Boromir inquired hoping for an explanation.

"Lady Annwn tried to convince Lord Aragorn that she was well enough to ride. When she would not listen he picked her up placed her on his horse, Brego, the one that beloged to my cousin," Boromir nodded knowing the horse and Eomer continued, "Then got on in front of her. If he had not been there she would have slid off the side. Exhaustion. She pushes herself much too hard." The King said shaking his head. Boromir could tell that he still cared for her. It was obvious because he felt the same way. He made no comment about this but said

"So do we all at times my friend." before glancing towards the men of Harad. He had to work hard to hide the distaste he felt for them from his face. All of the innocent that they had killed. Gondor had never invaded their homeland, not recently at least. He would have a talk with Aragorn about bringing them to Gondor when they reached the city.

~000~

Annwn was flanked by Aragorn and Boromir as she went back to the house of healing. Her vision had mostly come back during the two days that it took them to get back to the city. However it was still as if there was a foggy film over her sight. It was a strange way to look at the world, it was more abstract, Annwn almost liked it. It meant she didn't have to focus on anything. And she could get away with ignoring people, by pretending she didn't know they were talking to her. Of course this only worked when they didn't use her name and Boromir and Aragorn had figured it out long ago. Though her vision had improved her leg had not and it was now slightly swollen.

"Would my lords mind staying as her guards? Can't leave this one unattended for a minute! What does she do, go off to war! She needs to learn her place this one. Humph!" the grey haired, older, yet tall woman ranted. Annwn knew that she could hardly tell the woman she was wrong, partly because she was right, Annwn should not have gone with the army, but also because Annwn didn't really want this woman any more displeased with her than she already was. It would be a lie to say that Annwn wasn't afraid of her at the moment, that and the relatively short walk, even supported by two guys, had her stomach threatening to project a 'reversal of fortune'.

"She will not wonder off on you again Mother Aneth." Boromir assured the older woman, patting her shoulder as if to sooth her.

"I'll believe it when it happens." Swallowing her stomach down hard Annwn said

"I keep the promises that I make. I won't cause you any more trouble with my wanderings Mother Aneth...though I would still like to be allowed to visit my horse." The head nurse shook her head but said

"Very well, you can do so when you are well enough to walk. Let's get you into a nightgown and to bed." Annwn went where she was guided and did as she was told. But before everyone had left her alone in the room she said

"When you see Éowyn next could you tell her that I said hi and that she rocks? Also it's now a race to see who gets better first." The words rushed out of her mouth so that nothing else had the opportunity to. Annwn knew that Éowyn would get better first. Annwn was having dreams every night now. They didn't show any signs of letting up soon. It wasn't like she wasn't used to nightmares, it's just these ones were scarier than normal and they made her very tired all the time. At least she hadn't tried to go on a suicide mission, and because of unrequited love. Eowyn, sometimes Annwn really didn't know what she was thinking.

"A race?" Mother Aneth looked at her with eyebrows raised and the men shook their heads.

"Yes and that I said hello and that she rocks, thank you. Now I'm going to do as she says and sleep. Good bye brother and Duke Boromir of Wellies." she patted Boromir sleepily on the arm before slumping onto her bed. 'Wow' she thought to herself 'I must really be tired, I'm making even less scene than normal. I just called Boromir duke of rubber boots.' Annwn though, was much too tired to actually laugh.

~000~

Annwn spent the majority of the next two days sleeping. It was a combination of her exhaustion and over exertion and a concoction of Mother Aneth's. Annwn couldn't say that she was unhappy about it. It gave her time to rest and the tonic she was given drove away the dreams. But it made her only partially aware of what was going on around her. For instance she couldn't remember getting to the bath with Mother Aneth's assistance but she remembered the bath itself. She had been cold and uncomfortable.

Mother Aneth had asked her to put on a clean slip then helped her into the warm but shallow water in a tub that had been behind a screen in the corner of the room. Annwn sat and allowed herself to be washed like a helpless child. If there had been more water she would have laid back and gone to sleep and her drugged state it seemed like a really good idea. The water may have been warm but the room felt like freezer on her wet skin even through the fine cotton, so she sat in the three inches of water shivering. Untill Mother Aneth asked

"What are your scars from girl?" she had lost all gruffness in her voice and instead she sounded like a grandmother, a concerned one.

Maybe it was the change in the tone of her voice, maybe it was how vulnerable she felt or maybe it was because she really wanted to talk to someone who would be honest. Maybe it was because Mother Aneth reminded her of her grandfather. Whatever reason it was Annwn told her everything. Absolutely everything, even the bits that she left out when she told Aragorn. From before that night with the fire pit to Amon Hen to falling off only a few days ago. It wasn't long when she was wrapped in warm towels, stilling beside the head nurse and sobbing in her hug. It felt good to cry, I mean _really_ cry. She had held it all in for so long, not wanting to be the weak link in the fellowship.

For a woman who had a very gruff exterior Mother Aneth had a way of calming that made Annwn feel like she wasn't so alone with. She was one of those people who was always calm, no matter the amount of stress put on them. Wrapped in her hug it was as it she old woman was passing some of her calm to Annwn. It was also like the older woman knew a little of what it was like for her. Years really do make one wise. Eventually though Mother Aneth broke the silence and her hug.

"I have to treat that leg of yours. I suppose this time I don't need to repeat my self three times as to what I am using?"

" thank you for everything."

~000~

The next day Boromir came to see her when he knocked on the door frame of her room he could see through the open door that she looked unhappy. Though when she looked for the sound of his knocking her frown lightened a little. She was too low to not be happy to see him, he had a way of making her laugh, at the moment it was welcomed.

"Hi" she greeted him brightly.

"May I come in?"

"What are you a vampire now?" she half accused, though he only looked at her confused, not knowing if that was a yes or not. "Yes you can come in...as long as you promise not to sparkle!" she said it deadpan, so he assumed that she was being serious.

"Well then, I promise not to sparkle." He was confused but he went with it anyway.

"Good, there's a chair over there." Boromir crossed the room with one of his mammoth strides and pulled the chair a little closer and sat.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I guess. It's nice to be clean again and have a real bed and not be surrounded by celebrating men while you're trying to sleep." She gave him a fake smile.

"How are your arm and your leg?"

"My leg'll be fine, the swelling is down. My _arm_ is fine. It's my shoulder that's fucked up. It feels like I was hit by a truck. I can't move my arm and for all the pain, I have this shitty little bruise." Without letting him respond she rolled up the wide sleeve of her nightgown to show him the little yellow bruise that had formed on her bicep.

"Look at it! It's the most pathetic bruise I have _ever_ had!" she sounded ticked about it.

"You want a bruise?" Boromir questioned her unsure.

"Yeah! If I hurt this much I should damn well have something to show for it."

"I see." He said though he did not sound half way convinced.

"Yeah I can't move my arm and Mother Aneth won't let me walk around!" she was sitting up propped by pillows and in a vain attempt to vent some of her energy and frustration she started to let her head fall back and thunk the headboard. It didn't hurt but it didn't help either.

"Please do not do that." Boromir urged rising from his seat, almost as soon as she started. She continued thumping her head on the headboard a handful of times because he had asked her to stop. On her last head thumps she timed her words with the connection of head and wood

"But I'm going CRAZY!" she said frustrated through her teeth.

"I brought a book, would you like me to read to you?" he sounded so hopeful

"Well you could have said something sooner about the book. I'd like to read something."

"Well I would have to read it to you."

"I _can_ read you know." She sounded rather annoyed with what he was sure she thought was his assumption that she could not read.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But it is not in the common speech." It was the truth and it seemed to calm her down but only for a moment. Then she had one arm on her hip the other hanging limply at her side.

"Well then, how am I supposed it understand it when you read it?"

"I will translate as I read." He assured her

"Now you're just showing off." She grumbled under her breath but indicated that he could start reading by flipping her hand at him.

Annwn tried to stay awake but the words were weighing down her eye lids. Two pages had been turned before she lowered herself back from a sitting position and rested her head on the pillow. Three pages later she was out for the count. Everything was quiet and his voice was soft and soothing. His low rumble of a voice was as calming as Mother Aneth's hug. She had no dreams during that sleep, at least none that she remembered, and those were the best kind.

Boromir had read a whole story called 'The Leaf' before he realized that Annwn was asleep. It was a story about a small man named Niggle who painted a giant canvas in his house but no one enjoyed it. Though it didn't sound at first like a touching story it was. And it had been one of Faramir's favourite. Boromir thought that it was a story that Annwn would appreciate. However when he looked up from the book to ask what she thought of it he found her fast asleep. He wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. Either way though she looked utterly relaxed and he smiled to himself before slipping out of the room.

A day later when he came again to see her she had a smug smile on her face, something was clearly pleasing her. He knocked on the door frame like he had the other time and her face light up in a smile so suddenly at her realization that he was there that it shocked him. She was never that generous with her love, not with him anyways. He was about to ask if he could come in when she waved him in with her hand then started on her sleeve, rolling it up.

"Look, look, look!" she urged him. What he saw however caused a reaction quite different in him that in her. He was horrified. There was a dark purple and brown bruise starting and inch down from the point of her shoulder. It spread all the way to the middle of her bicep and it was a wide as it was long. It looked only a little smaller than the area of his palm.

"Why are you frowning?" she no longer looked so happy, but rather deflated.

"I had no idea that the impact was enough to make a mark like that, you must have been in a great amount of pain when I found you after you fell, and still. If I had only known, I would have done more for you."

"Quit it with the coulda, woulda, shouda, Boromir. Remember when I almost died?" he nodded still watching her. "Yeah that hurt more, and you were there then..." she got a strange look on her face but he couldn't read it. Annwn was just as confused by what she was feeling as Boromir was by what he was seeing. For Annwn suddenly was back at Amon Hen, dying, being comforted. Annwn had learned long ago that you didn't get to choose when you remembered things like that. And she remembered it clearly, she remembered how she felt safe with him, despite the fact she knew she was dying. Somehow, with him there it didn't seem to matter. But as soon as she remembered and got a hold of that feeling of how good it felt to be protected and supported, it was torn away from her. It was replaced with her memory of what had happened just before she passed out in Minas Tirith. There was the burning of the cut on her leg, but more than that there was the cold feeling of being alone, so utterly alone. It confused her, the memories surfaced totally unbidden and left the same way.

When she looked up at him standing at the side of her bed she wore a face of confusion.

"What is troubling you Milady?" he pulled over the chair and sat waiting for her to tell him, aware of the fact that it could take a long while. She spoke but still sounded distracted when she said

"Stop with the Milady crap. The strangest thing just happened."

"What was that?" she only flipped her hand at him and said

"You wouldn't understand. But on the bright side, I now have a bruise worthy of the injury." She was sounding like herself again, Boromir's chance to find out what the experience was, was gone. He shook his head with pity for the comment she made about her bruise

"Was that pity I detect? It better not have been! It's the last thing I want. If it makes you feel better I have always believed that if something isn't worth doing the hard way, it's not worth doing at all."

"That does not make me feel better, but since you do not want my pity what do you want of me?"

"A barbecued brick of chocolate ice cream." She answered plainly; it was what she said when she didn't know what she wanted.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is. I have another book though, would you like to read something?"

"Can you read it in your language? I don't know what it sounds like." she asked timidly. At this moment Boromir was struck with the reality of how young she was. She had done a very good job of hiding that part of her, he had seen her as a warrior, a leader, a woman, a poet, a storyteller, a Lady, a mother, a friend and a mentor. But now he saw her as a child as well, not just a young woman who could be immature when she felt like it. He had to shake his head to get his mind back to the conversation.

"Certainly. Do you want to know anything about the story first?"

"No just read prissy pants. Please." She added as an afterthought. Boromir smiled to himself and started the story.

Annwn sat and listened. After the first paragraph she was struck with how beautiful the language was. She was half expecting it to be German or Dutch sounding, hard like. This was taken from the only experience she had with the language, this was the swears that Boromir uttered when they had found the burning orcs on their search for Merry and Pippin. Though curses always seem to be harsh words; except maybe the French ones.

She would have fallen asleep to the sound of his voice like before but she wanted to hear every word and forced herself to stay awake. It was a beautiful language, flowing and warm, if it had been from earth it would have been a romance language. She watched him as he read, how is lips moved, how gentle his calloused hands were with the pages. The story was over much too soon for Annwn. When he closed the book and looked at her. Her face was sad.

"Why are you sad?"

"It's a lovely language, prettier than I thought it would be."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because...well...Gondorians aren't elves." She looked at him, it seemed like the longest time before he made any response whatsoever and when he finally did he burst out into laughter. The kind that made her smile; his room filling, gut splitting laughter.

"No, that we are not! But we are not totally unskilled at the arts as you seem to think us."

"I never said that!" she said defensively though she was laughing as well. Just then Faramir poked his head into her room.

"Did I just hear my brother laugh?" he sounded shocked

"You did! But now he's trying to tell me that he can do pottery and paint and make gardens! Did you know that he had all of those talents?" she asked the man's brother

"Honestly I did not. Do you do poetry as well brother? I surely hope that you haven't been telling the lady lies." Man Fara caught on quick.

"I have not! We were discussing the fact that Gondorians are not elves."

"What's going on here?" Mother Aneth's stern voice cut through their fledgling laughter.

"A two act play that's about to be cut short an act early." Annwn winced a little as she said this

"That's about right. You two out, she needs her medicine and sleep. Shoo!" they left her with the domineering nurse.

Thanks to Whisper of Song, heavenlilagl420, jaejoong1, Gwilwillith


	50. Chapter 50 Convergance

**(And anyone who has stuck with this story) I really haven't been paying attention to my fanfiction site as I have been super busy with uni so I just realised that you guys have gotten this to more than 200 reviews. All of you are the greatest. **

Chapter 50 Convergence Ibrahim Ferrer (the song is in Spanish so I really have no idea what it is about but the title fit)

The rest of her stay in the house of healing was uneventful and if she was to be honest she would say it was rather boring. The best thing was that they had a tea that she could drink to help with the nightmares. They started her on it the night she had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep. The tea was bitter, but it kept the drams at bay so she choked it back. It made still being in Middle-earth bearable. She may not have been home but at least now she didn't have terrifying nightmares every time she closed her eyes. The change in her health was noticeable. She felt better than she had since Moria. Annwn was healing steadily and almost ready to leave; she was slowly weaned off the tea and the dreams didn't seem to be coming back. And, no surprise, Éowyn was let out of the houses of healing before Annwn was. Annwn was told that it was because Éowyn's injury was to her arm, while hers was to her leg but Annwn had the feeling that that was not the only reason she had not been released.

Yes, Éowyn was released first. But not before Annwn had watched Éowyn and Faramir fall in love and couldn't help but feel sad. She could never have that. Not after what happened, she couldn't allow herself to get that vulnerable again. Everyone she loved seemed to end up hurting her somehow. She could take comfort though knowing that as far as Tolkien wrote Éowyn and Faramir had a happy marriage. And why shouldn't they be happy? They were probably two of the kindest people Annwn had ever met. Annwn smiled a sad smile for her friend thinking about how she would be willing to set Faramir straight it he ever did. Though, Annwn didn't think that Faramir had it in him to be a jerk. He had certainly not gotten that from his father. Boromir however, well, she wasn't so sure about him. Yes she felt safe with him but he had rage, like his father. This was one of the topics she spent much of her time mulling over in her head. She knew that there were people who thought that Findulas had died giving birth to Faramir, but that was a load of hooey. She had died a few years after he was born. It said so in the time line that Tolkien himself had made. The general consensus of readers is that Denethor had somehow smothered her with his love and she had lost her will to live, finally succumbing to illness. She knew this from the glossaries in the back of the book but she dared not ask Boromir. Annwn knew there were some things that you just did not talk about, and that was one of them. Even though she found the story of Findulas greatly interesting because there is not much known about her live, Annwn was also interested in how to avoid her fate. She liked Middle Earth well enough but she knew that she would want to go home if she ever committed to stay here. Assuming she would be given the choice.

She could not deny that in the dark calm nights she had thought about what her future here could be like. What would happen if she stayed? What would happen to her if she married him? How similar would their marriage be to his father's? She wasn't sure she wanted to marry a man that was so much older than her. And what of children? Boromir was from the kind of culture that valued heirs. And what would happen, if by some miracle, they did end up having children. What if she died young like Findulas? What is she had troubles in childbirth; medicine in Gondor wasn't exactly like that in a Canadian hospital. The thought was terrifying. She was honest with herself. She was reckless, and while she had failed, only just, to get herself killed during the war it didn't mean that it wouldn't happen. She didn't want to subject anyone, children, especially not hers, to what Faramir went through. After careful thought and calculation over many days of her long recovery she figured that it would be better if she had as little as possible to do with him. Everyone would hurt less.

~000~

Annwn was feeling much better by the time she was told Frodo was strong enough for visitors. It was amazing what a few days of medicine would do. Annwn had not been allowed to see Frodo when he was brought to the house of healing despite her strong campaign. She was always told "You can see him when he is stronger." Annwn would ask when that was and she would be told "when he awakens." Little did she know Mother Aneth was putting off their meeting for concern of Annwn's health. She had done far too much hopping around on that leg of hers as far as the nurse was concerned. If she wasn't careful she would have a limp. This young woman was even worse a patient than Lord Boromir, who was by far her worst. That was the problem with the strong ones, by the time they actually think they need help; they are half dead.

Annwn was far too excited to see that annoying, perpetually confused hobbit to worry about herself. She nearly left rosebud behind in her room.

"Get back here girl! You forgot something!" barked the matronly lady, Mother Aneth. Annwn hobbled back and took her rosebud from the older grey-haired woman. Mother Aneth had a gruff exterior it was true, but there was not debate that she was a master at healing, and discipline.

"How could I forget my rosebud?" she asked then hurried out of the room again as mother Aneth rolled her eyes at the young woman.

Rosebud was neither a rose nor a flower of any description. It was in fact a cane. She had thought first at calling her cane 'Kane', after Citizen Kane, but no one would notice. So to keep with the film she chose Rosebud instead, though she was sure that by the time she finally died her Rosebud would mean a lot less to her than it did to Kane. However the pun/allusion of it was too much fun to pass up.

As for why she needed Rosebud and wasn't excited to see Sam well...firstly her leg would have healed faster than it was had she not felt the need to go off to war and proceed to get it infected. Slowly and surely it was getting better. Annwn didn't think that the wound on her leg had much of a chance against Mother Aneth's personality. She liked Annwn enough now that she had, with great, difficulty kept her promise and not gone wandering.

Sam on the other hand she had seen on her scheduled (though very short) walks in the gardens. He was as happy to see her as she was to see him. She could tell by talking to him that he was a different hobbit than the one she met in Rivendell, and so he should be. War changes everyone, even her. Sam had told her that he had missed her stories while he and Frodo were alone. In response she had told him that now that they both had the time she would tell him all the ones she could remember. When he heard this he was pleased but his ears were red, indicating he was embarrassed. Sheepishly he asked "but what shall I give you in return?" Annwn had assured him that all the payment she needed was his word that he would tell them to others, and try not to get them mixed up.

She shook her head thinking about the conversation days ago as she hobbled her way to Frodo's room. She was walking with her head down so she crashed into Boromir who was standing, stopped, in the middle of the hall.

He didn't know if Frodo wanted to see him after what he had done or not. Frankly he wouldn't blame him if never wanted to see him again. Boromir was in his own thoughts until Annwn walked into him.

"You make a good road block you know!" her amusement with Sam still hanging in her mind. "Are you coming Wellington?"

"I do not believe Frodo will want to see me."

"How do you know that? I wanted that horrid ring too you know. Frodo knew that it would get to us all eventually. That's why he left."

"Yes but you were able to keep yourself and not act on desire." Boromir pointed out feeling worse about everything he had done.

"Only just! I also didn't have a father demanding it from me. But I wanted it more than I admitted to myself. You're going whether you like it or not. Now do I need to beat you with rosebud or will you go quietly?" she asked holding up her cane.

"No need." He held up his hands showing he was willing. "Does it bother you to have to use that?" he pointed at Rosebud. She was so bad at being dependant on anything, Boromir figured it would be torture for her.

"Yes and no. It pissed me off in the start so I called it rosebud, so I could at least be mildly amused by it, sort of. And on the bright side I have something like a weapon again." He shook his head at her. Then he realised they were at Frodo's room and stopped still. Boromir could hear the happy laughter of Merry and Pippin from the other side of the door. He was ashamed of so many of the actions he had made; of the things he had said. How could he go into the room and disrupt all that joy with the lingering bad feeling that he was sure Frodo would still have for him. And there was the matter of all the times he had failed Annwn. He glanced at her and found that she was watching him with those bright blue eyes of hers, they looked so like Frodo's when she stared like that, he looked away more ashamed than ever.

Annwn watched Boromir's face. She had only known what he was thinking on the journey because of what Tolkien had written. Now that she was here to confuse things and he was no longer supposed to be in this story she didn't know what he was thinking. Though, she did know enough to put two and two together.

"You think Fordo will hate you and not trust you."

"Yes." He said shortly

"Fine you give me no option." She took rosebud and hit him across the back of his knees making him more forward to the door. He went reluctantly so Annwn had to keep it up until he cleared the door frame and heard the most annoying hobbit of all cry out in joy.

"You're alive! Your brother told me you had fallen." Boromir was shocked by the reception he was receiving. While the others around him were smiling and laughing at him. Only three of the people in the room knew what had happened at Amon Hen. The danger seemed so far away now.

"My brother was misinformed." Boromir said simply.

"I am pleased to find him mistaken." Frodo was smiling at him like a long lost friend, then it stopped and his brow furrowed and his smile turned to a frown. For a split second Boromir thought this was for his presence but then Frodo spoke.

"Where it Lady Annwn? She hasn't fallen has she?" Annwn came out from behind Boromir and into full view.

"No, regrettably I'm still here." She smiled at Frodo "and Lord Boromir here makes a better door than a window." She was met with multiple quizzical stares. "Really? You've never heard that one. You know, he makes a better door than a window because you can't see through him."

"I see" said Frodo

"Frodo, I'm so happy to see you in one piece and getting better." He held up his hand showing his missing finger and a lot of bandages.

"Ok, so almost in one piece." He smiled "What did you need that finger for anyways? Not nearly as bad as getting your tongue cut out, is it boys?" She asked Sam, Merry and Pippin as she sat on the end of Frodo's bed. They chuckled and agreed with her.

"What?" asked Frodo while everyone else in the room, with the exception of Aragorn, had a very confused expression on their face.

"I told these three that I would cut out their tongues if they kept asking me if I was a pirate. Though at the time I didn't have a knife. You did though!" she pointed at Aragorn "you were all set to cut my head off, which I am very glad you didn't!"

"You were a peculiar stranger to meet on the boarders of Rivendell."

"See! See that's why we hated each other at the start...though now that I think of it I still hate you." But she had a great big grin on her face as she said it. Then her eyes shifted to Gandalf. His eyebrows went up and he tipped his head at Frodo signalling her that it was time to make her apology. She gave him that 'do I have to' face and he stared her down. She had no other choice.

"Do I have to?" Annwn whined a little while Gandalf only looked at her more expectantly. "Fine."

"So...Frodo..." Annwn started while the others looked at her wondering why she was all of a sudden nervous. "Due to circumstances that only slightly had to do with me, I might have said a few things about you that weren't very nice...back in Edoras...um...Gandalf told me that I had to apologize even though it wasn't to your face. So I'm sorry." She looked at Gandalf hoping that was all she would have to say. Apparently it wasn't because he indicated with a head nod that she had more to say.

"Umm...so I kinda said that you were annoying and that you weren't special, and that no one loved you, though the crowd that is standing here would contradict that."

"Why did you say these things about me." Frodo was wearing a frown.

"Well...I was drunk at the time." it was Frodo's eyebrows' turn to almost fly off his face. "Again, NOT my fault! He put the stuff in my drinks!" She pointed at Aragorn.

"If you had said alcohol in the first place none of that would have happened sister." Her brother pointed out calmly

"Your siblings?" This was why Annwn called him the perpetually confused Hobbit. Though admittedly anyone would be confused by this turn of events if they weren't paying attention, or even if they were.

"Oh, yeah there's that too. Neither of us knew it, till a few weeks ago. Also it now means that I am totally entitled to do this..." Annwn took Rose bud and thwacked it on the top of Aragorn boot making him step back in alarm and pain. He scowled at her and she gave him a big smile back.

"Not that it would have stopped me before."

**Anyone bothered to look up Aneth yet to see what it means?**

**An update! Wow! They have become an endangered species. Hopefully that will start to change. Ha! Not likely. (Before I edited this there was a bit here about how I had a lighter class load next (being last) semester. I don't know what I was thinking, I had three English classes!)Thank you to all of you have read and left reviews demanding another chapter. And thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story despite the painfully slow updates! You are awesome! **


	51. Chapter 51 Thrones

**I am so thankful to all of you who have kept the reviews and subs coming to remind me that I still have a commitment to this story. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**I hinted at a update in March. It's now June. Haha, don't hurt me. **

**Chapter 51 Thrones by The Dears**

A few days after meeting Frodo, Mother Aneth let her leave the house of healing, but not without Rosebud. Now she was staying in an apartment that had been made up for her. She had Aragorn to thank for that. It was surprising really, how much room there was in the upper levels of the city considering that they're smaller than the lower ones. Then again Tolkien himself said that there were far fewer people living in the city that it could hold. That's what years of constant war and terror did to populations. Ah, more charming and uplifting thoughts from the mind of Annwn Reid. She sighed, thinking about how much work would have to be done in the country to restore it to its former glory, in the city alone. If it could ever be achieved. Before the necromancer came the Numinorians had been a great civilization. Annwn wasn't sure that the country could ever recover to that point, even with a great, long lived king.

Annwn's rooms were like the equivalent of a rather large one bedroom apartment, one that would cost many a pay check. When she walked in she was met with a sitting room like area. There were two long couches and two arm chairs. She had enough space to seat ten people, apparently her brother thought she was doing to be doing diner parties, NOT! The walls were the standard Minas Tirith white, but the floor was covered by a blue rug that went nicely with the colour of the furniture, charcoal grey with blue throw pillows. She slowly walked through this room into the next.

There was a door that lead to what would be her bedroom. On entering there was a wardrobe and a vanity with a mirror. The bed it's self looked pillowed and comfortable and was covered with plush pillows and blankets. The coverings themselves were a dark green and with the dark wood of the other furniture she expected the room to feel dark but it didn't. Thanks in part to the white walls and three large windows. Not caring about anything else she flopped down on the bed clothes still on and had a nap.

A week after she was let out of the hospital Annwn was called to a meeting by Aragorn. When she arrived at the meeting room that was not the hall of the king, but a much smaller room with a table and six chairs set up around its parameter. Boromir, Faramir and Aragorn were there already. Aragorn was sitting at the head of the table with a brother on each side. Annwn walked over and sat beside Boromir and said.

"Sorry I'm late. It took me longer to get here than I expected."

"It is fine. I've called you here to talk about my ascension. I have no intention in dissolving the stewardship of Gondor but Lord Denethor is still refusing to let me succeed." At this both Boromir and Faramir looked ashamed of their father, whose madness still lingered.

"I don't suppose he can just be forced out?" Annwn asked

"I would not see him dishonoured like that." Aragorn said suggesting that was not a way he even wanted to consider.

"Well, I had to ask" Annwn defended herself

"Faramir and I could continue trying to convince him that it is all for the best."

"Boromir, while I think that might work eventually. Do you think our father will consent in time?" Boromir made no answer for he knew his younger brother was right.

"What about his health? Is there any health reason that he shouldn't be steward anymore? High blood pressure? Paranoia? Bouts of insanity?" Annwn suggested in all seriousness though Boromir looked at her not angry but sad at the fact she had called his father insane.

"That would be the same as forcing him out. Or I believe that he would see it as such." Aragorn noted. Faramir looked thoughtful so Annwn asked

"What are you thinking Faramir?"

"I think the only way to get our father to step down is to convince him that it is better for Boromir to take over his station. That he should step down and let his eldest son have the position in his prime."

"Good luck to you both then. May it work to the benefit of all. I would love to stay and chat but I have things to attend to. Good day."

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, Annwn?"

"Do you have anything planed this evening? Do you want to play cards or something? We haven't talked in ages." Annwn wanted to make an effort to be a good sister and to be honest, she missed talking to him.

"I would like that." He gave her a final smile then left the room.

"Do you really think my father is insane?" Boromir asked gravely.

"Mental illness is not something to be ashamed of. At the time of the incident I think there was a bit of insanity in your father." She saw the look on his face and said "You can't deny it Boromir. He tried to kill your only brother and himself because he thought Faramir was dead. Reasonable people don't do that. I am sorry that I'm saying this but Gondor would be better off without your father's rule. Don't think that I think less of your father because of it. And I do think he did an admirable job stewarding Gondor with the recourses he had given the situation."

"You really think so?" Boromir sounded genuinely surprised

"Yes, that business of trying to take back Osgiliath was not ideal, but on the whole yes."

That evening as promised Aragorn appeared at her door wearing the plain clothes she was accustomed to seeing him in from their journey from Rivendell not the stuff he was wearing lately with too much brocade. That was actually one thing that she didn't think she would miss like she did. Lazy clothes! It wasn't that the clothes she had in Gondor weren't comfortable because they were. It was just that they were too nice to not care about. What Annwn really wanted to wear was an old sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants. Instead she was wearing one of the plainest dresses that were made for her. It was simple dark blue with long sleeves.

"Hi" she said opening the door for her brother. "Come in." When he had done so she closed the door behind him.

"Good evening. What is it you would like to talk about?" Annwn did not expect this question. She hadn't thought about that they would talk about.

"Um, I didn't-I don't know. I didn't have anything in mind I that's what you're asking."

"No, no, that's fine."

"This is weird, but I guess entirely expected, but while I feel like I know you as a friend I don't know you as a brother. As family."

"Nor I you." Annwn sat in one of her arm chairs and Aragorn sat in the nearest sofa seat.

"Do you have a favorite colour?" she asked him suddenly?

"Red, the dark red of falling leaves. You?"

"I like most greens, though I do have a relatively recent fondness for dark blue."

Her brother smiled at her and "It suites you."

"Thanks." Annwn paused, suddenly unsure it her question was out of line but her curiosity got the better of her. "I don't know if this is out of bounds for me to ask but, what were our parents like? What do you remember of them?" Aragorn looked at her sadly and said

"It is never wrong to ask about one's family. Remember that." Annwn silently nodded and her brother continued.

"As for our parents, I don't remember much about our father. Mostly that he was away most of the time. That's why mother moved to Rivendell, where she felt safe. Our mother though, she wanted to make sure we would be safe. After that night in the tent I spent a long time reviewing my childhood and trying to remember you."

"Could you remember anything?" Annwn asked

"Nothing like the things I should remember. I'm sorry."

"That's not your fault, you were young. What was your childhood like? Did you have a favorite toy?" her brother laughed at her last question but his expression changed to one of thoughtfulness as he considered.

"It was much like that of other children. Looking back I realise now how lucky I was. I was taught the history of all the ages of elves and men as well as elvish, common speech and the Gondorian tongue. I also had art lessons and music lessons. I was taught how to use a sword and bow as well as ride. I was quite happy in Rivendell as a child." Aragorn finished his though then looked at her and asked "What was your childhood like?"

"Well, I guess it wasn't much different than yours. I went to school and was taught reading and literature, art, music, history and languages. As you may have guessed we were never taught archery." Her brother laughed at her comment. "Before my grandfather died we would spend at least one day a week in the valley that was an hour out of the city we lived in. I loved it there. When I went to university my schooling was not that different. And now I know more Latin than Spanish. You didn't tell me what your favorite toy was."

"Oh, I had this wooden horse that had wheels. I wanted to ride it everywhere. Apparently I tried to ride him down the stairs once. And in my child's boundless ability to name things I named him Brownie." He looked a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

Annwn laughed at him for a second then assured him that Brownie was not alone. "I had a stuffed octopus that went everywhere with me. She was light blue and her name was, shockingly, Bluey. I frequently used her as a pillow."

"I am reassured that I am not the only one to have such named toys. But, I must ask, what is an octopus?"

"Oh! It's a type of sea creature. Its body is round and bulbous and it has eight tentacles."

"That does not sound like a comforting creature to give as a toy to a child."

"I don't know, I thought she was great." Their conversation lulled at this point and neither of them knew what to say. It was Annwn who finally broke the silence.

"So your coronation is coming up quickly."

"It is."Aragorn paused, looked at her then said "I don't know if I am ready for it."

"Nonsense!" Annwn cried "You'll be great. You are great."

"I've spent my childhood being groomed for this and from my adolescence on rejecting this path; trying to separate myself from it. How can I be king of a country that I neglected for so long?"

"You didn't neglect anything. You just had some growing up to do. And look at you now! Having a civil conversation with a pirate" Her brother chuckled at her comment then said

"Have I really changed that much?"

"Look at it this way. You were perfectly happy with Gandalf being the leader of the fellowship when we set off were you not?" he nodded "well when he was taken by the Balrog you had a choice, take charge yourself or let Boromir lead. Now he's a great leader in his own right and you knew this but you also knew that he had other plans for the ring. You took charge and let Frodo do what was right and go on his own. You looked your heritage in the face and went to the king of the undead traitors of house and called them to your cause, to our cause. You did a great thing for this country. For all of Middle Earth. You are ready to be king. At least you are in my books." Aragorn was silent for a moment then he said

"You say all these things that I did but you failed to mention all the friends that helped me. The hobbit who destroyed the ring and the truest friend that he could ever ask for. The hobbit that rode with a army of men and helped a friend kill the Witch King. An Elf and a Dwarf that put aside their distaste for one another to become a great pair of warriors. And Hobbit who dared heights to summon the army of Rohan. A man who chose to back a future king he didn't have to believe in. And a girl, rather a young woman who saved many friends and showed me that reflecting on ones past is an important exercise in seeing how far one has come."

"You're forgetting the man who turned out to be the best brother a girl could ask for."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, you're a little stubborn from time to time but I wouldn't ask for a different brother."

"And I would say the same of you." His eyes wandered past Annwn's shoulders and to the window. "Goodness! It's already near dark. I should be going. I had a wonderful time. We should not let my new commitments get in the way of these chats."

"Agreed." Annwn said smiling. She could still hardly believe her situation. Standing she walked with Aragorn to the door.

"Well, good night." She said before giving her brother a hug which he returned.

"Good night sister."

~000~

By the time of Aragorn's coronation Denethor had stepped letting Boromir succeed him and on top of that Annwn was feeling much better and could walk awhile without limping but mother Aneth still insisted that she use rosebud. It irked her to no end, it was so degrading. The humor of 'rosebud' had worn off long ago. Annwn was standing in her designated spot, it happened to be beside Boromir. Why, because it was in order of royal rank and she was technically a princess. Then came the steward and his brother and his fiancé. On Éowyn's right was Breanna, who still hated Annwn. The way Annwn saw it she was just another thing between Breanna and her goal of ruling, and somehow, that made Annwn unreasonably happy.

Aragorn would come out of the hall and Boromir would present him with the steward's rod of rule, after Aragorn declined he would be named king. And Annwn would still be here. The thought made her scowl.

"Why are you scowling? You are about to witness history." Boromir actually sounded, optimistic, happy, downright pleased that this was happening. This made Annwn slightly happier.

"I've witnessed too much history. That and I still have this damn thing." She thwacked her cane on the stone of the courtyard.

"You never were patient." He stated clearly amused. She glared at him

"I have been more than patient. I've waited almost a year now."

"For what?"

"A way home." Boromir's smile turned into a frown, did she want to leave that badly? He was about to ask her this but Aragorn came out. It was time.

Annwn watched more history being made. The coronation went smoothly enough. All according to the book, except the fact that Boromir and Breanna were there as well as herself. Boromir was all ready to relinquish the rule of the stewards to the King. Annwn, three people away, could feel the anger radiating off of Breanna, which only served to make Annwn's smile bigger.

Aragorn was smart to decline the stepping down of the house of stewards, yes he was Aragorn heir of Elindil but he would still need help and Gondor loved Boromir and Faramir. They knew they were good honourable men and their soldiers loved them. It was a win-win situation. And really three heads were better than one...unless you were that guy from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which case you would get nowhere, but in this situation it was a good thing.

Annwn was miserable though the little song that her brother sang despite its beauty and the party that took place after the actual coronation. She didn't want to be here. She hadn't asked for any of this and she wanted to go home or wake up, whichever it was. The only thing that made Annwn smile the whole night was when she asked Aragon if she could retire for the night and he said yes.

Back in her room Annwn carelessly discarded Rosebud and flopped on the couch. What she couldn't understand was why her mind had brought here? Why middle earth, why not Hogwarts or Narnia or Tortall. Though when she thought of it she didn't know that much about Narnia. She had only read first two books even though she had promised herself that she would get through all of C. S. Lewis. Frankly it would have been awesome to have a Tortall hallucination. She loved that world and it wasn't on the verge of impending destruction by an uber evil guy ie. Saroun or Voldemort. She would have been safer there, even if it was only slightly safer.

Or if she didn't go to a medieval type book setting and story she could have at least made herself an imaginary Stargate world. Or Star Trek. Though if she had to choose she would pick Stargate. Though her present location was evidence that she didn't have a choice in her hallucination.

What kind of person has a hallucination that almost kills them? It seemed to go against the idea of having a hallucination. Weren't hallucinations supposed to be great things where all your dreams came true and you could be the biggest Mary Sue in the world and no one would criticize you or try to change you. All your bad habits and faults would simply disappear leaving you pure and perfect. Well that wasn't the hallucination she was having, and at the moment Annwn wouldn't mind a good old fashioned hallucination where she could have no problems or worries and plenty peanut butter.

**Sorry about the long wait. With school and everything I've been doing I had neither the time nor the impulse to write. **


End file.
